One Night
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: One night had changed Sasuke's entire life. He had thought that he had an almost perfect life. He had a great job, a loving family, and amazing friends. That was until he went to Naruto's birthday party and they ended up sharing a passionate night together. Now they were both struggling with how to answer one very important question. Were they just friends or something more?
1. Chapter 1

One Night

 **Author's Note:** This is a Yaoi story. That means there will be at least one male x male romantic pairing. If that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Chapter Notation:** Samehada was the name of Kisame's sword. So I decided that would make a good name for a restaurant. There are flashbacks that are citrus flavored, but I didn't feel they merited a warning. **Oh and please drink responsibly.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

It was really funny how one night could change your entire life. Monday morning, everything was normal. Sasuke had a loving family, a great job, and an amazing best friend. Everything had been going perfectly. Well except his love life, but you can't have everything.

Monday evening, he had gone to Naruto's 25th birthday party. Really, it had all started out very innocent. They had gone out to the blonde's favorite nightclub. Great drinks, music, friends, and there were lots of gorgeous singles in the place looking for an easy hookup. That's when things got out control.

 _"Come on bastard, dance with me. The girls will love it." Naruto said._

 _Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Every once in awhile, he would try something like this. Homosexuality was now going mainstream. There were certainly men who found the idea of two women being together erotic. Apparently, the reverse was also true. The blue eyed lawyer was only too happy to indulge women that fell into this camp._

 _"You're really going to try this, aren't you? Just how much have you had to drink?" Sasuke asked in amusement._

 _"Hmm let's see. Three shots of vodka, some fruity drink that I can't pronounce, and a couple beers." Naruto informed him._

 _Sasuke blinked. Naruto had a legendary liver. He knew that there were people who had a high tolerance for alcohol, but the blonde took it to a completely different level. How was he still sober enough to remember all that?_

 _"You're completely intoxicated. Though I suppose since you can remember all that, you might be sober enough not to step on my toes or vomit all over me. Alright. Fine. One dance." Sasuke muttered as he took Naruto's hand and led him off to the dance floor._

 _"That's the spirit!" Naruto said cheerfully as Sasuke shook his head and wrapped his arms around the handsome blonde's neck._

 _Naruto was bisexual. Sasuke was gay. They had both known that since they were in middle school. It had never been an issue in their friendship. Occasionally, the blonde would ask Sasuke to do something like this to attract women or sometimes other men. (It disturbed Sasuke to admit this, but it always achieved the desired result.)_

 _"You are such a loser, but I suppose it is your birthday. So I have to be nice to you." Sasuke said with a smirk._

 _"Awe you are such a sweet talker." Naruto said and as "punishment" he grabs Sasuke's ass and grinds rather suggestively against his friend._

 _Somehow one dance turned into two, which turned into four. Naruto got Sasuke a few drinks between all the dancing and by the end of the night, both of them were rather drunk to put it mildly._

 _Naruto called them a cab and they ended up at Naruto's place. Sasuke stumbled once they got into the door. He had a fairly high alcoholic tolerance, but nowhere near Naruto's. Luckily, the blonde caught him._

 _"Is that your way of saying you are falling for me?" Naruto taunted him._

 _"You wish." Sasuke replied with a smirk._

 _It wasn't as if they hadn't had similar conversations at least a hundred times before. Still Sasuke saw something in Naruto's azure orbs that he had never seen before. Desire._

 _"You're right. I do. Fuck, you're beautiful." He said and before Sasuke could reply to that, he had captured his best friend's lips in a heated kiss._

 _It didn't take long after that for the clothes to come off. The rest of the night had passed in a blur of complete ecstasy. Sasuke had always enjoyed sex, but it had never been like THAT before. It had never been an all consuming passion._

 _A blur of tangled limbs. Heated kisses. Desperate moans and the sounds of sun kissed skin against ivory pale skin were forever etched in his mind. God help him, he had never seen anything more erotic than when Naruto came._

Yes, Monday night had been incredible. Now it was Tuesday morning though. Sasuke was so fucked and not in a good way this time.

"I guess I should at least leave a note. I have to be at work in an hour and I can't wait for him to wake up. Besides, it will give me some time to think about what I want to say." He mutters.

He didn't have any idea what he was going to say to the blonde that was currently still slumbering in his bed. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world. Naruto was the picture of contentment at the moment.

Sasuke quickly finds a piece of paper and a pen. He pauses as he considers what to write. He decides to stick with something simple.

 _ **Naruto,**_

 _ **I woke up before you. I had to leave for work. You were still asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. I'll see you later.**_

 _ **Sasuke.**_

It would have to do for now. He quickly showered and changed into fresh clothes. The youngest Uchiha then darted off to work before Naruto could wake up.

A short while later, Naruto wakes up. He stretches and yawns, enjoying how wonderfully satisfied his body felt. That's when his sleepy mind started to question why he was feeling so satisfied and opened his eyes. Immediately, it all came rushing back to him.

"Oh God, I slept with Sasuke!" He whispers to himself.

He had just had sex with his best friend. Really, fucking fantastic sex. The kind of sex that would make even Pervy Sage blush.

Naruto begins to panic and immediately looks around for Sasuke. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. The blonde just knew that he had to say something to him. Finally, he notices the note and reads.

"He went to work." The blue eyed lawyer notes with a frown.

Well at least Sasuke had been considerate enough to leave him a note. Now he knew that his best friend hadn't just run off to avoid facing the morning after. Still Naruto didn't know what he was going to do about this. His alarm clock decided to help him though, by buzzing.

"Shit. I have to get ready for work." He growls as he quickly rushes to the shower.

Naruto knew that he couldn't show up to work with the scent of sex still clinging to his body. So a shower was mandatory. He blinks as he looks down at himself. Sasuke definitely was a possessive bastard. He had love bites all over him. Thank God his suit had a high collar.

He finishes washing off and dresses in a hurry. The blonde was out the door not even five minutes later. If he was fast, he might avoid the worst of the inevitable morning traffic.

"Oh man, what am I even going to say to him?" Naruto asks about fifteen minutes later, when he arrives the Sharingan Law Firm.

Sasuke's family had been practicing law for as long as any of them could remember. They owned one of the largest and most prestigious law firms in the country. (Hell, it was one of the largest and most prestigious law firms in the world actually).

When Sasuke had realized that Naruto had also decided to go to Law School, he promised that he'd talk to his parents about getting him a position there. Obviously, he had kept his word because now they were colleagues.

"What are you going to say to who?" Naruto hears a familiar raspy voice ask.

"Oh hey, Gaara!" He says excitedly and rushes over to his friend.

Gaara worked at Suna. Suna was another Law Firm. Sometimes Sharingan and Suna lawyers would work together on cases. He was also the head of that firm.

It was damn impressive really. The red head wasn't even 30 and already owned his own law firm. Surely, he was well on the path to world domination.

"Good morning, Naruto. I'm surprised that you came in today. I was at your party last night. I see to recall you drinking enough to put even Tsunade under the table. But tell me what is troubling you. You look rather…worried about something." He says.

"It's a long story." Naruto sighs.

"The Uchiha looked a bit twitchy this morning too. Did you two have a fight?" Gaara asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Um not exactly. It was kinda the opposite really." Naruto says as he drags the defense lawyer into his office.

It was at this point that Gaara's interest was certainly peaked. He wondered what could be so scandalous that Naruto wouldn't talk about it in the parking lot. He gestures for his friend to continue.

"What happened?" He demands.

"Well Sasuke was at my party. We both had a lot to drink. I asked him to dance. You know that sometimes we dance together." The environmental lawyer says.

Gaara nods. Yes, he was familiar with Naruto's antics. So was Sasuke. He still wasn't certain what this had to do with a twitchy Sasuke and a nervous Naruto though.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Then what happened?" He presses him.

"Well we went home. One thing led to another. We ended up sleeping together. When I woke up in the morning, I saw he left me a note saying he had gone to work. So I don't know where we stand." The blonde admits in a rush.

Well Gaara should have seen that one coming. It was obvious that Sasuke and Naruto were too close for it to be platonic. Really, he was positive the only reason why it hadn't happened sooner was that they had grown up together. They might as well have been brothers. That was how long they had known each other.

"So you don't know if he regrets it or not. How do you feel about it? It would be a good idea to decide that before you try to speak to him." The other lawyer suggests.

"Yeah. I have no idea how he feels about what happened and I don't know. I mean the sex was _**amazing,**_ but he's Sasuke. You know? He's the guy that I've been friends with since I was a baby. I don't know if I want to risk our friendship by going shooting for more." Naruto says as he tugs at his hair in frustration.

The defense attorney shook his head. It really wasn't like Naruto to be skittish. Then again, this was a friendship that had lasted over two decades. The blonde had a reason to be.

"Let's play pretend. Assume for a moment that Sasuke indicated that he would be interested in further exploring a romantic relationship with you, what would your response be?" The other man inquires.

Naruto blinks as he ponders that. Honestly, he hadn't thought about that possibility. He was worried that Sasuke might deck him for taking advantage of him while he was intoxicated or would want to pretend it didn't happen. He didn't know which would be worse.

"I don't know. I mean like I said, it was incredible, but it's a really big risk…" Naruto trails off.

"Yes, Naruto. I do believe that we have established that physically the two of you are compatible. That doesn't answer my question though." Gaara insists.

 _An image flashed across Naruto's mind. He had pushed Sasuke against the wall. He creamy ivory skin looked even more beautiful when illuminated by the moonlight streaking through the window of his room. His eyes were ruby red with desire and his normally perfect raven black hair was a complete mess, but for some reason Naruto just found that even more hot than usual._

"I mean if he was willing to try, I would want to. I never thought about him that way. Well at least not consciously. I always just filed him under the category of brother. Sasuke never seemed into me like that. He always treated me like he would Itachi." The blue eyed lawyer answers.

"Alright, then that's what you should tell him." His friend counsels him.

Naruto frowns. Well that all sounded nice in theory, but that was assuming a lot. There was no way to tell if Sasuke felt the same way. What if Naruto told Sasuke that he wanted to be with him and the other man friend zoned him? Would he be able to deal with that?

"I don't know." He mutters.

"Naruto, I've known you for years. You've never been afraid of anything. There's no reason to be afraid of Sasuke. Besides, you might want to make a move fast. Men like Sasuke don't stay single for long." The red head warns him.

The blonde frowns. That was true. Honestly, he wasn't really sure why Sasuke was single at the moment. He had broken up with Neji about six months ago. It hadn't even been a bad break up. So he was at a loss for why his friend was being so cautious about reentering the dating scene.

Naruto would be lying, if he said that he hadn't been shocked by them calling it quits. Sasuke and Neji had been dating for a year. On paper, they were perfect together. Both were intelligent and ambitious, young professionals. They had similar hobbies and temperaments. He'd never seen two people who were more compatible, but it had ended just like that.

"Yeah. I know. I just don't really know how to approach him about all this." He says with a sigh.

"The direct approach would likely be best. It is Sasuke, after all." Gaara reminds him.

The environmental lawyer nods. Yeah. That was true. Sasuke had never really been one to beat around the bush in any other aspect of his life, why would his love life be any different?

"Good point. I'm going to go see if he wants to grab lunch later." Naruto says and the red head nods approvingly.

A few hours later, Naruto knocks on the door of Sasuke's office. The raven haired lawyer soon answers. He pauses when he sees it was Naruto.

"Naruto, about last night…" He says.

"Yeah. Do you want to grab lunch with me and go somewhere that we can talk about it?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke wasn't sure that was a good idea. The youngest Uchiha had no idea what he was going to say to Naruto about _everything._ Still they had been friends since they were babies. He at the very least owed him the chance to talk about what was going on between them. (If anything.)

"Yeah. Let me guess the Ramen Shop?" He taunts him.

Naruto could eat his weight in ramen. Honestly, Sasuke had no idea where he put it all. The man practically inhaled the cheap noodles. (Sasuke failed to see the fascination, but whatever.)

"Nah. I know that you have been wanting to check out Samehada. Let's go there." He offers.

Samehada was a seafood restaurant that was owned by Kisame and Suigetsu. Suigetsu was one of Sasuke's friends. So Naruto had called about an hour ago and asked if he could have a table. The blonde had said he wanted to surprise Sasuke and Suigetsu had given him the reservation.

That was a damn good thing. Usually it took weeks to get into Samehada. Say what you will about Kisame and Suigetsu, they sure knew their seafood. The place was really popular and a bit on the pricey side, but almost everyone thought it was worth it.

"That sounds great, but I thought you wanted to have lunch today. They are usually booked pretty rock solid. You need reservations to get in." Sasuke reminds him.

"Not when you are us. I called Suigetsu. I asked for the favor and have got us the reservations." Naruto says cheerfully.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Leave it to Naruto to find a way to bend the rules. Oh well. He wasn't really in the mood to nibble at ramen. At least they could have real food while they straightened everything out.

"Let's go then. I wouldn't want to make you seem like an ass. If we don't show up, after you called in that favor…it would be a dick move." The raven haired lawyer observes.

"Yeah. It really would. I hear their lobster is really good too!" The blonde exclaims brightly as they head off.

Sasuke drove them to the fancy seafood place. A waiter shows them to a private booth. He didn't know whether to be relieved or anxious about the fact that they had some privacy from other couples and diners.

"Thanks." Naruto tells the waiter, who nods and hands them each a menu.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders. I hope you enjoy your stay." He says before politely excusing himself.

Sasuke and Naruto sit down at their table, across from either other. Neither seemed to know what they should say or do. Finally, Naruto decides to break the ice.

"About what happened last night, I hope that you don't think that I planned it. I didn't intentionally get you drunk to take advantage of you. I would never do something like that on purpose!" The blonde says.

"Loser, you couldn't take advantage of me. Don't flatter yourself like that. It was all…consensual. It just happened." Sasuke assures him in typical Sasuke style.

It wouldn't be Sasuke, if he didn't insult you at least once a sentence. Naruto had grown used to it. There was no malice in the names he called the blonde. Hell, Naruto called Sasuke a bastard. It was only fair that the youngest Uchiha could get away with something like loser.

"Yeah. Well that's good. So you don't hate me then?" He asks nervously.

"If I hated you, I would never have agreed to have lunch with you. I could never hate you. You're my best friend. I just don't really know what to say to you right now. I never planned on it happening either." He admits.

Oh this was bad. If Sasuke didn't know what to say, this was very bad. One thing that Naruto had always liked about having Sasuke around was that he was always so sure of himself. He had a solution to everything. Well he had a solution to everything, except this.

"Yeah. So how do you feel about it?" He asks awkwardly.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you the same question. Did you want to pretend it never happened or were you interested in finding out if it should be more?" Sasuke dares himself to ask.

"Honestly? I don't know. You've always been there for me. I don't really know if I want to risk a friendship of over twenty years based on one night of sex. Really fucking amazing sex by the way. I didn't know you were THAT flexible." The blonde says.

Sasuke felt himself smirk. Well it was good to know that at the very least, Naruto didn't have an issue with his _performance._ Still he raised a good point. Was it really worth that big a risk?

"Thanks and it's good that after all these years, we finally found a good use for that big mouth of yours. Maybe you're right though. Maybe we should just pawn it off to a one time thing. It happened and it was great, but we can blame it on the alcohol." Sasuke suggests.

Naruto frowns. He was glad that Sasuke wasn't mad at him. He couldn't really be upset that Sasuke was agreeing with him, but that didn't change the fact that he didn't exactly like the answer.

"What if I don't want to blame it on the alcohol? What if I want more than just one night?" He asks.

"You said it yourself. It's not a good idea. If it doesn't work out, I think we both know that we aren't the type of people who can be _just friends_ with our exes. I tried that with Neji. It didn't end well." Sasuke reminds him.

Naruto's eyes narrow. He knew that it was stupid, but he couldn't help it. He felt jealous. He didn't like Sasuke talking about his ex.

"Don't bring him into it. I'm not him. I'm NOTHING like Neji. This is about us, not our previous relationships." The blonde practically growls.

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by Naruto's response. He was definitely acting like a jealous lover. The other lawyer had been through everything with Sasuke, including his breakup with Neji. He KNEW that there was nothing going on there. There was no reason to be jealous.

The reverse was also true. He had been there through Naruto's relationship with Sakura. That breakup had been brutal.

"You're right. He has nothing to do with this, but you get my point. If we tried this and it didn't work out, do you really think that we could go back to the way things were?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto hated to admit it, but he knew the answer to that. No. The answer was no. Either they were going to pretend it never happened or they were going to do this. There was really no in between.

"Probably not. We aren't wired that way. It's why we are lawyers. We don't settle." Naruto replies.

"Exactly." Sasuke says and he orders some shrimp when the waiter comes back.

"I'll have some lobster and get us some white wine." Naruto tells the server with a smile.

The server nods and heads off. Naruto frowns. He wasn't really sure how to proceed. The fact that he had gotten so jealous of Sauske's ex was disturbing. This had already progressed beyond the boundaries of what was considered a platonic friendship.

"I want more than one night. I know that deep down you want that too." The environmental lawyer says.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto was pretty cocky there. Then again, he had good reason to be. The raven haired man tries to lower his gaze, when images of the night before flashed across his mind. It had been explosive to say the least.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke replies.

"You left hickeys all over me. You're way too possessive for someone who is going to be content with a one night stand. That's how I know." Naruto says.

He found himself biting his lower lip. That was true. Naruto had him there. Still he wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not.

Sasuke found himself very grateful when the food finally arrived. It gave him a good excuse not to speak. He shoveled some of his shrimp in his mouth.

"Sasuke, you're being evasive. In the courtroom, you would tear into anyone who tried that tactic." Naruto says.

That was true. Whenever Sasuke had them on the run, he would go in for the kill. He was a Prosecutor. It was his job to lock up the bad guys and he was damn good at it.

"Maybe a little. I think I just need some time to think about it." Sasuke confesses.

"That's okay. I mean I know that it was really sudden, but maybe this is why none of our other relationships ever worked out." His friend says.

Sasuke pauses as he considers that. Maybe. Maybe **The One** had been hiding right underneath his nose the whole time.

"I guess we'll see." He says as they were finishing dinner.

"Yeah. Just promise me that you'll at least think about it." He says and Sasuke nods.

How was he supposed to say no to THAT look? Naruto's big blue puppy eyes were lethal. That prick knew it too!

"I'll think about it. We should probably head back. Our lunch break is almost over." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. You're right. Let me give you something to think about though." Naruto says and he caresses Sasuke's cheek as he kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back instinctively. He bit back a moan. It was a close call though. God that felt good. Fireworks was an understatement. It felt like his entire body was on fire, but in a very, very good way.

He heard the waiter gasp, who had just come back to get the check. Quickly, he breaks the kiss and hands him the payment. He couldn't believe that he had just got caught making out in public.

"I'm so sorry." He stammers before darting off with the money.

"Well…I guess I at least gave him something to talk about with the other staff members." Naruto muses.

"Naruto, you were are such a loser." Sasuke says as he resists the urge to kiss him again.

"And you are such a bastard, but you're my bastard." Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Normally, he wouldn't have thought much of a comment like that. Now that they were lovers though, things were different.

The youngest Uchiha never would have thought of Naruto as a very possessive person, but apparently he was. He had gotten angry at Neji being mentioned and now he was stressing the word _**my.**_ It should have pissed him off. But for some reason, he found it kinda hot and that disturbed him.

"I said that I'd think about it. I didn't say that I was yours." Sasuke says as they had back to the office.

Yes, one night had changed his entire life. Monday morning, everything had been normal. Now on Tuesday afternoon, his best friend of over twenty years was trying to seduce him.

Sasuke sighs as he gets into the car. He was definitely going to have to talk to Itachi about this. He was in way over his head and his big brother was a genius. Maybe he would know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Naruto and Sasuke take the first tentative steps towards a real relationship, but you'll find out next chapter that things are never as easy as they first appear ;)

Chapter 2

Sasuke knew that it was a risk, but he had no other choice. His hands shake slightly as he pulls out his cell phone and calls Itachi. Itachi was likely never going to let him live this down, but he always gave sound advice. That's what he needed at the moment.

"Itachi." Sasuke says into the phone.

"Sasuke, it's good to hear from you. Though I'm a bit surprised you called while on your lunch break. That can only mean one thing, you did something foolish." The elder Uchiha greets him.

The young lawyer sighs. He wanted to deny that, but this time it was accurate. He had done something very foolish. He slept with his best friend.

"You know I resent that implication. I don't only call you when something bad happens." Sasuke protests.

"That's true, but you only call during my lunch break during emergencies. So what did you do this time? Please don't tell me that you found a camera hidden in your shower again." The personal injury lawyer says.

That's right. Itachi specialized representing clients who had been injured through no fault of their own. His particular specialization got a bad wrap sometimes, but Sasuke knew better than to judge Itachi based on his job title. He was damn good at getting people the money they deserved. Insurance companies definitely liked to rip off their customers.

"That was only one time and she moved out of the country anyway. No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You're right though. I fucked up. I fucked up _**GOOD."**_ Sasuke admits.

"Your admirers certainly can be a little overenthusiastic at times. Quite honestly, I think a restraining order or two might be in order. Now tell me what's troubling you." The elder Uchiha replies.

Sasuke braces himself. Itachi was never going to let him live this down. Still this his best chance at salvaging his friendship with Naruto or maybe taking it to the next level. His older brother was practically a sage when it came to this type of thing. He would know what to do. Itachi always did.

"I've considered asking for restraining orders, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm not really sure if this is the sort of thing that can be discussed over the phone. Think you can swing by my place tonight? I can order us some pizza or something." Sasuke offers.

"Foolish little brother, of course I can stop by. Though I refuse to dine on fast food. I'll bring something with me. Honestly, what would mother say if she knew you were reduced to eating that junk food?" Itachi chides him.

Sasuke shrugs. It wasn't like he ate it every night. It was just easier than cooking some nights after a long day in the courtroom or at his office. That was all.

"Alright, you can bring some food. You aren't actually going to tattle on me though, are you?" Sasuke demands.

"No, I'm not going to inform mother of your poor dietary habits. You simply have to remedy them. I will be there at eight. I have to get back to work though. I'll see you then." Itachi says as he hangs up on Sasuke.

Later that night, Itachi shows up at Sasuke's place. The elder Uchiha brother raises an eyebrow at the young lawyer's solemn expression. He looked like a man that was walking to the gallows.

"That expression is rather dramatic. I'm certain this will be highly entertaining. I brought a nice steak dinner though." He informs him.

"That does look pretty good. Just set it on the table. I guess I might as well just get this over with. You know how I went to Naruto's birthday party?" Sasuke asks.

Itachi merely nods. That was a given. Sasuke and Naruto had been friends for years. What was so scandalous about him attending the blonde's party? It would have been more shocking, if he hadn't.

"Yes, I'm aware. What of it?" The smoky eyed Uchiha asks.

"Well we had a lot of drinks. I called us a cab. When we got back, one thing led to another and we slept together." Sasuke admits in a rush.

The other lawyer blinks. Whatever he had been expecting, that hadn't been it. Oh he knew that there was something lurking underneath the surface between the two of them. Something a lot stronger than friendship, but he didn't actually expect them to act on it.

"I must admit, you have surprised me. I didn't think you were going to say that. Was it a mutually enjoyable experience?" He asks.

"Itachi, that is NOT the point!" Sasuke snaps at him.

"What? I'm merely curious. Besides, it is part of the point. Do you wish to just remain friends or did your encounter make you want more than that?" Itachi inquires.

Sasuke pauses. He knew that his answer was very important here. Both to his relationship with Naruto and determining how badly Itachi would tease him about this for the rest of his life.

"I'm not going to lie. It was extremely mutually enjoyable, as you say. Still that's a big risk to take. We've been friends so long and I don't know if I want to risk jeopardizing that because he's a talented lover." The younger Uchiha replies warily.

"Just out of curiosity, who topped? Not that it makes a difference. I don't want graphic details, but you know there is a betting pool going around." The other lawyer informs him.

Sasuke blinks. A betting pool?! People were betting that he and Naruto were going to have sex and on who would top?! Of all the sick, twisted garbage that he had heard in his life, that took the cake!

"It's a good thing you are a personal injury lawyer. They are going to need your expertise, when I get done with them. I want names." The raven haired man demands.

Itachi chuckles. Sasuke had always been a rather feisty individual. It was what made him such a good lawyer. (Well that and his keen mind, of course.)

"I refuse to tell you their names. I would rather not have to bail you out of jail. Are you going to answer the question?" His brother inquires.

Sasuke shakes his head. Fuck no. Either way, he'd never live it down. If he told Itachi that he topped, he'd tease Naruto. If he told his brother that Naruto topped, Itachi would tease him. It just wasn't going to happen.

"You didn't answer my question, so I'm not going to answer yours. Anyway, what do you think I should do?" The Prosecutor asks.

"Well you won't come out and say it directly, but the implication is rather clear. You'd be agreeable to the idea of it lasting more than one night. You are just scared that if it doesn't work out, you'll lose your best friend. It's a valid fear, but you have to decide which is stronger. Desire or fear." Itachi answers him.

The raven haired man frowns at that answer. They were both really strong. Sasuke believed in being honest with himself, his body definitely wouldn't say no to another go. His mind knew that it was best to proceed with caution though.

"We are best friends and we work together. If it didn't work out, that would be really awkward to have to work in the same building." Sasuke points out.

"Indeed it would. As Sharingan is a family practice, I imagine that he would be the one to leave in that case. Don't let your concern over your professional lives ruin your personal ones though. Naruto could easily find another job, in the worst case scenario." His brother reassures him.

Sasuke nods. That was true. Naruto was a rising star in the legal community. The man got a new job offer at least every couple of months. Some of them were very attractive to put it mildly.

"You're right about that. Naruto always lands on his feet." Sasuke concedes.

"Have you talked to Naruto yet about this?" Itachi inquires.

Sasuke sighs. Yes, he had. The blonde was a bit cautious, but apparently feeling more daring about the whole thing than he was at the moment. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain that to Itachi, but he had to try.

"Yes. We had lunch a little before I called you." The younger man confesses.

"And how did that go? Did you discuss what happened between the two of you or did you both evade the issue at hand?" The smoky eyed Uchiha asks.

The Prosecutor takes a deep breath and braces himself. He knew that Itachi wouldn't let him get away without answering that question. So he summoned up all his courage and did so.

"We discussed it. Long story short, I think he wants to give it a shot. He's cautiously optimistic." Sasuke replies.

"He's cautiously optimistic? Hmm cautious isn't a word that I associate with Naruto. Alright then. How would you describe your view of everything? If he's cautiously optimistic, what are you?" The older lawyer questions him.

"Realistic?" Sasuke offers.

Itachi shakes his head. What on Earth was he going to do with his foolish little brother? It was a damn good thing that Sasuke had him or he'd be completely hopeless.

"Well let him know that you have no issue with exploring a more romantic relationship with him, provided that you take things slow and certain ground rules are set beforehand." The other lawyer suggests.

Sasuke mulls that over. He nods after a few minutes. Maybe Itachi was right. He and Naruto were both lawyers. They understood the importance of being thorough and stating your case. It might work.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll do that. Thanks, Itachi." He says.

"Of course, what are big brothers for. Since you didn't answer my earlier question though, I shall just assume that Naruto was the more aggressive lover." Itachi taunts him and Sasuke growls.

"ITACHI!" The younger Uchiha hisses at him.

"Oh come now. Surely, you can't begrudge me having a little fun." His brother says and Sasuke sighs.

He knew that he would never be able to tell Itachi everything, without being teased. It was just the price he paid for advice. Still it was good to know that his brother had his back, even if Itachi could be annoying about it sometimes.

"Right. So I'll just talk to him about it tomorrow then." Sasuke says and Itachi nods approvingly.

The next day, Naruto heads to work. He was pathetic, he mentally decides. He was looking for every excuse he could walk past Sasuke's office. Sasuke always left his office door open, when he wasn't in a meeting. It was his way of advertising that he was available to help you, if you needed it.

Right now, the blonde swore that someone up there was taunting him. Sasuke was doing some paperwork. His bastard had a habit of sipping on a drink while he waged a war against the dreaded _**Paperwork Monster of Doom!**_

Normally, this wasn't a problem for Naruto. Now that he knew what Sasuke could do with his mouth though, it definitely was. There was something very Freudian about the way that Sasuke would chew on his straw while he sucked on it and continued his valiant effort to slay the paperwork.

"Naruto, just go talk to him." Gaara says and Naruto jumps about three feet into the air.

"Shit! Don't sneak up on me like that!" The blonde yells.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, when he hears the commotion and gets up. He saunters over to them and shakes his head. He didn't even need to say it. He wanted to know what the big deal was.

"Sorry. I just startled Naruto. It's hard to understand how such a brilliant lawyer can be so oblivious to his surroundings sometimes. He tends to miss the most obvious things." Gaara says.

Damn it. Gaara knew. Sasuke mentally smacks his forehead against a wall. The red head was aware that something was going on between him and Naruto. The precise level of detail that the other lawyer was aware of was unclear, but he definitely knew something.

"Yes, I've wondered about that more than once. Naruto, do you want to give me a hand on the Sannin case? I'm never going to get this paperwork done by myself before closing time." Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. Sure! No problem!" Naruto says as he walks inside Sasuke's office and shuts the door behind them.

Gaara shakes his head in amusement. Finally, there was some progress on the Sasuke and Naruto front. He of course had participated in the pool. His bet was that Sasuke topped. Surprisingly, Itachi was betting that Naruto would. The bets were split right down the middle actually.

"Well that's my good deed for the day." He mutters to himself as he heads off.

"So what are you working on exactly?" The blonde asks.

"The standard paperwork. I haven't gotten into the meat of the case yet." Sasuke replies with a shrug.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. He knew his bastard. Sasuke could cut through the standard bullshit like a knife could demolish butter. He didn't need help with THAT.

"We both know that is such bullshit. You've never needed help finishing that up before." The blonde says.

"I know, but it sounded good." The raven haired lawyer defends himself.

"Yeah. I guess it did." The blue eyed man agrees and pauses as he tries to think of what to say.

He should say something. Sasuke had wanted some time to think it over. It had only been a day, but Gaara was right. People like Sasuke didn't stay single for long. It was kinda a miracle he wasn't already seeing someone.

"So how are your cases going?" Sasuke asks.

"Good. I shouldn't have any problem winning my latest one. Pretty much a slam dunk really. They should have assigned it to a rookie." The blonde says brightly.

"Naruto, you are a rookie. You're barely out of law school." Sasuke notes with amusement.

Naruto shakes his head. Nah. He wasn't a rookie and Sasuke damn sure wasn't. They were the best at what they did. It didn't matter how many years they had over their belt. Quality over quantity and all that.

"Nah. You know that's not true. You definitely wasn't saying that on Monday night either." The environmental lawyer insists.

Sasuke felt his face heat up. That was true. There was no getting around that. The boisterous lawyer was definitely not a rookie when it came to his skills in the courtroom or the bedroom.

"That's a little different than working on court cases." Sasuke says.

"Maybe a little. There are some similarities though." Naruto insists.

The youngest Uchiha debates for a moment. Did he even want to know how Naruto had decided that sex and arguing court cases were similar? Nevermind. It was probably better not to ask.

"I'm not even going to ask." The raven haired man replies.

"Awe. You know you are more fun when you are intoxicated? You are so strait-laced at work. Which is ironic considering that you are about as straight as a circle." Naruto continues.

"You didn't mind my "circular" nature on your birthday." Sasuke retorts.

Nope. That was true. Naruto definitely hadn't minded it then. Birthday sex really should become a thing. Best present ever and that included when his parents got him a car for his 16th birthday.

"You're right. It didn't. So did you think about it?" The blonde asks.

"Honestly? I haven't really thought of much else since then." Sasuke admits.

Naruto wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad sign. Should he press Sasuke for an answer or just let the other man spit it out at his own pace? He wasn't sure. Damn it.

"Did you figure out what your closing statement will be?" The environmental lawyer inquires.

"No. I think I might have figured out what my opening one is though." The youngest Uchiha replies cautiously.

The blonde mentally gulps. Well this was it. Once Sasuke made a decision, it was almost impossible for him to change his mind.

"So what's your opening statement then?" He asks nervously.

"I'm not going to lie. I'm worried. If this doesn't work out we might be throwing away our friendship and work would become rather uncomfortable for both of us. But if you were willing to agree to a few ground rules, then I might be willing to give it a shot." He says.

Well that was better than expected. Still Naruto wasn't exactly sure what Sasuke meant by ground rules. He nods his head encouragingly.

"Alright. What did you have in mind exactly?" The blue eyed lawyer dares himself to ask.

"We keep this completely separate from work for now. Our relationship is too new to have it subjected to office gossip. I know that Gaara knows. That was somewhat of a given, but don't tell anyone else." Sasuke states firmly.

That one kinda sucked. Naruto liked being affectionate with his lovers in public. He was fond of PDA. Sasuke was different in that respect though. Neji was the most serious relationship that he had ever had and he'd only seen Sasuke kiss him a handful of times in public.

"I should have figured that one was coming. Can I agree to that one, under the condition that we revisit it later?" The other man inquires.

"That's agreeable. Secondly, it's not going to happen again. Well at least not for a long time. If we are going to try this for real, we have to do so without the "assistance" of vodka, whiskey, beer, fruity drinks, or any other forms of alcohol. If we are intimate again, I don't want us to be able to blame it on the fact that we were drunk." The youngest Uchiha says.

"Yeah. That makes sense. Is that it?" Naruto asks and Sasuke nods.

Well that wasn't too unreasonable. He just didn't want to get cozy at the office or do it while they were drunk. He kinda expected a lot more resistance really.

"Alright. Well I have two conditions too." Naruto says brightly.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He was almost afraid to ask, but he had to. He gestures for the blonde to continue.

"I'm listening. What are your conditions?" He asks warily.

"Well exclusivity. While we are sorting this all out, I don't want anyone else hanging all over you. We'll get restraining orders from your stalkers, if necessary." Naruto begins.

Sasuke makes a small snort of amusement. That was definitely Naruto. He had never liked to share his "toys." It seemed that trait had carried over into the romantic sphere as well.

"Fine by me. I'm exclusive with anyone I date, anyway." He replies iwht a shrug.

"Great. My other condition is based on the assumption that we have sex again. If we do, I want to be able to tie you up next time. Nothing too crazy. Just you know handcuffs or something like that." The blonde assumes him.

Sasuke blinks. He hadn't seen that one coming. He probably should have though. Naruto had always been rather…creative. So he should have assumed he'd have at least a couple of hidden kinks. Apparently one of those was light bondage.

"That's putting the cart before the horse. I guess that's alright. You didn't say how long they had to stay on." He says with a smirk.

"Bastard, that is so not fair!" Naruto growls.

"You should have written your contract more carefully then. It's not my fault that you didn't think your request through. But yeah, I guess we have a deal then." Sasuke says, feeling rather smug at having outwitted his best friend and lover.

Naruto grumbles something about sneaky bastards. Sasuke shakes his head and smiles. Maybe this would work out. Naruto was still Naruto. Now their friendship just came with the benefit of really great sex.

"It's not my fault that you just lived up to the stereotype of dumb blondes." Sasuke replies with a shrug.

"Oh that's it. Definitely using the cuffs. You are going to pay for that one." Naruto says.

Sasuke smirks. He had always enjoyed getting under Naruto's skin. The best part about that was how easy it was to do. The blonde reacted to everything intensely. He honestly had no idea where Naruto got all his energy from. What was in that fucking ramen anyway?

"I'm trembling with…excitement. I have to get back to this paperwork. It's a pain in the ass, but it's got to be done. I'm sure you have actual work to do as well. So I'll see you later." Sasuke says as he turns his attention back to his job.

"You know you don't have to rush. Your family owns the place." The blue eyed lawyer protests.

"That's exactly why I can't afford to be seen slacking. I don't want anyone to think that I didn't get this job based on merit." Sasuke mutters.

Naruto blinks. He never knew that Sasuke felt that way. His record was fucking legendary. No one seriously thought that he hadn't earned his job.

"Bastard, I think everyone knows by now that you are a damn fine lawyer. If they don't, then they are just really dumb. But alright, I'll see you later then." He says as he walks off.

"So what did he say?" Gaara says as he walks over to Naruto.

Naruto drags Gaara off again. The red head raises an eyebrow. This was honestly starting to be a pattern. He really should inform the blonde that he was not a rag doll.

"That bad?" The Suna Lawyer inquires.

"No. It's good news. He's willing to give it a shot. He just doesn't want it to be spread around the office just yet." The blonde says.

Oh boy. Gaara could see that was going to be a problem later on. Naruto tended to be very possessive of his lovers and he was a big believer in PDA. That was one area where the two lawyers definitely differed. This might be a train wreck in the making.

"Well that's good. Don't force the public issue. He probably doesn't want people to think that he's exploiting you or that you are trying to sleep your way to the top." The other man points out.

Naruto blinks. He hadn't even looked at it from that angle. Maybe that was why Sasuke wanted them to keep a low profile.

"That would make sense. I didn't even think of that." He mutters.

"Well Sasuke has always been the more practical of you two. So it's not surprising that he would think of things like that. In a way, you two balance each other out well. You are a natural extravert and optimistic. He's a realistic introvert. You compliment each other. Yin and Yang really." He muses.

"Oh that was good. I'm surprised you are still single with lines like that." Naruto says.

Gaara shrugs. He was married to his work more or less. He was really young to be in charge of a law firm and eager to prove himself. He'd find someone eventually.

"I'm more worried about your love life than mine at the moment. Good luck with the Uchiha. You are going to need it. You know how stubborn he can be." The red head reminds him.

"Yeah. I know. Don't worry. I can handle him. Believe it!" The blonde says with a bright smile.

Gaara shakes his head. One thing was for certain, things were definitely about to get a whole lot more interesting in the Sharingan Law Firm. He just hoped the Uchihas had damn good insurance. They were probably going to need it. Mixing Naruto and Sasuke together romantically was bound to be an explosive combination.


	3. Chapter 3

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I don't know why, but I think that Sasuke would probably hate football. No offense is intended to football fans. If it's any consolation, Naruto loves it?

 **Sakura's Character:** No Sakura bashing was intended. Some people just take longer to understand certain things. I view it as a good thing because eventually, she grows up and realizes it doesn't matter. Besides, who doesn't love a jealous Sasuke? ;)

Chapter 3

A few days later, Sasuke raises an eyebrow as he watches Naruto walk down the hallway. The youngest Uchiha was damn sure that the blonde was wearing those rather formfitting pants on purpose. He might have made a comment during their passionate night together that he really liked Naruto's ass. And Naruto was apparently only all too happy to take advantage of that fact.

Sasuke swears rather colorfully under his breath and tries to focus on work. Who knew that Naruto could be this evil? The raven haired lawyer didn't and he had known the other man since they were babies.

"You alright, bastard? I think you might have just started swearing in Japanese there." The environmental lawyer asks cheerfully as he strides over to Sasuke's desk.

"I'm fine." Sasuke answers through gritted teeth.

"You sure? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight and watch the game? My big screen tv is great for that sort of thing." The blonde asks.

To anyone else, it would have appeared a casual conversation. They were friends. It was normal for friends to watch sporting events for each other. (Well it was normal for most friends to do so, Sasuke HATED football!)

"Yeah. Your tv is great and everything, but you know how much I despise that sort of thing. They are basically paying them to beat each other up. At least boxing and martial arts is more honest about it. Those have an art form to them. This is just caveman shit with numbers." Sasuke replies.

"You can be such a snob sometimes. It's FUN, Sasuke. Besides, there are a lot of strategies that go into these games. It's not just caveman shit." The blonde protests, defending his favorite sport.

The Prosecutor was clearly not impressed. He rolls his eyes at his "friend's" antics. Naruto was Naruto. In a lot of ways, they were like night and day. The two lawyers were just wired completely differently when it came to trivial matters like sports.

"Whatever." He replies as he sorts through some papers.

Naruto grins and leans in to whisper something into Sasuke's ear. The tight pants had worked like a charm. That was step one. Step two was getting his boyfriend to drop his guard. Step three was to move in for the kill.

"I know you don't like football. Which is why you won't have to focus too much on the game. We can make our own entertainment on the couch." He says with a grin.

Sasuke shivers. He could feel the warmth of Naruto's breath against his ear. While the blonde's words weren't very seductive by themselves, the images they conjured up were.

"Sounds good." Sasuke answers and thanked God that he wasn't actually stammering.

"Great! So just stop by whenever. You have a key." Naruto says happily and walks off.

"What the Hell am I going to do with him?" The raven haired man asks himself as he looks upwards as if to ask, _"Why me?"_

He was lusting after his best friend in a seriously big way. Since they agreed to begin a rather tentative relationship, Naruto had largely been treating him the same. Sasuke supposed the blonde wanted him to have some time to get used to the idea. Now, it looked like Naruto was ready to _**GO! GO!**_

Sasuke just didn't have any idea what he was going to do when he got to Naruto's place. They had known each other forever and they had already slept together, so there wasn't really much of a point in pretending to be a blushing virgin. On the other hand, he didn't want the environmental lawyer to think that their "romantic" relationship was just their friendship with sex.

"Damn it." He mutters to himself.

While Sasuke was struggling with his internal debate, Naruto merrily bounds back to his office. That had worked like a charm. Gaara was totally right about the pants.

"Judging by that grin on your face, I assume that you have a date?" The red head inquires.

"Yeah. You were right. I think the outfit really helped. I invited him to watch the game with me tonight." He says.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. That didn't really seem like much of a date. He could have done that with Sasuke when they were friends. Though, if memory served, the youngest Uchiha didn't even like football.

"Wouldn't dinner be better?" The Suna lawyer asks.

"Nah. Sasuke HATES football. He won't be watching the tv. I figured we could put the couch to good use. I mean we've already done it. So I'm pretty sure that he'll be willing to at least make out or something." The blonde reasons.

The other man chuckles. Well that was one way to look at it. He just really hoped that Sasuke knew what he was getting into.

"That's true, I suppose. Well I wish you luck. By the way, the way there is a betting pool going around about the two of you. Who topped when you two were _together?"_ The red head dares himself to ask.

Naruto blinks. A betting pool? Oh geez. Maybe Sasuke had a point about the office gossip thing after all.

"Out of curiosity, who has the most people betting that they'll be the one to top?" The blue eyed man inquires.

"Oh it's split pretty down the middle actually. People are going to win a lot of money off of this one. Most of the office decided to participate." Gaara admits.

The young lawyer wasn't really sure how to respond to that. In a way, it was pretty disturbing. Still it was nice to be the center of attention and kinda flattering in a bizarre way.

"Good to know. Well I can't tell you that. Sasuke would kill me. He wants our relationship to stay private for now. He doesn't want to mix our professional and personal lives, remember?" Naruto reminds him.

"Oh I know. I just wanted to know this one small detail. That's all." The red head insists and his friend just shakes his head in amusement.

Naruto just laughs. He couldn't tell Gaara that. Sasuke would kill him. Yeah. It was probably better for both of them, if he kept his mouth shut on that topic.

"You know how he is. Sasuke's a private person. He's not going to want that sort of thing to get out there. Maybe when our relationship is more solid, he won't mind so much. But for now, it's probably safer, if I don't tell you. I hope you understand." The lawyer says.

"I understand completely. Good luck with winning Sasuke over. He's a bit like a cat really. He only wants to be "petted" when he wants, by who he wants, and in a very specific way. If you don't follow those guidelines, the claws come out. At least that's what Neji told me." The red head muses.

Naruto's eyes darken. That was one name, he didn't want to hear right now. The last thing he needed was to compare himself to Sasuke's ex.

"I really don't want to hear about Neji right now. I know that Sasuke says it was an amiable breakup, but they dated for a year. There's history there." The blonde says and tries to bite back a growl.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone's got a past Naruto. Neji is firmly in the past. The reason that they broke up was that Neji's family didn't approve of him being gay and the guy got a job offer across the country. It's not like there's a chance that the Hyuga is going to try to steal him back." The red head assures him.

Naruto sighs and nods. That was true. He couldn't help but remember the day that Sasuke told him that he had called things off with Neji.

 _"You alright, bastard? You look like your dog got run over or something." The blonde asked in concern._

 _"I'll be fine. I guess it's just a little depressing. I did invest a year of my life with him. I should have known how this was going to end though." Sasuke cryptically stated as he sat down at his desk._

 _Naruto blinked. He had invested a year of his life with someone? That could only mean one thing. Neji. Sasuke and Neji had broken up._

 _"What happened? You two seemed pretty tight." His best friend asked him._

 _"It's my fault. I should have realized it was going to happen. His family is very traditional. They just don't understand anything about gay people. So we kept it a secret from them. I didn't really mind. I was interested in him, not his family. Well they found out about it, last night. It didn't end well." The raven haired man explained._

 _Naruto gulped. Shit. That sounded like it had been brutal. He walked over to his friend and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder in a comforting fashion._

 _"Are you going to be okay?" The other lawyer dared himself to inquire._

 _"Yeah. I'll be alright. It's just depressing. Anyway, it was quite the scene. Hiashi stumbled on us making out on the balcony. I'm kinda surprised that he didn't shove both of us over it, really. There was a lot of yelling and some fine china might have gotten thrown and destroyed…" The Prosecutor said and took a deep breath before he continued on._

 _Oh damn. That sounded horrible. Naruto winced as he tried to imagine himself in Sasuke's shoes. He couldn't do it._

 _"I never wanted to come between him and his family. Neji told me that he got a job offer. It's on the other side of the country. I told him to take it. I called things off with him. Really, it was for his own good. I'm not going to lie. It still hurts though." Sasuke confessed._

 _"That's still really rough. I'm sorry." Naruto said._

 _Sasuke shook his head. It wasn't Naruto's fault. He never should have gotten involved with someone who hadn't "_ _ **come out,"**_ _to his family yet. It had been a stupid idea from the beginning._

 _"It's alright. His family threw a bitch fit of epic proportions, but Neji himself was very reasonable. He doesn't hate me and I don't hate him. We both should have known better really." Sasuke said with a shrug._

 _That's how Naruto knew that his best friend was really hurting. Sasuke was trying to act casual, but he knew the truth. It was going to take awhile for the raven haired lawyer to get over his ex._

"Yeah. I know. It's stupid to get jealous, but I am. Does that make me a bad person? We weren't together back then. It's not like Neji poached him from me or anything." The blonde asks.

"It doesn't make you a bad person. It makes you a very human person. Anyway, you're right. Now isn't the time to be thinking about Neji. It's the time to be thinking about you and Sasuke. I'm glad the pants helped though." Gaara says with a smirk and Naruto laughs.

A few hours later, Sasuke calls Suigetsu. He definitely couldn't call Itachi. It was bad enough that Itachi knew everything. The youngest Uchiha wasn't going to ask him for fashion advice.

"Suigetsu?" Sasuke says into his phone.

"Oh hey, Sasuke. What's up?" Suigetsu asks.

"It's a really long story, but I need your advice on something. I have a date tonight and I'm not exactly sure what I should do on it. You aren't busy, are you?" He asks.

Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. Sasuke had a date? That was new. The guy hadn't been out on one in months. This should be good.

"That's great news. I've been telling you since forever that you need to get laid. So who has captured our fair princess's heart?" He asks with a smirk.

"Suigetsu!" Sasuke growls warningly.

"Oh alright. Alright. You're right. That was a little below the belt. Who has captured our fair prince's heart?" He corrects himself.

Sasuke groans. It was at this point that he was starting to reject his decision to call. Still there really was no turning back now.

"I'm not giving you a name. You'd harass them, but I guess I can give you the background. So I've known this guy for a long time. We ended up going to a birthday party and we had too much to drink…" Sasuke begins.

"You had a drunken hookup and are trying to see if it has any staying power? Hmm. That's not like you. Good job though. I mean you must have done something right or else he wouldn't be coming back for more." The white haired man says cheekily.

Well that was true. If Naruto didn't like _**being**_ with him, then he wouldn't have asked for a date. That didn't change the fact that he had a very important decision to make.

"Right. Well he invited me back to his place to watch the game. So I don't really know what I should wear. We've already slept together, so there's not much of a point in pretending to be shy. But I don't want him to think that I'm just using him for easy sex." Sasuke continues.

"Good point. Well tell me about this guy. If you won't give me a name, at least give me a rundown of his personality. Let me know what I'm working with." The violet eyed man says.

Sasuke pauses. Hmm. How could one possibly describe Naruto? That and he had to do it in a way that wouldn't give away who he was really talking about. This was going to be difficult.

"He's very friendly and outgoing. Natural extravert. He's got a good job though. He's smart, he just doesn't really show it off much. It's more likely than not that he's going to try to convince me to join him for a Round Two. He might be a little possessive." Sasuke answers.

"Well in that case, I'd probably wear a jersey of his favorite team, if you know it. Throw on some jeans underneath. That or if you are feeling really adventurous, just the jersey. It'll play well with the possessiveness and you are watching a football game, so it makes sense." The other man says.

Sasuke pauses as he considers it. Maybe Suigetsu had a point. He had to know what he was doing right? He was dating Kisame, for Godsakes. (Yeah. Sasuke still didn't really know how that worked either.)

"Definitely wearing the jeans. Thanks." Sasuke says.

"No problem. I gotta go. Looks like Kisame is home. Cya. Be sure to tell me all the juicy details." He says as he hangs up.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Well that was Suigetsu for you. He still wasn't sure how Kisame managed to kiss Suigetsu with those shark teeth of his, but somehow it worked.

"Guess, I better get going." He mutters as he quickly heads off to change.

A short while later, he heads to Naruto's house. He knocks on the door and the blonde opens it. Suigetsu had apparently been right about the jersey thing.

"Hey! You made it. I thought you said you didn't like football?" Naruto says.

"I don't. But I borrowed Itachi's jersey. I know that you like this team. So I figured that I'd humor you." Sasuke says with a smirk as he heads inside with him.

"Awe. Bastard that was actually sweet. Plus it does look really good on you." Naruto says as he walks over to the couch and gestures for the raven haired man to join him.

Sasuke sits on the couch next to Naruto. He turns on the tv. For a moment, he was grateful to the tv for providing a distraction.

"So I guess this is your way of getting even. I teased you with the pants. You wore the jersey." Naruto muses.

"Maybe a little." Sasuke admits with a smirk.

"It's definitely working. So about you and those straws at work…that was evil." The blonde murmurs as he brushes his lips against Sasuke's.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at that comment. Straws? What was Naruto even talking about? Nevermind. He smiles and returns the kiss.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but you can keep kissing me." The other lawyer informs him after breaking the kiss.

Oh. Hmm. Maybe that hadn't been intentional. Oh well. Naruto decides it didn't matter. All that mattered the moment was making out with his favorite bastard.

Damn Sasuke was a good kisser. It didn't take long for Naruto to get carried away. He wasn't sure exactly when he pinned Sasuke to the couch, but he was really glad he did.

"Why didn't we do this sooner?" He asks briefly before kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Mmm not sure. I guess we just were always around each other. So it didn't occur to us." Sasuke answers him and flips them.

Sasuke had his pride. He didn't mind switching it up occasionally in the bedroom. Still he wasn't going to allow Naruto to think that he was going to be his good little love slave all the time.

Sasuke had managed to ravish his favorite blonde once or twice the other night. He'd be lying though, if he said that most of the time Naruto hadn't taken the reigns. (And he had fucking loved it, but that was besides the point.)

"Well I'm definitely not going to complain about the view. Besides, it's kinda hot when you act all tough." Naruto says with laugh.

"Kinda? Acting? I'm definitely not acting." Sasuke states and gives him a dirty look.

"Oh I know you're strong, but I know how to make you mew like a kitten." The blonde informs him.

Sasuke felt his face heat slightly at that one. Naruto was right about that. He definitely knew exactly how to make him melt.

"And you're really fucking adorable when you blush. I mean it's not like Hinata. Your face doesn't all red. Your cheeks just turn a light shade of pink. It's really cute." Naruto muses.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you cute!" Sasuke growls and his eyes flash ruby red.

Naruto was about to retort to that, when he heard someone knocking at his door. The young lawyer frowns and sighs.

"As fun as that sounds, looks like it'll have to wait a bit. Someone's at the door." Naruto grumbles.

"Someone with lousy timing. I'll get it." Sasuke says as he hops off of Naruto and goes to answer it.

He blinks when he opens the door. There was a familiar head of pink hair behind it. Of course, it was hard to forget someone with pink hair. It was Sakura.

"Oh hey, Sasuke. I guess that means Naruto is around." She says.

"Yeah. He is. I don't think he wants to see you though. What are you doing here?" Sasuke bites back a snarl.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto had gone to the same college. One year, they had been each other's lab partners. Naruto had a very big crush on the med student. So he had been over the Moon when she agreed to be his girlfriend.

The relationship had gone great. That was until Sakura found out that Naruto wasn't straight. He was bisexual. She hadn't taken it well.

"Well I got a job in town and I felt bad about how things ended with Naruto. I was a dumb kid back then. I reacted badly. I think that I at least owe him an apology." She mumbles.

Unlike his relationship with Neji, Naruto and Sakura's relationship had not ended civilly. To put it mildly, it had been vicious. It had taken the blonde months to get over it. Honestly, Sakura was lucky that Sasuke hadn't punched her in the face yet.

"Sakura, I think you should go. I've never hit a woman before, but for you I might make an exception. He doesn't want anything to do with you." Sasuke hisses at her.

"I know that I messed up badly, but I really do just want to apologize." She protests.

Naruto must have sensed a disturbance in the force. He quickly strides towards the door. It was taking Sasuke way too long to deal with whoever had visited or invite them inside. That was always a bad sign.

"Sakura?!" He asks in disbelief.

"Hey, Naruto. I'm sorry. I should have called, but I felt bad about how we left things. So I wanted to apologize. I just moved here. Tsunade gave me a great position at the hospital. It was too good to pass up." She offers with a shy smile.

Sasuke was really tempted to hit her. As far as he was concerned, she shouldn't be allowed within a thousand miles of Naruto. Actually, he would very much prefer it, if she would get out of the Milky Way Galaxy in general. He realized that was unreasonable, but that's how he felt.

"You really should have called. It's not cool to just ambush a guy like that. I mean I might have been…busy with someone else. Sasuke and I were having a guys' night." The blonde says.

"Yeah. You're right. I should have called. I just didn't know if you would be willing to see me, if I did. I feel horrible about what happened. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It was just shocking. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. What I did and what I said, wasn't fair." The pink haired woman says.

"He wouldn't have wanted to see you for a damn good reason. There are some things that you can't take back." Sasuke snaps at her.

Sakura frowns. This would have been a lot easier, without Sasuke there. Honestly, she had always been a little jealous over how close the two of them were. She had pawned it off to a bromance, until she found out that Naruto was bi. Maybe that's what really made her snap, she muses.

"Naruto, can you call off your attack dog? I just want to talk." She insists.

"He's not my attack dog and Sasuke can do whatever the fuck he wants. Look, I appreciate what you are trying to do. It takes a big person to admit that they were wrong and to apologize. I just would need some time to think about it. Maybe we could be friends or something, but it's going to take awhile for me to really get over it." The blue eyed lawyer says.

 _Damn right, he wasn't Naruto's attack dog,_ Sasuke thought to himself. He was Naruto's lover. He was also DAMN sure that he was far better at that job than Sakura ever had been.

He was really at a loss for what Naruto could have found appealing about her in the first place. Sasuke was gay. He just had never been attracted to women. But if he had been, he wouldn't have wanted to have sex with a woman who reminded him of cotton candy.

"That's fair. Well it's great to see that you two are still close. Never thought I'd see Sasuke in a jersey though." Sakura muses.

"And I never thought that I'd see you again. I guess we were both disappointed." Sasuke seethes at her.

"I said I was sorry!" Sakura says.

"That's NOT good enough. Naruto, it's your place. You can choose if you want to kick her out or not. But I'm not putting up with her crocodile tears. I hope she doesn't have any delusion that you two are getting back together though." The Prosecutor says.

Sakura blinks. Sasuke was vicious. Of course she understood why. He was just trying to protect his friend. Still that didn't make it any easier to take.

"I can see why you became a Prosecutor. What's next? Are you going to try to burn me at the stake?" The young woman demands.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Sasuke informs her.

"Well I'm gonna go. If you want to talk, just call the hospital and Tsunade can give you my home number. It was great seeing you again, Naruto." She says as heads down the driveway.

Once she was out of sight, Naruto sighs in relief. Sasuke had been spitting bullets. Sakura had lousy timing. He was just beginning to explore what he had with Sasuke and his ex showed up? He really did have the worst luck.

"You aren't going to get back with her, are you?" Sasuke demands.

"What? No. Of course not. It's good that she finally grew up and understands that it's okay not to be straight, but that was just a college crush. Besides, who needs a cheerleader when I have a sexy bastard who is very good with his mouth?" He asks cheerfully.

"You really are such a loser." Sasuke laughs and places a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Maybe but you still laughed anyway." Naruto insists.

Sasuke couldn't deny that. Well at the very least, he could be reasonably sure that Naruto wasn't going to go running back to Sakura. God did he hate that woman.

"So is date night over then?" He asks.

"Only if you want it to be. The game's over, but that's okay. I was more interested in getting you out of those jeans and that jersey than in watching it anyway." He admits.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He never expected that Naruto would be that aggressive sexually. He had always figured that the blonde would be a sappy romantic. Apparently, he was more of a Caesar. He came, he saw, and if you let him….he conquerors.

"Well you have been mostly behaving at the office. Maybe I should reward you." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"I like the sound of that." Naruto says as he heads back into the house with Sasuke to claim his "reward."


	4. Chapter 4

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because there will be a lime and another "surprise" in store for everyone ;).

 **Chapter Notation:** The lime does include just a sprinkling of mature language. I have put warnings before and after it. So if that's not your thing, you can easily skip it.

Chapter 4

Sasuke did know that he was being at least a little ridiculous. Naruto hadn't even talked to Sakura since the breakup. Still he couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

He decided to fix that. The Prosecutor knew on some level that he was being childish, but Sasuke was going to remind Naruto why he didn't need Sakura. He had _**HIM.**_

"The living room is a little too close to the door. I don't want to get interrupted again." The raven haired man says as he saunters over to the stairs.

Sasuke also believed in being honest with himself. Yeah. He could be a little vain, but he was damn sure that he was better at _**satisfying**_ his blonde than the doctor had ever been.

Naruto blinks. He wasn't really sure what Sasuke had in mind, but damn that was a nice view. The young lawyer had never seen anyone who could move the way that the Uchiha could.

It was all sensual predatory grace. It reminded him of some nature documentaries he had seen. Sasuke definitely moved like a big cat.

"Y-eah! Good idea." Naruto stammers as he quickly follows Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks. That was an encouraging response. He knew that Naruto was smart enough to realize that his reward was sexual in nature. Otherwise, Sasuke wouldn't have been worried about someone walking in on them. So he was pleased when the gorgeous blonde followed him so eagerly.

"You might want to lay or sit down for this." Sasuke says as he opens the door to Naruto's bedroom.

"Wait are you going to try to tie me up instead or something?" Naruto asks.

"No. I'm not going to tie you up. Bondage is apparently your kink. It's not necessarily mine. I might be agreeable to the handcuffs or something similar at some point, but not today." The raven haired man states firmly.

The other lawyer pouts. Sasuke shakes his head. It was amazing how a grown man could imitate a puppy so well. Those big blue eyes really were quite lethal.

"Alright. Maybe next time then." The blonde says as he gets on the bed and lays on his back.

"Maybe. Though I think you'll enjoy this just as much, if not more than the handcuffs." Sasuke promises him as he gets on the bed.

Well that certainly perked Naruto's _interest._ There were very few sights that were sexier than having an Uchiha straddle you.

"Sounds good to me." Naruto murmurs.

Sasuke smirks at the reaction. He moves down and finds Naruto's zipper with his teeth. Slowly, but surely he begins to drag the zipper of his lover's pants down with just his mouth.

Ohhh. Naruto suddenly had a very good idea where this was going. Yeah. This could definitely compete with the handcuffs!

"I thought as much." Sasuke says as he slides Naruto's pants off and wastes no time in doing the same to his boxers.

 **Warning Lime**

Sasuke blinks. Naruto was always willing to play, it seemed. Admittedly their romantic involvement had only just gotten started, but thus far the blonde had never failed to give Sasuke his undivided _**attention.**_

"It doesn't take much to get you going. I've barely touched you." Sasuke notes smugly.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Just looking at you is enough. I mean after what happened at my birthday, I see you in a completely different way. HOLY FUCK!" Naruto begins to explain and then moans when he felt Sasuke wrap his mouth around the tip of his cock.

The raven haired man would have laughed, if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. He slowly lavishes the sensitive flesh with his warm, rough tongue. Judging by the sounds that Naruto was making, he quite agreed with this approach.

Naruto groans. Damn. No one was better at this than Sasuke. He could already feel his desire pooling low in his belly. He felt like his body was on fire, in a very, very good way.

"That feels so good." He pants out and runs his fingers through Sasuke's dark spiky locks.

He was still amazed at how soft his hair was. That was Sasuke though. Even his hair had to be perfect.

Sasuke seems to enjoy the affectionate gesture. Naruto swore that he heard Sasuke practically purr around his erection. That just caused erotic vibrations and heightened the already wicked sensation.

"You're so easy to please." Sasuke releases him long enough to taunt before he turns his attention back to his current task.

He sucked lightly, kissed, licked, and even nipped. There didn't seem to be a real pattern. Naruto would jump and groan when he felt Sasuke's teeth against him.

His lover appeared to appreciate this reaction because soon he was sucking him harder and faster. It didn't take long for Sasuke to begin deepthroating him and Naruto almost screams with pleasure.

"God, you're gorgeous. You look so fucking hot when you are sucking my cock like that." He growls lustfully.

Naruto wasn't lying. Damn. There was something incredibly alluring about the sight of that dark head of hair buried between his thighs. Sasuke's eyes were ruby red as he looked up at him and continued driving him insanity with his talented mouth.

Sasuke just smirks and sucks harder. That was all that the blonde needed to be sent over the edge. Luckily, Sasuke realized what was about to happen and released his from his mouth just before Naruto came hard.

 **End of Lime**

"Wow. I l-ike rewards." Naruto pants as he tries to catch his breath.

"I thought you might." Sasuke replies in a cocky fashion and the other lawyer quickly captures his lips in a hot kiss.

Who knew that Sasuke could do THAT with his mouth? Damn. He had really been missing out. Puberty would have been a lot more fun, if he had known his best friend was that…talented.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. Sakura could bite him. Naruto might be a loser, but he was his loser.

"If I had known that getting you jealous triggered that result, I would have done it sooner." Naruto says happily.

"I was NOT jealous." The raven haired man scoffs.

"Oh please. You looked like you wanted to tear her eyes out. I mean she kinda deserved it. She was pretty awful when she found out that I was bi, but she came to apologize. Don't you think tearing her head off was a little overdramatic? You were jealous." Naruto says firmly.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Alright. He was jealous, but there was no way in Hell that he was actually going to admit that. He did have his pride after all.

"You are imagining things. Besides, why would I be jealous of her? I doubt you get a hardon just by looking at her." Sasuke says smugly.

"You know, you are really cute when you get all huffy like that." Naruto says.

Sasuke grumbles something about not being huffing. He insists that he wasn't jealous. Though deep down, he knew that his protests were futile. They both knew that he had been insanely jealous.

"It's kinda late. I should probably go." Sasuke says after awhile.

"You could stay. You've stayed over before." Naruto protests.

"That was different. That was before we were…whatever we are. I'll see you at work." Sasuke says as he gets off the bed and heads towards the door.

Naruto sighs. Damn it. Leave it to Sasuke to wind him up and then just stop. He couldn't believe that his best friend was such an evil fucking tease.

"Yeah. Alright. Work isn't as fun as here. Are you still insisting on that stupid no PDA thing in the office? Because you know your desk looks like it's pretty sturdy…" The blonde asks.

"It's not stupid and yes, I am. As far as my desk goes, I don't think it could handle you. You're like a wild animal sometimes." Sasuke says with a shrug as he slips off.

The next day, Sasuke was at work. He was mentally kicking himself a bit for giving into jealousy like that. He probably shouldn't have done that.

"Doesn't matter. He clearly loved it." The youngest Uchiha mutters to himself.

"Who clearly loved what?" Itachi asks as he walks into Sasuke's office.

"It's a long story." Sasuke says and hoped to God that he was not blushing.

If he was blushing, Itachi would be on him like a dog on a bone. His brother could be rather persistent. Maybe Sasuke should try to get him a boyfriend. It might make life easier for him.

Itachi had plenty of offers. As far as the younger Uchiha could tell, the older man was just picky. Really, who could possibly live up to Itachi's standards?

"It's about Naruto, isn't it?" He whispers.

"How did you know that? That's it. It's time for you to admit that you are some kind of mind reader!" Sasuke snaps at him.

Itachi chuckles. He wasn't a mind reader. He just knew his foolish little brother. Considering that he and Naruto had just started dating, whatever was on his mind was most likely connected to everyone's favorite bubbly blonde.

"You asked me for advice about him. Now you are talking about someone loving it. It doesn't take much of a genius to fill in the blanks." The smoky eyed Uchiha informs him.

Sasuke sighs. Well Itachi had a point there. He frowns as he considers whether or not he should ask his brother for more advice. He didn't exactly want to go into graphic detail about why he really was Itachi's foolish little brother.

"You suck sometimes. I can't keep anything from you." Sasuke growls.

"I'm your older brother. You are damn right that you can't keep anything from me. What'd you do? Did you sleep with him again?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke sighs. No, he hadn't gone that far. Still he probably shouldn't have gone as far as he did. This was about to get rather embarrassing to say the least.

"No. I'm not that stupid. Give me some credit. I might have done something else though." He admits.

"Alright. You didn't sleep with him, but you are embarrassed about what you did. So I'm guessing you did something that was sexual in nature. Either way, that's not that bad. You are already lovers. Though if you are going to be that _affectionate_ towards him, he's probably going to assume that you are an official couple. Are you ready for that?" His brother demands.

Sasuke pauses as he considers the answer to that question. The physical chemistry was unbelievable. They had known each other for years. It wasn't like there was likely going to be much that he was going to find out about Naruto after they became lovers, that he didn't already know. Still it was a pretty big risk to take.

"I don't know. I guess I should have thought of that before I slept with him though." He says with a sigh.

"Yes, ideally you would have asked yourself that question before engaging in intimacy with him. Though there is no point dwelling on it. Hmm that's weird." His brother says after a moment and glances down the hallway.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. For something to elicit that reaction from Itachi, it had to be truly bizarre. Not much phased the elder Uchiha these days.

The Prosecutor blinks when he saw what caught the other man's attention. A mailroom clerk was heading towards them. He was carrying a large giftbasket filled with tomatoes?

"Sasuke, this is for you." The mailroom clerk says.

His name was Konohamaru. He was a nice kid. The guy was working his way through law school. The college student also adored Naruto. He practically worshipped him. (Which by extension meant he was also fond of Sasuke because the youngest Uchiha was the blonde's best friend.)

"Really? Thanks." Sasuke says as he checks the card.

"Yeah. Who is it from and why would they be sending you tomatoes? That's odd." Konohamaru states.

Sasuke couldn't help but agree. That was unusual to put it mildly. Then again, tomatoes were his favorite food. Maybe they were from Naruto. It would be a sweet gesture, but he'd have to smack him for it. (Sasuke had said over and over again that he didn't want their work lives and personal lives to overlap until they figured out what was going on between them.)

 _ **Dear Sasuke,**_

 _ **I know it's been awhile, but I'm back in town. It's completely understandable if you have no wish to see me, but I would like to see you. I don't like how we left things.**_

 _ **I am really sorry about how my family reacted to us. Things got worse after our breakup. I was forced to disown myself, if I wanted to preserve my sanity.**_

 _ **Anyway, I got a job in the next city over. If you were interested, I would like to meet up for lunch (or whatever you are comfortable with.)**_

 _ **Love, Neji.**_

 _ **P:S: I figured that you weren't the type to like flowers. So I sent tomatoes instead. I remember how much you used to like them.**_

Itachi couldn't resist snooping. He blinks when he read the note. Uh oh. This might not end well.

"I am really glad that I'm not you right now." He murmurs.

"Thanks, Itachi! That's really helpful. Really, I'm just overwhelmed by your support and helpful advice. Should I tell Naruto about the basket and Neji wanting to meet up?" He asks.

The elder Uchiha pauses. On one hand, it'd be good for Sasuke to be honest with Naruto. They were potentially starting a romantic relationship and secrets were not exactly the strongest foundation to build on. On the other, he somewhat feared for Neji's safety, if Naruto found out.

"That is a very tough call. Do you think Naruto would get violent if he saw Neji or knew that the Hyuga wanted to meet with you?" Itachi inquires tactfully.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. Naruto's not the type to seriously fly off the handle and hurt someone. He'll probably yell a lot and maybe through some things though." Sasuke admits.

"And what do you think Naruto would do, if he found out that you didn't tell him about Neji?" His brother asks.

Sasuke sighs. Naruto would feel betrayed. An image of hurt blue eyes flashes through his mind.

"He'd be crushed. We've always been honest with each other." Sasuke murmurs.

"Then you should continue that. Besides, just because he sent you a basket, doesn't mean you are going to meet with him. Even if you do, you aren't required to take him back." Itachi replies.

Sasuke sighs. His brother was right about that. A firm choice was going to have to be made and there would be no going back, once he made it.

"Well unless you want to. You are going to have make a choice. Neji or Naruto. You can't have both. Though I am beginning to notice a pattern. Do you have some sort of N name fetish?" Itachi finishes in amusement.

Sasuke twitches. He didn't think now was the time to make jokes. The youngest Uchiha was rather tempted to whack the smoky eyed lawyer upside the head for that "helpful" comment.

"You're right. I should be honest with him. If Neji's family hadn't flipped out, I'd probably still be with him. In that case, I never would have slept with Naruto. I don't cheat. I can't lie, I did like Neji a lot. It wasn't love though. It might have developed into it, if things had been different." The younger man replies with a heavy sigh.

"And Naruto?" Itachi prods gently.

Naruto? Sasuke didn't even know how to articulate what he felt for the blonde. If you had asked a week ago, his answer would have been simple. Naruto was his best friend. He was like a second brother to him. The raven haired lawyer knew that he could always count on him, no matter what.

Now things were different. Naruto also happened to be a fantastic lover. Sasuke had always enjoyed sex. Just never that much. Did that mean that he was in love with his best friend though? He wasn't sure.

"I don't know. We've been friends for so long, that it's hard to envision us as anything else. But it's electric when we are together." Sasuke replies.

"It sounds like you have some regrets about the way things worked out with Neji, but you're definitely interested in Naruto. That is a tough one." The other Uchiha offers sympathetically.

"Don't get me wrong. I started this thing with Naruto. I'm not going to just leave the first time another guy bats their eyes at me or sends me a basket of tomatoes." Sasuke begins.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. Well that was good. He knew his brother. Sasuke might be foolish, but he wasn't the type to stray. He'd always been faithful to whatever lover he happened to have at the time.

"I hear some hesitation in your voice. Maybe you need some closure." The elder Uchiha suggests.

"Yeah. Maybe I do. Like I said, I really liked him. We were good together. He's proven where I fit in his life though. He chose his family once over me. Neji might claim he disowned himself, but how do I know he wouldn't do that again?" The raven haired man asks.

"That is a very good point. Sasuke, I would advise you to be honest with Naruto. If I were in your shoes, I would probably met Neji somewhere. Meet him for coffee or something that is public. You don't want old feelings to be stirred up again and to do something that you'll regret later. That way you are honest and you get your closure." The personal injury lawyer reasons.

Sasuke nods. Yeah. That would probably be the best way to go. He mentally winces as he pictures Naruto's reaction to this.

"You're right. I do at least owe it to Naruto, to be honest with him. We've never kept secrets from each other before. We really shouldn't start now that we exploring the possibility that we might be more." The Prosecutor says.

Itachi nods approvingly. Well that seemed settled. He just hoped that Naruto didn't freak out too much. Sasuke was trying to do the right thing. He just wasn't exactly sure what that was at the moment.

"Alright. Well there's your blonde. He's coming down the hall. You might want to go talk to him." Itachi suggests and Sasuke nods as he heads off towards Naruto.

"Naruto, this is going to be awkward. Can we talk in your office?" Sasuke asks.

The young lawyer blinks. Well at least it wasn't a, "We need to talk." That would have definitely been a breakup. Awkward didn't sound good though.

"Um yeah. Sure." He says as he opens the door and his lover darts through it.

Quickly, Naruto follows him. The blonde shuts the door and locks it. Now they would have complete privacy. Well at least they would have complete privacy in theory anyway.

"So what's up? You look kinda spooked. That's not like you." Naruto observes.

"Someone sent me a gift basket. You aren't going to like it, but I want to be honest with you." He says anxiously.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. Why would he be upset about someone sending Sasuke a giftbasket. That didn't make any sense.

"So? I mean it was probably just some client that thought you were hot or something. That's not a big deal." The blonde replies.

"It wasn't just some client. It was Neji. He wants to meet up and talk. He left a note. Neji claims he disowned himself from his family and he wants to give us another shot." The Prosecutor begins anxiously.

Naruto definitely did not like the sound of that. What the fuck? Sasuke was just with him last night and now Neji was trying to steal his bastard away from him?

"Well I hope you tell him to fuck off. Tell him that you are with someone else. I get why he left you, but he chose his family over you. Neji didn't fight for you then. Why would he do it now?" The other lawyer demands, almost yelling at his lover.

"I don't want to be with him anymore. I just thought that you should know. I think that I do kinda owe it to Neji to at least talk to him though. It's just closure. That's all." The youngest Uchiha says as he suddenly seems to find his feet fascinating.

Naruto sighs. Damn it. What was he supposed to say to that? Suddenly, he understood a whole lot better why Sasuke had been such a dick to Sakura. Jealousy sucked big time.

"I don't like it. I guess it's only fair though. You did let me talk to my ex. I mean I didn't call her or anything. Sakura just showed up, but you didn't punch her or anything." Naruto reasons.

"That's right. It was tempting though. You have no idea, how badly I wanted to punch her." Sasuke confesses.

"It's just coffee, right? I mean you did give the guy a year of your life. It's only fair that you tell him to go fuck himself in person." The blue eyed lawyer says.

Sasuke nods. It would just be coffee. Maybe five minutes was all he really needed to move on. Naruto wasn't Neji. Neji had left him high and dry once. The blonde never had.

"Yes, Naruto. It's just coffee." Sasuke tries his best to assure him.

"Alright. Well after letting you have coffee with your ex, I think you should reward me. I definitely deserve a reward for not going into a jealous rage." Naruot says with a vigorous nod of his head.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. Naruto wanted to be sucked off again because he was a good boy and didn't destroy public property. (That or Neji's face.) Only Naruto.

"I think that's fair." The raven haired man agrees.

"Great. So this time, you are staying the night at my place and I'm going to use the handcuffs." Naruto states cheerfully.

Sasuke blinks. Damn it. What the Hell had he just agreed to? He didn't think that the blonde had been hinting at his handcuff fantasy when he agreed to give him a reward!

"You tricked me." He mutters.

"You should have read the fine print before signing the contract." The other man replies cockily.


	5. Chapter 5

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** The first half of this chapter is Sasuke's meeting with Neji. Warnings were put up before and afterwards, so you can skip it if you want. There is also a shower scene towards the end. It has a very minor citrus flavor to it. No lemon or lime this time though. Maybe next chapter ;)

Chapter 5

A few days later, Sasuke had agreed to meet Neji for coffee. He sighs as he takes one last look at his reflection in his bathroom mirror. The youngest Uchiha couldn't help but bite his lower lip in anxiety. (It was an old habit from childhood that he had never fully grown.)

"This might not end well." He mutters, before deciding he was presentable and heading out the door.

The Prosecutor had decided not to wear one of his many suits. That would have been too formal and he didn't want Neji to think that he was going to interrogate him like he did witnesses in the courtroom. On the other hand, he didn't want to dressed in a way that might suggest that he was interested in giving things another try. So he had compromised.

Sasuke was wearing a long white sleeved shirt and blue silk pants. It was still casual, with an edge of formality. It wasn't particularly sexy, but he didn't want to be dressed like a slob either. He had dated Neji for a long time, the least he could do was to dress presentably to their meeting as a show of respect.

 **Warning Neji Scene**

"Thanks for coming." Neji says softly when Sasuke walks into the Café.

Neji had said eight. In Nejiese that meant he was going to show up at 7:30 and wait for you. Sasuke knew the other man's habits by now. He doubted they had changed in the past few months. So he wasn't surprised that Neji was there before him, despite the fact that Sasuke was five minutes early.

"You're welcome." Sasuke says and he sits down.

Neji notes that Sasuke sat across from him instead of beside him. He didn't take offense to this. It was hurtful, but Sasuke had good reason to keep a physical and emotional distance. He winces as he remembers the circumstances that lead to their breakup.

"You look well." He offers and tries to keep how awkward he felt out of his voice.

"Thanks. You too. So you said you got a job in the next town over?" The youngest Uchiha inquires.

Work was a safe topic. One of the things that Sasuke had liked about Neji was that the other man was also ambitious. They were both very much career individuals. Neither of them shied away from putting in long hours at the office. So having someone who understood that and wasn't clingy to come home to, had been nice.

"Yes. I got hired as the CFO of a jewelry company." Neji says.

"Chief Financial Officer? Yeah. That sounds like you. You have always had an eye for jewelry. It sounds perfect for you. Congratulations. You must be thrilled." Sasuke says.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I'm sorry about what happened. It wasn't fair to you or to me really." He says as he tries to take Sasuke's hand, but the youngest Uchiha quickly retracts his own from the table.

Neji frowns. Well it was a miracle that Sasuke had agreed to meet with him at all. He supposed that he shouldn't expect him to engage in affectionate gestures like handholding.

"Can I take your orders, sirs?" A waitress asks.

"Two black coffees, please." Sasuke says, remembering that they liked their coffees the same way.

"Alright. Coming right up. You two gentlemen let me know if you need _**anything."**_ Ayame says with a wink as she heads off.

She was pretty, Sasuke thought. Still she was barking up the wrong trees. He'd never been attracted to a woman and as far as he knew, Neji was the same way. Despite that, it was flattering in a way when your server flirted with you.

"You're right. It wasn't fair. It's not solely your fault though. I knew when we first started dating that your family didn't know that you were gay. I knew that they were the type of people who would have a hard time understanding your preferences. I brought it upon myself really. I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't at least somewhat resentful though." Sasuke admits.

Neji sighs. He deserved that. Honestly, he was as fortunate that Sasuke was being as reasonable as he was about the whole situation.

"Yes, I understand that. I didn't fight for you as hard as I should have and I have to admit that I regret it. I regret it a lot actually. What we had was good. I threw it all away because I wanted my family's approval. That was a mistake. A big mistake." The lavender eyed man says.

Sasuke was grateful when Ayame came back with the coffee. He shoots her a polite smile and takes his cup. Thank God. It gave him an excuse not to answer to Neji right away and to collect his thoughts.

"Thank you." Neji says as he takes his own cup and sips it.

"Yes, it was a mistake. We were good together, but the past is the past." Sasuke replies.

Neji pauses as he debates how to respond to that. Sasuke might be saying that he wanted to start over with a fresh slate. That or he meant that he was just giving him a courtesy meeting and wanted to forget that they had ever been involved. The Hyuga man frowns as he realizes he wasn't sure which option was more likely in this case.

"It is. We were very good together. I do miss you, Sasuke. I thought about you often. I would like for us to try again. I disowned myself from my family. That was really the only obstacle between us. I'd like to make it up to you." He says.

"I missed you, but I'll be honest with you. If you had told me all this a month ago, I might have been willing to give you a second chance. I would have had my concerns, but I probably would have at least tried. Things are different now though." The young lawyer explains.

That didn't sound good. Sasuke was basically telling him no. Neji had to ask though. He had to know what had changed.

"What changed in the last month, if I may be so bold as to ask." The CFO inquires tactfully.

"It's complicated, but I'm sorta seeing someone now." The other man informs him.

"It can't be that serious. You wouldn't have agreed to meet me for coffee if it was. I know that you aren't the type to cheat. So if you want to give it a second chance, I can wait until you break it to him gently. Complicated relationships don't tend to end well." Neji warns him.

Sasuke bristles at that internally. How dare Neji just assume that he was going to get back with him? It had been months. He had every right to move on with his life. That and he couldn't help but remember how things had started with Naruto.

 _"Is that your way of saying that you are falling for me?" The blonde taunted him._

 _"You wish." He had replied with a smirk._

 _"You're right. I do. Fuck, you're beautiful." Naruto had told Sasuke before sharing an earth-shattering kiss with him._

Sasuke brought his fingertips to his mouth. His lips still tingled at the mere memory of that kiss. Neji was a damn good kisser, but it had never been like THAT with him. He had never felt like he was being consumed. There had been desire and affection there, but it had been a pale comparison to Naruto's kiss.

"You really shouldn't assume that I'm going to leave him for you. It's been months, Neji. You have NO right to walk back into my life and expect me to drop everything for you. I agreed to meet you for closure and out of respect. We did have a good thing once, but it's over. Maybe we could still be friends, but friendship is the only thing that we might be able to salvage between us." The lawyer snaps at him.

"You're right. I shouldn't expect you to just drop everything for me. I'd still like a second chance though. You can't tell me that a relationship that has lasted at most a month, can compare to what we had." Neji insists.

"The romantic aspect is new, but I've known him for a long time. That man would probably take a bullet for me. You couldn't even stick up to your family. You aren't a bad guy, Neji. I'm not saying you are, but it's pretty clear where I stand in your life. I wasn't first. I was second. I'm not going to settle for second best." Sasuke tells him.

This wasn't going the way he hoped. Neji really had one final trump card. He stands up and walks over to Sasuke. He places his lips against the other man's. Instead of Sasuke returning his kiss, he winces when he felt a harsh SMACK to the side of his face.

"I just told you that friendship is all that I might be able to offer you at this point. If you do that again, I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions." Sasuke warns him as he places money on the table and heads off.

Sasuke was suddenly grateful that his place wasn't that far away from the café. He wasn't in any condition to make a longer drive. The youngest Uchiha was just so angry!

 **End of Neji Scene**

He couldn't believe that Neji had tried to pull that. It was one thing for him to want to get back together. It was another for him to try to seduce him after Sasuke had clearly said he wasn't interested.

"Just a kiss. It was just a kiss. Neji was just caught up in the moment." He chants to himself over and over again.

Neji knew he wasn't the type to cheat. So obviously, he had just been caught up in the moment. It wasn't like Neji wanted to be **the other man.**

Sasuke was still shaking with rage though. Somehow he manages to dial Naruto's number. He needed to see his lovable "dumb" blonde. Preferably like right now.

"Naruto, can you come by my place. I don't really want to be alone right now." Sasuke says.

"What happened? Yeah. I can be over there in like ten minutes." The blonde tells him.

"It's a long story. I'd rather not explain it over the phone. See you soon." Sasuke says as he hangs up.

Ten minutes. That should be all that it was. He wasn't sure how, but Naruto would make him feel better. He always did.

If nothing else, Naruto was good at estimating drive times. He was there almost precisely ten minutes later. The blonde bounds inside and blinks when he saw Sasuke.

"What happened?" He asks anxiously.

The blue eyed lawyer had known his friend long enough to recognize when he was pissed. Damn Sasuke was angry. His eyes were ruby red and his fists were actually shaking a bit.

"Like I told you, I went for coffee with Neji. It didn't go the way that I planned. I know that he didn't mean it the way it came off, but it still irritated me. He more or less assumed that we would pick up where we left off. I tried to play the **Friends Card.** That went over about as well as Deidara trying to date women." Sasuke mutters.

"Damn. Did he start cursing you out or bawling?" Naruto asks as he caresses Sasuke's cheek.

"Neither. I'd rather not say what he did. You'd probably flip out. We don't need you to get charged with assault." Sasuke replies in a semi serious fashion.

Naruto shakes his head. He wouldn't push now. Sasuke was still too shaken up. Sooner or later though, the environmental lawyer vows to get a real answer out of his lover.

"Alright. I'll drop it for now and I won't assault him. You need to relax bastard. That's why I won't make you wear the handcuffs tonight." The blonde says cheerfully.

"Oh how generous." Sasuke snorts in amusement.

"Yeah. I thought so. I mean I've really been looking forward to the idea of having you completely at my mercy." Naruto says as he nibbles on Sasuke's ear.

The raven haired man squirms at this gesture. Damn. Ever since they fell into bed with each other, Naruto had suddenly turned into some kind of Sex God. Had he always been this way and Sasuke just hadn't noticed?

"Not sure if I'm nearly submissive enough for you, if that's your kink." The youngest Uchiha taunts him.

"Oh you are. You definitely are. You just like to feign protests for a bit. That's okay though. I don't mind. It's kinda cute actually. I know if I touch you in just the right way, you'll turn into my willing love slave though." The blonde says with a vigorous nod of his head as if to emphasize his point further.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He was definitely not anyone's love slave. Yeah. He'd have to nip that delusion in the bud right now.

"Damn. I must have hit you harder during that sparring session last week than I thought." Sasuke says.

Every week, they went to a martial arts studio and had a "friendly match." The results had always been mixed. Sometimes Sasuke would win. Sometimes Naruto would win, but one thing stayed the same. Neither of them ever held back.

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asks in confusion.

Sasuke pushes Naruto onto the couch and sits in his lap. It was important to firmly state the relationship dynamics early on. Sasuke might enjoy switching it up now and then, but he wasn't going to be Naruto's sex kitten.

"Because you are delusional. At no point during our sexual encounters, have I ever been your love slave." Sasuke says.

"Whatever makes you feel better, bastard." Naruto says as he grabs Sasuke's ass.

"Thanks though." Sasuke whispers.

Naruto glances up at Sasuke. _Please and thank you_ were not exactly words that he was used to hearing Sasuke say. Well at least not outside of a business or courtroom setting anyway. So for him to say thank you, was a really big deal.

"Thanks for what?" The blonde asks.

"For everything. Keeping me from killing Sakura, understanding the situation with Neji, the amazing sex, and always being there." He says.

Naruto smiles. He kisses Sasuke's forehead. Well the last two were definitely the more enjoyable activities out of the four, but for Sasuke he'd do almost anything really.

"I don't really like the Neji situation. You told him off though. So I doubt he's going to try again. As for Sakura, I'm not really sure what I'm going to do about her. For tonight though, how about we focus on those last two things. Those are much more fun?" Naruto suggests.

"You are such a pervert, but you're right. They are a lot more fun." Sasuke agrees.

Naruto shakes his head. He scoops up his favorite bastard and carries him up the stairs Bridal Style. Of course, Sasuke protested this, but the blonde had expected as much.

"As much as I would love to screw your brains out, I know that you've had a rough day. So you should get some sleep. I'll stay with you. You know, just to make sure you don't kill Neji?" He asks teasingly as they enter Sasuke's room.

The blonde gently places Sasuke down on the bed. It didn't take the environmental lawyer long to join him. Sitting on the same bed with the raven haired man was bound to distract him from his troubles. It was a genius plan. (Well at least that was Naruto's logic.)

Sasuke knew that Naruto was being serious though. It would be a big step really. If he let the blue eyed lawyer stay, it would be the first time that he had stayed the night since they became a couple.

"How am I supposed to trust you to keep me from killing Neji, when I know you want to do it yourself?" The raven haired man asks in amusement.

"Good point. Well that prick does have it coming to him. He should have taken no for an answer. He had his chance and he blew it. So Neji better back off. Still everyone deserves at least one chance to redeem himself. So he gets to live for now. If he tries anything again though, I am going to kick his ass so hard that his descendents will feel it." The blonde replies merrily.

The youngest Uchiha lets out a snort. Naruto could always make him laugh. The most funny thing about his lover's response is that Naruto was likely 100% serious.

"That's sweet in a caveman sort of way, but I can handle myself. I don't need you to play the Knight in Shining Armor. I'm not a damsel in distress." Sasuke informs him.

"I know you aren't a damsel. Trust me, that much I definitely know." Naruto says as he glides his hand over Sasuke's clothed crotch.

"You really are such a pervert." Sasuke mutters he kisses him.

Naruto couldn't really deny that. He supposed that Pervy Sage and Kakashi had rubbed off on him. Still who could blame him? He had a really fucking hot boyfriend.

At least the blonde thought Sasuke was his boyfriend. He had just turned down a chance to be with Neji again. That had to mean something, right? Well at least that was on the young lawyer's mind as he returned the kiss.

"Maybe, but I'm your pervert." The blonde says after he breaks the kiss.

"I'm probably crazy for asking this, but would you like to stay with me? Would you like to stay the night?" Sasuke dares himself to ask.

"Why would asking that make you crazy? And of course, I'll stay with you." The other man replies.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Naruto really didn't know why that would make him crazy? Alright. He'd spell it out for him.

"I just invited a Nympho to stay in my place, when I'm a wreck from seeing my ex." He says.

"Eh if I'm a Nympho, you are one too! Besides, I'll be a good boy. Well at least for tonight." He promises as he wraps his arms around Sasuke and cuddles into him.

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that. He had always had a healthy sex drive, but it had definitely exploded thanks to Naruto. He smiles and cuddles back into Naruto.

"Alright. I can't deny that. I appreciate your behaving though." The raven haired man says as he closes his eyes.

"Yeah. You should definitely appreciate it. It's really not easy." Naruto says and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the sound of a faint chuckle from his lover.

The next morning, Sasuke smiles when he wakes up. He had to admit, waking up curled up against his lover was a grand way to start the day. Naruto looked so peaceful. It almost seemed like a crime to wake him.

So he slinks out of his hold and heads to take a shower. Thank goodness he didn't have to work today. Sasuke didn't think that he would have been able to function at the office after everything that happened yesterday.

"Bastard, I wasn't done using you as my blanket yet." Naruto grumbles.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Sasuke says as he peeks his head through the bathroom door.

"Hmm we don't have work today. So if we take a shower together, we won't be late. Besides, I was a good boy last night. So I'll forgive you for being a lazy blanket, if we get to shower together." The blonde reasons cheerfully.

Sasuke shakes his head. Naruto was really unbelievable sometimes. Only Naruto could come up with that sort of logic.

"Alright. It's not like you haven't seen everything anyway." Sasuke mutters as he turns the water on.

 **Warning Shower Scene**

He strips and gets in the water. Naruto didn't waste any time in coming to join him. The blonde gets behind Sasuke almost faster than he could blink.

"You ready to try out for the Olympics or something? I think you might have broken a couple records for stripping there." He taunts him.

"Hey, who is going to argue with a sexy shower?" The environmental lawyer asks smugly.

Sasuke mentally concedes that Naruto had a point there. He smiles and turns around. Honestly, sometimes he wondered how he hadn't really noticed how gorgeous the other man was before.

Well he had always known, Sasuke supposed. It had just been an afterthought. He'd noted it in the same way someone might admire the fall leaves or a Sunrise. Beautiful, but not something that you thought about in a sexual way.

"Not me. I've always been a sucker for a nice pair of blue eyes." Sasuke admits.

"Really? You never mentioned that. Good to know." Naruto says as he grabs his ass and kisses him.

Sasuke returns the kiss. He moans when he felt the other man deepen it. Oh yeah. It definitely hadn't just been the alcohol. The physical chemistry was still insanity.

Naruto smiles when he felt Sasuke return the kiss. He also felt something pressed against his thigh that he was damn sure wasn't a gavel. Damn he loved how sensitive Sasuke was.

"Well you never asked." Sasuke whispers after breaking the kiss.

"Alright. So I guess I have to ask to figure out what you like. That's fair enough." Naruto says as he pins Sasuke to the shower wall.

He made sure that Sasuke's back was facing him. Naruto did this for two reasons. He liked the view and it would definitely get his lover's attention.

"There a reason you are pinning me against the wall?" Sasuke asks.

"Well yeah. You do have a hot ass and this way you have to answer my question. So I told you about my light bondage thing. There's got to be something that gets you going. Everyone has a fantasy." The blonde purrs dangerously into his ear.

Sasuke shivers. This was very dangerous territory. If he told Naruto that, he'd definitely use it against him. It'd be worse than the puppy dog eyes.

"You're right. Everyone's got a fantasy. That doesn't mean I'm going to tell you mine though." He answers.

"That's not playing very fair. You said you didn't tell me about liking blue eyes because I didn't ask. Well now I'm asking." Naruto says and he bites down lightly on Sasuke's shoulder to "punish" him for being difficult.

The youngest Uchiha let's out a quiet moan at that action. It was disturbing how good Naruto was at this. He was very good at getting answers out of people. That was probably why he had become a lawyer.

"Alright. Alright. I swear to God, you had better not laugh at me." The raven haired man grumbles.

"I wouldn't laugh at you. Come on. Just tell me. I'll be your best friend." The blonde says.

"You've been my best friend since we were toddlers! Anyway, I might have a thing for office sex." He admits.

Naruto blinks. That was Sasuke's big dark secret? There had to be more to it than that.

"Well now I get why you are so deadest against PDA at work now, but I can definitely work with that. Is that all? I mean that's not much to be embarrassed about. That's a really common fantasy." The blonde says.

"There are a couple other things, but that's the main one that I'm worried about. I know you could probably talk me into it. My family owns that law firm Naruto. God help us, if Itachi walks in on us. He'd never let us live it down." Sasuke warns him.

Sasuke mentally shudders as he imagines Itachi's reaction to walking in on them during the act. Damn. His older brother would tease him without mercy until they died of old age.

"Alright. I'll find out the others later. Don't worry about getting caught though. That's what locks are for." Naruto says cheerfully.

"NARUTO! THAT WAS NOT THE POINT!" Sasuke growls.

Naruto smirks. It was fun to see Sasuke get so flustered. He was normally the picture of composure. Yeah. He was going to enjoy teasing his lover now that he knew what really got him going. Oh and it was such a convenient kink, considering they were coworkers!


	6. Chapter 6

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A couple requests will be granted.

Chapter 6

Two weeks later, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He had never seen his brother react THAT way to anyone before. Oh this was going to be great. Revenge had never been sweeter.

Itachi Uchiha had a fucking _crush._ That's right. His big brother was totally lusting after a guy and for once didn't have the guts to ask him out. Itachi was being _**shy.**_

"I think I'm going to take a picture and save it on my cell phone under _**Lovesick Puppy**_ , if you keep staring at him that way." The younger Uchiha says.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He immediately turns around. Sasuke really should know better than to try to taunt him. It never ended well for him. Every trick that Sasuke thought he had invented, Itachi had made up years earlier.

So he does what any big brother would do. He got even. He flicked the younger Uchiha on the forehead. He knew how much Sasuke HATED that!

"I have no idea what you mean. Perhaps Naruto has successfully screwed your brains out, as the old saying goes. I am most certainly not staring at anyone in a manner resembling a lovesick puppy." The personal injury lawyer states.

"No. You totally are. Go for it. God knows you need to get laid. Besides, I hear he has a thing for older guys." Sasuke says smugly.

Itachi seems to be considering this counsel. He glances back at Haku who was currently scanning a few legal documents. Then he glances at Sasuke. It was as if the elder Uchiha was debating whether or not his brother was fucking with him.

"Where did you hear that? And I'm not that much older than him. He only looks a couple years older than you. I have six years on you." Itachi replies.

"We had a couple electives together in college. His online profile says that he and Zabuza called it quits about two months ago. Zabuza was his last boyfriend and was nine years older than him. Haku let it slip to me that he prefers older men." Sasuke answers him casually.

Itachi bristles a bit. Sasuke smirks. He could tell what his brother was thinking. He was wondering why the Prosecutor hadn't mentioned Haku to him before.

"Do you have any other ridiculously attractive friends that you neglected to inform me about?" The other man demands.

"Not really. You pretty much know everyone else that I'm close to." Sasuke answers him with a shrug.

"Is he emotionally available or would it be unethical to pursue him at this time because he's still vulnerable?" The smoky eyed lawyer inquires.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He knew that Haku had been pretty devastated by the breakup. Still it had been two or three months. It was probably okay to encourage Itachi to make a move.

"I think it'd be ethical. Though I would proceed with caution. He's new. You could probably invite him to the office party without it being too much pressure on him. It sucks to be the new guy." The other Uchiha reasons.

"Alright. If this backfires, it won't end well for you." Itachi warns him as he heads off to approach Haku.

Sasuke gulps. Shit! He suddenly really hoped that Haku was emotionally available. Itachi Uchiha was not the type of man to make idle threats.

"Hello." Itachi says to Haku.

"Oh hi." Haku says, turning around to face whoever was addressing him.

Haku blinks. Wow. He would have taken the job sooner, if he knew it came with a view like this.

Something was bugging him though. This gorgeous man looked familiar somehow. Hmm. Where had he seen him before? Haku never forgot a face. He KNEW that he knew this man from somewhere.

"I'm Itachi. Welcome to Sharingan." He says.

Itachi felt more than a little awkward. Thankfully, he made a living by honing his public speaking skills. So his nerves didn't show though.

He was honest enough to realize that he was hardly being a master seducer in this case. So far everything he said had been generic and platonic. Itachi was just used to people hitting on him, more than the other way around.

"Itachi! That's where I know you from. You're Sasuke's brother, right?" Haku asks with a sweet smile.

"Right. You must be Haku? Sasuke mentioned that one of his former classmates was going to be coming to work here." He continues on.

That was true. The fact that Sasuke had mentioned that just two minutes ago, didn't negate the truthfulness of Itachi's statement. He strived for accuracy in all communications. It was just part of who he was and why he made such a damn good lawyer.

"Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you. Sasuke speaks of you often." The doe eyed man says.

"Oh that's unfortunate. I assure you that I do not actually have fangs, nor am I the Devil." Itachi replies.

Haku smiles and tries to stifle a quiet laugh. Well it was rather clear that the Uchihas had a strong sibling rivalry. Still Sasuke had never said anything that bad.

"Mostly, he just says that you are a very good lawyer and that you aren't completely adverse to using interrogation tactics that would make the Spanish Inquisition look tame in comparison." The younger man informs him.

"Oh well those things are accurate. Of course you don't have to worry about me using those tactics on you. I know that it can be difficult to be the new guy. I was wondering if perhaps you would like to attend the office party with me this Friday?" Itachi asks.

Haku blinks. He wasn't entirely certain if Itachi was just being friendly or asking him out on a date. Well he was very attractive and obviously smart. The Sharingan Law Firm didn't hire idiots. They might a family firm, but it was based on merits. So that was a promising start at least.

"Are you asking to be friendly or are you asking me out on a date?" He asks softly.

"Whichever version you are more comfortable with." Itachi admits.

"Well you are pretty cute. It's a date on Friday then. Unfortunately for the rest of the day, my only date will be with this fussy copying machine." He says as he glares at it.

Itachi lightly kicks it. They really needed to get a new machine. It was annoying. Still it was easy to get working again. You just had to kick it the right way.

"Try it now." Itachi instructs.

Haku does so. Shockingly, it started working normally. He couldn't believe it. That was like magic or something.

"How'd you do that?" Haku asks.

"That machine has always been irritating. All one has to do is kick it though. I shall leave you to your duties. Here's my card. It has my business extension and my home number on it." He says as he hands it to Haku and heads back towards Sasuke.

Neji had always snuck in though. Somehow the Hyuga had darted into Sasuke's office before Itachi got back. To say that Sasuke was less than thrilled would have been an understatement.

"Did you seriously just ambush me at work?" He demands.

"It's not ambushing. That implies that you couldn't avoid me, if you really wanted to. I'm sorry about my behavior a couple weeks ago. I shouldn't have kissed you when you made it clear you were seeing someone else. That was wrong of me." Neji says as he hands Sasuke a rather expensive looking box of chocolates.

Sasuke sighs. Neji remembered his favorite kind of chocolate. Damn it. He smacks his forehead and takes a deep breath.

"I'd say it's fine, but it's not. However, I forgive you. Now go. The last thing that either of us needs is for Itachi to see you. If you think I'm pissed at you, wait until you see Itachi again." Sasuke hisses at him.

It was true. Itachi was a very loving and overprotective brother. While part of Sasuke would have been amused to watch the elder Uchiha chew Neji out, he knew that he wasn't that sadistic yet. In his own way, Neji was trying to make things right between them and he couldn't entirely begrudge him that.

Mostly though, he didn't want Naruto to see Neji. That would just be a disaster of epic proportions. The best thing that he could do for everyone involved was to get the lavender eyed man out of there as soon as possible.

"If he wants to cuss me out, I don't mind. I do deserve it." Neji says.

"Neji, get the fuck out of here before my brother tears your head off." Sasuke warns him as tries to "escort" Neji out of his office and down the hall towards the elevator.

It was too late though. Naruto was coming out of his office. He saw Neji and he saw the chocolates. Thankfully for Sasuke though, he also saw the absolutely panicked expression on his lover's face. Sasuke hadn't invited Neji here. Neji had invited himself.

Neji blinks when he saw Naruto. Naturally, he knew that the blonde would be upset with him. His relationship with his best friend hadn't ended well. It was perfectly reasonable that Naruto wouldn't exactly be his biggest fan, but that look on his face was one of pure loathing. Honestly, it seemed a bit excessive.

"Neji, what the fuck are you doing here?! If you're stalking Sasuke, that's a bad idea. He's a lawyer and so are most of his family members. They can get a restraining order on your ass so fast that it will give you whiplash." The blonde growls at him.

"Naruto, calm yourself. You are making a scene. Everyone is staring at us. I am merely trying to apologize to Sasuke for my earlier behavior." The Hyuga man explains.

"Great. So you said you were sorry, right? Then you can leave him the Hell alone. He doesn't want you." The blue eyed lawyer snaps at him.

Neji frowns. Naruto's response was far too personal. It didn't make any sense. It was one thing to be protective of your friend. This was something different all together.

This was the type of reaction that one might expect from a lover. That's when it all clicked. Suddenly it all makes sense.

 _"The romantic aspect is new, but I've known him for a long time. That man would probably take a bullet for me."_ Sasuke had said.

Sasuke had known Naruto forever. Neji didn't doubt that the blonde likely would take a bullet for the youngest Uchiha. No wonder the blonde was glaring at him like that. He was Sasuke's new flame.

"He wanted me just fine for a year. If it wasn't for my family, we would likely still be together. Just because he decided to become friends with benefits with you, doesn't change that." Neji snaps at him.

Naruto balls his fists. He wanted nothing more than to punch Neji's lights out. As much as he was loathed to admit it, he was probably right. Sasuke would likely still be with the Hyuga, if things had been different.

That didn't matter now though. Sasuke was with him now. The other man had his shot. He blew it. Naruto wasn't going to make that mistake.

"Fuck you, Neji. If you wanted to be with him that badly, you wouldn't have let him break up with you after your family's blowup!" The environmental lawyer practically snarls at him.

"I made a mistake. Oh and he didn't tell me. I can tell. It's rather obvious. You are overreacting. More likely than not, you were panting after him while we were still together. You were always obsessed with him!" The Hyuga yells at Naruto.

Sasuke twitches. This had gone on far enough. If he wanted them both to leave the building today without the assistance of a stretcher, he was going to have to step in.

"Neji, you don't have a right to say he's the one obsessed with me. You're the one that won't take no for an answer. You're the one that decided your family was more important than me and that's fine. That was your choice. Like I said, you aren't a bad guy. But you aren't the right guy for me. So apologize for being a dick to Naruto. Naruto, do me a favor and try not to assault him in a building filled with lawyers." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"There! See? He doesn't want you anywhere near him!" Naruto growls at Neji.

Gaara shakes his head as he watches the scene. This was going to get ugly. Sasuke was handling it about as well as anyone could reasonably expect. His current love interest and ex were fighting at his workplace. That was everyone's worst nightmare.

"Neji, you are coming with me." The red head says as he drags Neji off.

Everyone blinks as the Suna Lawyer "escorts" the Hyuga man out of his building. No one protested though. It was possible that Mr. Sabaku might have prevented a murder.

"Well that's over. Someone remind me to get Gaara a badass present for his birthday this year." Sasuke mutters.

"I'll remind you." Itachi assures his brother as he finally makes his way over to him.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." The younger Uchiha says.

Sasuke looks around and sighs. Well so much for him and Naruto keeping their relationship private. Now it was public in a very big way.

Maybe such a request had been doomed from the beginning. Idly, he notes that keeping a secret in this law firm was like expecting to find a unicorn. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Always, brother." Itachi says.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Naruto asks in concern.

"Yeah. That was embarrassing, but I guess there's no reason to hold you to the first rule anymore." The Uchiha says with a dramatic sigh and Naruto smiles as he kisses Sasuke's cheek.

That was great news! Well he wished that Neji being a dick hadn't lead to it, but it was still great news! Now he and Sasuke could be a real couple at work. Yes! That was even better than free ramen!

"Alright, everyone. The show is over!" Sasuke thunders at all his coworkers who were staring at them.

Thankfully, these were smart people. They all wisely pretended to be busy with work. Sasuke nods his head approvingly and drags his lover into his office.

"It's not so bad, is it? I think he probably got the message this time. Besides, how long could we have reasonably kept that a secret?" The blonde asks.

"I guess you're right. I just didn't want to jinx it. It's never been like this for me before." Sasuke admits.

Naruto tilts his head. He wasn't exactly sure what the other man was trying to say. He felt like he was pushing his luck, but he had to ask.

"What do you mean that it's never been like this for you before?" Thej blue eyed lawyer dares himself to inquire.

Sasuke shakes his head. Sometimes actions spoke louder than words. He pushes Naruto into his spinning chair and was soon sitting in his lap.

"This intense. When I'm with you in THAT way, I feel like I've been blind, deaf, and dumb my entire life. And now suddenly, now the world is an explosion of color and sound." He admits.

"Awe, bastard. I think that's probably the most romantic thing that you've ever said to me." His lover says brightly and kisses him.

Sasuke smiles and kisses back. He had bared his heart and soul to him and somehow Naruto made it okay. He made everything seem so… _normal._

Meanwhile Gaara was dragging Neji out to the parking lot. Honestly, he couldn't blame the other man for wanting to get back with his ex. However, he was causing a scene and upsetting Naruto.

This was a big no no. That blonde was his best friend. There was no way in Hell that he was going to allow someone to upset him needlessly. It didn't matter that said someone had an enchanting pair of lavender orbs that reminded the red of something straight out of a fucking fairytale!

"Alright. Alright. You can let go now. I'm outside." Neji informs Gaara.

"Sorry. I had to take drastic measures. You are damn lucky that neither of you ended up in the emergency room. What on Earth were you thinking? Showing up at Sasuke's workplace and picking a fight like that was an extremely stupid move on your part." The other professional scolds him.

Neji sighs. He knew that from the outside, his behavior had been rather foolish. He couldn't help it though. It was quite possible that he had missed out on the love of his life.

"I realize that I must seem like I'm sadistic or masochistic. I assure you that I'm not. I made a mistake when I let him go. Really, all I want to do is make things right." The Hyuga man says.

Sasuke had been the first serious relationship that he had ever had. Neji had firmly been in the closet for years. He had convinced everyone that he was straight, even his family.

The youngest Uchiha had seen straight through that though, pun intended. It was like raven haired man had a bullshit detector or something. With Sasuke at least, he was able to be honest about who he was. It wasn't like with his family, where he had to play a part. It had been liberating.

"Neji, we have all had a relationship or two that didn't work out. There will always be the one that got away. Sasuke appears happy with Naruto though. You should be happy for him." The red head tries to reason with him.

"You're a good friend, Gaara. But this is between me and Sasuke. No one else." The lavender eyed man insists.

Gaara shakes his head. He was the red head. He should be the stubborn one. Well it looked like he was going to have to take more drastic measures.

This was getting mildly irritating. The young lawyer generally prided himself on not getting involved in other people's drama. He would make an exception for Naruto though.

"Come on. I'll buy you a drink. Maybe after you've had some time to think about it, you'll realize that this is a futile pursuit. There is someone out there for you. It just doesn't look like it's going to be Sasuke." He states firmly.

Neji sighs. Maybe he should take the other man up on his offer. It was highly doubtful that Sasuke was going to be willing to talk to him today.

"Sounds good. Perhaps a drink or two wouldn't hurt." He mutters.

Gaara smiles. He leads Neji to his car. That was better. At least Lavender Eyes could be reasoned with. You just had to be firm with him.

Back with Naruto and Sasuke, the two lovers were still kissing. Hands were beginning to wander and Naruto was starting to wonder just how strong Sasuke's chair was. Hmm. Well he had said that he had a thing for office sex.

They were definitely in an office. Their relationship was public. Maybe he could persuade his favorite bastard to have a little fun?

"Naruto, I see that look in your eyes." Sasuke says after breaking the kiss.

"What look? I don't have a look." The blonde says as he tries his best to look innocent.

Sasuke shakes his head. He knew Naruto too well. It was obvious when the blue eyed lawyer was up to something. He was most certainly up to something and it didn't take a genius to realize what it was.

"You were going to try to push your luck and see if you could talk me into office sex." Sasuke says as he brushes his lips against Naruto's collarbone in a gentle kiss.

"Well yeah. A guy has to try. I mean you did say that you liked office sex and we are in an office. There's no reason to be shy anymore. I mean everyone knows we are together and the door is locked anyway." He says cheerfully.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Only Naruto, could make him want to laugh after the day he had had. Still he knew better than to give in this time.

Both of them were far too vocal in their _enjoyment_ of each other to actually do it at the firm. He was damn sure that Naruto knew that though. Then again, Naruto was into bondage. Maybe exhibitionism wasn't that much of a leap.

"We're too loud and you know it." Sasuke says.

"That your subtle way of saying that you know you really are my love slave after all?" Naruto asks smugly.

Sasuke swats his lovable blonde idiot for that one. Honestly, you never knew what the Hell was about to come out of his mouth. Well speaking of his mouth, it had more uses than just entertainment and shock value. Maybe they could fool around just a little bit.

He mentally slaps himself for that one. Bad Sasuke. Bad. The last thing he needed was for their coworkers to overhear them. He had a professional reputation to protect.

"Let's get out of here." Sasuke says.

"But it's only Noon." His lover points out.

"That's fine. There are some perks to being related to the boss." Sasuke says as he gets off Naruto's lap and saunters towards the door.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. It really wasn't like Sasuke to play hooky. It was only for half a day, but still. The encounter with Neji must have really rattled him.

"Someone's trying to get on Santa's Naughty List this year. Skipping work? Tsk. Tsk." He playfully taunts him.

"Oh trust me. I've been on that list for awhile. Mostly since your birthday though. Come on." Sasuke says with a sexy smirk.

Well Naruto wasn't an idiot. There was no way he was going to resist an invitation like that, especially not when Sasuke was smirking in that way. He was only human!

"You know, I'm kinda digging the whole naughty schoolboy vibe you are giving off right now." Naruto says as they sneak fof.

"Oh really? Is that another of your fantasies?" Sasuke asks once they get to the parking lot and get into his car.

Naruto thinks about it. Well it hadn't really been one of his fantasies, but now that he was thinking about it. It was kinda hot.

"Well it has potential. Would you prefer to be the teacher or the student?" He asks.

"Naruto, you are turning into such a pervert. I really think that you are spending way too much time with Jirayia and Kakashi." He mutters as he starts driving them back to his place.

Sasuke was in big trouble. He was having way too much fun with his best friend and lover. In some back corner of his mind, he realized that he was either falling in love or maybe he had been in love with the blonde for awhile. He wasn't entirely certain that would end well.

Naruto would never intentionally hurt him, but then again Neji hadn't meant to either. Somehow though, he couldn't bring himself to be as cautious as he knew he should be.

It was those damn puppy eyes. Every time Naruto looked at him, he felt like he was the center of the blonde's world. Which is why, he would probably tear Sakura's eyes out if she ever came within ten feet of his blonde again, while he was around. He didn't want Naruto to look at anyone else like that.


	7. Chapter 7

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** The first half of this chapter is very Neji centric. If you aren't a fan of him, you might want to skip until a little bit underneath the first set of italics. Italics are used to signal a flashback scene.

Chapter 7

"If this doesn't cheer you up, nothing will." Gaara says simply as he hands Neji a shot of whiskey.

"Thanks, though I doubt whiskey is going to make that big a difference. I suppose I should have expected this. It has been months. Of course, he was going to try to move on. I could hardly expect him to become a monk." Neji says as he takes the whiskey and sips it.

Gaara nods sympathetically. It was hard coming out of the closet to your family. His own father had disowned him when he came out in final year of high school back in Ireland.

Thankfully, he was a dual citizen. Gaara had technically been born in the United States. His parents had been vacationing in the U.S. when his mother went into early labor. He had been born a full two months ahead of schedule.

"You could have handled the situation better, but you are hardly the first gay man to have a difficult time telling your family about your _preferences."_ Gaara says tactfully.

His eldest sister Temari had already become a citizen by this point. She had married an American college professor named Shikamaru Nara and that was how she got her citizenship. The youngest Sabaku sibling was rather lucky that she and her new husband had been willing to let him stay with them.

He had excelled in school and gotten a scholarship to a prestigious law school. After graduation, he got a job at Suna. From there, it hadn't taken him very long to take control of the entire firm. His father had been impressed by Gaara's success and after awhile, they had managed to reconcile.

"You sounds as though you speak from personal experience. Forgive me. I shouldn't have said that. It wasn't my intention to pry." He says quickly.

Which brought him up to the present day, ironically enough it was his job to "set Neji straight." The lavender eyed man wasn't going to get back together with Sasuke. It was Gaara's job to make him understand that and he would be damned, if he failed at this task.

"No, it's alright. I'm an Irish guy. There is nothing that we won't talk about over whiskey. Let's just say that my father also had difficulty coming to terms with the fact that I had no interest in anyone who might wear a skirt. Kilt maybe, but skirts no. We've since come to an understanding. But there were a few years where we weren't in each other's lives." The red head states bluntly.

"Oh. Well I'm glad that the two of you were able to patch things up." Neji says as he goes back to sipping his whiskey.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. That was NOT how one drank whiskey. Oh for the love of God, what was wrong with these blue blooded types? Didn't they know anything about anything?

"You just throw it back into your mouth and swallow. You aren't supposed to sip at it like a pampered princess. Granted, you have hair that looks like a princess's. But you are a man. Drink like one." The lawyer insists.

Neji raises an eyebrow. It was rather obvious that it was because of the _princess_ comment. There was no malice in the red head's voice, but still he had his pride. He wasn't going to take that laying down!

"My hair does not look like a princess's. You are driving me home, if I get drunk. I hate using cabs." The Hyuga warns him and downs a shot of the whiskey.

"It's long, silky, and not a single hair is out of place. If that isn't fairytale princessy, then I'm actually a blonde." Gaara informs him.

Neji tries to picture Gaara as a blonde. He blinks as a rather bizarre image came to mind. No, he couldn't do it.

"Well I'll choose to take that as a compliment. Princessy is not a real word, for the record." He grumbles.

"Perhaps not, but in your case it is entirely accurate." The lawyer insists.

The CFO makes a small snort of amusement as he orders another shot. Maybe this would be good for him. He could get intoxicated and vent. He could confess all his troubles to a gorgeous red head, who he would probably never see again in his life.

For some reason, it had always been easier for Neji to share his troubles with a stranger than someone he knew. He supposed it was because their judgment just didn't matter as much to him. Yes, that was likely it.

"It's nice of you to go out of your way for a stranger. A stranger who upset one of your friends. If memory serves, you and Naruto are fairly close?" Neji inquires.

"He's like a second brother to me. You aren't the villain in this story. You just have lousy timing. Besides sometimes the carrot approach works better than the stick. I think once you've thought about it, you'll eventually move on. It might help for you to talk about it though. How did you two meet anyway?" Gaara asks and Neji sighs as he remembers that day.

 _Neji had been put in charge of a new division of his family's massive corporation. Of course this meant a lot of red tape had to be cut through. Naturally, they had hired the Sharingan Law Firm to help them navigate through the many hoops that such a venture required._

 _His family would only work with the best. Clearly, the Sharingan Law Firm qualified. The young man hadn't expected much to happen. Well other than dealing with some middle aged or elderly snobby lawyer, who would likely drive him half crazy with paperwork. What he got was the exact opposite._

 _"Hello. You must be Neji Hyuga? I am Sasuke Uchiha. Your company hired the Sharingan Law Firm to help you get set up. I'm a Prosecutor by training, but I do know enough about business law to get you started with the basics. They'll be sending Shisui over once you get through some of the more rudimentary forms." Sasuke explained smoothly and extended his hand for the customary handshake._

 _"Yes, I'm Neji. It's a pleasure to meet you. I wish I could say the same thing about the paperwork though." Neji replied with a smile and shook the lawyer's hand._

 _"I know. No one enjoys paperwork. It's a pain in the ass. I'll try to make this as painless as possible for both of us." The raven haired man said as he showed Neji the forms._

 _It was extremely hard to concentrate for the young Hyuga that day. He had never seen a more gorgeous man. It really should be illegal to be that attractive, he idly mused._

 _Of course, he assumed that Sasuke was straight. So he promised himself that he would merely enjoy the view and leave it at that. Unfortunately, by the time they finished the forms, it was pouring outside._

 _"Damn it." He muttered._

 _"I can walk you to your car, if you like. I have an umbrella." Sasuke offered._

 _"That's kind of you. I'd appreciate it. This is practically a monsoon." The lavender eyed man growled as he walked outside with the stunning lawyer._

 _Sasuke nodded. Once they were outside of the building, he quickly put his umbrella over them. They weren't being overdramatic. It was a long walk back to their cars. The parking lot was massive to say the least. Seriously, it was a good workout._

 _That's when they got to Neji's car and saw that someone had slashed his tires. All of his tires. Neji had a spare, but only one spare. They'd left a lovely note as well. Someone wasn't pleased with his family, to put it mildly._

 _"Sorry about that. There are some real psychos out there. Do you want me to give you a lift home?" Sasuke asked._

 _"That'd be greatly appreciated. I'll have to call a tow truck later." Neji said with a sigh._

 _Sasuke smiled and drove him home. Naturally, Neji remembered his manners. He invited the Uchiha into his luxury apartment for some coffee. (It was the least that he could do, after Sasuke gave him a ride.)_

 _"How do you like yours?" Neji asked._

 _"Black. I don't like sweet things." Sasuke told him._

 _"I'm the same way. People load up coffee with so much sugar and cream, that it shouldn't even be classified as coffee sometimes." He noted with amusement as he prepared it for them._

 _Sasuke nodded in agreement. He drinks his coffee and afterwards, slipped something into Neji's pocket. Before he headed towards the door he kissed Neji on the forehead._

 _The Hyuga man's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that had had just happened. Some man that he had just met that day kissed him! Well Sasuke had kissed him on the forehead, but it still counted._

 _"Call me when you get a chance." Sasuke told him._

 _"What makes you think that I'm even gay, let alone interested?" Neji asked._

 _"The way you were looking at me earlier. You are gay and you are definitely interested. You wouldn't have asked me inside for coffee, if you weren't. Hyugas aren't exactly known for being social outside of high society events. You all treasure your privacy too much to allow random people into your homes." Sasuke reasoned as he headed off._

 _Neji looked into his pocket. He wasn't entirely surprised when he found Sasuke had written his number on a slip of paper. What surprised him however, was the fact that he eventually did end up calling the sexy lawyer for a date that Friday._

"Well he certainly didn't lack confidence." Gaara muses after Neji finishes telling his tale.

"No, he didn't. Confidence was never an issue with Sasuke. Honestly, I think it's an Uchiha thing." The other man agrees as he gets himself another shot of whiskey.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto had arrived back at the raven haired lawyer's home. The Prosecutor had never been so relieved to see his house. He was grateful that the scene with Neji was over with at least for now.

"Hey, you know it's going to be okay, right?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. I know. I'm just really glad to be home. It's a nice bonus that I'm home alone, with a sexy blonde though." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Naruto grins. That was better. He smiles and kisses Sasuke's cheek. He was relieved that his lover was a little bit better. Sasuke must have been feeling better or he wouldn't have made that joke.

"Yeah. That's always a nice bonus. So what do you say to curling up on the couch, by the fireplace and enjoying a nice back massage?" The blonde asks.

"That does sound tempting. Somehow I doubt that my back is the only thing you want to be massaging though." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Well no, but you have to start somewhere. Oh and I fully expect you to return the favor. You can't be a greedy bastard, just because your ex decided to be a dick." The blue eyed lawyer says and nods his head vigorously as if to prove his point.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. Thank God for Naruto. He probably would have been a wreck otherwise. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was feeling pretty emotionally drained after what happened at the office.

"In that case, I think I should probably do you first. Your massages always put me to sleep." The Uchiha admits.

"That's kinda the opposite of what I was going for! I don't want to make you sleepy. I want to make you frisky!" Naruto protests.

"I mean they are really relaxing." Sasuke clarifies and that seems to pacify his blonde.

Naruto lays on the couch on his stomach .Sasuke smiles and gets behind him as he slides his shirt off. God, how had he not appreciated how hot Naruto was earlier?

"Well that's better." The environmental lawyer says and sighs in contentment when Sasuke's hands began to glide along his back.

"I thought as much. Remember in freshmen year when you fucked your leg good during the state championship?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh yeah. That's how I found out that you were really good at massages and how you ended up being on the track team." The blonde agrees and Sasuke couldn't help but remember that fateful day.

 _Sasuke sighed in the stands. Only for Naruto would he endure this torture. His best friend had somehow made the football team, despite being a freshmen. The youngest Uchiha knew almost nothing about the sport, but he knew enough to realize that the blonde was good at it._

 _It was an important day to his best friend, so he would be there. Sasuke putts some earplugs in. He'd be there for Naruto, but that didn't mean that he wanted to hear the cheerleaders scream their lungs out and go half deaf. Things were going normally, until the other team decided to ambush Naruto._

 _"OH MY GOD! I THINK HIS LEG IS BROKEN!" One of the cheerleaders screamed._

 _Sasuke jumped off the bleachers and raced onto the field almost quicker than you could blink. His speed shocked Naruto's teammates and his coach enough, that they didn't argue with the Uchiha as he knelt down by his friend. It would have been funny, if he hadn't been worried sick._

 _"Can you move your leg?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Yeah. Hurts like Hell to do it though." The blonde replied._

 _"Good. If you can move it, that means it's not broken. When they jumped you, it must have just popped out or stretched something too far." The raven haired high school student informed him as he began massaging the leg._

 _Naruto blinked. He didn't know how Sasuke did it. But when the his friend started massaging his leg, it didn't nearly hurt as much. After a few minutes, it felt really good actually._

 _"We should still get the school nurse look at him anyway." The coach said and Sasuke nodded in agreement._

 _"He's going to need some help getting back to the nurse though." The other freshmen said._

 _"Alright. You did a great job, son. Don't worry. Sasuke can help you back to the nurse. Kiba, give him a hand. I'm not sure Naruto can walk on that. He'll probably have to lean on both of you." The coach continued._

 _Kiba nods. He was another freshmen that had miraculously made the team. He was also a friend of Naruto. Of course the canine lover was not as close to the blonde as Sasuke, but then again, who was?_

 _"Damn you're fucking fast, man." Kiba said as he and Sasuke carted the blonde back to the nurse._

 _"Thanks." Sasuke replied and Naruto leaned on his two friends as they made their way into the nurse's office._

 _A few minutes later, the nurse was examining Naruto. That's when the track coach walked in. Sasuke wasn't paying any attention to them at first until they tapped him on the shoulder._

 _"Is he going to be okay?" Kakashi asked._

 _"Yeah. The nurse seems to think he just sprained or pulled something really badly." He answered._

 _"Great. I'm glad he's going to be alright. I know that this might seem insensitive to ask at a time like this, but have you ever considered going out for track? You're wicked fast." The silver haired man inquired._

 _"Go for it, Sasuke. You really need to stop being such an antisocial bastard." Naruto teased him and winced when the nurse ordered him to move his leg._

 _Sasuke had ended up joining the track team after that day. Somehow, it was determined that Naruto had actually scored the touch down, before he went down. The idiot had managed to win the championship._

 _The young Uchiha had later scolded the smug blonde about jeopardizing his safety over a fucking game. That didn't change Naruto's big grin though. Naruto was Naruto. Logic could be damned apparently._

"Yeah. Track in high school wasn't bad. Kakashi was okay. Orochimaru was such a freak though. You remember him? The one with the really long tongue that was in charge of the track team at our college?" Sasuke asks as he continues his massage.

"Argh. Don't remember me. He was constantly undressing you with his eyes. I mean the guy had good taste. I have to give him that, but he was old enough to be your grandfather." The blonde notes in disgust.

"That's exactly why I stopped doing track. You're amazing. You know that? There's absolutely no tension in your body anywhere." Sasuke observes and he places a light kiss to Naruto's shoulder as he continues on with his massage.

Naruto honestly didn't see a reason to be tense. He had a great job. Plus he had a very hot boyfriend. That and Sasuke had more or less told Neji to go fuck himself. Everything was going great, in his mind.

"Mmm I don't have a reason to be tense. I have everything I want." The blue eyed lawyer says.

"You can be very romantic, when you want to be." Sasuke muses.

"Yeah! I can. In fact, let me show you, how romantic I can be." The blonde says as he turns around and pins Sasuke underneath him.

Sasuke was now laying on his back and had a very sexy blonde hovering over him. Hmm alright. The day had started off in a very sucky fashion, but now things were definitely looking up.

"Well your opening statement, definitely has my interest. You may proceed to present your _case."_ Sasuke purrs seductively.

Naruto grinned and kisses Sasuke. The other lawyer glides his hands over the smooth well sculpted planes of his lover's chest in a sensual massage as he continues plundering the other man's mouth. He hears Sasuke moan into the kiss and he smirks.

The youngest Uchiha was surprisingly sensitive. This was a newly discovered fact, that Naruto didn't think that he would ever get tired of exploiting. Who would?

"How's that feel?" He murmurs after breaking the kiss.

"Really good. I think the judge might let you play with their gavel, if you keep that up." Sasuke says and Naruto beams as he continues working out all the tension in his lover's body.

Naruto smirks even more. Now that sounded promising. It was rather obvious what gavel was a metaphor for in this case.

"Well I do love to play with big gravels and this judge in particular has a pretty damn impressive one." Naruto teases him playfully.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He smiles though and kisses his blonde. The youngest Uchiha quickly wraps his legs around Naruto's waist and brushes up against him in a seductive tease.

"Shit! You are an evil tease sometimes. That's even worse than the straw." Naruto growls lustfully.

"One of these days you are going to have to explain to me, what your obsession with straws is." Sasuke informs him.

Back at the Sharingan, Haku blinks and goes to check on Itachi. He had witnessed the entire scene. Itachi was Sasuke's brother and would likely be shaken up about the whole thing.

"Is everything okay?" He asks softly as he peeks into the other man's office.

"I think so. I went to check on my brother a few minutes ago. He wasn't in his office. So I checked Naruto's. He wasn't there. Neither was his blonde. So it's pretty obvious what they did. They left after the incident. Most likely they are playing hooky." Itachi answers him.

Haku raises an eyebrow. He had never heard of Sasuke doing such a thing before and he had known the man for years. That really wasn't like him. He wasn't sure whether to be amused or concerned.

"As his big brother, shouldn't you have a talk with him? Skipping work is not very professional of him. He must be horribly upset about what happened. It's really not like him to do something like this." The doe eyed man states.

"That's probably the third time in Sasuke's life that I have caught him playing hooky. As long as he doesn't make a habit of it, I'm willing to look the other way." The elder Uchiha finishes.

Really, Itachi was worried about Sasuke. He couldn't deny that it was obvious that Neji's appearance had rattled him. Seeing your current lover fight with your ex with all your coworkers watching, would be traumatic for anyone. Still he knew that Naruto would be able to help Sasuke more in this situation than he would have been able to.

"That's very generous of you." Haku says with an amused smile.

"Yes, I thought so as well. Hopefully, mother and father don't find out about this incident. They will baby him without mercy and that will only enrage him further." Itachi notes with a chuckle.

"What are the odds that they won't find out what happened?" The younger man inquires.

Itachi sighs. Extremely low. That's what the odds were. Office gossip traveled faster than Olympic Sprinters most days.

"There is a much greater likelihood that our parents will figure out what happened than not." He admits.

"Well he is very fortunate to have you, Naruto, and I suppose even Gaara there to lean on. It's lunch time. Would you care to join me?" Haku asks with a sweet smile.

"Yes, he is very fortunate indeed. I would love to join you for lunch." Itachi says as he walks towards the cafeteria with the beautiful man.

Haku quickly gets a chicken salad and a drink. Itachi got the same. It wasn't his favorite food, but it didn't matter. He liked it well enough and he was sure that he would be far more focused on Haku than whatever he was going to be eating.

"Do you think that Gaara will really be able to handle Neji? Sasuke told me a bit about him." Haku says between bites.

"Oh trust me. There is very little that man can't handle. He already owns a law firm and he's barely a few years out of law school. I wouldn't put anything passed him. Besides, you know what they say about red heads. They are a feisty lot by nature." Itachi says as he sips his drink.

"Well that's true. Gaara certainly didn't seem to have an issue with stepping in. Myself, I tend to avoid conflict outside of the courtroom." Haku admits.

Itachi nods sympathetically at that. If it wasn't playful ribbing with Sasuke, he didn't care much for wasting energy on drama. He was at his heart a pacifist.

"I am the same way. I think that we will get along just fine." Itachi says with a smile.

"I think so too." Haku agrees as returns Itachi's smile with one of his own.


	8. Chapter 8

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **New Ships:** Itachi x Haku is certainly being well received. So was Sasuke x Neji. I will probably end up giving these two pairings their own stories at some point. I would love to get some feedback to see if anyone is interested in stories where Itachi x Haku or Neji x Sasuke are the romantic leads.

Chapter 8

"Well that was certainly quite the scene." Mikoto notes with a giggle as she and her husband survey the damage.

"Indeed, it was. Young love can be quite explosive. Though we knew that this was probably going to happen for years. Do you remember what happened on their first day of kindergarten?" Fugaku asks.

How could Mikoto forget? Two decades later, the memory still brought a smile to her face. It was just too adorable in hindsight.

 _Mikoto, Fugaku, Minato, and Kushina had all driven to the elementary school together to pick up there children. When they got there, it was rather obvious that the teacher was not amused. Sasuke and Naruto were in the Time Out Corner._

 _"Is something wrong?" Mikoto asked._

 _"Yes, it seems that Naruto pulled a girl's hair and threw rocks at some of the other girls today. Sasuke encouraged him to do so. This is unacceptable behavior." The teacher informed her._

 _The parents all looked at each other in a rather alarmed fashion. What on Earth would cause their five year old sons to act in that way? They had never been violent before._

 _"Did they say why?" Fugaku dared himself to ask._

 _"Well it seems that Naruto may have been a bit jealous that some of the girls wanted to Play House with HIS friend. Sasuke didn't behave much better though. He actively encouraged Naruto to make them leave him alone." Iruka grumbled._

 _Minato chuckled. That did sound like something Naruto would do. He was very protective of his best friend and Sasuke didn't really seem to have an interest in anyone that wasn't related to him or Naruto. So he could easily imagine the young boy getting fed up by the invitations to Play House._

 _"Well boys will be boys. We will have a talk with them though. Sasuke, Naruto, that is very bad. You can't beat up girls or anyone else!" Kushina scolded them._

 _"They wouldn't leave me alone though! They all wanted me to Play House with them! They wanted me to be the Daddy and them to be the Mommy. Girls are so annoying." Sasuke sulked and Naruto nodded in agreement._

 _The blond clearly agreed with his friend. Those girls were weird. They were always laughing for no reason and looking at Sasuke. He didn't care for it at all. It made him really mad!_

 _"Yeah! He told them that he didn't want to play with them, but they wouldn't leave them alone. So we showed them who is boss." Naruto said with a grin._

 _Needless to say, the parents were less than amused after hearing THAT. Sasuke and Naruto had both been grounded for two weeks, lost their allowances, and had their bedtimes moved up by two hours. By the end of the two weeks, the boys avoided girls like the Plague._

 _"Girls are bad luck." Sasuke said._

 _"Yeah. They are. Look at all that bad stuff that happened to us, just because they wouldn't leave you alone." Naruto agreed._

 _"And Itachi said that they have cooties. I don't know what that is, but it sounds bad." The raven haired boy continued._

 _Naruto nods. Cooties did sound really bad. One thing was for damn sure, he wasn't going to let those girls anywhere near them. They could leave the both of them alone!_

 _"Did you hear what they just said?" Mikoto asked Fugaku._

 _"I did. Well that's normal at that age. Most boys and girls think the other gender has cooties. I mean we did when we were kids." The Uchiha Patriarch reasoned._

 _"You didn't seriously believe that, did you?" The dark beauty inquired with a raised eyebrow and her husband suddenly grew suspiciously silent._

Both parents burst into laughter at the memory. Suddenly, everyone was giving them funny looks. Fugaku deals with that easily enough by giving them the Uchiha Death Glare

Mikoto idly notes that nothing could withstand the power of the Uchiha Death Glare. Once you gave it, everyone left you alone. Never once had she seen it fail.

"Do you think that we should talk to them?" Mikoto asks.

"We probably should. I'll speak with Sasuke. You can speak with Naruto. Naruto will likely feel less intimidated by you than he would me." He reasons.

"Alright. That sounds like a good plan to me. What kind of parents would we be, if we didn't meddle now and then?" She asks with a smile.

Fugaku chuckles. God, he loved this woman. He smiles and kisses her cheek. She hadn't changed since they were in high school. (And that was a fact that he was very grateful for.)

"We would be very bad parents. So we shouldn't be remiss in our parental obligations. It shows that we care." He says and nods firmly as if to confirm what he just said.

Meanwhile Itachi and Haku were continuing their informal lunch date. It had been a long time since Itachi had felt this sensation. The only way that he could think to describe it was butterflies.

In some corner of his mind, he found the metaphor very appropriate for the man sitting across from him. Haku was certainly beautiful like a butterfly and there was something very graceful and fragile about him. It made him feel oddly protective of someone that he had just met.

"So what area of law did you decide to specialize in?" Haku asks.

"I'm a personal injury lawyer. Yes, I know that concentration does get a rather bad rap, but I quite enjoy it. I'm grateful that my family owns this law firm. That means if I suspect someone is faking a claim, I don't take up their case." He explains.

Haku smiles. Well there were certainly benefits to going into a family practice, especially if you were part of that practice. Itachi's answer surprised him. He had expected him to be Prosecutor like his brother or maybe a corporate lawyer.

"It's always nice to defend people that you believe are innocent." The doe eyed man offers.

"Yes, it is. What branch of law did you go into?" Itachi asks.

"Family law. Mostly I work on domestic abuse or divorce cases. Sometimes I work on adoption cases though." He answers.

Itachi blinks. That had to get depressing after awhile. He was at a loss for how Haku had managed to maintain his sanity, much less his serenity.

"I imagine that is very emotionally draining work, but it's important. I have to applaud you. I don't know if I would be able to maintain my composure in those types of situations." The older man admits.

"Oh it's not always easy, but it can be rather rewarding." Haku assures him.

This was nice, he muses. Towards the end of his relationship with Zabuza, they barely talked and when they did it was mostly to fight. So it was nice to be able to have a civil conversation with an attractive stranger.

He bites his lower lip as he considers the potential consequences of pursuing more than just friendship with Itachi though. Itachi was essentially his boss. He might not be his technical supervisor, but Itachi was an Uchiha. This was a family firm. If it didn't work out, he might have to find another job.

"You look as though you are troubled about something. What is bothering you?" Itachi asks gently.

Damn it. Should he be honest or should he make something up? He didn't want Itachi to think that he was just assuming things, but the other man had asked him out.

Haku knew that he was going to have to answer quickly though. Unfortunately, he was coming up with nothing. Honesty, it was then.

"I was just thinking that you are sorta my boss and I'm not sure if pursuing more than friendship would be ethical with you. I don't want to be accused of sleeping my way to the top." Haku confesses.

"I do find your honesty refreshing, though I doubt anyone would accuse you of such a thing. If you were hired to work at our firm, you got here based on merit. Besides, you really shouldn't assume that you are going to get to top." Itachi says smoothly and Haku chokes on his drink.

Itachi smirks. Haku was truly adorable. He was blushing and choking because he had brought up sexual positions. He had never had such an innocent lover before. It would certainly be an intriguing experience.

"You certainly don't lack for confidence." Haku mumbles.

"Truthfully, I find myself far more nervous around you than I have been around someone else in awhile. I feel a bit like a teenager again. But when you give me an opening like that, I'm going to take it." The smoky eyed lawyer says.

The family lawyer tries to stop blushing. He knew that he was failing measurably though. His cheeks felt so hot.

"Is that opening the only thing that you plan on taking?" Haku surprises himself by asking.

"No, it is most certainly not." Itachi says with a smirk and Haku mentally gulps.

He couldn't help but wonder what he had gotten himself into. Itachi was certainly attractive, intelligent, and obviously they shared common interests. He was also Haku's boss in a way and apparently rather aggressive when it came to pursuing what he wanted. One way or another, Haku knew that he had just jumped into the deep end of the dating pool though.

Elsewhere, Sasuke wasn't sure how it happened, but he and Naruto had ended up playing video games. In a way, it was something of a relief to do something so normal. He knew that he was playing with fire and a video game would provide a brief escape from the turmoil that was wracking his mind.

"You still suck at this video game. That's okay though. You are much better at sucking other things." Naruto says cheekily.

"Naruto, you are such a loser. I do not suck at this game and you aren't going to distract me." Sasuke warns him as he fires off some more shoots in the game.

He was falling in love with his best friend. This was either going to end up being a fairytale or a tragedy. Sasuke wasn't sure which yet.

Naruto was Naruto though. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if the blonde was even capable of feeling doubt. He was extremely fearless.

"Eh. You can't blame a guy for trying, can you?" The energetic lawyer asks.

"Yes, yes I can. That is so cheating. What are you twelve?" Sasuke demands as growls when he saw that Naruto had taken the lead.

He was going to have to kick some serious ass at this game, to catch up. Sasuke was extremely competitive by nature and Naruto knew that. They both were. So they put their all into everything they did, even if it was something trivial like video games.

"Alright. Maybe it was cheating, but it so worked." Naruto protests as they proceed into the bonus round.

The two of them compete vigorously, but Naruto ends up winning in the end. It wasn't by much. Still the blonde insisted a win was as win.

"It doesn't count. You cheated and you admit that you did!" Sasuke protests.

"It's not my fault that you're so easily distracted." Naruto says as he kisses him.

Sasuke smiles into the kiss and returns it. Maybe he should just let it develop naturally. It felt good and he knew that Naruto cared about him. This wasn't just some guy that he picked up at the bar. This was his best friend.

"You're thinking too much. I can practically hear the gears in your mind turning." The blue eyed lawyer says as he breaks the kiss.

"Maybe you're right. I should be more like you. I should just rely on my gut and never think anything through." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Hey! I resent that. I mean I am a lawyer! I'm smart. It's just that I know instincts are there for a reason." Naruto grumbles.

He was too fucking adorable, Sasuke decides. He kisses Naruto's cheek and lays his head on the blonde's shoulder. The youngest Uchiha knew that he was likely in over his head, but his friend had always been his lifeboat. Why should that be any different in love?

"I never said you weren't smart. Just that you rush in without thinking. You're never nervous about anything." The raven haired man says.

"You say that like you are nervous about something. What's wrong? Is it about Neji? Because if he keeps bugging you, I will so kick his ass. He really needs to learn to take no for an answer." The environmental lawyer insists.

"No. It's not Neji. Damn. I have no way of saying this without sounding pathetic." Sasuke mutters.

Naruto frowns. One of the advantages of being friends for so long is that he knew the other man well. Sasuke was nervous and he had a very good idea why.

"Well I'm glad it's not Neji, but you're wrong. I do get nervous. I'm nervous as Hell about all of this. I don't want to lose you, but I think you're worth the risk. I'm not going to bullshit you. We both know that we aren't halfway people. It's either everything or nothing with us, but at least we know where we stand?" He asks.

"That's true. So you aren't upset?" The raven haired man asks.

"No. I can't be upset with you. Well at least not for long. Well except that one time. I did get kinda pissed at you when you beat me for Student Council President. I got over it though." Naruto says with a grin.

"Eh. Fair is fair. You beat me for Homecoming King. I think that was mostly because you had a Queen to go with you though. I was single. You had an unfair advantage." Sasuke chides him.

Naruto shakes his head in amusement. It was good that some things never changed. They might be lovers now, but their banter was still mostly the same. Granted, there were a lot more sexual innuendos, but that was just fine with him.

"Well you know that you didn't have to be single in high school. So any advantage I had was because you chose to give it to me." Naruto says brightly.

"Naruto, I doubt they were going to choose two Kings over a King and a Queen. Kids might do that sort of thing today, but back then it was a little different. People had finally started to accept it more, but you still would have won. Tradition is very deeply ingrained in situations like that." Sasuke replies.

The blonde sighs. As much as he would have liked to argue that point, he knew that Sasuke was right. Still it wasn't really fair.

"Well that's a damn shame. You would have looked great with that crown. Not as good as me of course, but still pretty good." Naruto teases him.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. He kisses his lover's forehead and smiles. Maybe things would be okay. Hell even Naruto had some doubts, but at least they had been honest with each other.

Honesty was important in a relationship. That had to count for something, right? They had over two decades of friendship with each other, amazing sexual chemistry, and honesty. That was far more than most couples would ever have.

"Naruto, there is a fine line between confidence and delusion. You're hot and everything, but I think we both know that I look better in a crown." He informs him with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Naruto says as he pins him playfully.

"Mhm. We both know it too. So there's really no point in denying it." Sasuke continues.

Naruto just shakes his head and captures his lover's lips in a heated kiss. There was just something really hot about a cocky Sasuke. He didn't know what it was exactly.

Sasuke smiles and returns the kiss. As he began to deepen it, he runs his fingers through those golden tresses. Yeah. He was just going to go with it.

"Since we are being honest, I guess I should probably make a confession." The environmental lawyer says as he breaks the kiss.

"Alright. What's your confession? Did you steal ramen or something?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

Naruto shakes his head. No, it was nothing like that. He bites his lower lip as he debates how to say this. Sasuke likely wasn't going to be very happy with him, when he admitted just how angry he had really been at Neji earlier.

"No. There was no stealing involved. It's about Neji. If Gaara hadn't grabbed him, I probably would have torn into him. I don't mean just yelled at him or throw one or two punches at him. I would have lost it." He says.

Sasuke blinks. That didn't sound like Naruto. Yeah he had gotten into a few fights before. The blonde generally ended them with a knockout punch and left it at that, but he had never really been the violent type.

"Well I'm glad that you were honest with me about it. For the record, I DON'T want you to do anything like that. That's the responsible me talking, anyway. The not so responsible side of me, is kinda touched that you care enough to get that angry. But seriously, don't do anything like that. I don't want to have to visit your ass in jail." Sasuke tell shim.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I think Gaara is going to talk some sense into him. So no worries on that front." The blonde assures him.

"Good. Well I guess I should be honest too. Sakura got under my skin in a big way. So it looks like we are both a couple of cavemen." Sasuke notes in amusement.

Naruto laughs. Yeah. That was true. They might be opposites in a lot of ways, but they really did care about each other. This would work out somehow. It had to.

Elsewhere Gaara was inside Neji's new home. The red head idly notes that if the whole CFO thing didn't work out, the other man had a future as an interior decorator. Damn this place was amazing.

"You alright? You don't strike me as a heavy drinker." The lawyer asks in concern.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Neji says as he manages to stumble towards the table.

Gaara shakes his head. Yeah. He wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. The lavender eyed man was too vulnerable and too cute for his own good. The Irishman couldn't leave him alone in good conscience.

"You are a very bad liar. That's a bit odd for someone in your line of work, by the way." Gaara says as he strides over and sits on the couch next to Neji.

"Yes, I know. That was always my Achilles' Heel, really. Well other than my family. But that's enough about my misfortunes. What about you?" He asks.

The young lawyer cocks his head to the side in confusion. He wasn't entirely certain what the other man was asking. He thought that Neji wanted to know if he had any misfortunes, but he wasn't sure.

"What do you mean?" Gaara replies.

"Well now is the perfect opportunity to vent. We are complete strangers. If you have any thing you want to get off your chest, now would be a good time to do it. It's unlikely we are ever going to see each other again. I can't imagine you are that eager to spend time with your friend's boyfriend's ex." Neji states in amusement.

"Well that would be a logical argument, if I didn't have any intention of seeing you again. While our meeting was unconventional, I must admit that I am a sucker for Princess Hair and Fairytale Eyes." The Irishman informs him.

Neji blinks. He wasn't sure what part of that to address first. Gaara wanted to see him again?! Hey, wait a minute! He did not have Princess hair or Fairytale Eyes!

"While I am certainly happy that my poor behavior has not completely damaged any chance of a friendship with you, I must insist that I do not have Princess Hair or Fairytale eyes. That is a ridiculous!" He exclaims.

Gaara chuckles. Neji was certainly a beautiful man. He didn't think that the Hyuga was a bad person. He was just far too prim and proper in some respects.

"It hasn't and yes, you do. You take yourself too seriously, my friend." The red head decrees.

Neji just shakes his head. He had never met anyone that would speak to him in such a fashion. He was a Hyuga. Even Sasuke, hadn't done much teasing of him outside of the bedroom. No one had ever dared to gently rib him.

"Oh is that a fact?" Neji inquires.

"Yes, that is a fact. It's alright though. I can help you with that." The other man continues.

"And how do you plan to do that?" The lavender eyed CFO questions him.

Gaara smiles. He leans over and brushes his lips against the Hyuga. Sometimes the direct approach worked best. The red head was a firm believer that to get anywhere in life, you had to be willing to take a few risks.

This was most certainly a risk. Clearly, Neji still had feelings for Sasuke. But the Suna Lawyer was also certain that on some level the other man was attracted to him. So he decided to place his bet and let the chips fall where they may.

"Like this." He says simply as he proceeds to try to deepen the kiss.

Neji's eyes widen. He couldn't believe it. The other man was kissing him and he couldn't understand why for the life of him.

The Hyuga man had shown up at the Sharingan Law Firm and caused a major scene. Gaara was friends with Sasuke's new lover. He should hate his guts or at most feel some pity towards him. So why was he kissing him and how did he get his lips to be that soft?

After a moment, he decides that he didn't particularly care why. He just cared that it felt good. That was something that he hadn't felt in a long time. So Neji decides to go with it and soon finds himself returning the kiss.

"I take it that you plan to kiss some sense into me?" Neji ask in amusement after he breaks the kiss.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. Of course, I could do more if you like. Just not tonight. I never sleep with someone on the first date and I'm not exactly sure that this qualifies as a date, in all honesty." The red head muses.

"Well I suppose that's a good point. Maybe we could have dinner this Friday?" The Hyuga asks.

"I'd like that." Gaara says with a smile.

Neji couldn't help but return the red head's smile with one of his own. It had been such a long time since he had been able to do that genuinely. After the breakup with Sasuke, he and his family had just drifted even further apart. He had felt some satisfaction at securing a good job, of course. But it wasn't the same as genuine happiness that you could share with someone else.

This was different though. Maybe he should try to start over. Sasuke was obviously taken now. Gaara seemed very available and he was a sexy red head. So that was a nice plus. Not to mention, he also had a good job and cared about random strangers. All of those were good signs. Yes, he'd have dinner with Gaara and go from there.


	9. Chapter 9

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well so far, it seems like people like the gentleness that is Itachi x Haku, but Neji x Sasuke is stealing the show as far as votes for a new story go. Feel free to keep weighing in. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 9

Sasuke had to give his parents credit, they were damn fast for a middle aged couple. It didn't take long for the day of the office party to arrive. Not even thirty seconds after they entered, Mikoto and Fugaku cornered them both in a manner that resembled a shark going after a seal.

"Oh hey, Mikoto." Naruto says nervously.

"I couldn't help but notice that there was quite a scene in the office a few days ago. Would you care to tell me exactly what is going on?" The dark haired beauty asks sweetly.

Naruto gulps. Sasuke's mother was probably the most dangerous out of all of the Uchihas really. Why? Well because she had this way of luring you into a false sense of security. She'd trick you by giving off a serene housewife vibe, then she would go in for the "kill."

The blonde had seen her use this technique dozens of times over the years. It didn't matter how many times she used it, it always worked. Even if someone knew that it was about to happen, they still fell for it every time. It was like magic actually.

"Um it's kinda a long story actually." The blue eyed lawyer replies nervously.

"I have time." Mikoto informs him as she continues smiling sweetly at him.

Naruto gulps. He wasn't really sure how to put this tactfully. He could hardly tell her the full truth. He doubted that Mikoto would take too kindly to the fact that he and Sasuke had slept together because they got drunk, but it was okay because they were dating for real now. Unfortunately, he also knew that she'd be able to tell if he lied.

"Sasuke and I are dating now. It's new. When Neji showed up out of the blue like that, I kinda lost it. It's okay though. I mean, Gaara must have been able to knock some sense into him." The young lawyer explains in a rush.

"Well it's about time. You two have been inseparable practically since birth. I'm glad that you decided to act on your feelings. Though I suppose it's only sporting to warn you, what will happen if you hurt my son. Let's just say that it wouldn't end well for you. You know me well enough to realize that I never make an idle threat. So consider that while you and Sasuke are exploring your relationship." She suggests to Naruto.

Oh yeah. Mikoto was definitely the scariest of the Uchihas. That was no small feat because Sasuke's family could be pretty intimidating at times.

"Got it. I wouldn't hurt him. Well I wouldn't hurt him on purpose anyway. He's my best friend. It's just now he also happens to be my boyfriend." The environmental lawyer replies.

"I'm glad to hear it because if you did, it wouldn't end well for you. I'm so glad that we might officially welcome you to the family someday. I know that Sasuke has always been fond of Rome. I highly recommend that for the Honeymoon location." The dark haired beauty continues as if this conversation was perfectly normal.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. One minute, she was threatening him. The next minute, she was suggesting Honeymoon locations? That was Mikoto Uchiha for you. She always kept you on her toes.

"Yeah. I know that he loves European History, particularly ancient Greece and Rome. I got it. Sasuke is such a geek sometimes, but he's a really hot one. So I don't really mind." The young man says.

"Good. Well I'm certain that once my husband and son finish their conversation, Sasuke will be happy to dance with you. Enjoy the party." She says as she saunters off.

Meanwhile Sasuke was dealing with his own interrogation. He couldn't help but think how bizarre this was. His very straight father was trying to help him in the romance department.

It wasn't that the youngest Uchiha didn't have full confidence in his father's romantic counsel. The man had been married for over thirty years and it was a very happy marriage. It was just that Fugaku had only ever successfully seduced women and Naruto was definitely not a woman. So he wasn't really sure how helpful his father's advice was.

"I'm very glad that the two of you have decided to be honest with yourselves and are finally in a relationship." His father begins.

"Me too. We're both a little nervous about it though. It's a big step, but so far it's going great. Well other than Neji unexpectedly showing up here." The raven haired man says with a shrug.

Fugaku chuckles. Yes, having your ex show up was almost always an unpleasant event. Though this was especially true when you were just beginning a new relationship. If he had been in Sasuke's position, he probably would have slugged Neji for that stunt.

He shakes his head as if to banish those thoughts. It didn't matter. He wasn't Sasuke. This was his son's life, not his. Did that mean that he wouldn't meddle though? Absolutely not!

"That's good. Well you can't go wrong with the classics." His father advises.

"The classics?" Sasuke asks with a raised eyebrow.

He wasn't entirely certain that he wanted to know what was going on in his father's head. Still he had to admit, that he was curious. The man must be doing something right. He had been married for over thirty years. Some things were probably universal for successful romantic relationships, no matter what your sexual orientation was.

"Yes, a romantic candlelight dinner. A moonlit walk on the beach. Actually, now that I think about it, lightning is very important overall." Fugaku muses.

"Father, that's very sweet. I'm sure that the classics would work great on a woman, but Naruto is a man. I don't think that's that type of thing that he'd be into. He's more likely to want to eat ramen. As far as the beach goes, he'd be more interested in a splash fight than a romantic stroll." Sasuke reasons.

Fugaku tilts his head to the side as he considers that. Well Sasuke might have a point. Naruto was Naruto. He was certainly one of a kind. The standard rules might not apply.

"Good point. Well you know him best." He concedes.

"I would hope so. I mean I'm his love-, I mean lovable boyfriend." Sasuke says.

Damn that had been close. He had almost said that he was Naruto's _**lover.**_ That was certainly true, but he wasn't really ready to discuss his sex life with his father now. (In all honesty, he never really wanted to discuss his sex life with either of his parents. Did anyone?)

"Sasuke, you don't need to censor yourself around me. I assumed that the two of you had been intimate with each other. It's rather obvious. One doesn't display that much passion, over nothing." The Uchiha Patriarch says.

Sasuke blinks. What the Hell? Did he have some kind of sign on his back that was broadcasting his status as Naruto's lover?  
"Right. Well now you know everything. I just hope that mother hasn't scarred Naruto for life. She can be pretty intense, when she wants to be." The younger Uchiha states.

"She wouldn't permanently traumatize him. Your mother might temporarily traumatize him, but never permanently. She likes him too much for that. Besides, he's the son of her best friend. That does merit him a certain degree of consideration." His father assures him.

The Prosecutor rolls his eyes. Oh that was VERY comforting. That really made him feel so much better.

"If you'll excuse me, I think I should go save my date." The raven haired man says.

"Of course. Give Naruto my best. He really is a nice boy. Perhaps a bit more hyper than the average person, but he's a nice boy." Fugaku states.

Sasuke suppresses a snicker at that description. Oh yeah. Naruto was hyper alright. It was just now he knew how to put all that energy into a very good use.

"Yes, he is. I'll be sure to do that." Sasuke says as he strides over to his lover and mother.

At that same time, Haku and Itachi walked into the party. Thanks to Naruto's and Sasuke's drama, their relationship had largely flown under the radar. That was until they arrived at the party together.

"Are you ready for this? I do believe that we have just made a very public statement." Itachi inquires softly.

"I think so. It's a little too late to back out now. Besides, I have good instincts. Their telling me right now that you are worth the risk. I will become very cross with you, if you prove me wrong." Hakku whispers back as they head over towards the refreshment table.

Itachi looks around as he gets Haku a drink. Hmm that was odd. Gaara wasn't here and it looked like Mikoto had cornered Sasuke and Naruto. Oh that should prove most entertaining.

"You look as though you are looking for someone?" Haku asks.

"Oh just my foolish little brother, Naruto, and Gaara. You probably know Gaara as that crazy red head who dragged Neji off." The smoky eyed lawyer replies.

Haku laughs softly at that description. Yes, he most certainly did remember Gaara in precisely that way. He could only hope that somehow the red head had been able to talk some sense into Neji. He so hated unnecessary drama.

"Yes, I do seem to recall a red head who fits that description rather well. Why do you call Sasuke foolish though?" The doe eyed man asks.

"Oh it only took him over a decade after puberty, before he realized he was in love with his best friend. I'd say that certainly qualifies him as foolish. Though sometimes we tend to miss what is right under our nose. So perhaps I am being a bit too harsh on him." Itachi muses.

Haku shakes his head in amusement. Well Itachi was certainly direct. He did appreciate the man's candor. Well that and his gorgeous eyes. Oh and he also had a very nice ass.

So did Sasuke for that matter. Sadly, Sasuke just wasn't his type. The other man was far too hot headed for him to be an ideal Mate. He made a great friend for Haku, but that is all it was.

"Yes, it does have a way to sneaking up on you sometimes. I'm happy for them though. You can't really blame Sasuke and Naruto. No one really expects to find their soul mate before they can even speak." Haku points out.

"That's true. What are your views on dancing?" He asks.

"It largely depends on who my dancing partner is. Provided that I find a suitable one, I quite enjoy the activity." Haku says as he offers Itachi his hand and the two head to the dance floor.

Itachi tries not to laugh at that statement. That was certainly true. Some people were just hopeless when it came to dancing. He'd had several dancing partners in his time, who had almost completely crushed his toes. It wasn't an experience that he was by any means eager to repeat.

"Well I do hope that I make an adequate dance partner for you." Itachi states as he wraps his arms around Haku's waist.

"Somehow I have a very difficult time believing that you'd be any less of a graceful dancer than you are a walker, but we shall see." His date replies with a sweet smile.

Back with Sasuke, Naruto, and Mikoto, the youngest Uchiha was launching an intervention. There was no way that he was cruel enough to subject his lover to further torture. Therefore, it was necessary that he intervene.

"Mother, I'm sure that you've sufficiently terrified Naruto enough for one evening. If you don't mind, I'd like to actually get to spend some time with my date." Sasuke says smoothly.

"You were always so territorial when it came to Naruto's time. I think we all know the real reason why now. I'm very happy for you baby. I was just welcoming him to the family officially." Mikoto says as she kisses Sasuke's cheek affectionately.

Sasuke shakes his head. He didn't believe that it was just an innocent welcome, for a minute. He knew his mother better than that. Sasuke was also sure that she knew that he knew her better than that. Why she wanted to feign innocence was beyond him.

"Yes, I suppose so. I love you mother, but that's enough meddling for now. You've filled whatever twisted meddling quota that you and father have forever." He informs her.

"Oh alright. Have fun." She pouts.

"We will." Sasuke says as he leads his date to the dance floor.

Naruto sighs in relief. Mikoto Uchiha could be pretty intimidating when she wanted to be. Sasuke had actually gotten easy, when he only had to deal with his father. (Who was certainly a force to be reckoned with in his own right, but was nowhere near as sneaky as his beautiful wife.)

"Thanks. That was a close one." Naruto says.

"Oh you so owe me later, but it's okay." Sasuke tells him as they dance the night away.

Had either of them known what was in store for them, they wouldn't have been so carefree. Elsewhere Sakura was meeting with a man with sun kissed skin, brilliant blue eyes, and pitch black hair. He also had identical whisker like markings on his face to Naruto.

"So you're really Naruto's brother? That's weird. He never mentioned you." The pink haired woman says.

"He wouldn't have. You see when we were babies, someone broke into our house. They grabbed me before our parents knew what was going on. Suffice to say after a few months, they naturally assumed that I was gone. I'm not surprised that Kushina and Minato wouldn't have told Naruto about me. What would be the point in making him mourn the loss of a brother that he couldn't remember?" The sapphire eyed man inquires.

Sakura winces. That was certainly a fantastic tale, but she couldn't' deny that that the man was certainly Naruto's identical twin. Well he was identical in every way except one. It seemed that at some point, he had dyed his hair black.

"That's horrible. How did you find out he was your brother then?" The doctor asks.

"I knew that something wasn't right with my father. I always felt like he was keeping a big secret from me. It just took me awhile to figure out what it was. So I did some digging and found a record of another boy that was born at the same hospital on the same day as me, within five minutes." He begins.

Sakura blinks. Well that was certainly interesting, though that didn't exactly prove Naruto was his brother. She gestures for him to continue though.

"Then what happened?" She asks.

"Saw that it listed us as twins. There was a boy with the name Menma on it. He had a different last name though. I knew it was me. It didn't take a genius to fill in the rest of the gaps. Obviously, he was my twin brother." Menma continues.

The young doctor couldn't believe it. This was all so incredible. Still she couldn't argue with him. He was clearly Naruto's identical twin. No DNA test was even really necessary.

"So what are you going to do now?" She whispers.

"Well naturally, I would like to get in touch with him. We have a lot of catching up to do." Menma says with a charming smile.

Sakura nods. That was understandable. Of course, Menma would want to see his long lost brother.

"Well I know where he is. Though it probably wouldn't be very nice to just spring this on him. We had a pretty bad breakup. I feel horrible about it. He's bisexual. I didn't know that until after we started dating in college…" She mutters.

"I see. Well I hope that you've grown from that experience. People generally don't react well to things that are unfamiliar. You were rather young. I'm certain that he understands you've grown since then." He muses.

Sakura sighs. She liked to think she had. Really the pink haired woman would do almost anything to make it right. Though she really doubted that Naruto was going to give her a chance to do so.

In the unlikely event that Naruto wanted to talk to her, she knew that Sasuke would step in. That man was way too overprotective of Naruto. It really wasn't a healthy dynamic. The two were completely codependent on each other, in her mind.

"So if I tried to tell him to meet with you, it probably wouldn't go well. But I do know where he works. Maybe if you met him in that type of environment and got to know him a bit, before springing that all on him. That might work out better?" She asks.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea. Thank you so much for your help. Where did you say that he worked again?" The blue eyed man inquires.

"The Sharingan Law Firm." Sakura answers him.

Hmm. The Sharingan Law Firm. His brother had done quite well for himself. He was definitely going to have to investigate this.

"Thank you for your help, once again. Once things are settled between us, I'll put in a good word for you. I do believe you care about him. You just made one mistake. That shouldn't be held against you forever." Menma says as he pays for their meal.

"Thank you. I just hope that Naruto will feel the same way." She whispers.

"I'm sure that he will. He just needs time to mull things over, is all." The man says before heading out of the restaurant.

Perfect. Now he knew where Naruto worked. Things were all going according to plan. Now it was time for the real fun to begin.

Elsewhere Neji and Gaara were having dinner. Despite his fairly informal demeanor on the night that they met, the Hyuga man had to admit that the red head had exquisite tastes in restaurants. The Suna Lawyer somehow got them reservations at Samehada.

"How did you get us in here so quickly?" Neji inquires curiously.

"The owners are friends of friends. It helps to have those types of connections, as I'm sure that you must be aware." The red head says smugly.

There was something rather adorable about a smug Gaara. Neji didn't really know what it was. Maybe it was the same thing that had attracted him to Sasuke.

He knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help but compare the two men. Both were certainly attractive, intelligent, and career professionals. That was where the similarities ended though. Their personalities couldn't be more different.

"Yes, I'm well aware that having friends in high places is enormously helpful." Neji agrees as they sit at their table.

Suigetsu heads over to check on Gaara. He hadn't heard of the red head dating anyone in like forever. So he was pretty curious to see who caught the stoic lawyer's eye.

He blinks at what he saw. Oh shit. This might not end well. Gaara was going out with Sasuke's ex? Did the red head realize who he was taking to dinner?

"Yes, I'm aware that Neji used to date Sasuke. That has nothing to do with our evening. Their relationship ended months ago. If you bring it up again, then we shall see how good you are at dodging sharp utensils." Gaara says pleasantly.

"Shit! You are a vicious fucker sometimes. Yeah. I don't know if you can handle him Neji. Sasuke is pretty prim and proper when he wants to be. Gaara isn't outside of the courtroom." The white haired man says.

"I think I'll make that determination myself. Suigetsu, right?" Neji asks.  
He knew the man only in passing. He was a friend of Sasuke's. Though the Hyuga had never taken much time to get to know him. That seemed to suit both of them just fine because Suigetsu was far more interested in his exotic lover than getting to know his friend's boyfriend.

"Suigetsu, I need your help unloading the truck." Kisame says as he strides over.

Speaking of the exotic lover, there he was. Neji still wasn't certain why Kisame so greatly resembled a shark. Was it a natural mutation or had he had lots of surgery to make him look that way? He had always wondered, but thought it would be rude to ask.

"Yeah. I'll be there in a minute. Just getting their orders." Suigetsu says with a smile as he gives Kisame a quick kiss.

Gaara blinks as he watches that. They were a nice couple. He still wasn't sure how they ever managed to kiss without slicing each other up with those sharp teeth though.

"Alright. Looks like we have a lot to talk about." Kisame says after returning the kiss and noticing who Gaara's date was.

"Yeah. We do. Don't worry. It's cool. Well at least I think it's cool anyway. I'll be there soon." Suigetus promises as he takes the couple's order before heading to the back to place it and help Kisame.

Neji sighs. It looked like his past wasn't going to be escaped that easily. Not that he rejected his time with Sasuke. It had been a very good relationship, it just hadn't ended well.

Unfortunately, it looked like most of Gaara's acquaintances and friends were somehow associated with his ex. That was likely going to cause a lot of unnecessary drama. He glances at the lawyer to see if he was going to change his mind about their date.

"I'm a lawyer, I don't scare that easily. They can't possibly expect you to become a monk because your relationship with Sasuke ended." Gaara says with a shrug.

"So it doesn't bother you?" The lavender eyed man asks.

Gaara shakes his head. No, it wasn't as though Neji was cheating on Sasuke. Their relationship was over and Sasuke was now seeing Naruto. While it was obviously awkward, he was certain that they would all eventually be adults about the situation.

"We may need to temporarily invest in earplugs, but I'm positive that they will see reason. Naruto may burst a few eardrums without the earplugs before logic intrudes into his brain, but he's a good man. He'll understand." The Suna Lawyer replies.

"That's true. I suppose I always knew deep down. Sasuke never loved me. He tried. I know he was faithful, but he was always holding a part of himself back and if I am honest, so was I. In my case, I was worried about my family. In his, his heart already belonged to someone else." He sighs.

Gaara nods sympathetically. He knew that this couldn't be an easy situation for Neji. Still he knew that it would work out in the end.

"It's for the best. Besides, it's his loss. Clearly he didn't appreciate your princess hair enough." Gaara says with a smirk and Neji twitches.

"For the millionth time, I do not have princess hair!" He grumbles and Gaara laughs good-naturedly.


	10. Chapter 10

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** I went for drama and romance more than realism in this one. Parts of it will probably resemble an action move and parts of it will look like a romantic comedy. So hopefully there will be something for everyone.

Chapter 10

Three weeks later, Menma smirks to himself. He had been following his brother. The young man couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his twin.

Naruto had the perfect life. He had a great job. Naruto had friends. He wasn't a criminal. Oh and he also had a hot lover. Damn. That was a lucky son of a bitch.

"I think I can have fun with this." He murmurs to himself when he realizes that Naruto was scheduled to argue a case that night.

Sasuke wasn't. This was perfect. He quickly heads to Sasuke's place.

It looked like most of the time, the two lovers would go to his place after work. Sometimes Naruto would stay the night. Sometimes he wouldn't. Though occasionally, they would go to the blonde's home.

He manages to get into Sasuke's house by picking the lock. There were advantages to being part of Rasengan. One of them was that he had learned how to pick a lock, almost as soon as he could walk. It didn't matter how fancy the lock was, Menma could get it to open.

"That's weird. I must have left the lights on." Sasuke mutters a few minutes later, when he arrives at his place and heads inside.

"You didn't leave them on. The judge had a family emergency. So the hearing got delayed. I thought that I'd surprise you." Menma says.

Sasuke smiles. Ah well that was nice. Well maybe nice was a stretch. He hoped the judge's family was okay, but he was very happy to have more time with Naruto.

"Hopefully, everything works out okay. I'm not going to lie though. I'm happy you got to get off work earlier. Maybe we can help you get off in more ways than one." Sasuke says with a smirk.

Yeah. Naruto was a lucky son of a bitch. Well maybe that wasn't fair. He had never officially met his mother. Kushina might actually be a lovely woman for all he knew.

Menma quickly decides it didn't matter. It was just an expression. Besides, he wasn't going to feel guilty about insulting some woman that didn't know.

"I like the sound of that." He says.

"Though I have to ask, when did you find the time to dye your hair?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

He knew that was going to be an issue. So Menma had come up with an excuse. He was fairly sure it should work.

"I went to the barbershop during my lunch break. Do you like it?" He asks and Sasuke tilts his head as if considering it.

"I've known you for 25 years. In all that time, you've always been blonde. It's going to take some getting used to, but it is kinda sexy. It brings out your eyes." Sasuke replies after a moment.

Menma smirks. He bought it. Great! He couldn't wait to see the look on his brother's face when he realized his lover had just slept with his identical twin and hadn't even known the difference.

"Glad you like it. What was that you said about getting me off in me ways than one?" Menma asks as he pushes Sasuke onto the couch and straddles his waist.

"Yeah. I think that I can manage that." Sasuke says as he kisses Menma.

Menma smirks and returns the kiss. Wow. This guy really knew how to kiss. Maybe he'd keep him around for ore than one night. After all, what would punch Naruto in the gut more than stealing his boyfriend?

Sasuke was kissing Naruto when he noticed something was off. It wasn't just his hair. His entire manner of kissing was different.

It was still a Hell of a seductive kiss, but it was far more aggressive. It was so domineering. He'd never kissed him like that before.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Sasuke growls, pushing "Naruto" off of him.

"What the Hell, Sasuke?!" Menma asks, pretending to be hurt by his lover shoving him away.

"First, you get off work early without telling me. Then you dye your hair. Now, you are kissing me like you expect to drag me off to a Pleasure Dungeon or something. What the fuck is going on?!" Sasuke snarls.

Menma blinks. Hmm. That was interesting. He knew that Sasuke was smart. He was a lawyer after all, but he didn't think that he'd catch on that quickly.

"Alright. You got me. You're good. It only took one kiss, really? How long have you two been fucking?" The sapphire eyed man asks.

Sasuke's face goes pale. This wasn't Naruto. Naruto wouldn't ask that question. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"You see this? I won't hesitate to put a bullet through your brain, if you don't tell me exactly what is going on. You impersonated my lover. You are breaking and entering. I have more than enough justification for self-defense, if I murder your ass." Sasuke warns him as he pulls out a handgun from his pocket and points it at the other man.

"You really are such a lawyer. Someone sneaks into your house, looks identical to your lover, and your first thought is whether or not you'd be able to get away with murder on the grounds of self-defense? That's impressive. I also didn't realize you'd be packing heat." Menma says.

Sasuke fires off a warning shot. The bullet lands only an inch or two away from the other man's foot. That seemed to startle Menma enough that he dropped his cocky act for just a second.

"I never leave home without my gun. Neither does most of our law firm. That's something you should remember, you freak. So that's two times that I asked you, what is going on. You don't want to make me ask a third time." The raven haired man hisses at him.

"Alright. It's a long story. I'm not Naruto. I'm Menma. Obviously, I'm his identical twin. I just dyed my hair a long time ago. I was really tired of blonde jokes." He says with a shrug.

Sasuke blinks. Naruto had a brother?! He had an identical twin?! That couldn't be possible. He had known the blonde since forever. Surely, his lover would have mentioned having a brother.

"He never mentioned you." Sasuke says suspiciously.

"That makes sense. As far as I know, he doesn't realize I exist. I was kidnapped as a baby. I did some digging. Looks like Kushina and Minato searched for months, but I was declared dead. They thought it would be cruel to tell Naruto about a brother that he couldn't remember. To make him mourn someone who had died, before he could even speak." He explains.

The young lawyer just gapes at Menma. It was such a fantastical story. His first instinct was to call bullshit. That couldn't possibly be the truth, could it?

Unfortunately, the truth was staring him right in the face. There was no way that anyone could look that much like Naruto and not be his identical twin. Naruto had an identical twin. An identical twin that had tried to seduce him, while impersonating Naruto.

"You know that whole thing about evil twins is supposed to be a joke right? That or a bad plot to way too many horror movies." Sasuke asks as he keeps his gun aimed at Menma.

"I can see why he likes you. You're a damn good kisser and oddly hot when you try to act tough." Menma says with a grin.

"Who the fuck is acting?!" The youngest Uchiha thunders at him.

Sadly, Sasuke didn't know who he was dealing with. The raven haired man was skilled at martial arts, but that was different than the street fighting that Menma was accustomed too. He didn't stand a chance when Naruto's evil twin had the element of surprise on him.

Almost faster than Sasuke could blink, Menma had darted towards him. The sapphire eyed man shoves him back on the couch and steals his gun away. Now it was Menma's turn to point a gun at Sasuke.

"See what I mean? You were just acting tough. You have no idea what I've been through. I've seen you fight. You're good, but you haven't had the kind of training that I have. It sucks for you, I know. But this isn't a fight that you could ever really win. Luckily for you, I don't want to kill you." He states.

"What do you want then?" Sasuke asks.

"I just wanted to even things out a bit. Naruto got the perfect life. What did I get? I got fucking kidnapped and was forced to do A LOT of twisted shit that I never wanted to do in the first place. Jokes on them though. I turned out to be a better bad guy than them." Menma informs Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to ask who them was, when he hears a car pulling up in the driveway. His eyes widen in horror. Please don't let that be Naruto! Please don't let that be Naruto!

He really should have known better than to jinx everything like that. Sure enough, Naruto comes bounding through the door. That's when his eyes widen. He only saw a man with a gun pointed at Sasuke.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!" The blonde snarls as he pulls out his own handgun and fires off at the gun that the other man was holding.

It did the trick. The gun was knocked out of Menma's hand. The other man turns around to face Naruto and that's when the blonde could only gape at Sasuke's attacker.

He had attacked Sasuke! Well not him, but someone who looked almost identical to him. The only difference was this man had black hair instead of blonde. What the Hell?

"Sasuke?" He asks uncertainly.

"Allow me to introduce myself, brother. I'm Menma. As you can see, we're not only brothers. We are also twins. Long time, no see." He says with a smirk.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Then he glanced at Menma. Then he looked at Naruto again. It was all so confusing!

"Naruto, get out of here! He's crazy!" Sasuke warns him.

"Awe. That was a little mean, Sasuke. I mean you seemed to like kissing me. Does that mean you like to kiss crazy people?" He asks mockingly.

Naruto was frozen in shock until he heard that. That set him off. This time his warning shot hit Menma's left leg.

"You sick son of a bitch! He didn't even know who you were. Sasuke probably thought that you were me! That doesn't count. That wasn't consensual, you asshole!" Naruto growls at him.

"You know we have the same mother right? You just called Kushina a bitch. You're right though. I guess that wasn't fair. He loved it though. Gotta give him credit. You might be a dumb blonde, but he isn't. He knew something was off almost as soon as he threw himself at me and started making out with me." He says through gritted teeth as he sinks to the floor and clutches his badly bleeding leg.

Sasuke grabs his cell phone. He was going to call the cops. Fuck this shit! This crazy person belonged in jail.

"Sasuke, wait. He's an asshole, but I still want to get the full story. Hold off on the cops for just a bit. Tie him up or something." Naruto says.

"And what the Hell am I supposed to tie him up with?!" The raven haired man demanded.

While the two were bickering, Menma made a made dash through the back door. He ran as fast as he could. It wasn't easy with a shot leg. Still he managed to get into onto Naruto's motorcycle and drive off.

"Did that really just happen?" Naruto whispers.

"Yeah. I think that really just happened. Naruto, you have an evil twin." Sasuke says in a horrified voice.

Meanwhile Haku and Itachi were at the spa. It was a romantic weekend getaway. If either of them had known about Menma, they wouldn't have been as relaxed as they were.

"This was a great idea." Haku says as he sighs in contentment.

He was laying on a massage table, a few feet away from Itachi. Both men were getting massages. Ah spas were so much fun, Haku muses.

"Yeah. I've been meaning to come here for awhile. My mother got me a weekend pass for my birthday. I just didn't have anyone to go with. Felt a little silly to come alone, when she got me two passes." The smoky eyed man says as he enjoys his massage.

Haku blinks as he processes that. Somehow, he had a hard time imagining Itachi not being able to find anyone willing to go with him on a spa weekend. The man was sex on legs.

"Really? That surprises me. I mean you seem like the type of person who would easily be able to find a date." The Family Lawyer states.

"I prefer quality over quantity. I had offers. None of them just particularly caught my interest until very recently." Itachi says with a smile.

Their relationship was still new, but the elder Uchiha brother was truly over the Moon. He was realistic enough to realize that they were in the Honeymoon Phrase. Generally the first month or two of a new relationship was the easiest and everyone had hearts in their eyes. Despite this, he couldn't stop feeling hopeful.

It was almost like someone had found his wish list and somehow transformed a beautiful China Doll into a real man or something. Haku was gorgeous, intelligent, polite, and a fantastic kisser. He also shared many of Itachi's interests and obviously they had a lot in common as far as their career goals went.

"Oh really? Anyone that I know?" Haku asks with a sly smile.

"Yes, I do believe you know him. Quite well actually." Itachi says as he reaches over and laces his fingers with his date's.

Now they were holding hands as they enjoyed their massages. All in all it was the perfect day. A nice relaxing spa date with his gorgeous boyfriend. What could be better than that?

"Mmm maybe you could give me a hint?" The younger lawyer inquires with feigned innocence.

"Well he has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. They really do remind me of a doe's." The Uchiha beings.

"That does sound rather alluring. I still think that I'm going to require another hint or two. It's important to gather all the evidence that one can before reaching a verdict." Haku teases him.

Haku was also very clever. The man could make a legal pun out of almost anything. For the life of him, Itachi couldn't understand why his ex would ever have let Haku go.

He supposed it didn't really matter though. Itachi wasn't going to make the same mistakes. That was the most important thing.

"He's also a lawyer like me, though he practices a different branch of law." Itachi continues.

"Hmm. Doe eyes and a lawyer. I still think I'm going to need more information, really." His date continues his act.

The two continue their game for awhile. Eventually their massage ends and they head to the hot tub. Itachi quite liked hot tubs and he liked a half naked Haku even more. Yes, things were going perfectly in his mind.

"You're going to regret this. You're spoiling me." Haku says as he places a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"I think the only thing that I could possibly regret about spoiling you, is not doing it sooner." Itachi whispers after returning the kiss.

Elsewhere Neji was showing Gaara around where he worked. He figured it was only fair. He had already seen Suna and Sharingan. The red head deserved to know more about him.

Work was such an intimate part of your life. Whether you loved or hated it, it impacted you. So the lavender eyed man wanted to share this part of himself with his new boyfriend.

"And this is my office." Neji says as they walk inside one of the many rooms.

Gaara looks around curiously. One thing that he was definitely learning about Neji is that he was a neat freak. He was fairly confident that his boyfriend would go insane if there was a single thing out of place in anything that he considered his domain.

That didn't really bother Gaara though. He took it as a challenge. Sometimes he would deliberately go out of his way to mess up Neji's stuff just a little bit. It was amusing to see him get so worked up when he rearranged his books out of alphabetical order or something like that.

"It's very elegant and…clean." The red head says.

"Yes, thank you. It is going to STAY that way." Neji chides him gently and Gaara raises an eyebrow.

That sounded like a challenge. Oh yeah. He was definitely going to mess up Neji's office at some point.

"Maybe." The red head says as he kisses Neji's cheek.

The Hyuga man raises an eyebrow. Oh no, he didn't. He knew Gaara well enough by now to realize what a maybe was. It was easily translated into the following, _"I'm going to mess up your office because I think you're cute when you get mad. Then we will kiss and make up. While we are doing so, I'm probably going to pull on your hair, but we both know that you won't be able to stay mad at me."_

"There is no maybe about it." Neji says firmly.

"Uh huh. Well that desk looks rather sturdy." Gaara notes idly.

"Yes, it should be. It's made of solid oak. It cost a pretty penny, but I do find it a rather handsome desk." The CFO agrees.

Gaara nods in agreement. Sometimes, he just couldn't resist messing with his boyfriend. It was too much fun not to. With that thought in mind, he shoves Neji onto the desk and kisses him.

Neji mmpfs into the kiss, before returning it. No matter what craziness that the lawyer decided to subject him to, he couldn't resist Gaara's kiss. The red head was truly an amazing kisser. So who could really blame him?

"I think it would be strong enough for us to spend a rather enjoyable day together…on it." He suggests.

"You are outrageous sometimes." Neji says and he shakes his head in disapproval.

"I suppose I should have seen that wouldn't be one of your fantasies. What are your views on shower sex?" The Suna Lawyer inquires.

That caused Neji to sputter. Gaara delighted in the way that his boyfriend's face turned as red as a tomato. It was wonderfully delightful to evoke such reactions from the normally stoic man.

"Shower sex could be fun in the right circumstances." He mumbles.

"Good. Good." The red head says with a grin.

Back at Sasuke's house, Naruto and the youngest Uchiha were still reeling from the bizarre turn of events. Neither of them seemed to know what to do or say. There was a bloodstain on the floor though, that made it impossible to deny what had just occurred.

"Naruto, we should call the police." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, what could we possibly say? Hello, Officer. I'm sorry to disturb you, but my evil twin just impersonated me and tried to seduce my boyfriend. When that didn't work, he pulled a gun on him. I walked in on him and shot the gun out of his hand and his leg to save my boyfriend. Then he took off. Oh and he stole my motorcycle. How well do you think that's going to go over?" The blonde asks.

Sasuke sighs. Naruto had a point. It sounded crazy to HIM and he had been the one who lived through all that. They were so fucked and not in a good way.

"He knows where I live. If he can figure out where I live, Menma probably knows where you live. Neither of us is safe at our places. Maybe we should get a room at a hotel for a bit. Well at least until we know what is going on. He's not afraid to pull a gun on someone, Naruto." The raven haired man reasons.

Naruto hated seeing Sasuke that way. His bastard was supposed to be unshakable. Though he knew anyone would have been very much shaken, if they had gone through what his boyfriend just did.

"You're right. A hotel room sounds like a good idea. It's going to be okay, Sasuke. We'll get to the bottom of this. I won't let that freak hurt you. I promise." Naruto says as he kisses his forehead.

"It's not me that I'm worried about. He just wanted to sleep with me to hurt you. You're his primary target. I don't want you to do something stupid. I know that it sounds crazy, but I really think that we should call the police and at least try to explain what is going on." The Prosecutor pleads with him.

Naruto sighs. He knew that it would probably be a good idea to alert the authorities. Somehow though, he thought that would just make matters worse.

"Let's just pack some stuff and head to a hotel for now. I shot him. I doubt he's going to make another attempt tonight. We can figure out what to do in the morning. Okay?" The environmental lawyer asks.

"Okay. Yeah. That's probably best. We're both a little too raw to make any good decisions right now. Well other than going to the hotel." Sasuke says as he begins packing some clothes and other necessities.

The blonde watches him. Naruto couldn't forgive what Menma did. He had impersonated him and tried to take Sasuke away from him. That would have been difficult to get past, but then he had gone and drawn a gun on him. Unforgivable! He'd never forgive him for that!

"Yeah. We need to think things through. I can't believe what he almost did to you." Naruto grumbles.

"Yes, we do. He wants us to be afraid Naruto. That's what he wants. Don't give him the satisfaction. Alright?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh I'm not afraid." The blonde says as he clenches his first.

Sasuke lets out a sigh of relief. Well that was good. As long as Naruto wasn't afraid, maybe they'd be able to keep their wits about them. Between the two of them, they might be able to come up with a solution to all of this.

"That's good." The Uchiha says.

"I'm fucking pissed off! He had no right to do that! He had no right to do any of it! He barged into your home, pretended to be me, tried to sleep with you, and then pulled a gun on you?! Who the fuck does he think he is?!" Naruto practically snarls.

Oh. Naruto wasn't afraid, but he was angry. Very angry. Sasuke tries unsuccessfully to suppress a shiver at his lover's tone. He had never heard Naruto sound like that and he had known the man since they were babies. Frankly, it unsettled him.

"He didn't have a right to do any of it. Still that doesn't change the fact that we need to come up with a plan. So I need you to keep a cool head for now. We'll find a way to fix this." The raven haired man assures him.

"Yeah. We will. I've never actually thought about shooting a man before today." Naruto admits.

"Naruto, you were trying to save my life. That's perfectly normal. You don't have to feel guilty. Let's just get packing and get out of here. Like you said, he's probably not going to attack again tonight. We should use that to our advantage." Sasuke reasons.

Naruto nods. Soon enough the two of them packed and left. It didn't take them long to find a hotel. They paid in cash. There was less of a chance they'd be tracked that way.

"You know when I pictured taking you to a hotel room, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Naruto says.

"Yeah. I know. It's okay though. As long as we are together, it doesn't really matter way." Sasuke declares as he kisses Naruto goodnight.

"Yeah. You're right. This freak has no idea who he's messing with." Naruto says with a laugh after returning the kiss.

Sasuke nods approvingly. That was the spirit. He yawns as they hopped into the bed and shut of the night.

The youngest Uciha couldn't help but smile as he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him protectively. Maybe he was being overly optimistic, but it was hard not to feel safe when he was nestled in his lover's arms. That was the last thought on his mind before he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** It's time for some lemonade. I put warnings up before and afterwards. So it's your choice if you want to read it.

Chapter 11

In the morning, Sasuke calls into Sharingan before Naruto woke up. He knew there was no way in Hell either of them were going to be able to focus on work today. So he was calling in "sick."

It was at that point, that Naruto's eyes flutter open. He was vaguely aware of the fact Sasuke was talking. He was talking on the phone. It took him a minute to focus on what his lover was saying, but eventually the words sank in.

"I'm really a bad influence on you. That's the second time in a row that you are playing hooky." Naruto muses as he places a few soft kisses to the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Mmm maybe. But just this once, I don't mind." Sasuke says as he sighs in pleasure at the affectionate gesture and turns around to face his lover.

Naruto smiles. Yeah. This is what they both needed. They needed to forget about his psychotic twin brother. Well at least for a little while.

"Yeah. Sasuke Uchiha is playing hooky. This is one for the history books." Naruto says as he reaches for the zipper of the raven haired man's pants.

"I guess so. Hold that thought. I'll be right back." Sasuke promises him, after giving the blonde a quick kiss and darting off into the bathroom.

"Alright?" The environmental lawyer says in confusion as he waits for the sexy Uchiha to return to him.

Sasuke takes a deep breath in the bathroom. He almost couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this. It was for Naruto though. He could indulge him in one of his minor kinks. God knows that the blonde needed something to take his mind off well everything.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke reaches into his pack and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. While he knew that Naruto would probably be willing to negotiate on who was the cuffer and who was the cuffee, he figured that it would be better this time to let Naruto be the one to tie him up. The other lawyer would likely appreciate being able to reestablish some sense of control in his life.

"Back. Don't make me regret this." Sasuke says as he gets back on the bed and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, after dropping something in Naruto's lap.

"Make you regret what?" Naruto asks in a baffled toned as he looks down to see what Sasuke had just dropped on him.

Handcuffs. Ohhh. The blue eyed lawyer blinks. He hadn't really expected Sasuke to agree to that sort of thing. Well maybe Sasuke would agree, if he got to cuff Naruto. That would be more like his bastard.

"So you want to cuff me then?" He asks and Sasuke shakes his head.

"I thought that we might try it the other way around. You're the only person that I would ever let do this. Like I said, don't make me regret it." SAsuke warns him.

"I won't. I promise." Naruto says and with that he pounces.

Sasuke blinks. He had expected that Naruto would be excited. He just didn't know how excited Naruto would be exactly.

He felt himself smiling though. It was nice to feel desired. That was one thing that Naruto definitely made him feel, after they became lovers. There was no question that his lovable idiot was attracted to him.

"Good because I'm going to be very disappointed if you don't present a very thorough case." Sasuke purrs dangerously into Naruto's ear as he licks it teasingly.

Naruto shivers. He wasn't really sure how Sasuke could make his voice purr like that. He just knew that he really liked it when he did.

"Trust me, it's going to be **extremely** thoroughly." The blonde assures him as slowly pulls Sasuke's shirt over his head slowly and takes the opportunity to glide his hands over the muscular planes of Sasuke's well sculpted chest.

The Uchiha sighs softly in contentment. That felt nice. It was like a seductive caress really. Though two could play that game, he reaches down and tugs Naruto's pants down past his hips.

He was just about to reach for Naruto's boxers, when the blonde slapped those damn cuffs on him. Damn it. Stupid cuffs.

 **Warning Lemon**

"You know it's hot when you growl like that, but you volunteered." Naruto reminds him, after hearing his lover release a growl of frustration that sent all of his blood rushing south really quick.

"I know. I just figured you'd wait until after I at least had you naked." Sasuke mutters.

"You can see me naked, anytime you want." Naruto informs him and he quickly kicks off the rest of his clothes.

After that, he wasted no time in stripping Sasuke. It was rather impressive, the youngest Uchiha notes. Surely, the blonde had just broken some sort of record.

"Mmm that's very good to know." Sasuke says as he half-heartedly struggles against the cuffs.

Naruto takes a moment to briefly admire his gorgeous lover. He really didn't know what it was. There was just something fucking hot about a restrained Sasuke. Maybe it was because the bastard was always in control of everything else. Even their sex life was more like 60-40, with him taking the reigns more often than not. (Though Sasuke still liked to be coy in that respect.)

"Mine." Naruto says as he leaves a hot, possessive trail of kisses along Sasuke's neck and one of his hands wraps around his lover and strokes him.

Sasuke shivers and moans as he bucks against the blonde's wickedly talented hand. Shit! How did he do that?! It felt so good.

Naruto smirks. This was how he liked Sasuke best, underneath him and moaning just for him. He frowns as he realizes that Menma seemed to share the same…preference.

Yeah. Maybe he was a little jealous, but he had good reason to be. That freak could have tricked _**HIS**_ bastard into sleeping with him! That just wasn't right! Thank God, Sasuke could tell the difference by their kiss!

"Fuck." Sasuke moans and arches against his lover's touch.

"Yeah. We're about to. Oh and I like it when you moan like that. Just for me. No one else gets to touch you like this anymore." Naruto declares before leaving a rather sharp love bite against Sasuke's creamy pale neck.

He really did love that about Sasuke's body. It was like a blank canvas. All pale ivory and so very easy to mark up. He felt rather gratified when he saw that the hickey was already forming and licks the mark soothingly.

"You're pretty cocky. You better do a damn good job, if you are going to make a claim like that." Sasuke taunts him.

He knew that he was pushing his luck here. Naruto was a very friendly and bubbly person overall, but there was definitely another side to him. When Sasuke let him, he was a very commanding Dominant.

The youngest Uchiha was as well, but in a different way. He was about seduction. Naruto was more like a wild animal. As he was continuing these internal musings, Naruto launched a sneak attack and wrapped his hot mouth around Sasuke's cock.

"FUCK! OH FUCK!" Sasuke groans and he tries his best not fuck his lover's throat raw.

He moans when he felt Naruto's tongue lavish the sensitive flesh with attention. He brushed his lips against it in an erotic kiss and occasionally nips. That was just foreplay though.

Naruto smirks. He treasured every sound that Sasuke made. Every moan, every pant, and every curse word that flew past his lips. He was suddenly rather grateful that he didn't have much of a gag reflex because his lover was rather well endowed. So otherwise it would have been rather hard to deep throat him otherwise.

"Shit! Naruto, that f-eels so fucking good." Sasuke growls lustfully as his lover continues to suck him off.

Naruto didn't mind the raven haired lawyer's rather colorful vocabulary. That just meant that Sasuke was into it. Very into it apparently, because Sasuke came hard only a few seconds later.

"Yeah. I'd say I have a right to be cocky." Naruto says smugly after he releases Sasuke from his mouth and captures his lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke moans into the kiss as he returns it. There wasn't much more he could do with his hands bound in this position. He could kiss back though. The youngest Uchiha really liked that.

"It's not really fair, you know? I can't touch you much like this. I can't make it as good for you." Sasuke murmurs.

"Trust me, the sight of you in those cuffs is more than enough. That and I love it when you make those sexy _fuck me_ moans of yours. You also taste really fucking good." The blonde assures him as he brushes his arousal against Sasuke's to show him just how much he was enjoying the sight of the other man being restrained.

They both groan in pleasure at the contact. It was amazing. Just sliding against each other like that felt incredible.

"Well if your sure, then I don't mind." Sasuke says as he looks up at him.

"I'm really sure." Naruto says as he helps Sasuke get on his hands and knees.

Sasuke felt his face heat up. He was glad that he wasn't facing Naruto at the moment. He'd never let him live it down. They'd never done it this way before.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you look right now." Naruto growls with approval and then briefly stops talking long enough to suck on his fingers.

The raven haired youth couldn't see him do this, but Sasuke knew exactly what he was up to. He could hear the sounds of the blonde sucking on his fingers. He felt himself shiver in anticipation and a little bit of nervousness.

This wasn't their first time together, but he still felt rather exposed. Apparently, Naruto liked it that way. The Prosecutor could feel Naruto's erection brushing up against his thigh as he got ready to prepare him.

"Just relax." He says as he slides a single digit inside him and strokes his lover to distract him.

One thing that Naruto was pretty sure about the fact that Sasuke had rarely bottomed for anyone before they got together. He was always so fucking tight and God it felt amazing. Still that meant he had to be very careful during foreplay.

"That's what I'm going to tell you the next time I shove my cock up YOUR ass." Sasuke informs him.

"Bad Sasuke. You should be nicer to the guy that just got you off." Naruto says as he light smacks his lover's backside with his other hand and starts searching for that spot inside him that he knew would drive Sasuke wild.

It didn't take long to find it. When he hears Sasuke moan, he adds another finger inside him and continues stretching him. When his lover starts bucking back against him, he knew that the other man was ready.

"I love you and if he ever tries to touch you again, I will fucking kill him." Naurto promises as he slides inside Sasuke fully, causing him to moan.

It was always a wonderfully surreal sensation. Naruto always made him feel so full. He could feel the warmth of the blonde's skin against his own and his breathe on his shoulder. He' never been this close to anyone before.

"I love you too." Sasuke whispers and moans when the blonde begins moving.

Every time that his lover hit THAT spot, Sasuke moaned wantonly. Naruto would growl in pleasure. He could feel every inch of the blonde inside him and it felt so good that he was easily able to block out that part about Menma.

Nothing else mattered. As far as Sasuke was concerned at the moment, they were the only two people in the world. His romantic musings were interrupted when he felt Naruto bite his shoulder teasingly and slam into him harder and faster.

"Mine." He states in a tone that would book absolutely no argument and he slams inside the other man, taking him hard and fast.

He was so fucking tight. The way Sasuke felt wrapped around his cock was incredible. He was so fucking gorgeous too and then he would go and make those sounds that drove Naruto nuts. He could feel his own orgasm building and he wanted to make it good for Sasuke too.

So he continues stroking his lover and kissing his neck. Naruto knew that the other man loved having his neck lavished with affection. It was how you turned a proud lion into a mewing sex kitten almost instantly and the environmental lawyer loved using that fact to his advantage.

"Fuck! Naruto!" Sasuke moans and writhes against his lover.

That damn cheater. He knew that his neck was his spot and oh God! Sasuke felt his eyes lull to the back of his head when the blonde hit against THAT spot in just the right way.

The two lovers moved as one. The bed was shaking from the force of their coupling, but neither noticed. All they cared about was each other.

Sasuke felt Naruto toy with his nipples with a free hand, while stroking him. He shivers at this new "assault." That combined with the blonde animalistic ally claiming him, sent him over the edge. He came hard.

"Sasuke!" Naruto calls out as he reached his own orgasm and spilled his release deep inside his lover.

A few minutes later, he caught his breath enough to slide out of his lover. Naruto proceeds to turn Sasuke around and undo the cuffs. Damn. He was going to miss those. He wasn't entirely sure if this was a one time deal or not.

 **End Lemon**

"God, you're amazing." Naruto says as he indulges in some afterglow cuddling.

"Mmm so are you. Next time though, I'm topping." Sasuke informs him.

"I'll think about it. I mean you don't seem to mind being my gorgeous love slave that much." The blue eyed lawyer says cheekily and Sasuke just rolls his eyes at that assessment.

Meanwhile Menma was back at one of the many hideouts. He knew that this wasn't going to be a good day for him. His "father" had seen his injured leg. He was going to have to explain what happened.

"Menma, you're injured. Do yourself a favor and be honest about what happened. Then we will get you the treatment that you require." Pain states emotionlessly.

Pain had kidnapped Menma when he was a baby. Why? Because it was easier to train children to be loyal "soldiers" than adults. He knew that Pain was acting under orders though.

Rasengan was a massive criminal organization. His father was definitely situated towards the top of the power hierarchy, but he wasn't the leader. There was someone who would call Pain occasionally and give him orders. No. He wasn't the mastermind behind all this.

"I found my brother. I paid him a visit. Long story short, he wasn't particularly happy to see me. Of course, that's probably because I tried to seduce his boyfriend more than anything else. Oh and the fact that I pulled a gun on said boyfriend, didn't help either." He states casually.

"How foolish of you. I've always known that you were reckless, but I never thought that you would behave so stupidly. Pain, perhaps we should just let him deal with his injuries himself. It might teach him a valuable lesson." Konan muses.

Konan was the closest thing to a mother he had. She was at best aloof. Though he knew why. She had grown attached to him in her own demented way and didn't want to be. If he died on a mission, she didn't want to have to grieve him more than necessary. She and Pain had already lost so much in this "war."

Menma wasn't entirely certain who ran the Rasengan, but he knew the person was at least borderline psychotic. He truly believed that he was fighting some Crusade. That they would be able to cripple the government or something.

"I guess it was a bit foolish. Can you blame me though? I just wanted to even the score a little." Menma observes.

"Do they know who you are?" Pain demands.

"They know my first name and nothing else. Neither Naruto, nor Sasuke have any way of tracing me back to Rasengan. This is my own personal issue. I wouldn't involve the rest of our family in this one." The blue eyed criminal assures them.

Konan sighs. Menma was the closest thing that she had for a son. She did care for her. She just wished that he wasn't so reckless. Honestly, the blue haired woman had thought that she taught him better than this.

"Don't' do it again. Don't put yourself at risk needlessly." She growls at him.

"No. We have a heist next week. We'll need him able to run at full capacity. Having him yank out the bullet and likely get ill from an infection will only hamper our efforts. Go get treated in the infirmary." Pain orders him.

Menma didn't need to be told twice. He was tough. It took a lot to get to him, but even he didn't particularly enjoy having a bullet in him.

"I'm going to make them both suffer for this." He mutters to himself as he walks towards the infirmary.

Back at Sharingan, Haku walks into Itachi's office. He sighs when he sees that his boyfriend wasn't looking nearly as serene as he had on their spa trip. Something was wrong.

"Itachi, will you tell me what is troubling you?" Haku asks as he walks behind the other man and proceeds to give him a light shoulder rub.

"Mmm. It's Sasuke. You don't need to butter me up with massages to get answers out of me. Though I must admit, that I do enjoy them." The smoky eyed man informs his significant other.

"I'll try to keep that in mind for the future. What about Sasuke is worrying you? Is it about Neji?" Haku whispers quietly.

The elder Uchiha brother shakes his head. No. He doubted it was Neji. Neji was many things, a stalker wasn't one of them.

It surprised Itachi that the other man had been willing to make such a scene. Neji had always been on the reserved side. Certainly, he wasn't the type of person who often made a public spectacle of himself. So that had been out of character for him.

"No. It's the fact that Sasuke didn't come into work this morning. Neither did Naruto. As much as I would like to believe that it was solely because they are off on romantic rendezvous somewhere. I don't. I think that there is something going on." He admits.

"Then perhaps you should call him. It would put your mind at ease. I don't like seeing you unnecessarily stressed." The doe eyed man counsels.

"Maybe you're right. I'll try calling him." Itachi agrees.

He takes out his cell phone and dials Sasuke's number. He knew it by heart. He and Sasuke had always been close and the personal injury lawyer didn't see that changing anytime soon.

The Uchihas were a close knit family. You had to be when you ran a law firm together. Itachi did enjoy that aspect of their family life. It wasn't like the Hyugas were it was an aloof loyalty. The Uchiha family had a strong bond between all of its members, except for one.

"Sasuke?" He calls out into the phone.

His name was Obito Uchiha. No one knew what happened to him exactly. He had just up and disappeared one day, years ago. Most assumed he was dead. Itachi wasn't entirely certain he believed that. There would be a record of his death somewhere, if that was the case. Surely, there would be.

Sasuke blinks when he hears his phone go off. He disentangles himself from Naruto and quickly grabs it. The youngest Uchiha sighs when he recognized the number.

It was Itachi. His big brother was checking on him because he missed work. Honestly, he was twenty-five fucking years old. Sasuke didn't need a babysitter!

"Yes, Itachi?" Sasuke pants out into the phone.

"Sasuke, are you alright? You're panting and you didn't come into work today. That isn't like you. I have to admit that I was a bit worried. It is good to hear from you." The elder Uchiha says.

Oh boy. Itachi was never going to let him live this down. If he found out that Sasuke was still trying to catch his breath after a round of mind-blowing sex, he'd never hear the end of it.

Clearly, he needed to come up with a decent excuse. Hmm what would work on Itachi? Maybe he could say he ran down the stairs to get his phone? Yeah. That was believable.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry, I had to run down the stairs to answer your call. I just caught a twenty-four hour bug. No big deal. So I called in sick. I didn't want anyone else to catch it. Naruto's with me." Sasuke explains and adds that last part as an afterthought, just in case his brother asked about the blonde as well.

"Uh huh. Well you tell him to take very good care of you. Chicken noodle soup is generally recommended for situations like that. That's of course after he finishes screwing your brains out." Itachi says smugly.

Sasuke sputters. Damn it. Yeah. He was never going to live this down. Itachi was never going to let him forget this.

"What makes you think that he's the one doing the screwing?" Sasuke asks.

"Ah ha. So you admit that you are playing hooky. You took the day off just so you and Naruto could have some quality time together. That was very irresponsible of you, Sasuke. Though I suppose you only live once. You might as well enjoy it." He reasons.

Sasuke grumbles about annoying older brothers. This sucked. It was like Itachi could read his mind or something. It really wasn't fair.

"Oh believe me, I'm enjoying it. Though you're still an ass for automatically assuming that I'm the one who bottoms. We are more egalitarian than that. I'll have you know that we swap." Sasuke hisses at him.

"Damn. I don't know if I won the bet in that case. Who topped the first time you were together?" Itachi inquires.

Sasuke growls. Itachi had placed a bet on his sex life?! That was just really low and disturbing. Oh he was so going to kick the other man's ass when he saw him!

"You bet on my sex life?!" The raven haired lawyer demands in outrage.

"Well yes. The whole office did. I believe even mother and father are in on the pool. Really, it took you and Naruto long enough to get together. I think everyone knew that you were in love, except the two of you. Of course sometimes the hardest thing to notice is what is standing right in front of you." The older Uchiha muses.

"You really suck sometimes. You all lost the bet. All of you perverts should give us the money, since none of you won." Sasuke says arrogantly.

Itachi pauses for a moment. It was obvious what he was doing. He was searching for a suitable comeback.

"I suppose that's only fair. I imagine that the extra money would be helpful in planning your wedding and of course, you'll want to go on a Honeymoon. I'll let them know." Itachi says as he hangs up on Sasuke.

"Brothers can be so annoying sometimes!" Sasuke growls.

"Hey, you are getting off easy. My brother broke into my boyfriend's house, pretended to be me, and tried to seduce him." Naruto reminds him.

"Yeah. I guess that's a good point. I'm still going to kick Itachi's ass for those remarks the next time I see him." Sasuke promises and Naruto nods approvingly.


	12. Chapter 12

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Well this chapter has a bit of everything in it really. Warning there the results of the office pool are also revealed. So that's a bit of a silly scene. If you prefer a more serious tone to the story, I will put up warnings before and afterwards. So you can skip that part easily, if you want.

Chapter 12

After hanging up on Itachi, Sasuke heads back to the bed and indulges in some cuddling with Naruto. Of course, Sasuke didn't call it cuddling. In his head, he had decided embracing was suitably masculine enough for his pride to handle. He quite liked embracing.

"You have no idea how hot you looked in those cuffs." Naruto growls in approval as he kisses the top of Sasuke's head.

"I have a pretty good idea. You were an animal." Sasuke muses.

Not that he was complaining. As long as it was with Naruto, the youngest Uchiha didn't mind taking a walk on the wild side now and then. He reluctantly admits to himself that the blonde could probably talk him into almost anything.

"Well yeah because you were fucking hot." The blue eyed lawyer says as he places a kiss to the back of Sasuke's shoulder.

"Your vocabulary is enormously impressive." The raven haired man mocks his lover.

"Oh yeah? Want to see something else that is _**enormously impressive**_?" Naruto whispers hotly in his ear.

Sasuke wanted to be a smart-aleck and inform Naruto that he had already seen THAT. He had seen it quite a few times actually. All his clever retorts soon vanished because his blonde could be quite sneaky when he wanted to be.

Naruto had decided to lay back on the bed and pull Sasuke on top of him and he didn't stop there. Naruto also grinds his arousal against Sasuke's inner thigh.

On some level, the Prosecutor was impressed. Naruto was ready for round two already? On another level, he was rather shocked that the blonde could be so sneaky.

"It doesn't look like you need me to stroke your _ego_ further." Sasuke taunts him.

"Awe. Don't be like that. I like it when you stroke me. You can stroke any part of me, any time you like. You know that." Naruto says as he cups Sasuke's ass suggestively.

"Oh I know you fucking love it when I stroke your ego. I don't want to go and spoil you though. I mean I did indulge you with the handcuffs. I don't want you to get any crazy ideas." Sasuke says somberly.

Naruto shakes his head in amusement. That was his bastard for you. He always kept everyone on their toes.

The slightly younger man couldn't be angry though that Sasuke was being a cocktease. The view was too nice to argue with and it was fun to get under his favorite Uchiha's skin. Which was exactly what the blonde was planning to do.

"Crazy ideas like you are my love slave?" Naruto inquires.

"Yes, crazy ideas like that." Sasuke says and nods his head.

"That's not a crazy idea. That's just a fact. You're my love slave and you also alternate between being my sex kitten and my Hellcat." The blue eyed lawyer says as he flips them.

Naruto smiles down at Sasuke. Fuck. He was gorgeous. For the millionth time since they became lovers, Naruto couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't noticed that before. Well he had notice it, but Sasuke's fortunate physical appearance had been more of an afterthought than anything else. Now it was very much not an afterthought.

"I am in NO way your sex kitten, your Hellcat, or your love slave. Just so we are clear, none of those things are accurate." Sasuke protests.

"I don't know. It seems pretty accurate to me. Looks like your _interest_ has been aroused again." Naruto taunts him.

Damn it. That was embarrassing. Naruto was right and they both knew it. Sasuke could hardly deny it with any credibility. He could feel the fact that he was turned on again.

"You are so lucky that I am a sucker for a pair of beautiful blue eyes." Sasuke mutters.

"I know. I'm a sucker for well everything about you really. So that makes us sorta even." The blonde replies cheerfully.

Sasuke smiles. Naruto could be romantic in an adorably childish way sometimes. He caresses his cheek and looks up at him. Naruto was _**the one**_ and there was no point in even trying to deny that anymore.

Of course, it was nicer when _**the one**_ didn't have an evil identical twin. That was definitely going to be a pain in the ass. Still he wouldn't trade Naruto for anything. They'd just have to find a way to kick Menma's ass and then things could go back to normal.

"I love you." Sasuke says simply.

Maybe he always had on some level, Sasuke muses to himself. It was just that it was easy to take Naruto for granted. He'd always been there. The blonde had been like a second brother to him when they were growing up. So the thought of pursuing him romantically, just hadn't occurred to him.

He found himself damn grateful for birthday sex though. Sasuke hadn't been intending to sleep with his best friend because they both got tipsy on his birthday, but it had happened. While it had been an emotional rollercoaster, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to regret it. Any of it.

"I love you too. I wasn't too rough on that sexy ass of yours was I? I know that I got a little carried away." The blonde says in a voice filled with concern.

"Naruto, there's nothing little about you. From your big mouth, to your bank account, to your creativeness, and everything else. That's ESPECIALLY true when it comes to anything sexual involving in you. You weren't a little rough and this definitely isn't little, but I loved it." Sasuke says as he glances down below Naruto's waist rather suggestively.

The environmental lawyer finds himself laughing. He didn't know how Sasuke could make a declaration of love so fucking funny. The other man just could. Well actually, there was very little that Sasuke couldn't do.

"Well that's good. Seriously though, I wouldn't want to hurt you that way. So you let me have fun with the cuffs, does that mean office sex is on the table? On second thought, maybe I should ask if office sex is on the desk?" The other man asks cheekily.

"Don't push your luck. I'll think about it." Sasuke informs him.

Naruto perks up. That was a maybe. A maybe was the first step to a yes. Ah ha! Life was good. The only thing that he needed to do now was to deal with his crazy twin brother.

Elsewhere Suigetsu raises an eyebrow. That was weird. Naruto's hair was black. He had never heard of the blonde dying his golden mane another color before.

"Kisame, am I hallucinating or did Naruto's hair change colors?" The violet eyed man inquires.

Kisame raises an eyebrow. He loved Suigetsu. Sometimes though he could be rather strange. God only knows what sort of strange joke his lover wanted to pull on him with that bizarre question.

"What are you talking about? Naruto's hair is the same color its always been." The blue skinned man says in confusion.

"No. It's not. Look. He just walked in. Holy shit. He just walked in with Sakura! What the fuck is going on?!" The sword lover demands.

That of course got Kisame's attention. He knew damn well that bubblegum head was Naruto's ex. That was big news. So he turns around to see if Suigetsu was actually telling him the truth or just pulling his leg.

Holy shit! His boyfriend was right. Naruto was there with Sakura and his trademark blonde hair was now midnight black. It was as dark as Sasuke's now. Speaking of Sasuke, he probably wouldn't be very happy when he realized Naruto was having dinner with Sakura.

"Did you get this place insured like I asked you to?" The shark toothed man inquires with a whisper.

"Yeah. It's insured. Why do you ask?" Suigetsu answers.

"I think we are going to need it, especially if Sasuke finds out about this. I though that he and blondie were together now, but Naruto just showed up here with his ex. Something big is going on. We need to get to the bottom of this. Sasuke is going to go postal." He observes.

Suigetsu nods in understanding. Oh yeah. Sasuke was going to be livid and he wasn't exactly known for being a meek wallflower. The man could have a Hell of a temper when he wanted to. It was probably a good thing they were insured.

"Well I'm gonna go get their order and see what I can find out." Suigetsu says as he walks over to do exactly that.

Menma smiles at Sakura. He almost felt a bit guilty about using her. Was that going to stop him from doing so though? Hell no.

So yeah, he had invited her to have dinner with him. The sapphire eyed man thought that there was at least a 55% chance that Sakura was into him. After all, she had dated his identical twin brother awhile back. So it stood to reason that she'd be physically attracted to him too. So perhaps it wasn't surprising when she accepted his invitation to dinner.

"So what can I get you guys?" Suigetsu asks.

The "couple" give their order. Suigetsu raises an eyebrow at Naruto's order. Hmm that was weird. He hadn't ordered ramen. Yeah. Something was definitely up. The white haired man just wasn't sure what yet.

"Do you have any white wine?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah. We have some. I'll get you guys a bottle. Good stuff. Well all our stuff is good, of course. We don't do anything half assed, if you catch my drift." The violet eyed man says brightly and Sakura giggles.

"That's good to know. Thanks." She says and Suigetsu walks back to Kisame.

Kisame gives him a look and Suigetsu smiles. The nice thing about being in a serious relationship was that after awhile, your partner just knew you. Sometimes they didn't even have to say what was on their mind. You just knew.

Like right now, for instance. Right now, Kisame wanted to know what was going on. Suigetus didn't hesitate at all to tell him.

"Well Naruto didn't order ramen. So that's weird. I think Sakura is feeling him and Naruto seems semi receptive. Poor Sasuike. I don't think that Naruto is the type to cheat, but he is the type of guy who would give his ex a second chance and try to be friends with them." Suigetsu says with a dramatic sigh.

"Yeah. That seems like what's probably going on. Do you think we should tell Sasuke? I mean the guy has a right to know. I don't think it qualifies as cheating exactly, but still." Kisame asks.

Suigetsu gulps. Shit. He definitely didn't want to be the one to break the news to the youngest Uchiha. Still Kisame was right. Sasuke did have a right to know if his boyfriend might be feeling someone else. He'd probably be more pissed off later, if he realized they didn't tell him what was going on. Decisions, decisions.

"I don't know. This just sucks. This sucks hardcore." The white haired man mutters and Kisame nods his head in agreement.

He sighs and wraps his arms around Suigetsu. Kisame was damn grateful that he had a very much loyal and satisfied lover. Sasuke and Naruto were a new relationship though. It was different for them.

Oh they had known each other forever, but that was different. They had just been friends. Now Naruto's ex was back in town and apparently trying to rekindle that old flame. This wouldn't end well.

"So tell me about yourself. How long were you and Naruto dating anyway?" Menma asks Sakura once their waiter was out of earshot.

"Oh well, what do you want to know? Well like I said earlier, we were together for awhile in college. I really liked him. Unfortunately, I didn't realize that he was bisexual. So when I found out about that, I didn't react well. It was a pretty vicious breakup. Before that though, it was going great. He was really sweet. He still is. I mean anyone else probably would have shut the door in my face when I showed up out of the blue like that." She reasons.

Menma smirks. Sakura still felt guilty. That was good. Guilty people tended to babble. Babbling was just what he needed right now. The more information he could find out about his brother, the better.

"Everything. I want to know everything." Menma says with a seductive smile as he holds her hand.

Meanwhile Neji groans. Damn it. He couldn't believe that he had done that. How could he have let Gaara trick him like that?

"We knocked a few things off the desk. It's nothing that can't be fixed. Besides, you can't tell me that it wasn't worth it." Gaara says smugly.

It was a strange sensation. Really, Neji felt like he was two people trapped in one body at the moment. One of these people wanted to kill Gaara for messing up his office. The other wanted to fuck his brains out.

"That's going to take hours to rearrange, but I can't lie. No man is going to resist oral sex." Neji mutters as a light coating of pink dusts his cheeks.

Ah victory. A blush. While Neji didn't blush nearly as much as his cousin Hinata, Gaara had discovered that it was quite possible to make the stoic man blush. The red head went out of his way to trigger this result because he thought it was adorable.

Naturally, he wasn't going to tell Neji that. His boyfriend wouldn't take too kindly towards being called adorable. Gaara knew that he was pushing his luck by saying that the other man had princess hair and fairytale eyes. Calling him adorable would likely be a bridge too far.

"That's true. I know I'd never turn it down either. You are rather vocal when you want to be." The lawyer teases him.

"How is it possible to want to strange and kiss someone so much at the same time?" Neji asks.

"Oh that just means that it's love. That's passion. I know that you are a Hyuga, so it's unlikely you are very familiar with the concept. Still I imagine you'll get used to it. You are very bright after all." The other man says and Neji swats Gaara for that smart aleck comment.

He couldn't believe he had said that. Nevermind. On second thought, he could. There was very little that Gaara wouldn't say in private. In public, he tended to present a more respectable face. He had to.

The man ran his own law firm. The Irishman had to put on a dignified public face. In private though, Neji was almost positive that he was some sort of Irish version of an Incubus. Sex fiend was putting it mildly.

"You are impossible sometimes." The lavender eyed man says.

"I'll consider that a compliment. I'm a little sorry about messing up your office though. I'll make it up to you later though. I promise." Gaara says as he pins Neji against the wall and captures his lips in a heated kiss.

Neji returns the kiss. He wanted to be angry with the red head. Hell, he would settle for being miffed, but oh no. That just wasn't possible. How could you be mad at a man who could kiss like this? It simply wasn't possible.

"You are going to be the death of me. You know that, right?" Neji murmurs when he breaks the kiss.

"Maybe we'll be the death of each other, but it will be a Hell of a way to go. Sadly, I had to get going. I promised my siblings that I would have dinner with them. I'm not quite sure that you are ready to go through the ordeal of meeting them yet. I'll see you later, Princess." Gaara says as he heads towards the door.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?!" Neji growls.

Gaara smirks. It was fun to get under his lover's skin. Truthfully, he couldn't help it. Neji was just so cute when he was angry.

"You can tell me as many times as you want, the nickname stays." The red head stops long enough to say, before departing completely.

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke went back to work. As much as the blonde had wanted to stay in the hotel, Sasuke was right. They couldn't hide away forever. Besides, it seemed highly unlikely that his evil twin would try to gun them down in a law firm.

"You sure you don't want to go back to the hotel?" Naruto asks as he intertwines his fingers with Sasuke's.

"Oh believe me, it is very tempting. Unfortunately, we can't. Let's not give that creep the satisfaction of thinking he can control us. It's likely he knows where we work. He knew where I lived. So that cretin has probably been stalking us for awhile." Sasuke reasons.

Naruto sighs because he knew that his boyfriend was right. Menma probably did know where they worked. The blonde didn't like that fact at all, but it was smart to acknowledge the reality of the situation.

"You're right. I hate when you are right about shit like this." Naruto grumbles.

"Sorry. I can try to play dumber, if you like." Sasuke says with a smirk as they head inside.

On the bright side, they were very much now a public couple. Sasuke wasn't protesting the handholding at all. So that was a pretty major step in their relationship. Well at least in Naruto's mind, it was.

 **Warning Betting Pool Scene**

"Nah. So think we should cash in on that betting pool?" Naruto asks with a grin.

"Sure. It'll be good to know which of our coworkers, I have to punish for assuming that I'd be an exclusive bottom." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh come on. Whose a sexy little love slave?" Naruto asks as laughs and walks inside with Sasuke.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He didn't have to say it. Naruto knew exactly what his lover was thinking. _**"Are you really dumb enough to try this?"**_

"Ah Sasuke, it's good to see you. Are you feeling better? Was Naruto a good boyfriend? Did he nurse you back to health?" Itachi asks smugly.

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better. Now about that stupid betting pool. We are so collecting on it." Sasuke states.

Haku laughs. He takes out a whistle and blows on it. That had everyone rush into Itachi's office or at least stand in the hallway outside of it. (After all, the office was only so big.)

"Really? A whistle? Isn't that kinda overdramatic?" Naruto asks.

"Oh please. This pool has been going on since the two of you started working here. It's not overdramatic." Itachi says smugly.

Sasuke shakes his head. He looks at Naruto. The raven haired Uchiha wasn't entirely certain he trusted himself to get through this with a straight face.

"So who topped?" Shisui asks cheerfully.

"Well we both top sometimes." Naruto answers.

This draws some debate from the crowd. Some thought that it should be based on who topped first and others thought it should be based on who topped most. Sasuke smacks his forehead.

Good God, he was surrounded by a bunch of perverted coworkers. He couldn't believe that they had all actually participated in this monstrosity of a bet. Still he and Naruto might as well take advantage of their stupidity and get a financial benefit out of it.

"So since you were ALL wrong, we win." Sasuke says smugly.

There was some grumbling, but after a minute everyone nods. Naruto beams and takes the giant pot of money. The blonde idly wonders how much was in there.

"I counted it. There's over six thousand dollars in there." Haku says.

Sasuke and Naruto blinks. Not only did they have a bunch of perverted coworkers, they also had a bunch of big spending coworkers. Damn. That was a lot of money.

"Vegas?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Are you serious? You want to go to Vegas?" The blonde asks in disbelief.

It was hard to imagine that his very responsible lover would want to blow their windfall in Sin City. Still it wasn't money they were planning on getting and it could be a lot of fun.

"Half serious. I mean it'd be fun, but I don't want us to get drunk and end up getting married by an Elvis impersonator in some tacky chapel." The youngest Uchiha reasons.

"I'm not really sure, but I think you sorta proposed to me." Naruto says.

"That wasn't a proposal. If I decide to propose to you, I'd do a Hell of a lot better job at it than that." Sasuke retorts.

Naruto nods. Yeah. That was true. He was pretty sure that Sasuke was a classical romantic when it came to the important stuff like that. Besides, odds were he was going to be the one to propose anyway.

"Well don't spend it all in one place." Itachi teases Sasuke.

"Don't' tell us how to spend our winnings. You guys are all a bunch of perverts. I can't believe that none of you have anything better to do than to bet on how Naruto and I choose to have sex." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.

Haku shrugs. That was a good point. It was an amusing pursuit. Still he could think of a few more productive ways to spend his time. He could actually be having sex with Itachi instead of betting on someone else's sex life.

"You know, he does have a point. Itachi when is your lunch break today?" Haku asks.

"My lunch break starts at Noon and ends at two." Itachi answers him.

"That'll work. That should be enough time." Haku muses.

Itachi raises an eyebrow. He feels as though he missed something. He leans down and whispers into his lover's ear.

"Enough time for what exactly?" Itachi inquires.

"A quickie. I do prefer more time than two hours, but Sasuke is right. We really should do more productive things with our lunch breaks than gambling." The doe eyed man says with a sly smile.

The elder Uchiha smirks. He knew that there was a reason why he was likely falling in love with this man. He really liked the way that Haku's mind worked. He really, really liked it.

"Sounds perfect to me. I look forward to having lunch together." The personal injury lawyer says loudly enough for everyone to hear.

After all, it was amusing to watch Naruto and Sasuke squirm as their relationship became the main topic of gossip in their office. It would not be so amusing if it was HIS relationship that became the latest piece of hot gossip for their coworkers. No thank you.

 **End Betting Pool Scene**

"Right. Well I have a case that I need to go argue." Sasuke says as he heads off, once he made sure that Naruto had put the money in a safe place.

"Awe that's adorable. My foolish little brother is actually pretending to be a responsible adult." Itachi muses.

Sasuke must have heard him. He promptly raises his hand and flips his elder brother off. This was much to the amusement of everyone.

"Well that was fair. You did deserve that one." Haku says with a quiet laugh as he kisses Itachi's cheek.

"I suppose you are right. I did kinda deserve that one." Itachi chuckles.

Haku nods. Well he supposed he couldn't really blame his boyfriend. It was only natural that a big brother was going to tease his little brother. The young lawyer was almost positive that it was written in a Family Rulebook somewhere.

"I'll see you at lunch. I really should actually get some work done today." Haku muses.

"Yeah. I should too!" Naruto agrees as he bounds off to his own office and prepares to do battle once again with the dreaded Paperwork Monster of Doom.

In retrospect, maybe Menma wasn't THAT scary. Paperwork could be really annoying sometimes. Oh and Naruto really hated it when he got paper cuts.

Yeah. Paper cuts were the worst. Well at least now he had a hot boyfriend who could kiss it better. Naruto smiles at that thought and gets to work.


	13. Chapter 13

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sasuke is taking the reigns for an office lemon. It's only fair when you consider what happened last time. I will put warnings up before and afterwards. So if you want to skip it because you prefer a more innocent story or maybe you only read NaruSasu, you will be able to do so easily.

Chapter 13

A few hours later, Sasuke slips into Naruto's office during their lunch break. On some level, he couldn't believe he was about to do this. On another level, the youngest Uchiha reasoned that it was Naruto. There was very little that he wouldn't do for his lovable "dumb" blonde. That and he had a lot of fantasies that revolved around office sex. So yeah, he was going to do this.

"So you do actually prepare for cases. I was starting to think that you just went into the courtroom halfcocked and winged it." Sasuke whispers into the other man's ear as he slides his hands suggestively over Naruto's shoulders.

"You should know me better than that. I never do ANYTHING halfcocked." The environmental lawyer says as he spins his chair around and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks and kisses back. It was fun. It was always fun to banter with Naruto. Whether it was about sex or more mundane activities, it didn't matter. Truthfully, it was just impossible to be bored around Naruto.

"You sure about that? We wouldn't want to disappoint our coworkers." Sasuke says in mock somber voice.

"Oh yeah. I'm definitely sure about that. Want to check my gavel to confirm it? It's very important to handle all the evidence with care though." The blue eyed lawyer reminds him.

"Of course. I wouldn't be a very good judge, if I didn't examine all the evidence. Though I must admit, it's a bit hard to do so with all those clothes in the way." The raven haired man informs Naruto with a smirk.

Yeah. Naruto definitely had a thing for Sasuke's smirk. Before they became lovers, it usually meant that Sasuke thought he had a trick up his sleeve or he was about to tear the opposing lawyer to shreds in the courtroom. Now it meant that Sasuke was feeling frisky and possibly a bit more aggressive than normal. Which Naruto liked. A lot.

"Yeah. That's a good point. I wouldn't want to be accused of obstruction of justice." Naruto says and Sasuke nods as he undoes Naruto's tie.

"That's true. That wouldn't end well." The youngest Uchiha warns him.

Sasuke then leaves Naruto long enough to lock the door. He bites his lower lip as he debates if he could really go through with this. He and Naruto could both be quite vocal during their lovemaking when they wanted to be. Their coworkers might overhear them.

"Don't tell me that you are getting cold feet, bastard." Naruto teases him.

"Definitely not. Remember, I'm the Judge. You have to present your case." Sasuke says as he saunters over to Naruto and slowly slides his shirt off over his head.

 **Warning Lemon**

The raven haired man suggestively glides his hands over the muscular planes of the other man's chest. While Naruto liked to skip straight to dessert, Sasuke was more the type to savor his meal. The blonde felt himself shiver at this knowledge and could feel goose bumps forming on his skin.

"Of course, Your Honor." Naruto says mockingly as he reaches for the zipper of Sasuke's pants and slides it down.

Sasuke smirks. Good. Naruto was apparently going to go along with what he wanted. It could be a bit of a challenge to determine who was going to take the reigns when.

He didn't mind though. Both of them were naturally competitive and it was enjoyable to compete with Naruto in this new sensual fashion. It was a far cry from when they used to argue over which concert to go to as teenagers, but the underlying principle was still the same. They'd argue about it, but it didn't matter who won in the end. They would always have fun.

"That's better. That is a very strong opening statement, by the way." Sasuke praises Naruto as he places a trail of kisses along the column of his throat.

With one hand, Sasuke caresses Naruto's abs. The other wasn't idle for long though. It quickly tugged off the blonde's pants and boxers in one swift motion.

Naruto sighs in contentment and arches against Sasuke. That felt good. Really good. There was just something about the feeling of the bastard's lips against his neck and his teeth that drove him crazy. He could see why his lover enjoyed this form of affection so much now.

"I guess judges must get a lot of practice disrobing people because you got me half naked hella fast." Naruto murmurs.

"I do believe in running an efficient courtroom." Sasuke informs him as he grasps the blonde into his hand and strokes while nibbling on Naruto's neck teasingly.

Naruto hisses in pleasure. Fuck! He had no idea what it was about Sasuke playing with his cock that felt so much better than when he did it. He just knew that he fucking loved it.

"Still th-ink I'm going into my court cases halfcocked?" Naruto growls lustfully.

"Mmm definitely not. You look fully cocked to me." Sasuke says as he pushes Naruto onto the blonde's desk and sits in Naruto's chair.

Naruto tilts his head. He wasn't really sure where his lover was going with this one. That was until Sasuke decided to give him some helpful instructions.

"Suck. I know you have a big mouth, so make sure you do a damn good job of it. Don't worry, I'll return the favor." The raven haired man says as he places his hand by Naruto's mouth and before blonde could issue a witty retort, Sasuke took him into his mouth.

"FUCK!" Naruto moans as he sucks on Sasuke's fingers and bucks lightly into his mouth.

Sasuke uses his other hand to still Naruto's hips. It was a subtle way of exerting control. He smirks once he realizes that the blonde was going to "behave" now and continues sucking.

Naruto somewhere in the back of his mind, noted that his lover was extremely thorough in his administrations. Sasuke's tongue lavished the sensitive flesh with loving licks. He brushed his lips against him in a motion that was similar to a kiss. He'd even lightly nip as he started to deep throat the other man.

"God, you're amazing!" Naruto pants out as he continues sucking on Sasuke's fingers.

Sasuke smirks more. It was always such a rush. Hearing Naruto completely lose it was erotic as fuck. The blonde was just completely free when it came to his sexuality. He didn't bother to try to hide anything.

The Uchiha decides the best way to ensure compliance from his rebellious lover was to give him an orgasm before taking him against that desk. The afterglow was a wonderful tool sometimes. Sasuke knew how to wield it properly. When it came down to it, he was just more devious than Naruto was. With that thought in mind, the Prosecutor smirks as he watches his lover achieve climax.

"So are you. You're already beautiful. But you have no idea how fucking gorgeous you look when you cum." Sasuke growls approvingly and exchanges a heated kiss with his lover.

Naruto was still riding high from his orgasm. So he happily kisses back. The blonde moans into it and pouts when Sasuke breaks it.

"Why'd you stop?" The blue eyed lawyer demands.

"Because I want you to bend that sexy ass of yours over, so that I can pound you into that desk." Sasuke says smugly.

It wasn't that Naruto had an objection towards bottoming exactly. He had done it before and the other lawyer was excellent when it came to handling the reigns. It was more the fact that the blonde preferred their lovemaking to be an equitable exchange and he hadn't really done anything yet.

"Mmm maybe in a bit. That does sound fun, but I want to make you feel good too." Naruto says defiantly as he tugs off Sasuke's pants and boxers completely.

"Oh believe me, you're going to make me feel very good when you are bent over that desk and nhh th-at's not fair." Sasuke moans when he felt the blonde take his gavel into his hands and stroke him.

"Just relax. You got me off. I'm definitely going to return the favor." Naruto informs him in a cheeky fashion as he uses his other hand to undo Sasuke's shirt.

Fuck it. Maybe a little bit more foreplay was okay. Sasuke bucks into Naruto's seductive touches and moans loudly when he felt Naruto's lips capture one of his nipples and tug on it with his teeth.

If he hadn't already been rock hard, that would have done it. That little move sent a jolt of white hot lust rushing through his core. Sasuke wasn't even sure he could remember his name anymore, when Naruto was licking the sensitive nub and playing with his cock in such a wonderfully masterful fashion.

"I'd hold you in contempt of court for breaking the rules, if you weren't so good at doing it." Sasuke whispers huskily into his lover's ear before parting his legs just enough to slide a single digit inside him.

Naruto was always tight. So fucking hot and tight. Sasuke knew that his boyfriend didn't bottom much and that likely had something to do with it. At the moment though, he didn't really care about why. What mattered was that Naruto was that way and that he had to prepare his lover for the through ravishing he was about to receive.

"Mmm. Yeah. I thought you might say that." Naruto says as she bites down lightly on Sasuke's neck and sucks on it.

The blonde knew that this drove his boyfriend absolutely crazy. Having just experienced Sasuke's own teasing, he knew why. It was a cheap trick, but they did say that all was fair in love and in war.

Sasuke adds another finger in retaliation and moves them inside Naruto faster. It was just a fact of his life that he had almost no control when it came to the other man. It had always been that way. Sasuke didn't know why he thought it would be any different now that they were lovers.

"Someone's impatient." Naruto teases him as he strokes Sasuke faster and faster.

Sasuke groans as he bucks into Naruto's hand desperately. God, that felt good. If the idiot didn't knock it off, he was going to cum on him, instead of inside him.

"Who wouldn't be." The youngest Uchiha surprises Naruto by saying as he removes his fingers and quickly pushes Naruto over the desk.

Naruto was far from shy when it came to his sexuality. So he shocked even himself when he felt his face heating up in a blush. He couldn't help it. The blonde had never felt THIS exposed before.

"Since everyone already knows we are together, you can scream my name as loudly as you want." Sasuke purrs seductively into Naruto's ear as he caresses the blonde's back sensually, before parting his legs.

"You are such an arrogant bastard." Naruto taunts him.

"I prefer to think of it as realistically confident." Sasuke retorts before he buries himself inside Naruto in one swift thrust, causing them both to moan.

Naruto groans. Shit! He had no idea how Sasuke did it really. Every time they were together was like every wet dream he had ever had come true and then some. It didn't matter where they did it or how they did it. It was always indescribably good.

"Come on bastard. Show me what you got. I know you must have been thinking about this for awhile. The prim and proper Uchiha is a deviant who likes to fuck at the office." The environmental lawyer says.

He knew that was pulling the tiger by the tail. Naruto just didn't expect Sasuke to react so _enthusiastically_ to a little dirty talking. Almost faster than he could blink, his lover was slamming into his spot over and over again with a reckless abandonment.

"You really have such a dirty fucking mouth. Next time, you should wash it out, after you suck me off." Sasuke growls at him as he claims his lover harder and faster.

"Fuck! Sasuke! That feels so fucking good!" Naruto practically howls in pleasure as the raven haired man continued to brush against that spot deep inside Naruto that made him see stars.

Soon the two began to move as one and it became almost impossible to think of anything else, but each other. It didn't matter that they were at work and that it was very likely their coworkers could over hear them. It didn't matter that Naruto had a possibly homicidal identical twin brother. All their worries about possibly losing their best friend were temporarily melted away by the pure ecstasy of being together. In that moment, everything and everyone else ceased to exist. It was just them.

Sasuke reviled in the feeling of it all. The sounds his lover was making were driving him to a beautiful insanity. The scent and taste of Naruto's skin whenever Sasuke would kiss, lick, or nip at him was incredible. The only thing better was the complete euphoria that came with being inside his lover. He felt the blonde jerk underneath him more desperately and knew that Naruto was just as close as he was.

"Together." He pants out in Naruto's ear as he delivers one final powerful thrust into his lover and they both tumbled over the edge, finding their release simultaneously.

Sasuke slides out of Naruto. He pants and wraps his arms around the blue eyed lawyer protectively. That was fucking fantastic.

 **End of Lemon**

"Mmm g-uess office sex really gets you going." Naruto pants out as he cuddles into Sasuke.

"Maybe a little. You didn't seem to mind though." Sasuke replies smugly.

"Hell no. I definitely don't mind. Oh and I guess I discovered another of your kinks. You like dirty talking. Ha. I never would have guessed that one before now." Naruto says and Sasuke tries to hide his blush.

Naruto was definitely not going to let him live that one down. Oh well. If he trusted anyone to keep his secret, it was definitely his blonde.

Elsewhere in the Sharingan Law Firm, Haku and Itachi had just finished enjoying their own lovemaking session. Naturally, they were rather surprised when they discovered that they weren't the only ones who were enjoying some _quality time_ with their most precious person. It was an interesting discovery to say the least.

"Hmm. It looks like Sasuke and Naruto were being genuine when they said they both topped." The doe eyed man muses as he snuggles into Itachi's naked chest.

"Yes, it does seem that way. Well I hope they put that money to good use. Much like how we made the best of our lunch break. I am rather surprised that Sasuke would indulge in his carnal desires while at work though. Naruto has certainly been an interesting influence on him." Itachi observes.

Haku chuckles. That was one way to put it. For as long as he had known Sasuke, Naruto could talk that man into almost anything and vice versa. Sadly, he had to admit that he wasn't much better when it came to Itachi.

They hadn't been together very long, but the elder Uchiha brother was quickly carving out a very special place in his heart. Haku knew that it was a risk to get this attached to someone again and so soon after a bad break up, but he couldn't help it. Itachi Uchiha was just irresistible.

"That much is true." Haku agrees.

Itachi smiles as he brushes the bangs out of Haku's eyes. He never thought that he would be the type of person who would fall for a coworker. Still Itachi was self-aware enough to realize that was exactly what was happening.

He blamed it on Haku's beautiful eyes. That was what attracted his attention most at first. There was still so much more to Haku than just a gorgeous face though. He was also highly intelligent, kind, and very good witwh his mouth. Itachi couldn't ask for a better boyfriend really.

Meanwhile Menma sighs. He wasn't getting any closer to getting even with Naruto. He couldn't believe those fuckers had shot him. Privately, the sapphire eyed man did admit that he started it, but still!

"Are you still sulking about your encounter with your brother and his lover?" He hears a masculine voice ask.

The very sound of that voice made his blood run cold. How did Obito get in here without him noticing? Then again, the man could move like a ghost. One never heard or saw him coming until it was too late.

"How did you know about that?" The young thief demands.

"I wouldn't be a very good Crime Lord, if I wasn't able to monitor the criminals that worked for me closely." He says.

Menma mentally slaps himself. Of course, Obito was watching him. He was likely always watching. Just waiting for someone to make a wrong move and end them or to reward faithful followers.

Obito was a ruthless Crime Lord. One that was more than a little insane. He thought that by operating a Crime Ring, he would eventually be able to punish the "guilty." It was a very twisted version of Robin Hood

"I suppose that's true. This has got nothing to do with our cause though. This is more personal." The thief argues.

"Oh I must disagree. I think it's very much related to our cause. Anything that distracts you or our other people is cause for concern. Forget him. You may share the same blood, but that is all. He would never be able to understand your life and you are smarter than to allow petty jealousy to dictate your actions." The elder man warns him.

That was easy for him to say. Obito had ordered for him to be abducted on the night he was born. You see it was a case of mistaken identity more than anything else.

Obito had wanted Pain to grab Sasuke for reasons that he had still never explained to Menma. The Uchiha had heard that he had a relative who had just been born. Naturally, he sent Pain to abduct said relative.

Pain had screwed up though. When he saw Fugaku leave the room that Naruto and Menma were in, he assumed he had the right room. A mistaken assumption that he still regretted to this day.

"You're right. I have been behaving foolishly. I can't lose sight of our goals." Menma says.

He didn't believe in Obito's cause for a moment. Menma knew better than to say so though. That would be akin to suicide. One did not question Obito Uchiha and live.

Pain had grabbed him and had been momentarily stunned to discover that there were two babies instead of one. Unfortunately for him, it was at that moment that one of the nurses began to approach from down the hall. So he was only able to grab Menma. That had been that.

"That's better. I knew you would see reason. Now what is this I have heard about you having dinner with a pretty girl? I was under the impression that you preferred the company of men in that respect." Obito inquires in amusement.

Fugaku had merely been visiting Minato and Kushina. Of course there was no way that Pain could have possibly have known that. So he had just grabbed Menma. That was all there was to it.

Pain hadn't taken any chances when he did it either. He knocked the new mother out, who had been sleep under the covers. He never bothered to look at her underneath the blankets to confirm he had the right woman. That was an oversight on his part that had cost him dearly when Obito discovered that he had abducted the wrong baby.

"She's just a friend. You're right though. I do prefer men. She's almost as flat as one, but she's really not my type romantically." The sapphire eyed man states.

Maybe if he insulted Sakura, Obito would lose interest. The Crime Lord generally only took interest in the associates of his "employees," if it was obvious that they cared about them. He wasn't in love with Sakura, but he had no real reason to want her dead

That's likely what would happen to her, if she got drawn into Obito's web. The young woman wouldn't live to see thirty. Menma wasn't the type to feel guilty, but he would feel guilty about that.

"Very well then. I must be going. I'm late for a business meeting." Obito says as he flits off.

Menma highly doubted it was an actual business meeting. Most likely it was a robbery or he was going to deal with a criminal who had been dumb enough to betray him. No one crossed that man and lived to tell the tale.

On the other side of the city. Neji and Gaara were having a romantic candlelit dinner. The red head had realized early on that Neji was a traditional romantic. He did seem to enjoy the classics and the young lawyer was only too happy to indulge him.

"How was work?" Gaara asks between bites of his steak.

"Quite well. Profits are up by 8% this quarter alone. We might be merging with another company soon." The lavender eyed man replies.

"Ah I see. Well be careful about that. That's the type of thing that either ends very well or very badly." The other man says as he caresses Neji's cheek affectionately.

Neji smiles and leans into Gaara's touch. He had always been hopeful that he would find love, but he had assumed that it would be with Sasuke. That wasn't the case though.

It didn't matter. Gaara was wonderful. Sasuke was happy with Naruto and he was VERY happy with the red head. Things had all worked out beautifully in the end and he wouldn't change a thing.

"I'm always careful. Well I'm always careful, except for when it comes to you." Neji adds as an afterthought.

"That's alright though, princess. You should know by now that I would never hurt you. I'll admit that I didn't expect to fall for the ex of one of my acquaintances, but I don't regret it. I'm sure that the others will get used to having you around again." Gaara says reassuringly.

Neji couldn't lie. It had been rather difficult at first to be on Gaara's arms. Most of his friends were friends with Naruto or Sasuke. That made for some rather awkward encounters. Slowly, but surely things were getting better though.

"Well I think that Kisame and Suigetsu are warming up to me a little bit. Mostly, I believe that is because I am a generous tipper." The lavender eyed man muses.

"Yes, I think that probably has something to do with it. Give it time. You'll see. Sasuke is with Naruto now. Surely, they can't blame you for moving on with your life. If they do, well we'll just have to make some new friends. Besides, we have each other and that's what is most important." The red head reasons.

"Yes, that's what is most important. Still I'm not sure how we are going to break the news to Sasuke and Naruto. I would rather not have them find out from someone else." The Hyuga man admits.

Gaara frowns. That was a good question. Sasuke was in general a pretty reasonable person. He could be a hot head though. So this could get ugly.

"I think the direct approach might work best. I'll call Naruto and see if he's interested in going on a double date. I just won't say who I'm bringing." The lawyer muses.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. Naruto and Sasuke would never show up, if they knew that you were bringing me." Neji says.

"That's probably true, but don't worry. This will all work out somehow." Gaara promises him.


	14. Chapter 14

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 14

A few days later, Obito frowns. He knew that Menma's loyalty was now questionable. That simply wouldn't do at all.

He mentally curses the day that his employee had grabbed the wrong baby. At first, he had been furious. Still he did believe in that old saying when life handed you lemons, you should make lemonade. There was nothing that could be done about it. So he had trained Menma to be the best criminal that the boy was capable of being.

"And it worked out rather well for many years." He muses to himself.

He had wanted Sasuke. Obito would have preferred a relative to take over Rasengan when he finally passed on. The idea of a family dynasty appealed to him.

Sasuke had been his target because he was a baby. Children could be trained. Itachi had simply been too old by the time that the idea had occurred to him. Thus he had decided that his youngest relative was the ideal choice and had set his plans in motion.

That and it had been a wonderful opportunity. The young family's guard would naturally be lower after the birth of their second child. That and it wasn't like the hospital was suspecting that someone would attempt to kidnap a baby with all the security measures that they had in place. So it had been the perfect plan with an imperfect result.

"Now that he's established contact with Naruto, something simply will have to be done." He muses to himself.

Sasuke was now an adult. It would be an easy matter to find him when Sasuke was alone and away from his parents now. It was possible that he could simply be persuaded to join them. Naruto would also likely agree, if his lover did.

"You called for me?" Konan asks as she strides into the room.

"Yes, I did. What is your personal opinion on the matter involving Menma and his long last family. Not to mention the fact that he is meddling with mine. Do not try to hide what you truly feel from me. I will always find out sooner or later." Obito warns her.

If Konan had been a lesser woman, she would have gulped. Obito's ideals might very well be noble, but his methods were anything but. Even by her standards, he was flirting with insanity. (And she had some rather flexible standards on what she believed constituted a sane person.)

"I think that he's likely to make contact again. I will try to reason with him. He's a good boy. He's served you loyally all these years. It would be a shame to throw all that time and money you invested in him down the drain." She reasons.

Menma was the closest thing to a son she had. While she was far from a normal maternal figure, she did care for him. If push came to shove though, she knew that she'd only be able to protect him from Obito for as long as it took the man to shove her dead body away from the boy.

The thing about Obito is that he never missed. The man was an incredibly skilled marksmen. Not to mention he was also highly intelligent. He was able to predict people's next move and the three moves they'd make after that. It was frightening really.

"Yes, that would be such a shame. I wouldn't take any pleasure in snuffing out his life. I do hope that it doesn't come to that." The dark haired man says.

He was fond of Menma. The man had talent. He was rather promising and an rising star in the organization. Truly, Obito would mourn his loss.

That didn't mean he wouldn't kill him though. No single person would ever be worth endangering their cause. It would be for the greater good. Sometimes you had to sacrifice a few pawns to win the game.

"Me neither." Konan says.

Idly, he wonders if Konan and Pain would actually put up a fight. If he tried to kill Menma, would two of his most loyal Generals defy him. Obito wasn't entirely certain and that answer troubled him.

Oh he wasn't worried that he would lose to them. He could kill them easily enough, if it came to that. It would just be most annoying to find suitable replacements. He had invested so much in each of them. It would be such a waste.

"Go and speak with him. He might listen to you. He's young and impulsive. I was that way once myself. I know how it can be. It's likely that he will grow out of this unpleasant rebellious phase." He says and Konan leaves.

She knew better than to stick around after she was dismissed. Really, Obito thought it was one of her most attractive qualities. Her intelligence. The woman had strong self-preservation instincts and that was always a valuable trait.

"I wonder how things would have been different, if the right baby had been taken." He muses to himself.

He had of course kept tabs on his family since that fateful day. It seemed like Itachi and Sasuke had both grown up to be successful lawyers. Itachi had become a personal injury lawyer and Sasuke had become a Prospector. Sasuke's choice did amuse him. He would have made such a fine soldier for Rasengan.

"Well we shall see if he's smart or not." Obito muses to himself.

If Sasuke was smart, he'd join. If not, well life would become rather unpleasant for his relative. He also considered this a good deal. If the young Uchiha were to become a member of Rasengan, Naruto would surely follow. Two for the price of one. What could be better than that?

Meanwhile back at the hotel, Naruto answers his phone. He blinks when he saw that Gaara had left him a message. Naturally, he answered it once he noticed it.

"Hey, Gaara. Sorry that it took me awhile to get back to you. What's up?" The environmental lawyer inquires cheerfully.

"That's alright. I can hardly expect you to answer instantly all the time. I was wondering if you and Sasuke would be interested in going on a double date with my boyfriend and I." The red head states bluntly.

Naruto blinks. Whoa. So he was finally going to meet this mysterious boyfriend that Gaara had recently started seeing. He knew nothing about the man other than he was a successful businessman and the red head thought that he head dreamy eyes.

"Well I'd love to go. I'll have to ask Sasuke though. You know him. He's more of a loner. If he had his way, we'd just stay home every night. Not that I mind staying home with him! I mean it's NEVER boring, but we should probably do more normal couple stuff. What did you have in mind?" The young man asks.

"I was thinking dinner and maybe a movie. Nothing too exotic." Gaara assures him.

Naruto pauses as he considers that. Yeah. He could probably talk Sasuke into going to the movies and dinner. That didn't sound like it should be too difficult.

"Well I'll talk to him about it. I've been dying to see who this new guy is that you've been going out with. You haven't told me anything about him and that's just not fair. That's borderline torture actually. You know that all this wondering is going to drive me insane." The other lawyer pouts.

"Yes, I know. I look forward to it. I'm certain that you can find a way to make Sasuke more agreeable with the idea." The red head says suggestively.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure that I can. He really likes it when I play with his gavel!" Naruto chimes merrily.

Gaara blinks. His gavel? The law firm owner just shakes his head and decides that he didn't want to know. He had already "lost" on the betting pool. No further details were needed, especially when he considered that Sasuke used to be Neji's lover.

Thankfully, his princess never delved into the details of that aspect of his relationship with Sasuke. That was a fact that Gaara was very grateful for. Sasuke was his friend. He didn't need to "compete" against him in that area and it would only make things more awkward between both couples. Yes, it was better that he didn't know such personal details about the youngest Uchiha's sex life.

"I don't even want to know. Well talk to him and see what he says. Give me a call, when you have an answer." The red head informs Naruto.

"Aright. I'll let you know. This is going to be great! I can't wait to meet him!" The blonde says as they hang up.

Sasuke heads out of the bathroom, clad in only a bathrobe. He heard the end of Naruto's phone conversation though. That was enough to cause him to raise an eyebrow.

"You'll talk to me about what?" Sasuke asks and Naruto jumps.

"Holy shit! Sasuke, don't sneak up on me like that! You really need to stop slinking around and trying to give me a heart attack!" The blue eyed man protests.

The youngest Uchiha shakes his head in amusement and wraps his arms around Naruto's waist. It looked like he was going to have to calm his lovable blonde down. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to go about doing that.

"It's not my fault that you are loud and I'm not. You should be more aware of your environment." The raven haired lawyer says slyly as places a light trail of kisses along his boyfriend's neck.

"Mmm. I'm not loud. You are just unnaturally quiet. You're like a jungle cat stalking its prey or something." The other man observes.

"A jungle cat stalking my prey? I can work with that metaphor." Sasuke says with a smirk as he pushes Naruto onto the couch and straddles his waist.

Naruto smirks. Sasuke could be rather playful when he wanted to be. It was hot really. He was damn lucky that they both got intoxicated on his birthday or else none of this might never have happened.

"Oh I'm sure you could. Speaking of working with things, I just got a call from Gaara." The lawyer says.

"Alright. What did he want? I know he wanted something because you said you'd talk to me about it. So you might as well just fess up. What is going on?" Sasuke asks.

The blonde gulps. He wasn't really sure what Sasuke thought about double dates in general. The subject had never really come up. They had been on group dates before, but never a foursome.

"Well Gaara wanted to know if we would be interested in going to dinner with him and maybe seeing a movie afterwards." Naruto begins.

"That doesn't sound so bad. Wait. He's not like trying to see if we are interested in a threesome or something, is he?" Sasuke asks.

"What?! No way! It's Gaara! He's not into kinky stuff like that! Well at least I don't think he is! Anyway, no. That's not why he asked." The blue eyed lawyer protests.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. It seemed a little weird, but he was failing to see what the issue was. If Gaara wasn't asking for a threesome, why was Naruto so nervous about a phone call?

"Alright. Well if it's not that, what has you so twitchy? And don't bother to deny it. I know you, Naruto. I've known you since we were babies. Don't think that I can't tell when you are nervous." The raven haired man says.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. There were a lot of advantages that came with your lover knowing you really well. There were also a lot of disadvantages.

One of these was that you just couldn't hide anything from them. That and Sasuke had a very good bullshit detector. With that in mind, Naruto decides that there wasn't really much of a point in beating around the bush much further.

"He wants to go on a double date. He found a new boyfriend awhile back. I haven't met the guy yet, but I'm really curious." The blonde admits.

"Well if it's just dinner and a movie, I don't see why not. Besides, I'm curious too. It takes a very special kind of man to catch someone like Gaara's eyes. I mean the guy is rather hard to impress." Sasuke muses.

"Should I be jealous? It sounds like I should be jealous!" His lover growls in irritation.

Sasuke snorts in amusement. Naruto was jealous of Gaara? That was hilarious.

He blinks when he saw that the blonde was less than amused by his reaction. Uh oh. Naruto was actually serious about the Gaara thing. Really? Unbelievable.

"Naurto, you have no reason to be jealous. For Godsakes, do you think I have sex in my office with just anyone? What about the handcuffs? That and we have over twenty years of friendship. You know that I don't cheat." Sasuke says.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. It's just hard not to feel a little insecure sometimes." He mutters.

"I know the feeling. I felt that way when Sakura showed up." Sasuke mutters her name in distaste.

Naruto shivers a bit as he remembers that incident. Yeah. Sasuke could be pretty fucking brutal when he wanted to be. He was just glad that he wasn't in Sakura's shoes when it came to Sasuke.

Glacial was putting it mildly. He was half shocked that the young woman hadn't turned into a block of ice. Sasuke had been THAT cold to her.

"So you are okay with the double date then?" The blue eyed lawyer asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine with it. It's just dinner and maybe a movie. How bad can it be?" Sasuke asks.

Meanwhile Itachi was pretty sure that he was actually in Hell. That had to be what was going on. This was his worst nightmare come true. His parents had found out about Haku.

In particular, his mother was giving him the third degree. That was to be expected really. The woman wanted grandchildren after all. (To her it didn't really matter if they used surrogates or adopted, she just wanted them.)

"Mother, we just started dating. Besides, you've already met Haku. He is one of Sasuke's friends from college." The elder Uchiha brother says.

"Haku. Hmm. Haku. My love, do you remember a Haku?" Mikoto asks Fugaku.

The Uchiha Patriarch frowns as his brows furrow. The man was trying to remember who Haku was. Sasuke had many "friends" in college because Naruto had been quite social. He could have been anyone.

"Wait. Don't we have a new employee named Haku?" Fugaku inquires.

"Yes, he works at our law firm. Don't you dare scare him off." Itachi warns his parents.

Mikoto beams. Itachi was actually challenging them to protect his new boyfriend. That was a good sign. It meant that Itachi really liked Haku. Maybe she would get grandchildren sometime this decade, after all!

"Oh we wouldn't dream of doing that. Isn't Haku the one with the doe eyes?" The dark beauty asks her husband.

"I believe so. He's quite pretty. I can see why Itachi would be taken with them. That and it's a good thing that they share a similar career. It means that they understand each other's interests and professional lives better. I think that's a good sign." Itachi's father muses.

Oh dear God. Why him? Why him? Where the Hell was Sasuke? Usually, Itachi could distract his parents from meddling in his life, if he just pointed them towards his baby brother.

"Itachi, I got you some coffee. Extra sugar, just the way you like it." Haku says as he walks into Itachi's office and he blinks when he saw his lover's parents inside.

Uh oh. Well it looked like their relationship wasn't a secret anymore. Hmm this could get interesting and rather quickly.

"Thank you." Itachi mumbles as he takes the coffee and sips it.

Really, he was just grateful to have an excuse not to say something for a few seconds. He should have planned for this. Really, Itachi was kicking himself for his lack of foresight at the moment.

"So, how long a have the two of you been dating?" Mikoto asks cheerfully.

"Since shortly, after I began working here. We were going to tell you, it was just something always came up." Haku says.

Fugaku shakes his head in amusement. He almost pitied Itachi and his boyfriend. Mikoto could be quite thorough in her interrogations when it came to who was dating their sons. More than one or two of Itachi's boyfriends had been permanently traumatized by them.

"Oh of course. That does happen." Mikoto says sympathetically.

He considered it part of his sacred duty as a parent though. You were supposed to love, protect, and embarrass your children in equal measures. Sadly for the young couple, Fugaku and Mikoto took that last part especially seriously.

Itachi knew this and that was why he gulps as the Mikoto continues asking about their relationship. This was going to be a very long day. They were so screwed and not in a good way.

Elsewhere, Neji was a nervous wreck. In hindsight, he couldn't believe that he had agreed to such a foolish idea. What was he thinking? Why on Earth had he ever agreed to go on a double date with his ex?!

"Princess, you can stop biting your nails. Everything is fine. I spoke with Naruto on the phone. He's going to see if Sasuke is interested in the double date. He doesn't know that you are my boyfriend though." Gaara says, trying to reassure his very anxious lover.

The red head did feel a bit guilty. He obviously didn't care to see Neji so distressed. It was the best way to move forward though. Once Sasuke gave his "approval," things would likely get much easier for Neji.

Sadly, most of his friends were also friends with Sasuke. So as long as the youngest Uchiha was uncomfortable around Neji, that meant things were going to be awkward for everyone involved. Therefore, he had decided to fix all of this with a double date.

"Maybe you should call Naruto back and let him know that we changed our mind. Tell him something came up." The lavender eyed man suggests and Gaara merely shakes his head.

He could understand why Neji was getting cold feet. If he had been in the other man's position, he probably would have been running like Hell now. Still that didn't change the fact that they needed to do this.

They needed to make things right with Sasuke. Gaara also would be lying, if he pretended not to be worried about Naruto's reaction. He was now dating Naruto's boyfriend's ex. It reminded the young lawyer of those trashy reality tv shows that were plastered all over the place. This might not end well.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea. They are going to find out sooner or later. It's better if they hear it from us, instead of someone else. Besides, I know you can do this. Sasuke isn't some monster. You two ended things on fairly reasonable terms. He's not going to tear your head off for moving on, after he moved on." Gaara reasons.

"I hope you are right. Do you have any idea how badly this could end?" Neji asks.

"I do, but it doesn't matter. As long as we are together, we can handle anything. That includes any judgment that they might cast on us. Still I think you are worried over nothing. Naruto and Sasuke are very forgiving people. Well at least Naruto is, but Sasuke is logical. He'll understand." The red head assures him.

A few hours later, Suigetsu and Kisame were debating about what would be the best thing to do or not do at Samehada. Both of them had seen "Naruto" with Sakura. Sakura was Naruto's ex. Sasuke wouldn't be happy about that.

"Do you think it's a good idea to but in?" Suigetsu asks his boyfriend.

"I don't know. Sasuke has a right to know, but they didn't actually do anything wrong. It's not like they were kissing or anything. It could have just been two people meeting up for dinner. We don't have any proof that Naruto is cheating." The blue skinned man reasons.

Suigetsu frowns as he bites his lower lip. That was true. They hadn't actually seen Naruto DO anything with Sakura, but it was still pretty fishy. Most people didn't just go out to dinner with their ex, without the intention of getting back together.

"Yeah and I never would have thought that Naruto was the type to cheat, especially not on Sasuke. I mean they'd known each other forever." The violet eyed man replies.

Kisame nods in agreement. It really didn't sound like Naruto. Something was up. Naruto wasn't the type to cheat.

"I think that he has the right to know, but we should make sure to stress that Naruto didn't actually do anything with her. Well not that we saw anyway. If Sasuke finds out later, it won't be pretty." The older man points out.

"Yeah. I'll give him a call then." Suigetsu says.

A few minutes later, Sasuke hears his phone ring. Naruto was in the kitchen and warming them up some leftovers. Neither of them felt like cooking and that was about the extent of Naruto's culinary prowess. So that meant he was alone in the living room when the phone rang.

"Hello? This is Sasuke Uchiha speaking." He says.

"Damn. You even give your lawyer voice on your own home cell?" Suigetsu asks.

"Yeah. I do. Hey, Suigetsu. What's up. Why are you calling at this hour? Is Kisame okay?" The raven haired man asks.

That was the only logical reason why he could picture his friend calling at this hour. Kisame was Suigetsu's world. Well that, their restaurant, and his sword collecting hobby. Sasuke mentally slaps himself for mentally rambling and forces himself to focus on his friend's answer.

"Um I'm not sure if it's anything. You see awhile ago, Naruto came into Samehada." He begins awkwardly and hands the phone to Kisame.

"Yeah. I know. He came there with me. So what?" Sasuke asks.

"He came more than once. This time he came in with Sakura. They weren't actually doing anything that I could see, but you have a right to know. That and he's acting weird. Blondie dyed his hair black." The shark toothed man explains.

Sasuke blinks. Wait. Kisame and Suigetsu had seen Naruto with BLACK hair AND Sakura. Shit! No! This couldn't be happening.

"It's a long story, but that wasn't Naruto. I appreciate you guys looking out for me though. You know how they say everyone has a twin? That guy just looks a lot like Naruto. We've met him. It's no big deal. Naruto isn't cheating on me." The youngest Uchiha half lies.

"Oh good. We were so worried that something fishy was going on. It didn't seem like Naruto to be unfaithful, but you never know. Glad everything is okay. Sorry, for bugging you at this hour." Suigetsu says, sighing in relief.

"No problem. Thanks guys. You are good friends. It means a lot to me that you would call me and let me know when you thought something was wrong. I gotta go. Naruto is making dinner and I don't want the house to catch on fire." Sasuke says with a smirk.

With that, the friends hung up on each other and Sasuke makes an immediate beeline for the kitchen. He had to tell Naruto what was going on. Menma had been eating with Sakrua!

"Naruto, something is wrong. I just got a call from Suigetsu and Kisame. They thought you might be cheating on me because they saw "you" with Sakura at their place." He says.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. That was such bullshit. He had never eaten with Sakura there! And he would NEVER cheat on Sasuke.

"Well they should go to the hospital and get checked out for their hallucinations. I haven't seen Sakura since she showed up on the doorstep awhile ago." The blonde mutters in an irritated fashion.

"It wasn't you. He had black hair. I lied to them. Well kinda. I said that he was just a guy that looked like you. I didn't tell them about the whole evil twin thing. What are we going to do?" Sasuke asks and Naruto's eyes widen in alarm.

Menma had been with Sakura? Did Sakura think that Menma was him or was there something more sinister going on? It was strange how she had just waltzed back into his life, just before his evil twin showed up. He was going to have to get to the bottom of this.

"I don't know, but I do know that we need to talk to Sakura." Naruto says.

"You're right. That bitch owes us some answers." Sasuke growls.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't call her a bitch. We don't know what is going on. It's possible that Menam tricked her, just like he tricked you." The lawyer points out.

Sasuke sighs and nods. Naruto had a point there. He didn't like Sakura, but he knew it was wrong to jump to conclusions like that without any real evidence. He was a lawyer, after all.

"You're right. Let's go find her and get to the bottom of this then." Sasuke says and Naruto dials Sakura's number.

"Hey, Sakura, are you there? It's me, Naruto. We need to talk. Do you think that you could meet me somewhere for coffee?" The blonde asks into the phone.

Sasuke watches with baited breath. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Naruto had an evil twin. An evil twin who was apparently getting in touch with Naruto's ex. He didn't know what the fuck was going on, but he knew that he didn't like it.

One way or another, they were going to resolve this. Sasuke wouldn't give Sakura the chance to slink of without giving them answers. At least that's what he decided while they waited anxiously for Sakura's response.


	15. Chapter 15

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I know a lot of people were looking forward to the double date.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sasuke has a rather mean nickname for Sakura. This isn't intended to be a Sakura bash. This is just what Sasuke thinks of her.

 **Happy Holidays:** I am planning on starting some new stories to kick off the holiday season in the next week or two. Right now, I am leaning towards a Sasuke x Neji and a Christmas Naruto x Sasuke. In particular, I haven't decided if I want a modern Sasuke x Neji or a ninja era one. So I would love to get some feedback on these plot bunnies.

Chapter 15

Sasuke watches anxiously. He was not particularly thrilled that Naruto had just asked his old flame out to coffee, but he understood why. While he might loathe Sakura, he didn't despite her enough to want her to get killed. That is what would likely happen, if they didn't intervene.

"Yeah! I'd love to meet you for coffee. When and where? Um is Sasuke coming?" Sakura asks nervously into the phone.

"Nah. Sasuke isn't coming. He's go at big case tomorrow morning. It's just going to be you and me. I know that Sasuke has been a little frosty towards you, but can you really blame him? Things ended on a sour note between us. It's been awhile though. I think we are both grownups now. Maybe we can be friends again." The blonde says.

Friends again? Ha. Sasuke makes a face at THAT announcement. That that bubblegum slut had better keep her hands off Naruto, if she knew what was good for her.

 _Friends. Yeah. Sure_ , Sasuke thought to himself as he rolled his eyes at the very idea of such a thing happening.

"Alright. I'd love to meet you tomorrow then. He has every reason to hate me. I hurt you and I shouldn't have. How are things going between you two, anyway?" The pink haired woman inquires curiously.

"Oh things are going great. We still do everything together. Hell, we even play with each other's gavels now." Naruto says cheerfully.

Thankfully for Sakura's sanity, she took that literally. All the Sharingan lawyers had a gavel on their desk. It was a gag gift. Everyone was very protective of it. If she had known what gavel was a metaphor for in this case, she probably would have fainted.

"Well that's um nice. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night, Naruto." The doctor says as she hang up.

"Do you think she knew what you meant by gavel?" Sasuke inquires dryly.

"Nah. I don't think so. She didn't sound too shocked. I'm pretty sure that she thought I meant actual gavels. Anyway, this will work. I'll talk to her tomorrow and let her know what is really going on. I imagine she'll figure out something is up when she sees that I don't have black hair anymore." He reasons.

Sasuke nods his head in agreement. Yeah. That would probably clue her into the fact that something was up.

"I still don't like this for the record." He mutters.

"Awe. That's sweet, bastard. You're so jealous. Believe me, you've got NOTHING to be jealous of. Sakura was a crush. That's all." Naruto says as he kisses Sasuke's cheek.

"I'm NOT jealous." Sasuke protests and Naruto just rolls his eyes because they both knew the truth.

Sasuke was jealous. It was really a miracle that he had agreed to let the blonde go and speak with Sakura in the first place. Naruto supposed that at the end of the day, the raven haired man just wasn't cruel enough to leave Sakura in the dark about something like this. This entire situation was dangerous.

"Whatever you say, bastard. Come on. Let's get some sleep. Maybe after a good cuddle, you'll feel better." He taunts him.

"You're so dead!" Sasuke growls as he chases after the now running blonde.

"You'll have to catch me first." Naruto says as he laughs hysterically, once he reaches the bedroom.

Maybe he shouldn't have done that. Laughing slowed him down just long enough for Sasuke to pounce. Soon enough, the blonde was pinned to the bed by his lover and Sasuke smirks triumphantly.

"You were saying?" The youngest Uchiha asks smugly.

Eventually, morning came. Naruto didn't care what Sasuke said. His bastard was always in a much better mood after a good cuddle. At the very least, the raven haired man looked considerably less twitchy this morning.

"I'm gonna go now. Don't worry, alright? We'll get through this." Naruto says as he kisses him.

"I'm not worried. Just promise me that you won't spend a minute longer with her than you absolutely have to?" Sasuke asks after returning the kiss.

"I promise." The blonde says as he bounds out the door and Sasuke watches him go with a heavy sigh.

He couldn't believe this shit. After years of not realizing that he was in love with Naruto, they had gotten together. Now his ex was back in town and the other lawyer had a evil twin brother running around out there. Life was strange sometimes.

He pours himself some orange juice and bites into his breakfast muffin. Sasuke knew that the more he thought about the bizarre situation, the more likely he was to lose it. He couldn't afford to lose it. Not now.

"I hope this works." Naruto mutters to himself as he drives off to the coffee shop that he had agreed to meet Sakura at.

If there was one thing that he had always appreciated about the woman, it was that she was punctual. She showed up exactly on time and shoots him a shy smile. He smiles back.

She was still pretty. He couldn't deny that, but she couldn't hold a candle to Sasuke when it came to looks. Then again, the Uchiha family had always been blessed in that category. Very few people could.

"Hey, Sakura. Thanks for coming. Um there is a lot that I wanted to talk to you about." The blonde says.

"I know. Naruto, I'm really sorry about everything. I am. There's something you should know though. You have a twin brother. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true!" She tells him.

Oh. Well that was unexpected. It looked like Menma had actually been honest with her. Well at least to a certain extent, he had.

"I know. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. A couple people saw you around town with someone that looked like me, but with black hair. That's Menma. You have to stay away from him. He's very dangerous." Naruto warns her.

"What do you mean? He seems nice to me. Naruto, what is going on? Are you in some kind of trouble? Let me help you." The green eyed woman pleads with her former boyfriend.

Naruto sighs. On some level, he knew that Sakura was sincere. She wasn't a bad person, it had just taken her awhile to get over him being bisexual. If she thought she could help him, she would.

"I think he's part of a gang or something. He reached out to you. I don't think that's an accident. I think he knew that we used to be close. I think he's in some kind of gang or something. I need your help nailing him. Menma seems to trust you." The sapphire eyed lawyer informs her.

Sakura blinks. Menma seemed so nice though. Still this was Naruto. She couldn't recall a single instance of him lying to her.

"I'll help you. Do you think if I help you that Sasuke will quit looking at me like he wants to kill me?" She asks.

"I can't make any promises on that, but I will talk to him. I never would have thought him the type to be jealous before, but I guess he is. It's kinda cute really." Naruto says.

The pink haired woman does a double take. Sasuke and jealousy didn't belong in the same sentence with each other. Wait. What was there for him to get jealous of? No way. It looked like Naruto wasn't single anymore.

"Are you two together? I mean together, together. Not just friends, but you know a couple?" She asks cautiously.

She knew that it was something of a miracle that Naruto had agreed to talk to her at all. Sakura realized that asking him about his personal life was pushing it. She had to know though.

"Yeah. We're together now. I guess sometimes you don't see what is right in front of your face. I'm not going to lie though. I'm worried about you. Menma is dangerous. If you can find out where he lives, that's really all we need to know. I don't want to drag you into this. It's pretty twisted." The young man informs her.

"Wow. I mean I guess deep down I always knew that there was something going on there. I'm not accusing you of cheating or anything like that. You aren't the type of guy that would do something that sleazy. You two were more close than is normal for friends to be though." Sakura says in a rush.

Naruto nods. He knew why she was nervous. Sakura didn't want to risk offending him by calling his honor into question. He had never cheated on anyone before and he didn't intend to ever do so. She knew that.

"It's alright. I get it. So let me know, if you have any idea what he's up to. Mostly, we just need his address. Sasuke and I can take it from there." He assures her.

"If he's really in a gang, do you think that's a good idea? This could get dangerous, Naruto. I know you guys are strong, but you aren't faster than a bullet." She warns him.

Naruto pauses. He wasn't really sure how to answer that question without sounding crazy. He didn't want Sakura to think he was nuts. So he decides to be honest.

"Sakura, I work at a law firm. If you give us the address, we can handle it. We'll have the cops on his crazy ass so fast, it will make your head spin." Naruto says with a cheeky grin.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." She says.

"Thanks, Sakura. I mean it." Naruto says as he offers her a platonic hug and pays for their meal, before heading off.

After all, Sasuke had said not to spend a minute later with her than he had to. Naruto wasn't even really sure how he felt about Sakura at the moment. He was pretty sure that she was genuine in her remorse. That didn't mean that he was just going to get over all the bad history that they had overnight though. It would take some time.

A few days later, Sasuke and Naruto headed off to Samehada. They were meeting Gaara and his mystery boyfriend there for their double date. Naruto couldn't help but feel curious.

Gaara had been with this guy for almost as long as he and Sasuke had gotten together. Despite this, the red head had been pretty mum on the details. Now that he was about to meet his friend's boyfriend, he couldn't help but feel more than a little giddy.

"Looks like we got here before them." Sasuke says as they sit down at the table for four that they had reserved.

"Looks like it. That's weird. Gaara is usually pretty fanatic about arriving early." The blonde muses.

A few minutes later, Gaara walks in with Neji behind him. Sasuke blinks. Wait. That couldn't be possible, could it? The red head wasn't dating his ex, was he?

"Sorry, that we are late. Traffic was murder." The young lawyer says.

"It's okay. Yeah. Traffic can be a major in pain in the ass. Gaara, are you and Neji here together or did you just happen to walk in at the same time?" The blue eyed man inquires.

He really hoped that Neji wasn't dating Gaara. That would be super awkward. Plus, he still wasn't that thrilled with the Hyugas behavior the last time that they saw each other.

"We're together. We figured that it would be best if we told you face to face. It seemed more honorable to do that than to let someone else tell the two of you." Neji says.

Sasuke glances at Neji. He knew that he should feel jealous and on some level, maybe he did. Just a little. It was mostly out of the principle of the thing though. It wasn't that he wanted the other man back. He didn't.

It was just the fact that this showed that Sasuke was replaceable in Neji's eyes. The CFO didn't NEED him. He could move on with his life easily.

"Well that was considerate of you. Don't worry. I'm not going to castrate you. I moved on with my life. It'd be hypocritical of me to resent you for doing the same." Sasuke mutters after an agonizing minute or two.

Neji breathes a sigh of relief. Sasuke clearly was less than thrilled by the idea, but he wasn't going to cause a scene. He realized he was damn lucky in that respect.

He wouldn't have been able to blame Sasuke, if he had chosen to lash out at him. After all, Neji had shown up at his workplace and raised Hell. It would only be fair and this couldn't be easy for him.

"I'm glad that you feel that way. I really do regret that things didn't work out between us." He says and offers Sasuke a shy smile.

Gaara immediately sat down next to Neji and quite obviously placed his arm around the other man's shoulders. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. Oh that was fucking adorable. The red head thought that he was staking some kind of claim? What the fuck ever.

"I'm not. If you hadn't been stupid, I might never have gotten together with Sasuke. So thanks for being an idiot." Naruto says cheerfully.

His words were cheerful, but Sasuke knew the truth. That was Naruto's version of passive-aggressiveness. In a way, it was just as possessive as Gaara's arm display.

"Well some of us have a harder time coming out than others. Not everyone's parents are as understanding as yours, Naruto." Gaara states flatly.

The blonde winced slightly at that. Yeah. He should have seen that one coming. He knew damn well what the other man had been through after he told his father that he was gay and it wasn't pretty.

"Sorry. I guess that was a bit of a dick move." Naruto admits.

"A bit yes." Gaara notes with amusement and inwardly also breathes a sigh of relief when the tense atmosphere slowly began to ease back to a normal one.

Sasuke mentally sighs. Things were slowly settling down, but another icebreaker was needed. It looked like he would have to be the one to offer the olive branch.

"You know we won that betting pool. Made about six thousand dollars off of the fact that people couldn't mind their own business when it came to our sex lives." Sasuke says.

"Good. That will teach them to gossip. Out of curiosity, what did you do with the money?" Neji inquires.

"We haven't decided yet. We have considered Vegas though." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"Vegas? Hmm that's rather impractical of you. You could end up losing more than you made in that bet easily." Neji reasons.

Naruto frowns. He didn't particularly care for the way that Neji was talking to Sasuke. It wasn't really anything that he was saying, so much as how he said it. He was peaking with Sasuke as if he were the raven haired man's good friend.

Yeah. Sasuke wasn't the only one who could get jealous, it seemed. Naruto wraps his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and kisses his cheek. Immediately, Sasuke raises an eyebrow at the possessive gesture, but he didn't protest it.

"That's true. Still it's not as though either of them are hurting for money and they do say that you only live once. Vegas could be fun." Gaara offers.

"I think you'll be a good influence on him, Gaara. Maybe you can pull the stick out of his ass and loosen him up a bit." The blonde huffs.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Sasuke asks and the other couple nods.

Sasuke thanks them and then drags Naruto off by the collar. The youngest Uchiha continues dragging him until they were by the bathrooms. It was then that he decided that this was likely the most privacy that either of them were going to get in the restaurant and he proceeds to give his boyfriend a thorough tongue lashing.

"Naruto, knock it off. They were trying to do the right thing by telling us that they are dating. Neither of them HAD to do that. You aren't making things easier by having a go at Neji. I let you go out with the bubblegum slut for coffee. So you can drop the jealous act. Neji is with Gaara and I don't want him. Apparently, loveable dumb blondes are more my type!" Sasuke snaps at him.

"Bubblegum slut? Really, Sasuke? Really?" Naruto asks.

"What? Her hair looks like bubblegum. It's a perfectly acceptable insult and that is really not the point!" Sasuke grumbles.

It was nice to see that Sasuke was jealous. In a weird way, it reassured Naruto. Maybe he was overreacting. It was just he couldn't help it. He knew that Sasuke had really been into Neji at one point. He had seriously thought that they would eventually get married and have a white picket fence. So it was hard to see Neji acting all chummy with him.

"Yeah. You're right. Besides, Sakura is a little different. We both know why I went to have coffee with her. It wasn't a double date. It was to make sure that Menma doesn't hurt her and see if she had any information on him that could help us nail that sicko." The blonde protests.

"Well it was different in a way, but we were both jealous. So that's the main point. Will you at least try not to be so aggressive towards him? Gaara, isn't going to put up with it for long. If you snipe at Neji, you are also having a go at Red. You know that, right?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto sighs. He knew that Sasuke was right. That didn't make it any easier though. He nods his head in agreement though as they head back.

"Sorry about that. I'm still training him to behave in public." Sasuke informs them smugly.

"Whatever, bastard." Naruto grumbles and Sasuke just smirks.

"Gaara, whatever you do, don't mess up his office. That drives him crazy." Sasuke warns him.

Gaara smirks. Oh he knew that much. Neji was such a neat freak. It looked like he wasn't the only one who had noticed this quirk.

"Oh it's too late for that. It took some persuasion, but I do believe he is becoming a little less obsessive compulsive about keeping his office squeaky clean." The red head says smugly.

"Oh cool. Office sex is great, isn't it?" Naruto asks brightly and Neji's jaw drops.

He couldn't believe that Naruto had talked Sasuke into that. The Uchiha had been paranoid that someone would overhear them. He flat out refused to engage in THAT activity in his office and Neji didn't want to mess up his.

"Yes, it is." Gaara agrees as he bites into his salmon.

The rest of the evening was blissfully uneventful. After a rocky start, the couples were able to coexist peacefully. They even went to some tacky horror movie that Sasuke didn't give a damn about.

That was just fine with him though. He spent most of the movie, kissing Naruto in the back anyway. Gaara apparently knew that Neji was as scaredy cat when it came to those types of movies. He seemed rather smug when the lavender eyed man would jump and he'd offer comfort. They were cuddled up really closely by the end of the movie.

"See you guys around." Naruto says as they prepare to head out.

"Yeah. I'm glad that we were able to be honest with each other. I guess we both found our princesses." Gaara says smugly.

"What'd you say?!" Neji and Sasuke demand while twitching.

Gaara smirks. It was too much fun not to pull their legs. They would both always take the bait, it seemed.

"Well clearly the two of you are the prettier of the four of us. I'm just saying." The red head says as he takes a grumbling Neji back to their car.

"I can't believe Neji let Red call him that and live to tell the tale." Sasuke muses.

"Me neither. Come on. Let's get home." Naruto says with a smile as they get into the car and drive off.

"Hey, Naruto. Would you mind stopping at my place? I want to check my mail." Sasuke asks and the blonde nods as they make a pit stop at Sasuke's home.

He decides to wait in the car. There wasn't really a reason to get out. Sasuke would only take a couple minutes, he reasoned. All he was doing was getting the mail.

Sasuke smiles as he darts over to his mailbox. He blinks when he saw a rose was attached to a letter. That was weird. Maybe Naruto wanted to surprise him?

"That's a little weird." He muses as he opens the letter and reads it quickly.

 _ **Meet me on Friday at the abandoned roller rink at midnight. You can bring your boy toy with you, if you want. I think it's about time that we met, nephew.**_

 _ **Love, your Uncle**_

 _ **PS: This isn't a request. I have a team of snipers following you and the blonde around. If you don't shot up, he'll never know what hit him. Please don't make me be that cruel.**_

Sasuke's eyes widen as his blood runs cold. He quickly rushes back to the car, as he glances around nervously. Snipers! Shit! Shit!

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Did you get some major bill or something?" Naruto laughs.

"I'll tell you when we get back to your place." Sasuke says.

Naruto blinks. He drives back to his home though. Sasuke was starting to make him really nervous. He looked fucking terrified. Something was up. Something big.

"What's wrong? What's got you so rattled?" The blonde asks once they were inside.

Sasuke sighs and hands him the letter. Naruto takes it. The environmental lawyer quickly scans it and then his eyes widen.

"You're trying to tell me that some freak who is claiming to be your long lost uncle is stalking us with snipers?" Naruto demands.

"That's what the letter says anyway. Damn it. What are we going to do? If we try to go to the police, they'll probably shoot us before we could even get into the station. More than likely we've been bugged." He mutters.

"Why did you have me drive back to my place? They could have followed us here!" Naruto says.

Sasuke sighs and paces. He didn't know what the Hell they were going to do. This was absolutely crazy.

"Because it's they've clearly been watching us for awhile. They likely already knew where you live and he's not going to make a move until after Friday anyway." The raven haired man argues.

"You don't know that. If this guy is who he says he is and he actually has a bunch of minions running around with guns, he's crazy. You can't trust a crazy person to keep his word!" The sapphire eyed lawyer argues.

"I know, but we really don't have any other choice. We'll go, but we'll go packing heat." Sasuke says.

Naruto definitely didn't like that idea, but he knew Sasuke. Once he had an idea in his head, there really was no reasoning with him. He was going to go with him and make sure no one hurt his bastard.

"Alright. We'll try it your way." He says.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispers and he sighs as he rests his head on Naruto's shoulder and his lover wraps his arms around him protectively.

First, Naruto's long lost brother showed up. Now, his long lost uncle was here. Sasuke doubted this was a coincidence. Somehow Menma and Obito were linked. He just knew it.


	16. Chapter 16

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit late. I got caught up with some my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 16

Sasuke knew that it was stupid, but he decided to meet with his possibly psychotic uncle anyway. He didn't really have much of a choice. The man had said that there were snipers following him around.

The youngest Uchiha decided to take him at his word for that. If he didn't show up, the snipers might start shooting.

It wasn't just his life at stake, if they did. It was also Naruto's. He wasn't going to put his lover in danger like that.

"Are you sure about this, bastard?" Naruto asks.

"No. We are going to meet a crime lord who has apparently been having snipers stalk us. That can't end well, but it's not like we can go to the police. They'd probably put a bullet in our brain before we got within a mile of the station." The lawyer reasons.

The blonde reluctantly nods in agreement. He really didn't like this, but Sasuke was right. Naruto really wished that for once, Sasuke wasn't right though. He felt like they were both walking towards Death Row.

"Oh there is no need for those long faces. If I had wanted you both dead, you would already be dead." A cheerful voice calls out.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a very unique method of greeting people and making friends?" Sasuke asks sarcastically.

"You're feisty. I like that. I see that you brought Naruto as well. That's good. I think you'll both be fine additions to our cause." Obito continues.

Naruto glances at the man. There were enough physical similarities between him and Sasuke, that it was believable that they shared the same blood. Unfortunately, that seemed to be all that they shared. This guy was insane.

"What's your cause?" Sasuke asks warily, not taking the bait.

If he took the bait about Obito being able to kill him easily, it wouldn't end well. It was important not to show fear to someone like this. Sasuke had prosecuted enough psychos to realize what would set them off.

Showing fear was the worst thing you could do. At best, it would amuse them and it might buy you some time. At worst, it might make them think you were weak. Psychotic freaks like this tended to kill those who they thought were weak.

"We are a rather large organization and our crusade is one as old as human civilization. You can think of us as a modern day version of Robin Hood." His relative explains.

"So what you steal from the wealthy and give it to homeless people or something?" The raven haired Uchiha asks.

He blinks at that answer. Whatever he had been expecting, that hadn't been it. That implied this man had some version of a conscience. That certainly didn't jibe with the tone of the note he had sent them.

The man robbed rich people to give to poor people? Why would someone like that order snipers to follow his nephew around? It didn't make any sense.

"Yes, we do that. That's only part of what we do. We have much longer-term plans in mind though." Obito continues.

Naruto watches him warily and glances at Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be strategizing. He really wished that he knew what was going on in his boyfriend's mind at the moment. That would make things easier.

"And what are these long-term plans?" Sasuke asks.

"Such a naughty nephew. Did Mikoto really allow you to skip to dessert all the time or is this an indulgence that you have only recently acquire?" He asks with a smirk.

The young lawyer wanted to lash out at him. Sasuke wanted to scream at Obito to keep Mikoto out of this. He didn't though. That would be counterproductive and he needed to keep a level head. He could only hope that somehow Naruto would do the same.

It didn't seem likely though. Naruto was Naruto. He always wore his heart on his sleeve and his eyes always displayed whatever it was he was feeling with perfect clarity. Sasuke thought it was an endearing trait most of the time. In this situation though, it was a liability.

"You can't seriously expect us to join you, if we don't fully know what we are signing up for." Sasuke counters.

"Ah. This is what happens when one is raised by a family full of lawyers. Well played. You successfully turned the conversation around to your advantage. That's why I can use you. That and you are blood. That's important." He says.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something. Sasuke seemed to be holding his own, but he wanted to take the pressure off of his lover.

"Why is him being related to you important? Other than it gives you a warm fuzzy feeling. I know that there is another reason!" The sapphire eyed man demands.

"Aren't you the brave one? You're right. It does warm my heart, but my reasons are not purely altruistic in nature. Despite my best efforts to make it not so, I am mortal. Eventually, I will grow old and die. It's imperative that I have a successor ready to take my place." He explains.

Sasuke blinks. Obito wanted something like a family dynasty or at least a family business. That did explain his obsession with him.

"You want an heir." He states simply and Obito nods.

"Yes, I see that they must have taught you well at those Ivy League schools. You're quite perceptive. You're correct. I do need an heir and I would rather have it be someone from my family than not. That gives you a degree of legitimacy that most other choices just wouldn't have." Obito continues.

That did explain a lot. Sasuke just wasn't sure what to do with that information. It was clear that Obito was likely obsessed with him. Why he didn't target Itachi or another Uchiha was a mystery though.

He was curious as to why that was, but he knew better than to ask. Sasuke was not going to bring unnecessary attention to his normal relatives. The Prosecutor wasn't going to drag them into this, if he could help it.

"You want us to join you, but what do you want us to do?" Naruto asks.

"Oh it will very. We would start out small of course. Most likely I would have you deliver and pick things up. Get to meet our people. That will help you get to know your fellow soldiers and learn the ins and outs of how we function." He begins.

Sasuke mentally rolls his eyes. Entry level thugs. That's what he wanted them to start off with. Sadly, that was likely far better than whatever management entailed.

"If we accept these positions, it stops with us. You won't bring anyone else that we know into this?" Sasuke asks.

"You are such a martyr. I imagine that you fancy you are falling onto your sword right now in an effort to protect the rest of our dear family. A childish, though sweet notion. You do have my word though. If you join and at a minimum Naruto doesn't go alerting the authorities, no one else need be dragged into this." He assures him.

Sasuke glances at Naruto. It looked like Naruto was optional, but Sasuke wasn't. Of course, the youngest Uchiha knew his boyfriend. If he said yes, Naruto was going to join him.

"Then yes, but only if no one that we care about or know gets hurt. The second that happens, we are leaving. You'll have to have your sniper friends put us down like dogs because we won't put up with that." Sasuke informs him.

"So defiant even when you are accepting that natural order of things. I suppose it is a family trait. You have my word. Come, I'll show you two where you will be staying, should you desire to stay overnight at any time." Obito says as he walks out of the warehouse and towards a car.

Sasuke and Naruto glance at each other. Neither of them liked this, but what other choice did they have? It was this or take their chances with the snipers.

"Alright." They say in unison and follow him towards the car.

Sasuke couldn't help but bite his lower lip anxiously. What on Earth had they just gotten themselves into? This was playing with fire and they both knew it. Damn it. Could his life get anymore bizarre?

Meanwhile with Neji and Gaara, they had arrived back at the red head's house. The lavender eyed man was still breathing a sigh of relief at the knowledge that Sasuke didn't hate his guts and Naruto didn't feel betrayed. It was a complicated situation to say the least.

Naruto was one of Gaara's closest friends. Sasuke was his ex. Now Naruto and Sasuke were together and they had found each other. It was like some sort of celebrity tabloid. Neji had never dreamed that this would be his life.

"Are you alright? I know that the other night was intense." Gaara says.

"Yes, I think I'll be alright. You're right though. It was intense. I'm glad that we were all able to behave as civilized adults though. Sasuke usually is, but he is an Uchiha. They do have fiery tempers and Naruto has always been very protective of him. It could have gone badly." Neji says.

Gaara shakes his head. He adored Neji, but sometimes he took the weight of the world upon his shoulders without any real reason to do so. Some people might say he could be borderline neurotic.

The red head blamed the man's family. They demanded absolute perfect from him. They had given him impossibly high goals to obtain and the young man had in spades. It still hadn't been good enough though. In the end, their relationship had ended because Neji liked men.

"I can see why you were concerned, but it all turned out for the best. You don't need to worry your pretty little head about it anymore." Gaara says with a smirk.

"That's it!" Neji says as he tackles him to the couch and straddles his waist.

The red head just continues to smirk. This was exactly the type of reaction he was hoping for. He wasn't entirely why, but Neji did get rather wound up when the lawyer complimented him on his appearance in any way that might be construed as feminine.

"If you continue this taunting, I will not be held responsible for my actions. Though I will warn you that they may or may not involved handcuffs and some more exotic items being employed to teach you a lesson about manners." The long haired man warns him.

"That sounds rather intriguing. Do you promise?" The Irishman inquires hopefully.

Neji rolls his eyes at this response. God help him, but he was falling in love with a sassy and sarcastic red head. A red head who happened to be somewhat of a deviant at that.

"You know that wasn't supposed to excite you, right? It was supposed to scare you into submission." Neji informs him.

"I don't scare easily and I'm Irish. We're a stubborn lot. You should remember that. If you are a good boy though, I might show you my pot of gold at the end of my rainbow again." He says.

Neji just snorts in amusement. Well one thing was for sure, he would never be bored around Gaara. You never knew what was going to come out of his mouth next.

"I'll keep that in mind. Do you think that we should call off work tomorrow? The weather is supposed to be rather horrific and I doubt we are going to get much sleep tonight as it stands." The Hyuga suggests.

"I must be a bad influence on you. I never thought that I would see the day when you wanted to play hooky. Alright. That sounds like a good idea to me." Gaara says with a asmile.

"I'm not playing hooky. I just don't think that it is a good idea to travel when the roads will be half flooded. It's a precautionary measure. I'm not playing sick for my own personal amusement." He states.

Gaara shakes his head at this response. Neji could rationalize it in any way that he wanted. It was still playing hooky, but Gaara wasn't going to argue.

"Well there is absolutely no reason why we can't amuse ourselves while we are staying home the day though." He says as he purrs seductively into his lover's ear.

"I like the way you think." Neji says with a smile as he shivers in desire at the underlying promise in his boyfriend's seductive tone.

The next day, Itachi frowns. Sasuke and Naruto were both missing from work. It really wasn't like them to miss work and it was even less likely for them to forget to call off. Something was wrong. He could feel it in his bones.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" Haku asks as he walks into his lover's office carrying a bag of breakfast muffins.

"My foolish little brother and his lover aren't here." He states as if it was obvious.

"Well it's quite possible they were simply too wrapped up in each other to notice the time. It's more likely than not that they'll stumble in late." Haku assures him as he gives his boyfriend some muffins.

Itachi sighs as he bites into one of them. It was a sweet gesture. Though he had come to almost expect such things from the doe eyed man. He was unfailingly kind. Zabuza had been a complete idiot to ever break it off with him.

"I wish that I was so certain. I'm going to try calling him." Itachi says as he does exactly that.

"Alright, but you are being ridiculous. I'm sure that he's fine. What's the worst that could have happened?" The other man asks.

Itachi shrugs. Maybe he was being ridiculous, but he had long ago learned to trust his instincts. He had learned to trust them inside and outside of the courtroom for good reason. They were reliable.

"Sasuke?" He asks into the phone.

Sasuke and Naruto were currently staying at a rather fancy hotel. Five stars. Sasuke found this ironic because Obito said that his crusade was about helping poor people and punishing the wealthy, but he wasn't about to complain about the luxurious accommodations.

"Sasuke, your phone is ringing." Naruto tells him.

"Yeah. I got it." The raven haired man says as he reaches for his phone and proceeds to answer.

"Hello. This is Sasuke Uchiha speaking. How may I help you?" He inquires, thinking that it might be one of his clients.

He got quite a nasty shock when he found out it wasn't one of his clients. Itachi was on the other line. Damn it. Sasuke was going to need to come up with a good excuse for why he and Naruto weren't at work.

"Don't give me that formal greeting that you use to address potential clients. Foolish little brother, did you honestly think that no one would notice that you and Naruto weren't at work? Are you both alright?" The smoky eyed man demands.

"Yeah. We're fine. We just lost track of time." Sasuke says.

It wasn't a complete lie. Somehow they must have fell asleep at the hotel room after Obito left. Damn it. He couldn't believe that they had been so careless.

They were going to need to be a lot better than this, if they weren't going to get caught. Sasuke was not going to risk pulling his loving family into this mess. No way in Hell.

"Ah I see. Well be a little more careful about that. You aren't in college anymore. People will notice if you "skip class," so to speak." Itachi chides him gently.

"Yeah. We'll be more careful from now on. If mom and dad ask, tell them not to worry. Naruto and I just wanted to have some time to ourselves. We are still sorting out everything." Sasuke says.

"You are rather lucky that this is a family owned business. If you pulled this sort of thing at a regular law firm, your boss might not be so forgiving. I'll let them know. Try not to do anything too foolish." Itachi says in amusement as he hangs up on Sasuke.

Haku chuckles. He could only hear half the conversation, but the lawyer was able to fill in the blanks rather nicely just from that. Itachi couldn't resist teasing his younger brother. It was just what big brothers did.

"So I take it that I was right?" He inquires.

"You were right." Itachi says with a nod and Haku smiles as he pushes Itachi into his chair.

It didn't take long for the other man to sit in his lap and wrap his arms around Itachi's neck. Haku smiles and places a gentle, reassuring kiss on his lips. The personal injury lawyer was a good man.

It was sweet how much he worried about his brother, but he needed to learn how to relax. Luckily for him, he had Haku now and Haku had several good ideas for how to help Itachi go about doing exactly that.

"You really shouldn't worry so much." Haku informs him and Itachi returns the chaste kiss.

"I know. I can't help it though. He's my only baby brother. Sasuke also has a knack for getting into trouble. Well I suppose I should say that Naruto has a knack for getting into trouble and Sasuke allows himself to be roped into it. It's never anything too extreme though. They're good boys." He states.

Haku chuckles. Only Itachi would call two grown lawyers, boys. It was a very Itachi thing. Some days, he was pretty sure that the other man still Sasuke as an adorable seven year old child instead of a fully grown man.

"Yes, they are good boys." He notes in amusement.

Back at the hotel room, Sasuke paces after Itachi hangs up on him. He couldn't believe this. How could they have been so careless. He was definitely going to have to get rid of his cell phone now.

"Sasuke, calm down. He completely bought it. There's no need to get freaked out." Naruto tries to reassure him.

"There is every need to get freaked out. We are now working for a criminal organization and Itachi just contacted me while we were at Headquarters. They could track him, Naruto. We need to get rid of our phones and get new ones, quickly." Sasuke says.

Naruto frowns and nods. That thought hadn't occurred to him, but Sasuke was right. New phones were definitely a must. Fortunately, they did have an extra six thousand dollars laying around that they hadn't expected to gain. So paying for the phones wasn't going to cut into either of their budgets.

Not that finances were usually an issue for either of them. They were both lawyers and the Sharingan Law Firm only hired the best. To hire the best, they had to pay them like the best. So neither of them had ever really been hurting for money. It was just the principle of the thing.

"Yeah. You're right. What are we going to do about all of this in the long-term though? I get playing nice for now, but we can't do this forever." The blonde says.

"I don't know. We'll figure something out." Sasuke says.

That's when a knock on the door is heard. Sasuke goes to answer it. When he sees it was Menma, he did what almost anyone would have done in his place. He punched him.

"AHH! FUCK! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!" Menma groans as he clutches his now badly bleeding nose.

Naruto smirks. That was his bastard, right there. Serves his psychotic twin brother right. That's what he got for pretending to be him and trying to seduce Sasuke. Not to mention for trying to shoot him!

"Maybe, but you deserve far worse. So you're Obito's little lapdog. Is that it?" Sasuke snarls at him.

The blonde had to hand it to his lover. Sasuke had a damn good snarl. If he didn't know Sasuke, he would have been pretty intimidating.

"I can see why he likes you. You are a vicious thing. You must be a Hellcat in bed. My bet is you make his back bleed from digging your nails too deep into him." Menma says.

"Give me a reason, Menma. Just keep talking and I will fucking kill you. You don't have any right to talk about him that way. You fucking pervert. I can't believe that you're my brother. Sasuke, he makes Itachi seem normal." Naruto says conversationally.

Sasuke nods. That was definitely true. Itachi might tease him without mercy sometime, but at least he didn't go around trying to steal his boyfriend or shooting people. That was always a plus.

"Considering that Obito is hung up on this family dynasty thing, I'd watch your step. My bet is that you are disposable, but I'm the Golden Boy at the moment. Don't fuck with me. I doubt he'd bat an eyelash if you died. People like him don't care about their employees too much. They're more than willing to sacrifice a few pawns to win the game." Sasuke warns him.

"You're feisty, today. Believe me though, you aren't telling me anything that I don't already know. I'm just as much a prisoner in his demented fantasy as you are." Menma says.

This caused the lovers to raise an eyebrow. So Menma wasn't here willingly. That was interesting. It wasn't particularly helpful to them, but it was good to know.

"Are we supposed to feel sorry for you?" Naruto asks.

"No, I don't expect you to feel sorry for me. I just want you to know that I am not an idiot. You should remember that, if you two insist on being stupid and trying to pick fights that you have no hope of winning." The other sapphire man says as he opens the door and gestures for them to follow him.

Understandably, Naruto and Sasuke didn't particularly care for that invitation. Both of them glance at him warily and Menma rolls his eyes. Apparently, he was less than impressed by their skepticism.

"You said it yourself. You are his heir. I'd be stupid to lay a hand on you. Haven't you wondered why I let you bust up my nose and didn't fight back?" The criminal demands.

"It crossed my mind. I assumed it was because you knew that you deserved it and it was two against one." Sasuke snaps at him.

Menma chuckles. Well if nothing else, things certainly wouldn't be boring with these two around. Still he wasn't going to let Sasuke get off that easy.

"It might have crossed my mind, but the main reason that you are still breathing is because your Obito's Golden Boy and because of that hot ass of yours. Nothing more." Menma says.

That did it. SMACK. Naruto throws the second punch and Menma grunts in pain. That's when an all out brawl started in the hallway.

"Him, I can't rough up. You are a different matter. You're a bonus. You aren't the requirement. So I guess it's about time that you learned your place." Menma growls at him and that's when Obito walked down the hallway and raises an eyebrow.

"Menma, get off of him. Oh and all three of you have a lot of explaining to do. I can't believe you got into a schoolyard fight, on your first day of school." He mutters in exasperation.

Sasuke blinks. Yes, Obito was nuts. He actually thought that he was going to teach them something? School? Wait. He didn't mean that literally, did he?


	17. Chapter 17

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Christmas Surprise:** For those of you so inclined, I have left a surprise at the very top of my profile. Feel free to check it out.

 **Chapter Notation:** Itachi doesn't like Sakura. No character bashing intended.

Chapter 17

A month passes by. To say the least, the entire experience was starting to really drain Naruto and Sasuke. Between work and their "classes," the two of them were so exhausted that they barely had enough energy to cuddle and stay awake until the day was over. They were used to putting in long hours in the courtroom, but even for them this was ridiculous.

"This is bad. They're going to notice soon." Naruto says as he and Sasuke were enjoying half sleeping in on Sunday afternoon.

Thankfully, neither of them had to go to Sharingan that day. Obito wouldn't want them until that afternoon. They could get at least some rest.

"Itachi's already suspicious. He's been watching me way too closely at work and constantly acting like a mother hen. At least mother and father haven't noticed anything is different yet. I don't know how long that will last though." Sasuke mutters as he cuddles into Naruto some more.

Naruto sighs and nods. They had to do something fast. There was just no way that they could keep this up. It was going to kill them. Either someone would kill them in Rasengan or they'd die of exhaustion. It had to stop.

"Do we have any plan at all?" The blonde asks.

"Nothing. He's got fucking snipers following us. That and as far as I can tell, he's lived up to his end of the deal. I haven't seen him going near my family or yours." Sasuke whispers.

"Yeah. I guess that's right. God he's psychotic. I know there's one in every family, but sheesh. I wonder what his trauma was." The blue eyed lawyer muses.

Sasuke just shakes his head. He really didn't know what Obito's problem was. Who knew why he had started this Crusade. Sasuke just knew that he wanted no part of it. Neither did Naruto.

"No idea. I'm not exactly inclined towards having a family chat with him. Besides, you're one to talk. Your brother is almost as nuts as Obito is." The raven haired man replies defensively.

"Yeah. There's a black sheep in every family, but usually it's something like drugs or sleeping around. Most of the time they aren't part of a secret criminal organization!" Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke couldn't really argue with that logic. Naruto was right. Still that didn't help them with their current situation.

"Let's just get some rest. God knows, we're probably going to need it. Who knows what demented little lesson he has in mind for us tonight. It's been a month. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to push us beyond the delivery boy stage." Sasuke mutters.

"Oh goodie." His lover growls sarcastically.

Meanwhile Haku looks at his boyfriend like he had grown another head. He really didn't think this was a good idea. It was wrong to meddle like this in his brother's life.

"Itachi, remind me again why we are meeting with Sakura? Sakura as in your brother's boyfriend's ex?" The doe eyed man inquires.

"Because I know something is going on. Sasuke and Naruto are trying to hide it, but they are both dead on their feet all the time. It all started around the time that Sakura got into town. I want to make sure that she's not tormenting them." He insists.

Haku shakes his head. He had known Sakura in passing while they were in college. While she had a temper, the lawyer doubted that she was the type of woman to do what Itachi was suggesting. It just didn't seem like her.

"Don't you think that you are being just a little overprotective? The man is turning 26 soon. Itachi, I think that it's sweet that you are so worried for your little brother. Really, I do. But there is a line between being protective and overprotective." He says.

"I know that you think I'm overreacting, but I have excellent instincts. It's what makes me such a good lawyer. Something is going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it." The smoky eyed Uchiha assures him.

The younger man sighs and kisses Itachi's cheek. He knew that his lover was worried about Sasuke and Naruto. Personally, he thought that the man was overreacting. Though he supposed he could indulge him up to a point.

"We can talk with her for a few minutes. If everything seems normal, I expect you to put this matter to rest." He insists.

"Very well. That seems like a reasonable compromise. After all, we are both lawyers. We know how to make people talk." The Uchiha says.

With that in mind, the two men knocked on Sakura's door. Honestly, Itachi was surprised that Sakura was willing to speak to him. He was the brother of her ex's new lover. That alone meant that something strange was going on.

Logically, she should be avoiding him like the plague. The dark haired man knew that Sakura likely had a very good reason for agreeing to meet with him. He just had to figure out what it was.

"Hey, Itachi. Hey, Haku." Sakura greets them after answering the door.

The pink haired woman steps to the side to let them in easier. The two men graciously accept the offer and head inside. Itachi immediately takes stock of his surroundings. So far it looked like a normal home for a young, professional woman. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

That made sense though. Sakura was a doctor. She was smart. If she was hiding something sinister, she wouldn't hide it right by her door.

"Thank you, for agreeing to meet with us. I know that my call must have been rather unexpected to say the least." Itachi says.

"Actually, I kinda expected it. There's a lot going on that I think you should know. Sasuke and Naruto would probably kill me, if I told you though." The green eyed woman says.

Haku inwardly groan. Wonderful. Now Itachi would be all over her like a dog on a bone. Just. Just great.

"Well I won't let them kill you. Believe me, they've never been able to best me in an argument or a physical confrontation. Please tell me, what is going on." The personal injury lawyer pleads.

Sakura sighs. She didn't want to get in the middle of this, but the pinkette knew that there was no other choice. Clearly, Naruto and Sasuke were involved in something very dangerous.

"Well you might want to sit down. This is a long story. A very long story." She says and gestures for them to sit on her plush red couch by the fireplace.

Itachi and Haku sit. As much as Sasuke loathed the woman, the lawyer was forced to admit she had good taste when it came to interior decorating and artwork. Some of those paintings were likely worth thousands of dollars. Not bad for a woman, who wasn't even ten years out of college yet.

"We have all the time in the world." Itachi assures her.

"Well I guess the most important thing to explain first is that Naruto has an identical twin brother." Sakura says.

Haku and Itachi both raise their eyebrows at this. She had to be joking. Itachi had known Naruto since he was a baby and Haku had known him since college. If the man had a brother, they would know about it. They would especially know about an identical twin.

"If this is your idea of a joke, I must tell you that I am not laughing. I do not appreciate you toying with me in this fashion. I am worried about my brother and his boyfriend. If all you are going to do is waste my time with jokes, we shall take our leave." Itachi tells her cooly.

Sakura gulps. She knew that Itachi was in some ways even more vicious than Sasuke. While the younger Uchiha brother was a volcano of fury rage, Itachi was as ice cold as a glacier.

"I'm not joking. I swear. The only difference is Menma dyed his hair black and he belongs to some kind of gang." Sakura says.

Haku didn't like the sound of that. If Naruto really did have a brother and that brother was involved in a gang, it was quite possible that the new couple had somehow been drug into it. He wasn't sure how exactly, but now the doe eyed man agreed with Itachi. This was cause for major concern.

"A gang?" Itachi asks skeptically and Sakura nods her head in confirmation.

"Yes, that's right. I'm not sure about the details exactly." She admits.

Itachi sighs. Well she was just as useless as she was when she was in college. Honestly, he had no idea how Naruto had gone from her to his brother. The two people couldn't be more different in physical appearance or personality.

She was incredibly bright, but annoying. Itachi could see why Sasuke disliked her so much. He had loathed her, even before the break up and then Sakura had given the youngest Uchiha an excuse to hate her guts. She had broken Naruto's heart.

"You didn't think to ask for details?" He asks in an exasperated voice.

"I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. If I did that, Menma would never talk to me again. Then we'd really never know anything." Sakura says defensively.

Haku puts up his arms in a _**Stop Gesture.**_ The last thing any of them needed was to start bickering amongst themselves. They had far more important things to do.

"Of course. Well that's logical. Thank you, for your help. I think we can manage from here. Have a pleasant evening, Sakura." Itachi says as he gestures for Haku to follow him.

Haku does so. He knew that Itachi was probably going to do something crazy. Thank goodness that he was around to save the Uchiha's sexy ass when he did.

Elsewhere with Gaara and Neji, the red head frowns as he looks at the answer on his phone. It was from Naruto. The blonde had cancelled their plans for a second double date.

"What's wrong?" Neji asks him, not liking that expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Naruto canceled on our double date again. I don't know what is wrong. Neither of them seem upset with me, when I speak with them. They both seemed fine with our relationship. I'm at a loss for why they keep canceling." Gaara says.

Neji nods. He could understand why Gaara was upset. That was a bit hurtful. Though he was almost positive that he was detecting more than a hint of worry in his lover's voice.

"Do you think something is wrong?" He asks.

"I can't lie. I'm getting a bit concerned. Maybe I'm overreacting though. They are still coming work and neither seems sick." The red head answers.

Gaara wanted to believe that he was just being paranoid. He couldn't though. Something in his gut told him that Naruto and Sasuke were in trouble. Big trouble. The kind of trouble that they were too scared to even say what it was.

"Well they are still coming work. You can stop in and try to talk to them?" Neji suggests.

"Yeah. I think I'll do that. It's easier to blow someone off in a text than in person. One of the advantages and perils of the modern era, I suppose." The Irishman says dryly.

Neji nods and sighs. He could tell that the lawyer was even more anxious than he was letting on. He hadn't ever really seen Gaara be truly rattled by anything. Naruto was a different story though. They were close.

Gaara wasn't as close to Sasuke, but they were friends. You had to be friends with Sasuke, if you wanted to be friends with Naruto. The reverse was true. Those two had always been attached at the hip. Now it seemed that wasn't the only way they were attached, he thought slyly.

"That's true. Don't worry so much. I'm sure that we can figure out what's going on." Neji assures him as he kisses his cheek.

"Yeah. You're right. Besides, how can I worry when I have you to distract me?" Gaara asks with a smirk.

"That's a good point. I think that we can come up with a way to pass the time until you get a chance to talk to them." Neji says with a sly smile.

Later that day, Menma rolls his eyes as he watches Sasuke and Naruto's training from the balcony. Their training had been going on for a month. As much as he was loathed to admit it, it was going well.

That wasn't really a good thing for them though. Not in the long run. In the long run, that just meant they were one step closer to becoming like him. He loathed his brother and his feelings for Sasuke were complicated, but Menma wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"You're both surprisingly good shots." Obito muses.

"Thanks." Naruto says awkwardly, as he keeps his eye on Sasuke like a hawk.

It disgusted Menma really. It was like the two were one person in two separate bodies. If the sweetness was actual sugar, he would have a ridiculous amount of cavities.

Sasuke wanted nothing more than to get out of there. The less time he spent around his crazy uncle the better. He just wasn't sure how they were going to disentangle themselves from a criminal organization.

"Any gun will work really, but I think there is something to be said for having your favorite weapon with you at all times. There's a psychological effect that comes with it. It sounds silly, but it really does improve accuracy." Obito says.

That's when Sasuke had an idea. Obito was serious about this favorite weapon thing. Maybe, there was a way out of this after all.

"And what's your favorite?" Sasuke asks.

"This one. I've had it with me since I was a kid. A long time ago, I was friends with two kids from my school. The neighborhood girl knew that my that my father was a cop. I wanted to follow in his footsteps. He got me a permit as soon as I was old enough. So she got me this one for my birthday. It doesn't have the firepower of a lot of the other ones that I carry, but it means something to me. You know, what I mean?" Obito asks.

Sasuke just nods his head. He was thankful that he was Prosecutor. He had learned how to school his features, so as not to give anything away.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. That's sweet that you kept it all these years. What was her name?" Sasuke inquires.

Naruto watches his boyfriend in disbelief. Was Sasuke actually trying to be friendly towards this sadistic fuck? Was he out of his mind? It was one thing to go along to get along. It was another to become his friend.

"Her name was Rin. She was a sweet girl." He answers.

"Was? What do you mean was? What happened?" Naruto asks.

His curiosity had always been one of his greatest strengths and one of his greatest weaknesses. In this case, it was a weakness. As soon as the words left his mouth, Naruto regretted them.

"She died. Rin came down with cancer. The insurance wouldn't cover the cost of her treatments. Family ended up moving back with other family after her death. She fought it. The girl fought hard, but she wasn't getting the medication she needed." Obito says.

That was why he did it, Sasuke thought to himself. That's why he was on this psychotic crusade. It was personal.

Sasuke couldn't blame him for wanting to get even with the rich pricks who wouldn't cover his friend's cancer treatments. It was hard for him to maintain his sympathy though, when he remembered Obito had snipers trained on him and Naruto every single day.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Sasuke says.

Surprisingly, he didn't have to fake the sympathy in his voice. He did feel bad for her. She was just some kid that got sick and didn't have the right insurance policy. Obito might even have been a normal person once upon a time. He wasn't now though.

Sasuke firmly believed in living in the present. Kid Obito might have been alright. Adult Obito was dangerous. He was going to have to take his life. There was just no other way.

"Yeah. Me too. That's awful." Naruto says.

"Thank you. I do appreciate that, but we have a lot of work to do. You are going to take over all this one day. You have to be ready for anything." Obito says with a smile.

Sasuke nods and the three men continue practicing on shooting. Target practice was alright. As long as he didn't have to kill anyone, Sasuke could deal. Well except for Obito (and maybe Menma),

Naruto still didn't get it as he was firing off his gun. Why was Sasuke acting this way? It didn't make any sense. In all the years that he had known the other man, he had always known how his bastard would react in any given situation. Now, he felt thrown for a loop.

About an hour later, Obito decided that they had practiced enough. Sasuke and Naruto had back to Naruto's place. There was no point in trying to hide. The snipers would follow them wherever they went.

"Sasuke, why the fuck were you being friendly with your crazy ass uncle?" Naruto demands.

"He was going on and on about his favorite weapon. I think I have an idea. I think I know how we can deal with him and get out of Rasengan. That freak won't be able to blackmail us anymore. Without Obito, no more snipers." Sasuke says.

Naruto blinks. Wait. What? Sasuke has some kind of plan?! A plan that apparently had something to do with Obito's weapon.

"I don't get it? If you are talking about grabbing his gun to shoot him, he already gives us guns. It doesn't matter. Even if one of us managed to get a shot in, the snipers would take us down immediately aft wards." The blonde says.

"We don't need to shoot him. We just need to put poison on his gun. Once he touches it, he'll die. After that, we're free." Sasuke says.

Naruto blinks again. That was fucking genius. There were only three problems with that.

First of all, they'd have to get their hands on his gun. That probably wouldn't be easy. Secondly, they needed to choose the right poison to take him out as quickly as possible. Third, what if the snipers were trained to shoot them if something happened to Obito?

"Well that sounds good, but how are we going to get his gun? What are we going to use? Oh and what makes you think that the snipers aren't just going to shoot us anyway? I mean if Obito is dead, they'll know that we did it." Naruto says.

"I haven't figured that first part out yet. I'm sure we can come up with something for the poison. If we choose the right person, we can make it look like he had a heart attack or something. So they wouldn't have a reason to shoot us." Sasuke reasons.

What Sasuke and Naruto didn't know at the moment was that Itachi and Haku had stopped by both of their homes. The two of them were worried about the couple. Who wouldn't be, after talking to Sakura? Naturally, they were going to check on them.

Naruto and Sasuke were so engrossed in their conversation, that they hadn't realized that someone else was in the house. Haku and Itachi were in the kitchen and listening to every word. With each word spoken, their alarm only grew more and more.

"What do we do?" Haku whispers.

"We confront my foolish little brother. It sounds like he and Naruto have been blackmailed." He whispers back.

The doe eyed man frowns as he considers what Itachi had just suggested. He wasn't entirely certain that it was a good idea. What if Naruto and Sasuke just bolted and did something even more reckless than they were planning? What if they just denied it?

"It's now or never, Haku. I will understand completely, if you don't want to be part of this. But I must ask that you don't tell anyone else." He pleads with his boyfriend.

"I don't want to be part of this, but I love you. If this Obito is targeting Sasuke, then he's targeting you. That's not something that I can just allow to go unpunished." Haku says with a smile.

Itachi smiles. It was such a Haku answer. He couldn't help but kiss his lover on the cheek affectionately at his response.

"I love you. You're crazy, but I love you." He murmurs.

"I love you too. Your family is crazy, but I love you anyway. Well at least one of your family members is crazy. There is a black sheep in every family, but really? He has snipers trained on them?!" Haku demands.

Itachi was thinking the same thing, but he couldn't let Haku give away the fact that they were there. He covers his boyfriend's mouth and guides him out of the kitchen and towards the living room. This had gone on long enough. They had to do something about it.

"I was wondering why you were behaving so strangely lately. I have to admit that I do possess colorful imagination, but I never would have thought that THIS was why. I didn't think that our crazy uncle would blackmail you into joining a criminal organization and that the two of you would turn into a pair of assassins in training though. So foolish little brother, would you care to tell me what is going on?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke and Naruto just gape at Haku and Itachi. Uh oh. They had apparently heard everything! Shit! How were they possibly going to explain any of this?

"I'm not angry with you Sasuke. You are doing what any smart person would in this situation. I'm just grateful that you and Naruto haven't been shot yet. It sounds like you could use our help though." His brother continues.

Sasuke blinks. Itachi was offering to help them get away with murder? The world must have gone completely mad! This couldn't actually be happening!

"You want to help us kill someone?" Sasuke asks.

"It's not that we want to help you kill someone. It's just that we realize its necessary. From the sounds of it, Obito Uchiha isn't the type to take no for an answer." Haku says.

Naruto didn't know what was more bizarre. The fact that he had an identical twin brother and Sasuke's long lost uncle had forced them to join a criminal organization or that the other couple was offering to help them assassinate someone. It was a pretty close call really.

"Remind me, never to get on your bad side." Sasuke mutters.

"I'll remind you. Though I don't think reminders are necessary in your case. You aren't idiotic enough to truly try to hurt my lover. That's where I draw the line. The second that Obito targeted you, he was targeting Itachi. That's just something that I can't sit by and allow to happen." Haku replies.

"Whoa. Well um great choice Itachi. I think he'll fit right in. So do you have any ideas for how we can do this?" Naruto asks the elder Uchiha.

"I'll think of something. After all, I am a genius." Itachi says smugly.


	18. Chapter 18

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was really happy with how it turned out. Don't worry, more fallout and Obito's fate will be revealed next chapter.

Chapter 18

The foursome spent the entire night plotting what they were going to do about Rasengan. So by the time that they had to go to work the next morning, everyone was exhausted. Sasuke was pretty sure that they all looked like zombies stumbling around.

To put it simply, he was not in the mood for an interrogation. That's exactly what he got once he was alone in his office and Gaara walked in. It seemed the red head wasn't particularly happy that he and Naruto kept canceling on their double dates. The Irishman was even concerned about them. Very concerned.

"Look, Gaara. It's really nothing personal. It's just that we have very busy schedules. If he's not working, I'm working. So we like to cherish what little time we both have off work on the same days, alone. The double date was great and we should do it again sometime. It's just that Naruto and I both have really big cases this month." The Uchiha says.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. He might not be as close to Sasuke as he was Naruto, but he knew the youngest Uchiha. He knew him well. So yeah. He knew when the other man was lying through his teeth and that's exactly what was going on in this instance.

"Alright. Well let me know when your schedule clears up. I should have guessed that what was happening." He says.

"Thanks. Yeah. I will." Sasuke says with a smile.

Gaara knew that Sasuke was bullshitting him. He just wasn't going to let the Uchiha know that he knew. He knew Sasuke. If he got called out on his lie, he'd retreat. The man was a complete vault, when he felt cornered.

"You're welcome. Take it easy. You look fucking exhausted, Uchiha." Gaara observes.

"Yeah. I am. Sleep would be nice. I will soon. I promise." He says and Gaara nods, before leaving his the office.

Once Gaara was out of Sasuke's office and away from prying eyes, he pulls out his phone. The red head quickly texts Neji. Something was up and they were going to find out what it was by following Naruto and Sasuke once they got off work.

The raven haired man sighs in relief when the red head leaves. He liked Gaara. That was why he didn't want to get him or Neji involved in all this.

Sasuke couldn't lie. The past with Neji still stung a little bit, but he didn't want the lavender haired man to die. They were starting to salvage their friendship. Besides, he had Naruto now. That thought caused him to smile.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Naruto asks as he walks into Sasuke's office.

"Because I have you." Sasuke says and Naruto smiles.

"Awe. You can be really sweet when you want to be, bastard." Naruto says as he wraps his arms around his boyfriend from behind.

God, he wished this was all over. He wished that Obito was already dead and that he had never found out that he had an evil twin brother. He really didn't like the way that Menma sometimes looked at Sasuke.

Naruto supposed it made sense in a twisted way. They were identical twins. So maybe it was only natural that they'd have the same "type." That or Menma just was into Sasuke because he wanted to take something from Naruto. Either or both were possibilities.

"Mmm Naruto. You're holding on just a little too tightly. I do like to breathe, occasionally." Sasuke informs him with a smirk.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, it was just you usually aren't that sweet." Naruto says with a smile as he releases him.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Only Naruto could make everything seem normal when they were plotting an assassination. The night before, they had come up with the perfect plan.

"Are you ready to get your hair dyed?" The Uchiha asks.

Naruto makes a face. He couldn't believe he had to dye his beautiful blonde hair black. Black looked great on Sasuke, but he preferred his natural color. Plus it was going to look so horrible when it grew out.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He grumbles and Sasuke kisses his cheek comfortingly.

"Well at least you already know what it will look like. It's the only way. It's not like we can ask your psychotic brother for help." Sasuke reasons.

The environmental lawyer grumbles. He really didn't want to think about Menma at the moment. He was enjoying some warm fuzzies with Sasuke and of course his bastard of a brother had to ruin it.

"Yeah. Let's not ask his stupid ass for anything." The blonde agrees.

"Naruto, it's not that big a deal. I love you. It doesn't matter what color hair you have and it'll grow out anyway." The youngest Uchiha assures him.

"Yeah. I know. It still sucks. I hate being anything like him." Naruto says and Sasuke nods in understanding.

He didn't know how it had come to this. Sasuke just knew that it had. They had to stop Obito and Naruto's brother. Then they could go back to living their normal lives. It was just that was easier said than done.

Obito ran a world class criminal organization/cult. After he was gone, someone would surely step in to take his place. They couldn't let that happen. Not after everything they had learned. Sasuke sighs as he remembers them finding out the full extent of Rasengan's shady dealings.

 _"Holy shit! Sasuke, you have to come and see this!" Naruto said one day while they were at Rasengan Headquarters._

 _"What is it?" The raven haired man asked as he walked over to his boyfriend._

 _Naruto showed him. There were documents. Lots of documents. They were detailed plans of everything the organization did. Everything from it's financial assets and liabilities to future plans._

 _It was the future plans that had obviously gotten the blonde's attention. They included things like assassination, theft, and even blowing up certain buildings. Famous buildings._

 _"He's completely insane. These are tourist destinations. He's going to end up killing a lot of people. This isn't just about stealing some rich fucks' money. This is life or death stuff." The blue eyed man exclaimed._

 _Sasuke blinked. Naruto wasn't kidding. Those plans were extremely detailed. Clearly, this had been in the works for awhile now. Sasuke took out his phone and took some pictures._

 _"Sasuke, what are you doing?" The blonde inquired in a confused voice._

 _"Collecting evidence. You never know when we might need it. Come on. Obito will be looking for us. If he sees we aren't where we are supposed to be, it'll get ugly." Sasuke said as he held out his hand for Naruto to take._

 _His boyfriend took his hand and they headed off. Sasuke couldn't believe this was their life now. They were working for a criminal organization run by a madman. How did their lives ever get this screwed up, he wondered to himself._

Later that day, Sasuke arrives at Rasengan Headquarters alone. Neither of them were aware that they were being followed by an Irishman and a man with lavender eyes. They were more focused on Obito.

Clearly, Obito was a bit perplexed by the situation. He wasn't sure why Naruto wasn't with his boyfriend. Sasuke just told him that Naruto had to argue a case. Thankfully, he bought it.

"Well that's a shame. Come. I'd like for you to meet everyone." Obito says as he leads his nephew off to meet presumably the higher ups.

The real reason why Naruto wasn't with them is because he was getting his hair dyed black. They had to make this look convincing. Sasuke just hoped that Naruto could actually act.

To shock Obito into lowering his guard enough, they needed him to believe that Naruto was really Menma. That was going to be a tough sell, but it was the only option they had at the moment. The foursome had to make it work.

"This is my nephew, Sasuke. One day, he is going to be taking over for me. I expect you to treat him in exactly the same way you would treat me. The only person whose authority is higher than his, is me. Do I make myself clear?" Obito asks once they were inside the conference room.

Sasuke wasn't surprised when everyone assured Obito that he did make himself very clear. None of the men or women in that room looked suicidal. Arguing with Obito was suicidal.

 _"I'm telling you that it's crazy. We can't just assassinate the fucking mayor." One of Obito's goons had said._

 _Sasuke had been inclined to agree with him. Of course, he wasn't dumb enough to say that. Unfortunately, this man apparently was stupid enough to argue with the leader of the Rasengan. That was a fatal mistake._

 _"Are you questioning my judgment? Am I not the one who build this organization from scratch? Did I not give you the very clothes on your back? And this is how you repay me? You cower at your mission?!" Obito seethed at the other man._

 _The youngest Uchiha wasn't sure what the man's name was. He just called him Bob. Bob seemed like an okay sort. Well for a criminal, anyway._

 _"No! No! Of course not! I would never question you!" The criminal exclaimed desperately._

 _Bob was strictly a minion. He wasn't that high up on the food chain. Sasuke wasn't sure why Obito wanted to entrust him with such an important mission. The raven haired Uchiha had learned though that it was best not to ask too many questions. The more questions you asked, the more you were playing with fire._

 _Bob was a thirty something year old man. He had long sandy blonde hair and forest green eyes. The man also had an athletic build. Bob was a looker. Generally, he was used for seduction missions more than anything else. So Sasuke could understand why Bob was confused at his assignment._

 _"I think you are lying to me. The one thing that I hate more than someone questioning my judgment, is someone lying to me. Everyone, please take a good close look at what happens when you lie to me." Obito said as he pulled out his favorite weapon._

 _"No! Obito! You don't have to kill him!" Sasuke called out._

 _"You're wrong, Sasuke. I do. You can't let your employees question your authority and judgment. You also can't allow them to go around, lying straight to your face. An organization can't survive under such conditions. We have a noble mission. I won't see it compromised by having cowardly liars in our ranks. One day, you'll understand." Obito told him as he fired off the shot._

 _One shot. That was all that it took. BANG. Right to the head. The man was dead before he knew what hit him._

 _Sasuke watched in horror as Bob fell to the ground completely lifeless. The people around them didn't seem to bat even an eyelash. A man was dead and they were completely unaffected. Psychopaths. The entire lot of them were psychopaths!_

 _"Do we have anymore of the jelly donuts left? They're my favorite." Obito asked cheerfully._

 _Jelly donuts?! He had just fucking shot a man and he was asking about donuts?! Yes, Obito was too dangerous to be allowed to live. He might have originally been a sad, little boy that was mourning the loss of his friend. He wasn't anymore though. He was a killer without remorse._

 _"Yes, I think we still have a few left." Konan said._

 _It was ironic, Sasuke mused to himself. That gift had been a gift from a friend. Something to make Obito happy. Something for Obito to practice with so that he could one day become a cop and protect people._

 _Now he was using it for murder. The young Uchiha couldn't help but think that Rin was rolling in her grave somewhere at what her former friend had become. A monster._

About an hour later, the meeting was over and Sasuke was standing in the hotel room. He knew that Obito knew whenever Naruto had a case and he didn't, the youngest Uchiha would wait for his lover outside of their room in the hallway. He wouldn't think anything of it.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." A sapphire eyed man says as he approaches the lawyer.

It was actually Naruto. Obito wouldn't know that though. Not with the other man's hair dyed pitch black.

The former blonde had been studying his brother for awhile. He knew how he moved. How he talked. How he acted. Essentially, Naruto knew what his twin was like and was hopefully going to put on a good act.

"I have nothing to say to you. Maybe you can go find Obito. After all, what man doesn't love being greeted by his loyal puppy after a long day at work?" He sneered at him.

Naruto had to admit, that Sasuke was a damn good actor. Of course, it was probably easier for Sasuke. He was dealing with the image of his evil identical twin. Naruto had to play the part of said evil twin.

"We both know the real reason why you are such an ass to me is because you like me. You can't even pretend you don't. We're identical twins. So I damn well know that you're attracted to me." The new "Menma" snaps back at Sasuke as he pushes him against the wall.

"Get the FUCK away from me! Yes, I'm attracted to you physically, but you're NOT him. Got it? You don't get to fucking touch me. So if you want to keep your dick attached, I suggest you get your hands off of me." Sasuke snarls at him.

Damn Sasuke was good. Naruto almost took a step or two back. The Uchiha could be rather vicious and venomous when he wanted to be. If his lover ever decided to give up being a lawyer, there was an Oscar with his name on it.

"You wouldn't need to be that vicious, if there weren't real feelings there." Menma counters as he leans in to kiss Sasuke.

Sasuke glances around subtlety and tries to hide his smirk when he notices that Obito was watching. Perfect. This was going to work.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! YOU, DAMN PERVERT!" Sasuke says as he tries to shove "Menma" off.

That's when predictably, Obito came to the rescue. He tugs Menma off of Sasuke and glances at his nephew to ensure he was alright.

"What the Hell is going on here?" He demands.

"This freak tried to force himself onto me. I tried to tell his delusional ass that he's not Naruto. I don't care how much he looks like him. I'm not interested." Sasuke sputters in outrage.

Obito blinks. Well perhaps he should have seen this coming. Whenever you were dealing with people under thirty, love triangles were almost a given. Still he never would have thought that Menma would be the type of person to do something like this.

"Menma, you are to cease all contact with my nephew. If I hear of you trying to force your affections onto him again, you will die painfully. Do I make myself clear?" He seethes.

"Yes, Obito." Menma says as he bows his head in feigned contrition.

That's when Haku and Itachi walk past them. The two of them were wearing heavy raincoats. The hoods obscured their faces. So Madara would think they were just guests. That wasn't the case though.

While Obito was threatening Menma, Itachi manages to reach into his pocket and rub his gloved hand along the gun. He had covered the glove in a very special poison.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Itachi apologizes.

"My boyfriend can be such a klutz." Haku says.

"Oh it's alright. I was just dealing with a big of family drama. I didn't even really notice. Think nothing of it." The criminal replies and the two nod gratefully, before heading off.

"I mean it. If you ever harass Sasuke again in this vulgar fashion, your death will be amongst the most agonizing that you can imagine." The Uchiha warns Menma and he departs.

"You know, I almost feel bad for killing the sick fuck. In his own twisted way, it's almost like he does care about me." Sasuke muses.

Naruto shakes his head. He didn't feel bad. He didn't feel bad at all. Obito had been threatening to have snipers kill them every day for over a month. The man was insane. He had to be put down like a rabid dog.

"Don't. Let's get out of here before it takes effect." Naruto says and Sasuke nods as the two quickly head off.

They had already agreed to a meeting place with Haku and Itachi. They had planned everything out perfect. Well except for the real Menma bumping into them.

His eyes widen when he saw that Naruto's hair was the same color as his. They soon narrow and he was about to attack them, when a certain red head intervened.

Gaara knocks him out. Gaara wasn't alone though. He had brought Neji with him.

"You can explain what the fuck is going on later. It's a damn good thing that we followed you here." Neji says.

The original foursome nods their heads and all of them look around. They sigh and decide it would just be easier to take Menma with them. They couldn't just leave him behind. Someone would ask what he was doing, laying unconscious in a hotel hallway.

The three couples weren't evil. They weren't going to kill in cold blood. As much as Sasuke and Naruto disliked Menma, neither of them was sadistic enough to sink to Obito levels. So taking the unconscious man with them was there only ethical choice.

Soon enough the couples and Obito get back to their cars. All of them take off. Sasuke sends Gaara and Neji a text to meet them at the public library. The snipers weren't crazy enough to go inside a public library with their gear. They'd be forced to wait outside. That way they could chat in complete privacy, without worrying about them overhearing.

"Alright, this had better be good. What the fuck did we just walk into and why is your hair black? For that matter, why was there another man that looked exactly like you and why was he attacking all of you?" Gaara asks a few minutes later, once they were in the library.

They were far enough away from everyone else that they wouldn't be hard. Instinctively, everyone of them realized the value of stealth for discussing something like this. Even Neji and Gaara, who had no part in the murder plot knew that this was best kept under wraps.

"It's a very long story." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke has a crazy uncle named Obito. He runs a secret criminal organization. The man wanted Sasuke to take over for him. So he had a team of snipers follow us around everywhere and made us do some minor dirty work. The man wanted to groom Sasuke to take over. We had to act though. He was psychotic. We've seen him kill people over nothing!" Naruto pleads desperately.

Gaara and Neji blink. Whatever they had been expecting, that wasn't it. If it had been anyone else who said that, they would have accused the person of making up a fanciful story. This was Naruto though. He was honest to a fault.

"Alright. That doesn't explain why that man looked exactly like you or why your hair is black though." Neji says, after a few tense minutes.

"Well he's my identical twin brother. I guess Obito wanted to kidnap Sasuke as a baby, but he got the rooms mixed up or something. So Menma, that's my brother's name, has been working for Rasengan ever since. He's also crazy as fuck. I don't think he's as nuts as Obito though." The blonde finishes explaining.

Sasuke shrugs as he considers that. It would be rather difficult to be more insane than Obito Uchiha. Menma was certainly giving it a rather vigorous effort though. He still didn't like the man, but Naruto was right.

Menma was a victim in this story. He just had become what he hated. Maybe there was a way to "fix him." Sasuke just wasn't sure what that was. He seemed damaged beyond repair.

"You two certainly do lead exciting lives. We though that we were adventurous because we had office sex, but you two are going around and potentially assassinating the head of a criminal organization. I feel rather dull by comparison." Gaara muses.

Naruto and Sasuke blink. Wait. What? Gaara was just going to take all of this that easily? He didn't have even a couple questions? Why wasn't he freaking out?

"Gaara, are you feeling alright?" Itachi asks.

Itachi briefly wonders if maybe the red head was numb by the bombshells. Maybe he just hadn't fully wrapped his mind around everything that was being told him. That would make sense.

"Well. I suppose I'm alright. I'm in shock I guess. I know that Naruto wouldn't lie, but you have to admit that this all sounds rather incredible." The lawyer says.

Neji nods in agreement. It wasn't uncommon for Naruto to get Sasuke into mischief. It had just never been on this scale before. This wasn't just a prank gone wrong. People's lives were at stake.

"We're going to need some time to process this." The lavender eyed man says tactfully.

"Of course. That is completely understandable. I would be more concerned, if you didn't need time." Haku offers gently.

Neji nods at him gratefully. This was all so much. It had been obvious that there was the possibility something was wrong. Neither he, nor Gaara had realized just how wrong though. It was just so fantastic.

"What did you use on him anyway?" Gaara asks.

"It's a poison known as Kyuubi. It has a delayed reaction. In a few hours, it will strike him out of nowhere. It essentially triggers cardiac arrest. His associates will think he had a heart attack. It's very deadly. He'll likely be dead in under five minutes. We needed speed." Itachi says.

"What about antidotes? Is there any chance that someone might figure out what is really going on and administer one?" Neji asks.

"There's an antidote. Though the odds of one of his employees figuring out that it isn't a real heart attack are rather low. Even if they do, it's highly unlikely they'd think it was such an exotic poison. They'd have to get the antidote quickly as well. The chances that Obito's associates would have it on hand or be able to get him to the hospital on time are almost nonexistent." Sasuke explains.

Gaara and Neji mull that over for awhile. It did seem like the perfect plan, but what about the snipers? Wouldn't they attack Naruto and Sasuke once he was dead.

"Aren't you worried about the snipers?" The red head asks.

"No. Obito named me as his successor. Once he's dead, they will think that I'm in charge. That's when Phase Two kicks in. Killing Obito was Phase One. Phrase Two means the end of Rasengan." The youngest Uchiha replies.

That's when they hear a groan. Menma was waking up. Well that was rather inconvenient. Haku quickly gags him.

"Listen, Menma. Obito is going to die soon. You have a choice. You can keep your mouth shut, join him, or go to prison. I have copies of all the documents that describes how that organization of horrors work. Believe me, I know how to get you put away for the rest of your life. You're my brother though. As much as I don't like you, that means something. So it's your choice." Naruto says.

"Do you really think that I don't want him dead as much as you? I don't like you either. You got lucky. It was a coin toss that screwed me over and not you. I might not like you, but I hate him. If you have a way to kill him. I'm in." Menma says with a smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Obito is reunited with a long, lost friend. You get to decide if he was hallucinating or if it actually happened. This story is not meant to endorse any religious views or to scoff at them. This is about Obito's perspective. Either way, I hope you all enjoy Obito's big scene.

Chapter 19

Sasuke just stares at Menma. He couldn't believe that Naruto's evil twin was actually offering to help them. Yeah. He was having a lot of trouble even entertaining the thought that Naruto's brother would be anything other than a hot pain in the ass.

Unfortunately, he was a very hot pain in the ass. Menma just had to be Naruto's IDENTICAL twin. To say the least, it was a jarring experience for Sasuke to see someone who looked so much like his lover that he wanted to strangle. He still hadn't quite gotten used to it yet.

"And why the fuck, should we trust you?" Sasuke snarls at him.

"Easy there, Uchiha. You don't need to get your pretty panties in a bunch. I want him dead just as much as any of you do. Besides, you'll need me to make sure he's dead. You two have a motive to want Obito gone. You were just named his successor and he winds up dead on the same day? Tell me that's not going to raise any eyebrows. You and Naruto are also a packaged set. Everyone knows that. So he's fucked too." Menma reasons.

Sasuke twitches. He didn't like it, but the evil twin was right. It did look bad. They would have to do something to ensure he was dead and that none of them blame landed on him or Naruto.

"Reluctantly, I have to admit that he has a point." Itachi murmurs.

Itachi was trying his best not to stare at Menma. He had known Naruto since the man was a baby and now suddenly there were two "Narutos." It was a surreal experience to say the least.

"What are you suggesting, exactly?" Gaara asks warily as he watches Menma like a hawk.

Menma frowns. He didn't particularly care for how everyone was looking at him like a rabid dog that might try to bite them at any time. Granted, he had certainly given them good reason to be cautious around him. Still it was really annoying.

"I'll go back and stay with him till he's dead. I'll raise a fuss when he starts going into his heart attack, but wait until the very least minute. That way, they won't have any hope of helping him." The sapphire eyed man tells them.

Naruto bites his lower lip hard. He needed the pain to distract him from just how truly fucked up this situation was. They were going to use his evil twin to ensure that they had successfully assassinated a Crime Lord. A Crime Lord that just happened to be Sasuke's uncle. Oh and did he mention the fact that he was no longer a blonde?!

"That still doesn't explain why we should trust you to do it? How do we know you will keep your word and that you won't get him medical aid or tell his associates who was behind his death?" Neji demands.

Gaara smiles. That was his princess. So smart and suspicious. Neji would have made a damn fine lawyer, in his mind.

"You don't. I guess you'll have to trust me. I highly doubt that you are sending Naruto or Sasuke back there." Menma says with a smirk.

"You're right. We can't send Sasuke and Naruto back there. Neji and Gaara are complete strangers, they would never be allowed anywhere near Obito. I'm another matter though. I am family." Itachi muses.

Sasuke just gapes at his elder brother. Itachi must be out of his goddamn mind! He wanted to go with Menma to make sure that Obito really died?

He was deliberately putting himself in harm's way. If something went wrong, Menma would likely turn on him in an instant. Itachi might very well be signing up for a suicide mission.

"Itachi, are you sure that's a good idea? He'll likely let you in, but you might get blamed for his death and that's assuming that Obito dies in the first place." Haku points out.

The younger Uchiha had never been more grateful to be friends with Haku than at that moment. Those were all very rational considerations. Maybe Itachi's boyfriend would be able to talk him out of this crazy plan!

"Believe me, I don't want to do this. Unfortunately, it has to be me." Itachi says.

Haku sighs. He loved his boyfriend. The fact that he would do anything to protect his family was usually one of his most endearing qualities. Still the doe eyed man had never expected that Itachi would become part of an assassination plot to protect his baby brother. This was madness.

"We can't help you. The snipers would notice." Haku says mournfully.

"I know that it's a risk. If worse comes to worse, I plan on outrunning Menma and having him be my unwilling human shield." Itachi says with a smirk.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side as he considers that strategy. Actually, that would kill two birds with one stone. Obito would be dead and they wouldn't have to worry about Obito snitching on them.

He mentally slaps himself for that thought. It was wrong to think that way. Even if Menma was a psychopath, that didn't make it right to kill him. Unless it was self-defense, then Sasuke wouldn't exactly cry. They were the good guys. They didn't kill people just for kicks.

"Really, Sasuke?! Really?!" Menma demands.

"I'm just saying, I want Itachi to come back alive. You're optional." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"You're such a sassy bottom. When I come back, I'm getting out the handcuffs." Menma informs him.

SMACK! Naruto's fist went flying before he could even think about it. He had had it with Menma's sick little game. His brother was always hitting on Sasuke. It was pissing him off and that comment was just too much for him to take. Naruto was only human.

"FUCK!" Menma grunts as he nurses his now rapidly swelling eye.

"If you make another comment like that about him again, I will tear your dick off." Naruto promises his brother.

Everyone else stares in shock, even Sasuke. Neji, Gaara, Itachi, and Haku couldn't believe that Naruto had just hit someone. As for the youngest Uchiha, he was disturbed by the fact that he found his former blonde smacking Menma around kinda hot. He had been spending way too much time around his psychotic uncle apparently.

"What do you know? You actually do have some balls. I was wondering what kept him around. Whatever. We'll deal with it later. Itachi, are you ready to go. That poison will probably be kicking in soon and we have to time this just right." Menma asks.

"I'm ready." Itachi says, before kissing Haku's forehead and heading off with Menma.

The rest of the group watches with heavy hearts. There was a very good chance that this might not work out. Sasuke sighs as he fingers the cell phone in his pocket.

He had taken the pictures as insurance. If this worked, he was going to expose the entire organization. If it didn't work, Sasuke was still going to expose the entire organization. Rasengan had to be stopped one way or another.

Meanwhile Obito was in his hotel room. He was going over some plans for their next big assignment. They were going to blow up a big tourist building for the wealthy. That would teach them that they couldn't have everything.

"Hmm. I wonder what sort of message we should leave behind. They will have to know it's us." He muses to himself.

At the moment, Obito didn't know that he was living on borrowed time. He didn't know that the poison was slowly spreading through his system and that was only a few minutes or hours away from a heart attack. He felt fine.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door. He goes to open it and blinks when he sees Itachi with Menma. Of course, he knew who Itachi was. He was his other nephew. Obito had just never actually expected to meet him face to face.  
"Hello, Uncle. I thought that it would be nice if we had a chance to catch up. Do you have a few moments?" The younger Uchiha asks with a serene smile.

Itachi had acted in a few school plays while in high school. He loved drama. Perhaps that was part of the appeal of being a lawyer. It meant that you got to put on a show and get paid big bucks to do so. There was a pageantry to the occupation that appealed to him.

"Of course, I do. How on Earth did you find me?" Obito asks as he invites Itachi in.

"Sasuke told me that you were staying here. I found it odd how you are the only family member that we never had a chance to meet. I hope that you don't mind me showing up unexpectedly like this. I know it was a bit rude, but I couldn't help it. I wasn't really sure how you would react to a phone call and personally, I have always preferred face-to-face communication." The smoky eyed Uchiha explains.

"Ah a man after my own heart. Thank you, Menma for bringing him to me. You may go now. I think that this calls for a little privacy. It's been so long since I last saw Itachi. I hope you understand? It's a family moment." He says.

Menma merely nods his head and leaves. It was amazing. Obito could pretend that he was just another guy. If you had never met him before and didn't know any better, you'd think that he was just your average Joe off the street. He wasn't though. Far from it.

"Come. Have a seat! There's so much that we should catch up on. I do regret that we haven't been able to see each other since you were a small child, but the rest of our family doesn't exactly approve of my career choice." He muses.

"You mean the fact that you are the leader of a criminal organization and fancy yourself to be a modern day, Robin Hood?" Itachi asks "innocently."

Obito chuckles. Well Itachi was certainly feisty in his own way. Perhaps he had underestimated him a bit. The man had always been intelligent, just never as aggressive as Sasuke. Perhaps his aggression was merely more subtle though.

"I see that Sasuke was very descriptive in his introduction." The elder Uchiha notes.

"You could say that. I'm a personal injury lawyer. I see the effects that the system has on those at the bottom all the time. Most people are only one paycheck away from complete economic devastation and there are thousands of ways for the big guy to screw over the little guy. I am truly sorry about your friend though. Rin, I mean." He offers.

It was the truth. No one wanted to hear about a young girl dying of cancer because an insurance company wouldn't pay for it. In a way, it explained why Obito was so twisted.

Unfortunately, that didn't make up for the fact that he WAS twisted. This man would have had his baby brother and Naruto killed on the spot, if he felt they weren't doing exactly what he wanted. That was unforgivable.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I think that Sasuke had a hard time understanding, why I do it. I believe he is beginning to now though. He's young. Sometimes it takes times to fully escape the norms that society has forced upon us. You do not seem to have that issue?" Obito asks.

"You're right. I don't. Society generally frowns on murder." Itachi says.

Obito raises an eyebrow. That was an interesting response. Whether it was a threat or Itachi was saying that he had killed someone before, he wasn't entirely certain.

"Would you care to clarify that last remark? You have certainly piped my interest." He informs his nephew.

"Society tends to frown on murder. That's probably why it took Sasuke awhile to come around to the idea. If I was in his place though, I would have killed you long before he did. He's apparently more forgiving than me. It was his idea to use Kyuubi poison on you though. Perhaps you'll notice that your leg is now shaking a bit. That's how it starts." Itachi informs him with a smirk.

Obito's eyes widen in both horror and rage. He knew how Kyuubi's poison worked. He was going to need medical treatment and quickly. It was one of only a handful of poisons that he didn't have the antidote for. Very few people knew about it.

"I'm going to fucking kill you for this!" He says as he races towards the door.

He needed to get to the hospital first. Obito would kill Sasuke and Itachi later for their treachery. Right now, not dying took priority over revenge.

"That's where you're wrong. You see, you really aren't all that popular with some members of your organization. In particular, Menma doesn't seem that fond of you. In fact, I do believe he locked the door behind him. That's a steel door. You aren't going to be able to break it and escape. I also believe that due to your paranoia, the rooms are soundproof? Is that correct?" Itachi taunts him.

"YOU TREACHEROUS SCUM! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?! HAVE YOU, NO HONOR?!" Obito roars as he lunges at Itachi.

Itachi swiftly dodges. He knew that Obito would likely rush at him. That's what he wanted. His uncle was currently lost in a blind rage. It was highly unlikely that he knew what Itachi's true intentions were.

He wanted Obito to get angry. Itachi wanted his uncle to lunge at him. That would get the blood flowing faster. Naturally, that meant the poison would spread faster. With every lunge, the other man was digging his own grave.

"You do not get to lecture me about honor. You had snipers trained on your own nephew for weeks. Sasuke never did anything to you. You had no reason to treat him like a prisoner of war." Itachi replies as he dodges yet another attack.

"You don't understand. I suppose that's to be expected. Some people are just too short-sighted to see the bigger picture. How many Rins do you think are out there? How many people do you think Rasengan could end up saving, if we take these people down?" He demands as he throws a punch at Itachi.

He misses though. Obito's fist goes slamming through the wall and Itachi smirks when he howls in pain. Itachi's victory didn't last long though.

Obito was on him in a flash and the two men were soon rolling around on the floor. A flurry of punches, kicks, bites, and even scratches were exchanged. It was a whirlwind of pain for both men.

"DIE, YOU FILTHY ANIMAL!" Obito howls at him.

"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER, YOU ASSHOLE!" Itachi roars right back at him as they exchange punches.

Itachi winces as one of his uncle's blows landed. He was positive that a black eye would result from that encounter. He didn't care though. When Itachi saw Obito roll off him and clutch his chest, he knew that it was essentially over.

"AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Obito cries out.

It was no use though. The room was soundproof. Itachi smirks. Obito had messed with the wrong family. It didn't matter that technically the Crime Lord was part of it. He had tried to kill Sasuke and Naruto. For that, he had to pay.

"That's what Naruto and Sasuke were likely thinking every day that you had snipers trained on them." Itachi says as he spits at the other man who was laying on the floor.

Itachi watched as Obito desperately tried to fight for his life. He had never thought that he would take pleasure in someone dying before. Obito was an exception though. He would have killed Sasuke and Naruto.

Who knew how many other people the man had killed? By killing the psychotic prick, they were probably saving many other lives. The world would be a better place once he was gone.

"Do you have any last words? That poison is slow to act. But once it does, it doesn't take long to finish its job." Itachi informs him.

Obito rolls around clutching his chest. The pain was intense. Damn it. He had to get out of here fast. He needed that antidote or else he was a dead man, but how was he going to get it?

The room was soundproof. No one could hear him call for help. The door was locked and made of solid steel. He wouldn't be able to break it down. His only hope of survival rested with Itachi deciding to take mercy on him. That didn't seem likely.

"You can't do this. Can you re-ally watch a man die?" He sputters out, choking on his own blood.

"Normally, I would say no. I'm actually against the Death Penalty. This is different though. It's different for two reasons. The first is that I consider it self-defense. The second is because you fucked with my baby brother. That was a mistake on your part. I'm sure that you are used to being able to get whatever you want and killing whoever you want, without any consequences. Not this time though." Itachi seethes at him.

Obito's eyes start rolling to the back of his head. His body was now convulsing wildly. Just as his heart was about to stop or perhaps as it was stopping, he saw someone.

He and Itachi weren't alone in the room. It was Rin and yet it wasn't. Rin had been a teenager. This angelic being with beautiful wings was a grown woman. She smiles and reaches out her hand to him.

"It's time to go now. You've made a lot of mistakes. The purification process is going to take a long time." She says vaguely.

Obito had no idea what the purification process was. He only knew that somehow this woman was Rin. This was his Rin. With that in mind, he takes hold of her hand and allows her to pull him up.

When he was fully pulled up, he suddenly felt lighter. Much lighter. He looks down and blinks when he discovered the reason. His body was laying on the floor and he wasn't.

"Am I dead?" He asks with a whisper and she nods in confirmation.

"I'm sorry, but you are. Come. It's time to move on from this life and see what awaits you in the afterlife." She says as she reveals a door and opens it for him.

Obito takes that as his cue to walk through the door. He hesitates for a moment before he does so. Rin follows after him and closes it behind them. Obito didn't know what he'd find behind that door, but they were together again. That was what mattered most.

Itachi was unaware of any of this. He didn't see the angelic being or the door. He certainly didn't overhear the angel giving Obito instructions. All he saw was Obito's body go limp.

"Finally." Itachi murmurs as he heads to the door and he wasn't surprised to see that Menma was standing behind it.

"Is it over?" The sapphire eyed man asks.

"It's about as over as it will ever be. Give me about five minutes to get out of here. Then you can sound the alarm." Itachi says as he heads off, not even bothering to wait for Menma's answer.

It didn't take Itachi long to get to the parking lot. He quickly gets on a bicycle that he had brought in the car that he and Menma drove on. Bicycles didn't have license plates. Just to be on the safe side, he didn't want to risk something as trivial as that giving them away.

Itachi soon reaches the agreed to meeting location. It was a house that Kisame and Suigetsu rented out to store their extra stuff. Thankfully, Itachi had the key. It was the perfect meeting location.

"Is he dead?" They all ask at once.

"Yeah. He's dead. Menma gave me some time to get away." He says.

"Are you sure that he didn't snitch on you?" Haku asks in concern as he rushes over to his boyfriend and embraces him tightly.

Itachi wasn't entirely certain that Haku wasn't justified in his concerns. Still the Uchiha always had a backup plan ready. He had told Menma that they were meeting at another hotel. That way, they'd be able to tell if he was being loyal or if he was going to rat them out to the gang.

"I'm not sure. That's why I told him to go to the Rosewood Hotel instead." Itachi says with a smirk.

"Itachi, you're a genius." Sasuke says as he takes out his cell and calls the police.

He was ready to expose the entire organization. While everyone was busy dealing with the chaos that Obito's death would undoubtedly cause, they could sick the police on them. It was the perfect plan.

"Hello, I would like to speak with the police as soon as possible. I have evidence of a massive gang operating within the city and I have proof. I would like to come down to the station as soon as possible and give it to you. Prosecution should begin immediately." Sasuke says.

Naruto wasn't really sure why, but he loved it when his boyfriend went into Lawyer Mode. It was really, fucking hot for some unknown reason. He quickly dismisses that thought though. They had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Of course, come down to the station immediately. What's your name, so that we know to let you in right away?" The officer asks.

"Sasuke Uchiha and I'll be bringing some other witnesses with me." Sasuke replies.

"We'll be waiting for you and your friends then, Mr. Uchiha." The officer says as he hangs up.

Gaara and Neji shake their heads in disbelief. Neither of them could fully wrap their minds around what just happened. They had just helped to assassinate a Crime Lord and were going to the police station after possibly getting away with murder. It was insanity.

"I know what you are thinking, but it's not like we have any choice. If we don't do something, they might come after us." Haku says to the third couple.

"Were we really being that obvious?" Neji asks.

"Not really. It's what anyone in their right mind would have been thinking. Still we should hurry. The police are waiting for us now and we really don't know how much time Obito's death will buy us." The doe eyed man reasons.

Itachi nods in agreement. They all quickly head outside and get into their respective cars. The sooner they reported this, the better off they all would be.

They had successfully cut off the head of the snake known as Rasengan, but they still had to dispose of the rest of the body and the eggs. Eggs as in his associates. His associates were about to receive a one way ticket to prison, if the group had anything to say about it.

"Do you really think this will work?" Naruto asks Sasuke as the two of them get in their car and buckle their seatbelts.

"It has to work. We'll figure out a way to get through this. After all, we survived a betting pool on our sex lives. Compared to that, how hard can getting away with assassinating a Crime Lord really be?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

"Well when you put it that way, it should be a piece of cake." Naruto says with a grin.


	20. Chapter 20

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews and a special thanks to a reviewer that pointed out an embarrassing typo that I made last chapter. I went back and fixed it. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

 **Christmas Surprise Results:** Results are displayed at the bottom of my profile. First new story of the bunch is called _**Introspection.**_

Chapter 20

The group soon makes their way to the police station. Sasuke immediately approaches the first police officer that he sees. He notes that his name tag said Kakashi.

Kakashi was a fairly young man to have a head full of silver hair. At forty something, Sasuke was pretty sure that he must have changed careers. He used to be a track coach and now he was a cop. That was certainly an interesting transition.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I spoke with one of your officers on the phone. I want to report a gang." He states.

"Oh yes, that was me that you spoke on the phone. You weren't kidding when you said you were going to bring some friends." Kakashi muses as he looks at the three sets of couples.

"Yeah. I wasn't. So where would be a good place to talk?" The raven haired man inquires.

Kakashi tilts his head towards one of the rooms and gestures for the group to follow him. There was likely one Hell of a story behind all this. He couldn't imagine that six people would just voluntarily show up at a police station to report a gang without a damn good reason for doing so.

"Alright. I'm Kakashi Hatake. You may call me Kakashi or Officer Hatake. Before we begin, do any of you want to call your lawyers or have one provided for you?" He asks.

The silver haired man blinks when a bunch of the men just start laughing. That was an unusual response to say the least. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"I must have missed something. What did I say that was so amusing?" Kakashi asks.

"It's just that most of us lawyers. Neji is the only one of us, who isn't a lawyer and he's a CFO. So we don't need to call our lawyers." Itachi offers and Kakashi blinks.

Nearly half a dozen lawyers were reporting a gang. Damn. This was one Hell of a story. He couldn't wait to hear it.

"Alright then. Let's begin. What do you know?" He asks.

Sasuke hands Kakashi his disposable cell phone where he had taken the pictures of all Rasengan's most important documents. Naturally, the cop glanced at it for a few moments and it didn't take long for his eyes to become as wide as saucers.

"I've never seen anything like this and I've been on the force since I graduated high school. God damn. I'm going to tell the chief of police. I want you to all stay here. You'll be safest here, until we make the arrests." Kakashi says and the men all nod in agreement.

A few hours later, Naruto watches in awe as more and more members of Rasengan were being brought in. The news was playing on the tv in the waiting room. They were watching it in real time. Apparently, the FBI and SWAT Team had been called in to help the local police department. (As well as some other nearby police departments from neighboring towns and cities.)

"Whoa. I can't believe this is all happening." Naruto says.

"It does seem more than a little surreal." Haku agrees and the others just nod.

What more could possibly be said? They had just assassinated a Crime Lord and now the FBI was cracking down on his organization as they watched it all happen in real time. Surreal was really the only word for the bizarre situation that they now found themselves in.

"We are going to have a lot of questions for all of you later on, but for now you are all free to go. Just don't leave town. You might be needed in a court case. I'm certain as the majority of you are lawyers, you understand what that means." The silver haired cop told them.

"Yes, we understand completely." Gaara assures him as the group all make their way outside.

The respective couples all get into their cars and drive off. Sasuke sighs in relief once they drive off. Then he blinks when he realizes Naruto definitely wasn't driving towards his place or the blonde's home.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Sasuke asks.

"You'll see. Trust me, you'll like it." Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He wasn't entirely certain what his lover was up to, but he decides to go with it. He trusted the blue eyed lawyer completely.

"Alright. This had better be good though. I was thinking we could go home and have a nice hot, relaxing bubble together." Sasuke informs him with a smirk.

"Damn. You can be a real evil tease, sometimes. You know that, right?" Naruto grumbles.

"Mmm. I know. You like it though." Sasuke says as he kisses his boyfriend's cheek and Naruto continues driving them towards their undisclosed location.

Naruto couldn't really argue with that. He stops the car when they arrive in the parking lot of a nightclub. Sasuke recognized it as the same nightclub that they had gone to on Naruto's birthday.

"You seriously wanted to go clubbing after all THAT?" Sasuke asks in amusement.

"Yeah. Why not? We deserve to blow off a little steam and be normal again, don't we?" The former blonde asks as he offers Sasuke his hand.

Sasuke snorts in amusement and laces his fingers with Naruto's. It seemed some things would never change. Naruto would always be Naruto. You never knew what he was going to do next.

"I guess you're right. I don't mind a little dirty dancing and drinking before that bubble bath." Sasuke tells him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. That sounds perfect." The other lawyer says as he leads Sasuke into the nightclub.

Sasuke smiles when they enter the club and start dancing. It was just like that night. He mentally kicks himself for the thousandth time for not noticing his feelings for Naruto sooner. They had wasted so much time.

It was alright though. They were together now. Though Sasuke was going to be pretty happy when Naruto was his lovable dumb BLONDE again. He couldn't lie, the fact that there was no physical difference between him and Menma at the moment was a little jarring.

"I feel so stupid for not noticing it before." Sasuke muses as he dances in front of Naruto and runs his hand over his lover's cheek suggestively.

"You're definitely not stupid, but what do you mean?" The former blonde asks in an utterly baffled voice.

"That we were made for each other. It's just that you've always been there. I thought of you as like my second brother or something. I think that's probably why, it took so long for us to get together." He says.

Naruto nods sympathetically. Yeah. That was pretty much how things had worked out for him as well. It didn't matter now though. They were together now.

"That's okay. I was the same way. Besides, it's good that we had such a long friendship beforehand. How many new couples can honestly say they had a longer and better relationship than most married people have?" He asks in amusement.

"Mmm I guess that's a good point." Sasuke says as he turns around and kisses Naruto.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. He knew that they hadn't been an official couple for long, but he had known Sasuke all his life. As far as he was concerned, the other lawyer was the one for him.

That and how many couples could say that they had taken down a criminal organization together? That was certainly a story to tell the grandkids. Naruto tilts his head to the side, after breaking the kiss as he considers that last part.

"Damn right, it's a good point." Naruto says with a grin.

Obviously, they couldn't have kids as easily as most straight couples. They'd have to use a surrogate or surrogates. Their children wouldn't share both of their genes are once, but that didn't really matter to him. He wondered if it would matter to Sasuke.

Sasuke laughs and dances with Naruto. The songs and drinks started to blur together. The former blonde didn't care though. He was having too much fun watching Sasuke move. It was like poetry in motion really.

"Come on. I got a surprise for you." Naruot says with another grin as he takes Sasuke's hand and leads him into one of the VIP rooms.

"Mmm a surprise? That sounds fun." Sasuke replies with a smirk.

The Uchiha allowed himself to be lead into the room and Naruto locks the door behind him. That's when Sasuke noticed the romantic candlelit dinner on the table and smiles at Naruto.

"That was sweet of you to do. Though I'm not really sure when you had a chance to plan this all out." He muses.

"Well remember when I went to the bathroom when we were all waiting for the results? I called the club owner while I was in there and had this set up." Naruto says cheerfully.

Sasuke smiles. That was so Naruto. Pulling off a miracle in a very unconventional way.

"I see. Well that makes sense. It's beautiful. Thank you." Sasuke says as he pushes his boyfriend onto the couch and sits in his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it. There's something else that I want to tell you." The blue eyed lawyer says.

"Mmm I'm listening." Sasuke says as he leaves a trail of kisses along his lover's neck and nips lightly.

Naruto's breath hitches. Damn. It was really fucking hard to concentrate when he could feel Sasuke kissing him. He could feel his teeth against his skin. For some reason, there was something incredibly erotic about that gesture. It was just so fucking primal.

"G-ood because it's really important." Naruto says and he lets down a groan when Sasuke starts sucking on his neck and reaches for his belt.

Speaking of hard, concentrating wasn't the only thing that was becoming hard. Damn. Why did Sasuke have to be so hot? It really wasn't fair.

"Alright. Like I said, I'm listening." Sasuke says as he slides Naruto's belt off and pulls his shirt over his head.

Naruto takes a deep breath. He wanted the moment to be romantic, but the young lawyer would never argue with a shirtless Sasuke. That was a glorious sight and should be appropriately admired at all times.

"I know that we haven't been a couple that long, but we've known each other all our lives." Naruto begins.

"Mhm." Sasuke says as he watches his lover curiously.

He decides to stop his seduction for a moment. Whatever was on Naruto's mind, seemed pretty serious. He could seduce Naruto after his boyfriend said whatever he needed to say.

"And other than your crazy uncle threatening to kill us, I really think that everything has been going fantastic. I love being with you. I love you, Sasuke." The other man says.

Sasuke smiles. Naruto was so sweet. He kisses him briefly and nods at him encouragingly. As much as he was happy to hear Naruto say that, he doubted that the end of the former blonde's speech.

Naruto returns the kiss. He knew that he was making the right decision. They had known each other for twenty-five years. Who cared that they had been dating less than a year, when they had a foundation that enduring?

"I love you too." Sasuke tells him.

"We've spent the first part of our lives together as friends. Now I want to spend it together as more." Naruto says.

"Mhm. I agree. We're already lovers though." Sasuke reasons.

Naruto bites his lower lip. That wasn't exactly what he had in mind. That was a BIG part of it, but that wasn't all of it. He wanted something more formal. Something that the rest of the world would have to recognize.

"Well yeah and believe me, I'm VERY happy about that fact. Sex with you is amazing, but I want something a little more official." The lawyer says.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side. He wasn't really sure what Naruto was getting at. That's when he felt the former blonde touch his hand and a slight weight added to it that hadn't been there before.

Sasuke looks down and gasps. It was a ring. A wedding ring. A silver one with a large heart shaped ruby in its center and two smaller circular sapphires framing it.

"Naruto, are you proposing?" Sasuke forces himself to stammer out.

At the moment, the youngest Uchiha was rather pleased with himself. It was a miracle that he hadn't fainted from shock, let alone that he was coherent. Honestly, he thought that he deserved some kind of medal for that.

"Yeah. I am. I want you to marry me. I want us to be official. Besides, we still have most of that $6000 dollars left and that could make a great start for a really kick ass Honeymoon. Your mom suggested Rome awhile back and I think that's a really great id-" Naruto begins to answer Sasuke's question, but he was cut off by Sasuke's kiss.

Sasuke really kisses him. It was the kind of kiss that took your breath away. It was full of adoration and passion. Naruto felt himself moaning into it as he returns it with equal longing.

Finally, Sasuke breaks it. Neither of them really wanted to, but they both needed the air. It was a tough choice. Oxygen or continuous kissing.

"So is that a yes?" Naruto asks cheekily.

"You are such an idiot. Of course, it's a yes. Oh and Rome sounds great." Sasuke tells him.

"Good. Wait till we tell everyone at the office. They are going to flip." Naruto says happily.

That's when Sasuke's phone rang. Sasuke blinks and picks it up. He sees that it was from his mother.

"Sorry, Naruto. I have to take this." Sasuke says as he stands up and answers the call.

Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha were fuming on the other line. Neither of them could believe it. They had innocently been watching the news when the breaking news banner appeared at the bottom of the screen and the reporting started.

Apparently, someone had discovered that there was a major criminal organization based right in the heart of their city. That organization was known as Rasengan and run by the now dead Obito Uchiha! As if that wasn't bad enough, the ones who were listed as reporting it were Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Haku, Gaara, and Neji!

"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Mikoto thunders at him through the phone.

"Mother, calm down. What's wrong?" Sasuke asks as he winces from the intensity of her screaming.

He had always had good hearing. The fact that his mother was screaming like a banshee was not a fun experience for him. He really need to figure out how to tell when his mother was going to get angry and invest in some earplugs.

Mikoto Uchiha rarely got angry, but when she did it was terrifying. Her temper could be worse than any of her other family members. Sasuke personally thought that was because she chose to employ it sparingly.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! We saw all of you on the news! You somehow got yourself involved with your psychotic uncle and reported Rasengan?! Sasuke, do you have any idea how lucky you are to be alive?! Obito is insane!" She seethes at him.

Mikoto couldn't believe that her children would do something so reckless. So stupid. Did they BOTH have a death wish? That was the only logical explanation. One didn't simply mess with a massive criminal organization, unless you were potentially suicidal or insane.

She knew that her sons were perfectly sane. The dark haired beauty was their mother. She would have noticed, if they had lost control of all their marbles. So it had to be a death wish.

"I have to agree with your mother. Sasuke, are you alright? What about Naruto? Where is your brother? What about Haku?" He demands.

"Relax, Itachi is fine. So is Haku. So is everyone else. If I had to guess, I'd say that Itachi and Haku probably went back to his or Haku's place." Sasuke reasons.

As soon as the word relax left Sasuke's mouth, Fugaku starts tearing into him. His mother's rage might be louder than his father's, but the Uchiha Patriarch could also be pretty damn terrifying when he wanted to be. Right now, he apparently wanted to be.

"How dare you tell us to relax?! You all could have been killed!" Fugaku thunders at him.

"Look, Naruto just proposed to me. You two are totally killing the mood. Could you please knock it off?" Sasuke asks.

Silence. Sasuke had stunned them into silence. He hadn't meant to do so. It had just happened.

Naturally, the youngest Uchiha had been planning to tell the good news in a more graceful fashion. Unfortunately, he had just gotten cornered and lashed out. It had slipped out, before Sasuke even realized what he was saying.

"Can you say that again?" Mikoto asks.

"Naruto just proposed to me and I accepted. So I would really like it, if you would both stop yelling at me." He states.

"Well it's about time. That's wonderful news." Fugaku says happily.

Mikoto's reaction was far more dramatic. Sasuke couldn't even classify what sound the woman was making. He loosely decided to call it a squeal of extreme joy.

"That's fantastic! This means that I'll get to be a grandmother after all!" She beams happily.

Sasuke rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Well at least they were happy about the engagement and not yelling at him anymore. With that in mind, it became much easier to ignore his parents' eccentricities.

Meanwhile Menma was waiting at the hotel. He had expected the others to come for him long before now. That's when he turned on the tv and saw the news. Damn it.

"They ran straight to the police. They were worried that I was going to snitch." He mutters.

He couldn't entirely blame them. It had certainly been the smart move. None of them had any real reason to trust him. Still he couldn't help but feel a little irritated by it.

His irritation didn't last long. Menma saw his "mother" and "father" escorted away in handcuffs. Damn it. Not Konan and Pain! They were good people, they just got caught up in Obito's craziness.

"Well I guess it's better than them being dead." He says with a heavy sigh.

It'd probably be safer than being on the outside. He knew that it was likely that the reverberations of the Rasengan's fall would be felt throughout the criminal underground for years to come. This could get ugly.

Yes, they'd be safer inside prison. In a way, he was grateful. Now that he had thought about it, he knew that his parents would be much safer in jail than outside it.

"That's still now reason to let them completely off the hook." He mutters as he takes out his cell phone and texts his brother.

He knew Naruto's number. Obito had forced the man to give it to him during his time in Rasengan. So it was a simple matter to text him. Menma was realistic enough to realize that he wouldn't have gotten the number otherwise.

 _ **Hey, Asshole**_

 _ **That was really cute. Leaving me behind that. Really, fucking cute. So I see that you guys managed to pull it off somehow. You going to tattle on me too?**_

 _ **Menma.**_

Menma was surprised when he received a response almost immediately. Naruto must have had his phone on him. When he read the response, he couldn't help but laugh.

 _Hey, Dumbass_

 _I'm busy. I just proposed to Sasuke. He said yes. We just told his parents. Now we are going to be busy for the rest of the night having crazy, hot sex. I have more important things to do than to worry about you. No, I'm not going to tattle on you. Well not unless you do something stupid. Bye._

' _Naruto._

"Well what do you know. He found his balls again. I wonder if this is going to be a permanent development or not." He muses to himself.

It sucked. Naruto got to marry his Prince Charming and Menma was alone. Well at least he was alone and free. It didn't seem likely that he was going to be thrown in prison anytime soon, at least. That was something, right?

"Well you can't have everything, but you can have really good wine." He says with a smirk.

He orders the most expensive wine in the hotel and puts it on his brother's tab. That ought to really stick in his craw. I guess that blondes don't have more fun, after all." Menma observes smugly as he waits for his wine.


	21. Chapter 21

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the wedding chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place three months after the last one. I looked it up. Apparently, hair dye begins to fade around 4-6 weeks. So Naruto has his golden mane back.

Chapter 21

Three months. It had taken three months for them to plan their wedding. Sasuke glances at himself in the mirror. Naruto was likely at his parents' place getting ready. Sasuke was at his folks' place as well.

It was considered bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. Naruto was very superstitious and insisted that despite the fact they were both men, this rule still counted. Sasuke thought it was silly, but decided to indulge his lover.

"I still think you should have worn a dress. You would have looked so pretty in a white poofy princess dress." Suigetsu taunts him.

Sasuke felt himself twitch. Suigetsu was his friend, but that didn't stop him from occasionally wanting to strangle the other man. Some days, he was really asking for it.

"Don't tease my brother on his wedding day." Itachi admonishes the white haired man.

"Yes, that's right! Don't tease me on my wedding day." Sasuke says smugly.

He was pleased that his elder brother had come to his rescue on his big day. Well at least that's what he thought had happened. Sasuke got a rude awakening two minutes later, when Itachi proved he was worse than Suigetsu.

"Sasuke is a beautiful bride. It doesn't matter if he wears a tux or a dress. That and I'm certain that Naruto appreciates how much easier it will be to take the tux off before he proceeds to carry Sasuke over the threshold and have his wicked way with our princess." Itachi says with a smirk.

Oh that was it. Sasuke lunges at his brother. Thankfully, Fugaku steps in before things got too vicious. One had to hand it to him, the Uchiha Patriarch had very fast reflexes for a middle aged man.

"Sasuke, don't kill your brother. You'll get blood all over your tux. It was rather expensive and I don't think you want to have to rush out and buy a new one only an hour before your wedding." His father points out.

The youngest Uchiha grumbles. Alright. That was a good point. He was just starting to settle down when he heard Mikoto giggle.

"He can't resist teasing you. It's his job as your big brother." Mikoto says as she kisses her baby's cheek.

"Well I have to admit, brat. You clean up good." Kisame says and Sasuke just rolls his eyes at his friend's antics.

"I'm not a brat, but thanks." Sasuke mutters and hopes that Naruto was having an easier time with his friends and family than he was.

Meanwhile Naruto was also looking in the mirror. Every day that he looked into it and saw his blonde hair was back, he breathed a sigh of relief. He missed his beautiful hair and it was really annoying how people kept mixing Menma and him up. The only people who could always tell the difference were his parents and Sasuke.

Naruto was particularly grateful for that last part. He wouldn't entirely put it past his brother to try to seduce Sasuke, if that wasn't the case. Thankfully, his efforts were always rewarded with bitch slaps or tongue lashings that were delivered in the trademark vicious style that only the Uchiha Clan had fully mastered.

"Oh stop freaking out about your hair. It's back to normal now. You are such a chick." Menma taunts him.

Naruto would have decked him, if their parents hadn't been in the room. Kushina and Minato were overjoyed to have found their long lost son. It was still a bit awkward at times though. They had a history with Naruto, that they just didn't have with Menma.

The blonde could tell that his parents were trying their best to make him feel like less of a fourth wheel. He wasn't entirely sure what he would have done, if he was Minato or Kushina. Naruto was very grateful that he would never have to find out.

"I'm glad that you didn't decide to wear an orange tux or something. Sasuke would have killed you." Gaara muses.

He really didn't understand what everyone had against the color orange! It was an awesome color! Seriously, it was such blasphemy that most of his family and friends couldn't see that!

"Well I did consider it." The blonde retorts and Neji snorts in amusement.

Neji had decided to help Naruto get ready because it would have been too awkward to help Sasuke. Once upon a time, he had thought that he would be the one who married the youngest Uchiha. He wasn't jealous. Neji just didn't want to make things unnecessarily awkward.

"You got something to say?" Naruto demands.

"Just that I know Sasuke. He would have killed you. Your orange tux would have ended up being blood red, by the time he got through with you." Neji says.

Naruto sighs. He couldn't deny that Neji was likely correct about that. Sasuke could be quite the Hellcat, when he wanted to be.

"Yeah. You're right about that." The young lawyer agrees.

"That was nice of Haku to convince his family to allow us to make use of his family's farm for the wedding. We needed a large venue." Minato muses and Naurto nods.

Yeah. Itachi's boyfriend was great. Not only did he keep Itachi sufficiently distracted long enough for him and Sasuke to spend _quality time_ together, he was also very helpful.

His family owned a large farm that was only a half hour drive away. It was beautiful and big. That was exactly what the couple needed for their wedding day.

"Yeah. It was. He's probably with Itachi. Itachi is with Sasuke. So we need to get going. I mean we don't' want to get caught in traffic or anything like that. I'm not going to be late for my own wedding." Naruto says with a grin.

The others laugh and get into their assigned vehicles. Soon enough, they arrive at the beautiful farm. It was mostly an orchard and Haku's family also raised horses. He had several famous jockeys in his family actually. (They had all been rather surprised when Haku wanted to be a lawyer and not go into the family business, but had accepted it.)

Fall was on its last gasp. The leaves from the orchards were still a brilliant explosion of color though. Outrageous oranges, cheerful yellow, regal reds, and even some majestic purple lives could be seen here and there. The outdoors had been transformed into a beautiful wedding venue.

"Are you ready for this?" Minato asks Naruto.

"Yeah. I think that I've probably always been ready for this." The blonde replies happily as they begin to make their way down the aisle.

"Good. Well I'm glad you don't have cold feet. It'd be cruel to back out now." Minato says as he escorts Naruto down the aisle towards the alter.

There were hundreds of chairs laid out across the orchard. Kushina and Mikoto had even placed a red carpet on the ground leading to the alter. The women were rather insistent on it. It was night time, but there were hundreds of colored lanterns placed on various trees to light up the night. The Moon was full and the stars were bright. To add to the atmosphere, some classical music was playing in the background.

They had both agreed to have their fathers walk them down the aisle. That way, no one could tease the other about being the bride. Naruto went first with Minato because well he was the more impatient between the two of them.

"Here we are." Minato says with a smile as they reach the silver alter and the gorgeous water fountain behind it.

"Well that's one down." Jirayia muses as he watches for Sasuke.

"Hey, Pervy Sage. Are you sure that you are licensed to do this sort of thing?" Naruto asks and Jirayia twitches.

He was considered a Holyman technically and licensed to perform weddings. It was just that his main job was being an author. His books were famous worldwide! Jirayia loved love and lust. Naturally, he enjoyed performing weddings.

"Yes, kid. I'm sure that I'm licensed to do this sort of thing. Pft." He says and rolls his eyes playfully.

That's when Sasuke came out. He was being escorted by Fugaku. The youngest Uchiha had chosen to wear a midnight blue tux with a ruby red tie that brought out his eyes. Naruto loved the tux and couldn't wait to get his lover out of it.

The blonde had chosen a traditional black tux, but he had an orange tie. He knew that Sasuke was going to try to kill him for that. Sometimes though, it was fun to rile the other man up. The Prosecutor was even hotter when he was mad over something silly.

"Well I expect your mother will be demanding grandchildren within the year." Fugaku warns Sasuke as they walk down the aisle.

Sasuke chuckles and nods. That did sound like Mikoto Uchiha. He couldn't blame her though. It was just something that most women were hardwired to want. It was like a law of biology.

"We'll think about it." Sasuke says smugly.

"Good. She's going to nag you to death until you stop thinking about it and do it. Is he seriously wearing an orange tie?" The elder Uchiha asks in disbelief.

Inwardly, Sasuke groans. Really? Seriously? His lovable dumb blonde just had to go and wear an orange tie? Alright.

Sasuke knew what he had to do. As soon as they were along, he was going to take that damn monstrosity off of his lover and tie him up. Then he was going to show Naruto exactly what would happen, the next time he tried to pull a stupid stunt like that.

"Yes, he is." Sasuke says with a sigh and his father shoots him a sympathetic look.

"Well you had best be firm with him about it later on. It's a small thing, but it's really the principle of the matter." He tells him.

"Oh believe me, I know. He's going to regret wearing that stupid tie." Sasuke mutters as they reach the alter.

Tsunade shakes her head in amusement as she watches Sasuke reach the alter. Her husband, Jirayia, was going to preside over the wedding. To say the least, Jirayia always made each wedding quite memorable.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace. Though I have to admit, it'd be rather stupid to object now. These two have been secretly in love with each other since they were babies. Everyone knew that this was going to happen sooner or later." Jirayia muses.

His introduction gets many chuckles from the audience. The two grooms were less than amused though. If looks could kill, Jirayia would be 6000 feet under. Forget about six feet. That was an amateur Death Glare. Sasuke and Naruto were definitely not amateurs.

Jirayia gulps when he realizes that he might have pushed things too far. Damn. Those glares were scary. Oh well. The show must go on.

"I'll take that as no one has any objections. So let's get this party started, shall we?" He asks.

Mikoto and Kushina smack their foreheads from their respective places within the crowd. Naturally, they were sitting next to each other and neither of them could believe that Jirayia was being so juvenile. Well mentally they correct themselves. He wouldn't be Jirayia, if he didn't do something outrageous.

"I'm going to kill him." Kushina says.

"You'll have to get in line. You may have whatever is left of him, after I get done killing him." Mikoto says.

"I guess we'll just have to share." The red head offers and Mikoto nods her head in agreement.

Itachi chuckles as he watches the wedding. Haku was sitting next to him and his brother was finally getting married. It was a good day and it looked like Jirayia was going to make this one amusing wedding.

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki, take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? To love, honor, cherish, and to forsake all others until death do you part?" Jirayia asks.

"I do. Believe it!" Naruto says with a grin.

Sasuke just shakes his head in amusement at Naruto's antics. He was used to them by now. Naruto wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't put his own unique spin on something even as sacred as a wedding.

"Well that was very enthusiastic. This should promise to be quite the entertaining Honeymoon, depending on Sasuke's answer." Jirayia says with a wink.

Gaara and Neji just shake their heads from their position in the audience. Oh yeah. Jirayia was a dead man walking. They both really hoped the old man had his will written up. He was going to need it at this rate.

Jirayia's outrageous comment earns gales of laughter from the crowd. Once again, Naruto and Sasuke shoot their wedding officiator a rather dark set of Death Glares that could make even the toughest soldier's blood run cold with terror.

"Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? To love, honor, cherish, and to forsake all others until death do you part?" The white haired man bravely continues.

"I do." Sasuke says with a smile, deciding he could kill Jirayia later.

Jirayia smiles. He really did love weddings. They were truly such beautiful occasions and naturally, he couldn't resist messing with these two "kids." After all, he had once been their middle school teacher before he struck it big as a famous author.

"Then by the power vested in me by our state, I pronounce you husband and well husband. You may both kiss the groom?" He finishes with a chuckle.

Truthfully, he had never done a gay wedding before. It was certainly a first. He supposed some things were universal though. Clearly, the lovebirds were rather eager to exchange their first kiss as a wedding couple, just as any other pair of newlyweds would be.

Sasuke threw his arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him. The blonde was only too happy to reciprocate. Jirayia blinks a bit at just how _enthusiastically_ the blue eyed lawyer was returning the kiss. This was about to get rather inappropriate for some of the younger members in the audience.

"Sheesh. Save some of it for the Honeymoon!" Menma calls out and Naruto flips his brother off as he continues kissing Sasuke.

"Mom! Dad! Did you see what he just did?!" The other sapphire eyed twin demands.

Minato chuckles. Well it was good to see that Naruto and Menma were beginning to act like any other normal pair of brothers. Naturally, it was going to take some time for them to form a completely healthy relationship. Still he considered that progress. (He had had to break up more than one fistfight between them since Menma's return.)

"You did ask for that one." The proud father was forced to concede.

"Eh. Maybe a little." Menma grumbles.

Sasuke smiles and breaks the kiss. He leans in and whispers something into his lover's ears. No one else heard it, but they didn't miss the smirk that now adorned Naruto's face.

"Alright, cousin! It's time for you guys to throw the bouquets!" Shisui says.

They had debated. Garterbelts or bouquets. Both were suitably feminine that each of the grooms had been embarrassed by the very idea of throwing either object. Eventually, they decided flowers were better than garter belts. So Sasuke had a bouquet of yellow roses and Naruto had one of red roses.

The yellow roses were supposed to symbolize Naruto's hair. The red roses represented Sasuke's eyes. The two lovers were rather proud of their floral symbolism skills really.

"Alright. I'm going to throw the damn flowers now." Sasuke says and immediately all the women line up to catch them.

Sasuke twitches. He was a bit irritated that the women ran towards his flowers. Then again, maybe they'd do the same for Naruto. He sighs and tosses them.

Surprisingly, it was Temari who caught the flowers after quite the vicious battle for them. Sasuke was really glad he was gay. Damn. Women were so vicious about things like catching the bouquet.

"Uchiha, did you have to throw it to my sister?" Gaara mutters in irritation.

Temari had just divorced her former husband Shikamaru. The two were still friends, but he had gotten a job offer far away. Temari didn't want to move and they just hadn't been compatible. The feisty blonde was too energetic for the more low key man.

"Sorry, Gaara. I wasn't really planning on that." Sasuke apologizes and the make Sabaku Siblings sigh in resignation, once they realize that there were nothing they could do about the fact that Temari caught the bouquet.

Naruto laughs. Oh boy. He was going to have to protect his husband from Gaara and Kankuro after that. They were very protective of their older sister.

"Alright. So it's my turn now! Let's do this!" He says as he flings the flowers straight at Menma.

SMACK. They smack him in the face. The sapphire eyed man grumbles rather colorfully under his breath and glares at Naruto. Naruto just grins.

"Sasuke, that was a brilliant idea. He's so pissed off." The blonde says as he kisses the youngest Uchiha's cheek.

Sasuke nods proudly. Just because Menma was now technically a good guy, didn't mean that he wasn't going to fuck with the evil twin at every opportunity. Menma had hit on him one too many times for his liking.

"Yeah. He's furious. Let's cut the cake." Sasuke says with a smile as they head towards a truly massive wedding cake.

It was probably as tall as either of them. Sasuke estimated that the chocolate cake with the red frosting roses was likely six feet in height and about four feet wide. It kinda had to be. There were a lot of guests at their wedding. That didn't mean that he had any idea how they were going to cut it though.

"Yeah. I'm not really sure, how are we going to do that." Naruto observes with a laugh.

"Naruto, lift me up over your shoulders." Sasuke says.

The blonde tilts his head to the side, but he does as his lover asked. Sasuke smiles and takes the large knife, cutting the cake from his new position. Once he was done, he tosses the knife on the table and lets go. Sasuke fell right back down into his new husband's arms.

"Damn. I guess you really did fall for me." Naruto says with a laugh.

"That was extremely corny. You really need to work on coming up with better lines." Sasuke muses as the other man sets him down.

"I don't see why. I got the hottest guy on the planet to agree to marry me. So clearly, better lines were not needed." The blonde says smugly as he leads Sasuke to the dance floor.

Sasuke rolls his eyes good-naturedly. That was Naruto for you. He could be smug and adorable at the same time. It was a talent really.

"Well when you put it like that, I guess you have a point." He replies as he wraps his arms around his lover's neck and they sway to the music.

Other people were grabbing something to eat or joining them on the dance floor. Sasuke blinks when their parents all start dancing. Minato wasn't really dancing so much as twirling his wife around, much to her delight. His parents appeared to be doing some kind of tango.

"I didn't know my dad's back was still that flexible." Sasuke mutters in a mildly disturbed voice.

"Me neither, but I guess they had to get busy somehow. Otherwise, you and Itachi wouldn't be here." The other lawyer says.

"Naruto, I really didn't need that mental image. Can we not bring up my parents having sex at our wedding, ever again?" The raven haired man demands.

Naruto laughs and nods. It was funny to see Sasuke look so traumatized as they watched all the dancing couples. There was Mikoto and Fugaku, Minato and Kushina, Gaara and Neji, Haku and Itachi, and finally Kisame was dancing with Suigetsu.

That's when he noticed something really odd. Temari was dancing with Menma. Naruto blinks at that strange sight.

"Do you think that bouquet thing really works?" He whispers to Sasuke.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll be glad if it does though. He won't bother me anymore, if he's hooking up with Temari. I didn't realize he was bisexual though." The newly married man muses.

"Me neither. I guess it makes sense. I think it's supposed to be partly genetic and we are identical twins. So yeah. Speaking of that, what was it like? I mean when that freak came onto you?" Naruto asks as he dances with Sasuke.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He wondered if Naruto was really going to go there. Was he really going to ask him to compare the two twins?

"It was different. His kiss was aggressive. I knew that he wasn't you immediately. It was kinda hot though. He's a prick, but he's still gorgeous. I mean you two are identical. I'd be lying, if I said that I hadn't thought about a threesome. Then he has to go and be a jerk. The idiot has to completely ruin the fantasy. So I'm more than happy with just you. You're all that I need." Sasuke says.

Naruto sputters. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had said that. He had thought about a threesome with MENMA?! Was he out of his damn mind?

"Naruto, calm down. I just mean that I'm attracted to him physically. How could I not be? You're IDENTICAL twins. You don't have any reason to get jealous." Sasuke assures him.

"I guess you're right. I still don't like it. When we are on our Honeymoon, I'm going to screw your brains out so damn good that the ONLY name you are going to remember is mine." Naruto says.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. Naruto was jealous. He didn't know whether to find that cute or annoying. It was Naruto though. So he settle son both.

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. You are still getting punished for wearing that ugly tie. I hope you know that." Sasuke says as he drags Naruto to one of the tables and the couple sits down to have dinner with their families and friends.

"Attention please. I would like to propose a toast. To Sasuke and Naruto. I think that we all know that despite the fact that my wife is probably going to kill Jirayia for his outbursts earlier, that he was right. Naruto and Sasuke have been inseparable since they were born and now they are finally married. We all knew that this was going to happen eventually. Despite the predictability of the match, we all wish you nothing, but the best." Fugaku say swith a smile.

Sasuke smiles. That was his dad. The man had a very dry sense of humor. He meant well though. That's what matter.

"Thanks." Sasuke and Naruto say at once.

"And they are already speaking as a unit." Minato notes with amusement.

"Have a great Honeymoon, sweetheart. I hear that Rome really is lovely this time of year." Kushina says as she walks over to Naruto and kisses his cheek.

The blonde felt his face heat up big time. He couldn't believe that his mother had just done that. She had just called him sweetheart at his own wedding and kissed his cheek! Talk about embarrassing!

"We will. Mom, you're embarrassing me though!" He whispers.

"I'm supposed to embarrass you. I'm your mother." She says with a smile.

Itachi and Mikoto weren't going to be outdone. The two of them walk over to Sasuke. Mikoto smiles and kisses Sasuke's forehead. Itachi pokes it and Sasuke glares at him for that gesture.

"Owe! You always do that!" He grumbles.

"Of course, I do. I'm your brother. I'm supposed to annoy you." Itachi informs him with a smirk.

"Have a wonderful time and be safe, baby. Alright? Remember handcuffs are fun, but whips and things of that nature are really overdoing it." Mikoto says.

Sasuke blinks. He knew that his jaw had probably hit the table. He couldn't believe that his mother had actually said that.

"MOTHER!" He yells in a horrified voice.

"What? I'm just trying to be helpful. Oh and I can't wait to meet my grandchildren." She says with a sweet smile and Sasuke just groans. (Mothers could be really embarrassing sometimes!)


	22. Chapter 22

One Night

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the grand finale of _**One Night.**_ For those of you interested, I have some new stories up and will be posting new ones within the next week or so. Anyway, here comes the Honeymoon/Epilogue Chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Yes, Sasuke is evil and he has a mouth on him. He is just going for maximum shock value. Hopefully, everyone gets a kick out of it.

Chapter 22

Sasuke wasn't entirely sure how, but they managed to survive their wedding. The wedding had ended only two hours ago and they were already on their flight to Rome. First Class.

The youngest Uchiha couldn't help but be a little amused at how they had paid for their tickets. They had used the money that they won from the betting pool to buy them. Perhaps there were a few benefits to having such nosey coworkers.

"You look like you are about to burst out laughing. What's so funny?" Naruto asks with a smile.

"I was just thinking that it's funny that the betting pool paid for our First Class tickets." Sasuke tells him with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. That's pretty hilarious. Well I'll be right back. I gotta use the bathroom." Naruto says as he kisses Sasuke's cheek and unbuckles his seatbelt, before slinking off towards the bathroom.

Sasuke's smirk just continued to grow. He couldn't help it. On one hand, he knew that what he was about to do was childish. On the other hand, he couldn't resist. Eventually, he gave into temptation and dialed Sakura's number.

"Hello?" He hears a familiar voice call out.

"Hey, Sakura. It's me, Sasuke." He tells her in a deceptively neutral voice.

Sakura blinks on the other side of her phone. That was odd. As far as she knew, Sasuke and Naruto had gotten married just a few hours ago. What was he doing calling her?

"Oh. Hey, Sasuke. Is everything alright?" The pink haired woman asks a little anxiously.

"Everything is better alright. The wedding was absolutely beautiful. Well other than Jirayia's idiotic need to insert some of his own _unique_ brand of humor into it. We are on our way to our Honeymoon, right now. We're going to Rome." He informs her.

Sakura tilts her head. Well that all sounded nice. She still wasn't sure why Sasuke was calling her. Sasuke clearly hated her guts. Maybe he was trying to burry the hatchet?

"That sounds great. I'm really happy for you two and I hear that Rome is beautiful." She says with a smile.

"Yes, I'm really excited to go to Rome. It is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as the look on Naruto's face when I fuck him better than you EVER could." Sasuke says smugly.

He heard a gasp on the other side of the phone. Sasuke knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't help but feel more than a little smug at her reaction. That would teach her to break Naruto's heart.

To Sasuke, it didn't matter that she had done so years ago. No one messed with his lovable blonde. Sakura might have seen the error of her ways now, but he couldn't resist having a little fun. He was an Uchiha, not a saint.

"Really, Sasuke? Was that necessary? That was absolutely vulgar." She huffs at him.

Maybe she deserved that shot. It had been a brutal break up and Sasuke had always been protective of Naruto. He might also be tipsy from the wedding. So Sakura decides to let that one slide

"He likes vulgar though, especially when we are at the office or when we use handcuffs." Sasuke continues.

"Sasuke, it's not cute anymore. You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?" The young woman growls into the phone.

Alright. She was trying to be nice, but apparently Sasuke wasn't going to. She had been prepared to let his first remark slide, but this was now war.

"The politically correct term is bastard, but you're right. I can be a real bastard, but I'm Naruto's bastard. I guess he decided that bubblegum just wasn't doing it for him. He prefers chocolate." Sasuke informs her.

"Oh yeah? What's the longest that you two have ever done it? Because once we spent four amazing hours together in a hot tub." Sakura snaps at him.

It was at this point, that Naruto comes back from the bathroom. He raises an eyebrow at the smug expression on Sasuke's face. Oh boy. He snatches the phone out of his hand immediately, when he heard Sakura's voice.

"Hey, Sakura. Um look, I'm sorry about whatever the bastard said to you. He's had a lot of champagne in him and that tends to make him frisky or catty. Sometimes both." Naruto apologizes, while shooting Sasuke a dirty look.

Sasuke does his best to look innocent. He couldn't exactly argue with what Naruto had just said about the champagne. So he wasn't going to protest the accuracy of his observation.

"Naruto, your husband is SUCH a bitch. Do you know what he said to me?!" She demands.

"Hey! Don't call my husband a bitch. Yeah. He can be a bastard, but he's MY bastard. I'm the only one allowed to insult him." The blonde says and Sasuke just smirks.

Mission accomplished. Finally, Naruto was going to tear into that bubblegum slut good. Sasuke couldn't be happier as he munches on a few of the expensive peanuts that were complimentary perks of flying First Class and watches the fireworks. (Well maybe listens to the fireworks would be more accurate, but he digressed.)

"Look, I know that he's your husband and you have to defend him. Seriously though, did you hear what he said to me?" Sakura demands.

"I don't care what he said. I was trying to be nice and to apologize for him being a bastard, but you don't get to call him a bitch. You can apologize later. Right now, I want to enjoy my Honeymoon. Bye." Naruto says as he hangs up on one furious doctor.

The blonde couldn't help but stare at his lover in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had actually done that. Well he could, but still! It was outrageous.

"Sasuke, what did you say to her?" Naruto asks.

"That I fuck you better than she ever could." Sasuke says with a shrug and the blue eyed lawyer just smacks his forehead.

Yes, Sasuke could be pretty catty after he had a few drinks in him. Uchihas played rough. Generally, it was not advised to pick a fight with them when they were intoxicated (or ever). If they picked one with you, it was best to stand down and quickly. Clearly, Sakura hadn't done that.

"While that's true, you didn't need to be a dick about it." Naruto says.

"Of course, I did. She hurt you. So she had to be punished. It's as simple as that." Sasuke says smugly.

Naruto shakes his head in amusement. Sasuke was the very definition of an overprotective lover. The blonde didn't really mind. Sakura was tough. She'd get over it.

"Alright. Well do you think that you have settled the score now?" The environmental lawyer asks.

"Yes, I think that I've settled the score. After all, I'm married to you and she isn't. So I won." The raven haired man replies and smirks.

Naruto laughs. Only Sasuke could turn marriage into some kind of contest. In what seemed like no time at all, they soon arrived in their hotel room and had ordered room service.

"Damn. That looks beautiful what is it?" Naruto asks as Sasuke hands him a plate.

"Some type of pasta. It'll be good for you to eat noodles that don't have the nutritional value of cardboard." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"You can be such a bastard. You're lucky that you're my bastard." The blonde huffs.

Sasuke smirks. He knew that he was very lucky. While his sexy blonde was huffing, the youngest Uchiha slyly slides his tie off of him and ties up his hands.

"I know that I'm very lucky and so are you. Though that still doesn't excuse your stunt at the wedding. I told you over and over again not to wear orange." Sasuke purrs dangerously into his ear and pushes the blonde until he landed on the bed.

"Oh come on. It was just a tie." Naruto pouts as Sasuke proceeds to yank the top of his tux off.

"I know. That's why if you ask me REALLY nicely, I might untie you." Sasuke informs him and Naruto gulps.

He knew what this meant. Sasuke was going to tease him without mercy. Sometimes, his lover could be slightly sadistic. While Sasuke would never actually resort to using something like whips, he wasn't above giving Naruto a painfully hard erection until the blonde begged. Sasuke apparently liked hearing him beg.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"Come on, Sasuke. Aren't you being a little ridiculous, here? It was just a tie." Naruto whines.

"Oh believe me, there is NOTHING little about this situation here." Sasuke says as he licks the blonde's ear and slides his hands over his lover's muscular chest suggestively.

Naruto gulps again. He knew that Sasuke meant business when he used THAT tone of voice and looked at him with those smoldering ruby red eyes. While Sasuke was content to let him end up taking the reigns more often than not by the time foreplay was over, he initiated as often as Naruto did. Sasuke could also be rather creative about how he went about showing that he was in the mood for some affection.

"Well yeah. I know that." Naruto says and Sasuke nods in approval as he quickly slides Naruto's pants and boxers off.

Naruto watches Sasuke like a hawk. He now had one very sexy Uchiha straddling his naked waist. A naked Uchiha who was apparently going to give him a slight strip tease. Well that was all Naruto's "gladiator" to go from its natural, resting state to being FULLY prepared to do _**battle.**_

"Mmm good. It definitely looks like you've gotten the _point._ " Sasuke says smugly as she slowly slides his shirt over his head.

Naruto felt his mouth go dry and he licked his lips at the glorious sight that was his lover when he was shirtless. Naruto sometimes found himself slightly envious of the fact that Sasuke could literally pass for one of the marble statues in Rome. Sasuke had told him more than once that he envied Naruto's sun kissed skin. The man couldn't tan, no matter how hard he tried. So he supposed that they were even in that respect.

"You are such a fucking cocktease. You know that, right?" Naruto growls at him lustfully.

"Mhm. I know, but you still have to ask me nicely to untie you. You were bad. I told you not to wear orange and that's exactly what you did. You should learn to obey your Emperor." Sasuke says smugly.

Naruto raises an eyebrow. It looked like Sasuke wanted to indulge in a little role playing. He had apparently decided he was Emperor this time. Naruto suddenly decided that he didn't mind letting Sasuke live out his little fantasy, when he saw that the Uchiha was slowly sliding his pants off his hips. On second thought, Sasuke have whatever the fuck he wanted because he looked really hot right now.

"Yes, Your Highness." Naruto says.

"That's better. You want to be a good soldier, don't you?" Sasuke whispers into his ear and nibbles on it, before turning his attention towards the blonde's neck.

He proceeds to leave a trail of kisses along the column of his throat and then to suck lightly on the collarbone, occasionally nipping or kissing at it as well. Naruto sighs in pleasure. While he was more of a pouncer, Sasuke definitely preferred to play the role of a seducer.

"Y-eah. I do." Naruto sighs in pleasure and arches against his lover.

Sasuke smirks. Naruto could be really easy to please sometimes. He reaches down and tugs off his boxers. They were getting far too tight to for his now painfully hard erection to tolerate much longer, anyway.

"Mmm good." Sasuke says as he moves down further and peppers Naruto's chest with butterfly kisses and small nips.

Sasuke really adored Naruto's abs. He wasn't really sure what it was, but to him they were his best feature after his eyes and well obviously another body part that he was _extremely_ fond of to put it mildly.

"Mmm fuck yeah. That feels good." Naruto murmurs.

"Want to know what would feel even better?" Sasuke asks him seductively as he reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of something.

"What would feel even better?" The blonde asks as his entire focus was now on his gorgeous lover and whatever was in that bottle.

Sasuke ignores him for a moment. He quickly opens the top of the bottle and coats his fingers with the substance inside it. Ohhh. Now, Naruto knew what that was.

"Wait. You don't seriously think that you are topping tonight, do you?" The blonde asks as if Sasuke had grown two heads.

"I've topped before, but I might be persuaded otherwise. You'll just have to give me a damn good reason to forgive you for that ugly tie and to let convince me to let you be the Emperor instead. Right now, you're just my sexy soldier." Sasuke informs him.

Naruto was about to tell him that he was VERY much the Emperor tonight, when he saw Sasuke do something that he had never done before. Sasuke was stretching himself. Wow.

He wasn't sure why that was such an erotic sight. It just was. Maybe it was the fact that Sasuke wanted him badly enough, that he wasn't willing to wait for Naruto to do it. That or it could be the fact that Sasuke was still naked and straddling his waist. Maybe it was just a combination of both of those things.

"Wow. Untie me now and I'd be more than happy to give you a hand or anything else you want." Naruto says.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement and kisses his lover while he continues his current task. He smiles into the kiss when he heard Naruto moan into it and soon their tongues were locked in a lustful battle for dominance.

A jolt of white hot lust rushed straight to Sasuke's core when he felt Naruto's passion for him. Despite the fact that the gorgeous blonde was still tied up in that ugly orange tie, he still managed to assert himself. It was hard to tell who was truly in control at the moment.

"So what do you say? You untie me and I ravish my sexy Emperor right on the royal throne?" Naruto asks, after breaking the kiss.

"Mmm I'm still not convinced." Sasuke informs him and Naruto growls.

He took that back. Sasuke could be more than a little sadistic sometimes. He could be super sadistic. The bastard had to know that he was rock hard and wanted to sheathe his sword inside him.

"Alright. Alright. I'll suck you off." Naruto offers.

Sasuke tilts his head to the side as if considering that. Well what man in their right mind was going to turn down oral sex? Yeah. That's what Sasuke thought as well as he unties Naruto.

Naruto didn't waste any time. The second that Sasuke removed his fingers, the blonde pinned him to the bed and placed one hand on Sasuke's chest to hold him down. Satisfied that his lover wasn't going anywhere, Naruto begins to kiss his way down Sasuke's chest and make his way towards his destination at a tortuously slow pace.

Sasuke groans and felt his breath hitch when he felt Naruto's lips against his inner thigh in a gentle kiss. He was an evil tease. That was Sasuke's last coherent thought before his husband took Sasuke into his mouth and began to suck him off hard and fast.

"F-uck!" Sasuke groans and his eyes lull to the back of his head in pleasure as he writhes against the bed.

There were few things that could compete with the feeling of Naruto's hot mouth wrapped around his cock. It was complete ecstasy. Sasuke pants and runs his fingers through those gorgeous blonde locks that he had missed so much after the other man had dyed them to trick Obito.

Naruto smirks. He loved it when Sasuke completely lost it and was reduced to nothing more than swear words. That's how he knew that he was really into it. The blonde didn't mind sucking his lover off. He liked it actually, but he knew that he wouldn't last much longer at this rate. So he releases Sasuke from his mouth with a loud pop.

"N-aruto, why the Hell did you stop?" Sasuke practically snarls in frustration.

The blue eyed lawyer also loved it when Sasuke made sounds like that. He sounded more like an animal than a man at the moment and Naruto fucking loved it. He loved everything about his bastard actually.

"Sasuke, just get on your hands and knees. I'm the Emperor now." Naruto informs him.

Normally, Sasuke would have told him to go fuck himself. The raven haired man did not take orders from anyone. That was why he was a Prosecutor, but he had been so close to his release when that damn blonde stopped. He was too turned on to argue.

"Alright. You had better be a damn good Emperor though. Otherwise, I'm going to kill you for stopping like that." Sasuke warns him as he gets on his hands and knees.

Naruto smiles and takes a moment to admire the beautiful view that was his lover on the bed. The way that his ivory skin contrasted against the silken red sheets was particularly stunning and the blonde knew that it was likely he'd end up grabbing onto those spiky dark locks soon.

"That's a good soldier." He praises him and places a few soft kisses to the back of his lover's neck to relax him.

If there was one thing that Naruto had learned about Sasuke during sex, it was that his neck was super sensitive. You could talk Sasuke into almost anything, as long as you engaged in a little necking first. It was a trait that Naruto took great pleasure in exploiting.

Sasuke sighs in contentment. He loved it when Naruto did that. He wasn't really sure why, but necking had always been one of his kinks.

Naruto smirks once he felt Sasuke relax completely and buries himself deep inside his lover. He'd never get tired of this. Every single time that he took Sasuke, he was still so hot and tight.

"You have no idea how beautiful you look right now." Naruto tells Sasuke and before the Uchiha could object to the pet name, the blonde slams into his spot and bites down lightly on his neck.

He wasn't going to give his lover a chance to protest the name. Naruto was far too aroused to care about something that trivial and he knew that he could make Sasuke feel the same way. Besides, he loved the way that Sasuke would bestow those gorgeous _**Fuck Me**_ moans on him, every time that he drove into his spot.

"Oh God!" Sasuke moans as he arches back against Naruto wantonly.

He still wasn't sure how the other lawyer always managed to find that spot inside him that drove him to insane with desire. Sasuke was just grateful that Naruto could do it. He shivers as he felt Naruto's teeth on his neck, holding him in place.

There was something so animalistic about the gesture. It should have infuriated him that the blonde was being so possessive. Instead, it did the opposite. It just turned him on even more and made his cock throbbed in a painfully good way.

"That's it. Let me know how good I make you feel." Naruto growls with approval as he starts stroking Sasuke while he thoroughly ravishes him.

It didn't take long for the two to move as one. They were a flurry of heated moans and tangled limbs. It was hard to tell where one began and one ended. Their moans of passion became indistinguishable from each other.

The bed began to quake underneath them from the force of their lovemaking. Neither noticed. Neither cared. Finally, one powerful thrust sent them both spiraling over the edge and calling out each other's names.

CRACK! There went the bed. Naruto pulls out of his lover and rolls them around until they were both laying on their sides and he was holding Sasuke protectively. They were a lot closer to the ground now, thanks to the broken bed. Both men were far more busy enjoying the after effects of their lovemaking to give too much of a damn though.

 **End Honeymoon Lemon**

"Well there went the bed." Sasuke muses.

"Yeah. There went the bed. Oh well. We can give them the money to replace it. It was so worth it. I'm going to have to wear orange more. Pissing you off has very sexy results." Naruto says smugly and Sasuke just rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

"You are lucky that I love you." Sasuke warns him as he kisses his husband.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. He knew that. He was damn lucky that Sasuke loved him and the reverse was also true, of course.

"I know. I love you too, bastard." Naruto says with a grin.

Twenty years later, it was Christmas time. That meant all their families got together. That meant complete and total chaos.

Somehow, everyone had managed not to kill each other as they opened their presents. Sasuke had gotten him and Naruto tickets to a fancy spa and Naruto had gotten Sasuke some new fuzzy handcuffs and a laptop that the man had been eyeing for awhile.

"Congrats you two, on getting accepted into law school." Naruto says to the "twins."

The twins were Haku and Itachi's two sons. One was biologically Itachi's and the other was Haku's. The same woman had been the surrogate for both boys, so they were brothers by adoption and half-brothers by blood.

"Thanks, Uncle Naruto!" They both say together in unison.

"Well at least they aren't identical twins, like us." Menma says with a chuckle as he grabs some turkey for himself and his wife Temari.

Yes, that bouquet thing really work. Menma had ended up marrying tomorrow. They had one daughter. She was a blue eyed blonde and she was already a cheerleader. Sasuke and Naruto took every opportunity to tease Menma about that fact without mercy.

"Yeah. Trust me, you guys are lucky. You have no idea what that asshole put us through." Naruto says as he sips his drink.

"NARUTO!" Kushina scolds him for his language.

"What? He is one! Oh come on. All the kids are twelve or older. I think they can handle a "bad word" or two. They aren't babies." Naruto pouts and Sasuke just shakes his head in amusement.

Two of the couples at the table had chosen not to have children. Gaara and Neji were the first because they preferred to focus solely on each other. Suigetsu and Kisame were the second because well as they put it, _"It's way too much work to be a parent and you are expected to become boring. We ain't ever going to be boring and the type of people who attend PTA meetings. Fuck that shit!"_ So the childfree couples were all content with their decision.

Sasuke and Naruto on the other hand had used surrogates. They had two children. The first was their 15 year old daughter Nala and the second was their 12 year old son, Kenji.

Nala was Sasuke's biological daughter. She had beautiful raven black hair that was the same color as Sasuke, but had Mikoto's silky texture. Her skin was also creamy white and she had inherited quite a lot of her looks from the paternal side of her family tree.

The most striking feature about her though were her sapphire blue eyes. Sasuke had deliberately chosen a surrogate who had blue eyes, hoping that they might be passed on. He had wanted Naruto to be represented in some way and it had worked.

"Dad, papa, you know you never did tell us how you two got together." Nala says as she grabs some more mashed potatoes.

She certainly took after Sasuke in the fact that she was very much a competitive academic, but she was social like Naruto. The best of both of them really.

Kenji was quite different from his sister. He was Naruto's biological son. Perhaps not surprisingly, he had inherited Naruto's blonde locks, but he had been blessed with ruby red eyes like Sasuke. The surrogate was actually a relative of Kurenai. Kurenai had red eyes, so it had been a pleasant surprise when that recessive gene had shown up. Both of their kids at least looked a little like them.

"Yeah. You should tell us!" Kenji agrees.

Kenji was definitely an athlete and a troublemaker. He often got into all sorts of mischief with "Uncle Kisame and Uncle Suigetsu." His grades were generally in the B range, but that was mostly because he didn't apply himself as much as he could have. (This was a fact that irked Sasuke, but he adored his son too much to stay mad at him.)

"Oh right. I guess we should tell them." Naruto says.

"You should tell us as well. We never did get the full story." Mikoto and Kushina say simultaneously and then look at each other, before the pair of grandmothers start giggling.

Yes, they were grandmothers now. Both of them were deliriously happy about that. Their husbands were proud grandfathers, but at least they had never nearly bought out an entire toy store before to express said pride. (Seriously, that had nearly happened more than once. Mikoto and Kushina were not shy about spoiling their precious grandbabies!)

"Oh boy." Minato and Fugaku say with heavy sighs as they knew that this was likely going to be a rather _interesting_ tale.

"Alright. Well one night on my 25th birthday, we all went out to celebrate. Everyone was drinking and having a good time." Naruto begins.

"Naruto, try to make this APPROPIRATE for our children to hear." Sasuke says as he smacks his forehead in frustration.

"I will! Sheesh! I wasn't going to tell them the full story. I wasn't going to tell them that we got intoxicated and were sexy dancing with each other and that led to us having crazy, hot sex. Oh. Wait. Damn it. Sorry! I didn't mean for it to slip out like that." Naruto says and Sasuke twitches.

Naruto gulps. He gives Sasuke his best set of puppy eyes. It was really his only chance of avoiding getting sent to the couch for a month.

"One of these days, those sad, puppy eyes aren't going to work." Sasuke mutters.

"Yeah. I know. They've worked pretty good for 45 years though." Naruto says happily.

They had gotten together when he was 25. Now twenty years later, they were both staring down middle age together. Naruto didn't mind though. Sasuke's ass was still as sexy at 46 as it was at 26. It was amazing really. Damn Uchihas aged well.

"Wait. So you're saying that you got together because you got drunk and had a one night stand?" Nala asks in a traumatized voice.

"We weren't drunk. It was more like mildly intoxicated and obviously one night led to a lot more nights." Sasuke defends himself.

Kenji looks more than a little traumatized. He really didn't want to think about his parents grinding together in a nightclub and then going screwing each other's brains out. That was just sick.

"Nala, next time you get the urge to ask them a question like that again, don't. Just don't." He says.

"Yeah. I learned my lesson. I'm never making that mistake again." Nala agrees.

This draws several laughs from the friends and family members who were sitting around the table. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the disgusted looks on their children's faces. It was priceless.

"We're your parents. If we didn't traumatize you on a regular basis, we wouldn't be doing our jobs." Sasuke informs her.

"Well consider yourselves as doing a damn fine job. Yuck." Kenji mutters and Naruto just laughs.

The rest of the night passes uneventfully. Eventually, everyone heads home. Once Sasuke and Naruto were sure that their children were asleep, they headed upstairs for a nice, hot bubble bath.

"You know I'm really glad that we got drunk that night. Just think on what we would have missed out on, if it wasn't for that one incredible night." Naruto says as he cuddles wraps his arms around a very naked Uchiha.

"You're right. Thank God for birthday sex." Sasuke snorts in amusement.

"Damn straight. Wait. Well you know what I mean." The blonde says.

Sasuke shakes his head and chuckles before capturing Naruto's lips with his own. He knew what the blonde was trying to say. It just came out in an adorably awkward way.

"Yes, I know what you mean. I love you and I'm glad that we didn't just stop at one night." Sasuke tells him.

"I love you too and I feel the same way. Do you want to have some crazy hot sex that would utterly embarrass our children, if they walked in on us? " Naruto asks with a sly smile.

Sasuke blinks. Well he had to give Naruto points for originality. That was certainly a new pickup line.

"I'd thought you'd never ask." Sasuke replies with a smirk and they spent the rest of the night, doing exactly that.


End file.
